creer en el amor
by VrNk L SaNZ
Summary: Dianna Agron aprende de una manera muy fuerte que el amor no existe, pero despues de tanto sufrimiento sera que alguien logre que vuelva a creer en el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO UNO**

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Naya salía de su departamento, aun con su pijama puesto, la llamada de su amiga, la angustia que escucho en su voz y la necesidad que tenia de que fuera por ella no le dio tiempo para cambiarse, solo pudo agarrar su suéter.

Subió a su auto y marco el número de Heather porque, aunque quería pensar que hoy iba a ser diferente, sabía muy bien como terminaban este tipo de situaciones y esta vez no saldría del departamento de Dianna sin ella y estaba segura que iba a necesitar de la bailarina

H.- Heyy¡ Holaaaaa

N.- Hey Hemo lamento despertarte

H.- mmmmmm Que paso – pregunto sabiendo que para que Naya le llame a esa hora algo malo había pasado

N.- Di

H.- que paso ? - Volvió a preguntar

N.- Di y el estúpido pelearon

H.- Mierda – exclamo- Di está bien?

N.- Asustada, como siempre, me llamo llorando para que la vaya a recoger, se encerró en el baño y no quiere salir - explico

H.- Debemos ir por ella - dijo – Recógeme ok

N.- De hecho estoy llegando a tu departamento

H.- Bien, bajo enseguida

Llegaron al departamento de Dianna y golpearon la puerta, a pesar de que Naya tenía la copia no quería usarla a no ser necesario, no hubo respuesta así que tuvo que golpear más fuerte hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció Alex con su cara seria, en cuanto las vio sonrió irónicamente

A.- Pero mira quien esta acá, la morena loca y la rubia tonta – dijo

N.- Muévete estúpido, no vine a escuchar tus estupideces ni a ver tu cara de niño tonto

A.- A no? Y entonces a q viniste idiota

N.- Diiiiiii, grito la morena, entrando en el departamento

A.- Que haces idiota? – Dijo algo molesto

Naya volvió a hablar ignorando al rubio dirigiéndose al baño

N.- Di, estoy acá, vámonos. – grito Naya

Dianna apareció saliendo del baño, con una bolsa pequeña, caminando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, con la mirada en el piso, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría q mirar a su amiga aun no quería que vea su cara para no ocasionar más problemas

D.- Vámonos – dijo

A.- A dónde vas amor?

D.- Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme amor, esto se terminó , TE QUIERO FUERA PARA MAÑANA OISTE – le grito

A- Jajajajajajaja Tu de aquí no te vas – dijo sujetándole fuertemente del brazo

D.- Aaauuuuhhhhhhhhh – grito Dianna

En ese momento Naya vio la cara de su amiga y se quedó paralizada, no fue consciente del grito de su amiga hasta que vio como Hemo ingresaba furiosa reaccionando también a lo que veía y empujo fuertemente a Alex, quien por la sorpresa del golpe cayó al suelo

H.- Nunca más vuelvas a tocarla idiota – dijo llena de rabia

A.- O qué? Me vas a dar una lección? Tú? Jajajajajajajaja, no me hagas reír

D.- Heather basta – exclamo Dianna – VAMONOS POR FAVOR – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – POR FAVOR – suplico

(Heather solo sintió como Naya la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hacia la puerta por donde las tres salían dejando a Alex con una sonrisa en la boca cuando sintió el portazo)

**_EN EL AUTO_**

Las tres se encontraban en completo silencio, Naya tenía la vista fija en el camino, Dianna estaba con la vista perdida en la ventana, todavía lloraba en silencio y Heather las miraba a ambas intercaladamente.

Cuando Dianna noto que el auto no se dirigía a casa de la Latina miro a sus amigas que se encontraban sentadas adelante, esperando que Naya la mirara pero solo consiguió que la rubia le devuelva la mirada

D.- A dónde vamos? – pregunto inquieta, pensando que tal vez a la morena se le estaba cruzando en la cabeza llevarla a presentar una demanda, algo que no pensaba hacer por nada del mundo, aunque sabía que Alex se lo merecía, su estatus de actriz la ataba de manos – Nay a dónde vamos? – dijo suavemente, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta así que opto por mirar hacia su otra amiga, quien tenía la mirada triste al ver el mutismo de la latina, ella también se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos pero no podía ni quería ignorar a su amiga así que contesto ella la pregunta

H.- A mi casa Di – dijo con todo el cariño que pudo – no te preocupes

La rubia asintió y mirando nuevamente a su amiga morena volvió a hablar

D.- Llévame a un hotel por favor

H.- Queeeee¡ Porque?

D.- Necesito estar sola, pensar en que es lo que voy a hacer y.. – trataba de explicar pero de repente el auto se detuvo.

Naya comenzó a golpear el volante gritando, Dianna y Heather no sabían que hacer Naya siguió así un momento hasta que se calmó un poco y giro para encontrarse con la mirada de Dianna

N.- Perdón – le dijo a la rubia y salió del auto comenzando a caminar alejándose del auto.

Dianna y Heather se miraron sin saber que decir o hacer durante unos minutos hasta que al final Di reacciono bajándose ella también del auto comenzando una carrera para poder alcanzar a su amiga que ya se encontraba un poco lejos.

Sin saber cómo pudo hacerlo pero finalmente la alcanzo y le pidió que se detenga, pedido que la latina ignoro y siguió caminando, pero Dianna la abrazo fuertemente por la espalda:

D.- Perdón, perdón, perdón lo siento tanto

N.- Tú no tienes que pedir perdón por nada

D.- Si, si tengo. Perdón por no haberte escuchado cuando me dijiste que Alex no te gustaba nada porque se notaba que era una mala persona, perdón por esperar a que esto llegara a este punto para darme cuenta que no puedo seguir así, perdón por meterte en mis problemas, cuando tu …..– decía, pero la latina la corto

N.- No, por eso nunca me pidas perdón, yo siempre voy a estar para ti lo entiendes, nunca dudes de eso por favor – dijo la latina, Dianna solo la abrazo fuertemente

Después de un momento en el que ninguna se atrevía a hablar, en el que las dos se demostraban todo lo que se querían con un simple abrazo la rubia hablo

D.- Gracias, Te quiero un montón, no sé qué haría sin ti –dijo con un intento de sonrisa en el rostro

N.- Probablemente serias solo una rubia tonta, imitación de Barbie -dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

D.- Venga, vámonos a casa – dijo – Bueno a casa de Hemo – termino la frase y al mismo tiempo se puso a buscar el coche- y Hemo? – pregunto – Y el auto?, ambas comenzaron a recorrer la calle buscando señales de la bailarina, solo necesitaron de un par de segundos para encontrarla, unos metros más atras discutiendo con dos policías, se miraron sorprendidas y corrieron a rescatar a la rubia.

**_EN CASA DE HEATHER_**

-No puedo creer que me hayan puesto una multa por estacionarme sobre la acera- decía Hemo entrando a su casa seguida de Naya y Dianna quien no sabía cuánto más iba a poder aguantarse la risa

- Heather legalmente no puedes estacionar ahí – le dijo la latina- tenían todo el derecho de ponerte la multa – dijo ya algo cansada, pues venían todo el camino discutiendo por eso

- Tu no me digas nada TU tienes la culpa – respondía – Porque te bajaste así del auto? Si no lo hubieses hecho yo no tendría que haberlo estacionado así o preferías que me fuera y las dejara ahí?

- Podrías haber dado vueltas la manzana hasta que te busquemos o ir a un lugar donde si era permitido estacionar – dijo, ahora sí, enojada Naya

- Pues tú podrías a ver empezado con no bajarte y…. – comenzó la rubia, pero antes de que pudiera continuar se escuchó la voz de la otra rubia

D.- Gracias – dijo suavemente – no sé qué hubiese hecho sin ustedes, no te preocupes H yo pago la multa ok – dijo – Nay deberías de ir a casa y descansar, de hecho creo que las tres deberíamos descansar si?

N.- No voy nada, yo me quedo acá ok. – dijo muy segura – Dormiré en el sofá o no sé, pero no me voy ok, y no insistas

H.- No tienes por qué dormir en el sofá – dijo un poco avergonzada por cómo había a tratado a la morena hace un momento – Di puede dormir en mi cuarto y tú y yo en el cuarto de visitas que tiene la cama doble, les parece?

- Si, seguro – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Las tres se dirigieron hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban los cuartos deseándose las buenas noches antes de desaparecer por las puertas de los cuartos donde iban a dormir.

40 minutos después, la puerta del cuarto de invitados se abrió dejando entrar a la rubia quien cerró la puerta muy despacio y dirigió la vista a la cama donde se encontraban sus dos amigas, durmiendo cada una a un lado de la cama, sonrió y se metió al medio, como lo hace una niña cuando tiene miedo y busca el resguardo durmiendo entre sus padres, así lo hizo la rubia buscando resguardo entre sus dos hermanas, y solo así pudo dormir tranquila.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS**

**TRES DIAS DESPUES**

Tres días había pasado Dianna encerrada en el departamento de Hemo pensando que hacer, tres días en los cuales la cara y el cuerpo ya no mostraba ninguno de los golpes que le había dado su ex novio, porque si de algo estaba segura era que nunca más iba a volver con él, también estaba segura que se tenía que mudar, no sabía si el inglés iba a hacerle caso en irse de su departamento pero el simple hecho de volver a vivir a ese lugar le revolvía el estómago, sabía que tenía que ir por las cosas más importantes pero aún no estaba lista para pedir que la acompañen y tenía miedo de ir sola.

Naya había pasado todos los días con ella, pero nunca hablaba de lo que había pasado ni de lo que la rubia pensaba hacer, cosa que la rubia agradecía con el alma. Naya no hablaba de eso porque sabia que su Dianna la estaba pasando mal, pero ella también comenzaba a aburrirse del interrogatorio al que la sometían todos los chicos, si , es verdad que estaban en vacaciones pero ellos nunca se aburrían de pasar tiempo juntos y sin contar los que viajaban o tenían pareja siempre se reunían para realizar cualquier tipo de actividad desde ir a jugar bolos o simplemente ir a casa de Cory o Mark a jugar con el play, así que todos los que siempre se reunían habían notado la ausencia de la rubia.

Ese día se reunían en lo de Mark para jugar un campeonato de Guitar Hero, y después de 30 minutos de estar ahí y de que Chord, Chris, Amber, Mark y hasta Hemo la estuvieron presionando para que les dijera donde estaba la rubia, Naya decidió irse a lo de Hemo para pasar su tarde con Dianna.

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO

Alguien toco el timbre, Dianna se levanto del sofá donde se encontraba leyendo y se dirigió a la puerta, miro por la mirilla y se sorprendió ya que al otro lado de la puerta estaba Naya con una sonrisa, sonrió suavemente y abrió la puerta

D.- Que haces acá? No deberías estar – comenzó a decir

N.- Nop, prefiero mil veces pasar la tarde contigo – dijo con una sonrisa – que me dices rubia, peli y pizza?

D.- Nunca podría decir que no a tan maravilloso plan- dijo sonriendo

Naya entro al departamento, se saca el suéter que traía puesto y se dirigió al estante donde Hemo tenia sus películas para escoger una, mientras Di la miraba muy emocionada porque sabia lo que para Naya era perderse una tarde de play

N.- Bien creo que esta es la escogida – dijo, mostrándole a la rubia el DVD que había elegido

D.- Te quiero mucho – dijo de repente – nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que hiciste y haces por mí

N.- Yo te quiero mas – sonrió y se acerco a la rubia para abrazarla. Estuvieron así largo rato, hasta que Naya rompió el abrazo – pides la pizza tú, mientras yo pongo la película ? – pregunto

D.- De hecho prefiero que hablemos – dijo, dirigiéndose al sillón – de mmmmmmm ya sabes, Que voy a hacer NAY?

N.- Bueno primero tienes que prometerme que siempre vas a escuchar los consejos de esta tu amiga súper sexy ok? – dijo seriamente

Dianna la miro y de repente las dos comenzaron a reír fuertemente. Después de un rato Nay se puso seria, le agarro de la mano y dijo:

- Yo creo que lo mejor es que busques depa nuevo, de hecho mi vecina vende el suyo, y a mi me hiciera muy bien tenerte cerca, ya sabes para cuando se acabe el helado o el vino, así lo podría robar de tu depa en lugar de tener que ir hasta el súper – dijo comenzando un nuevo ataque de risa

Dianna no sabia si reír con la morena o golpearla, prefirió esperar que Naya terminara de reír y le pregunto

- En serio? Me encantaría, puedes hacer las averiguaciones por mi, porfissssss

N.- De hecho ya las hice, no pensaba dejarte volver a tu departamento, en caso de que tu quisieras volver iba a obligarte a mudarte

Dianna la miro con mucho cariño y con unas cuantas lagrimas le dijo

- De verdad no se que haría sin ti en mi vida, eres la mejor a miga que nadie pueda tener

- Gracias, al fin alguien que se da cuenta - respondió la morena

La rubia la miro fijamente unos segundos y le dijo

- Necesito que me acompañes al departamento, necesito ver si Alex se fue y también recoger cosas muy importantes

N.- Mmmmmmm, son muy necesarias? – dijo no muy convencida de ir solas

D.- Por favorrrrrr – le dijo poniendo carita de perrito abandonado

N.- esta bien rubia tonta, vamos.

Las dos se alistaron y salieron del departamento de Hemo dirigiéndose al futuro-ex departamento de Dianna.

**EN CASA DE MARK**

La reunión "para jugar con el play" había terminado con mucho alcohol de por medio, alcohol que era ingerido con mucho entusiasmo por una rubia.

Heather, Chris, Darren, Amber, Lea, Chord y Cory se encontraban en el sillón, recordando todas las bromas que se hacían entre ellos durante las filmaciones, todos estaban riendo a carcajadas, cuando de repente Chord que era el más interesado por tener noticias de su rubia adorada dijo:

- Ya esta bueno de tanto misterio Hemo, dinos donde esta Dianna o porque Nay Nay se fue de la fiesta

Hemo que no media sus palabras dijo sin pensar

- Esta en mi departamento, desde lo que paso en su casa con el estúpido ese y Nay se fue porque no quería que pase su tarde sola – dijo la rubia, sin ser consciente de sus palabras hasta que estuvieron fuera de su boca.

Los seis presentes la miraron seriamente y fue Lea la que rompió el silencio que se había creado

L.- Que paso con Alex?

H.- Yo mejor me voy – Dijo la rubia intentando pararse, pero ni Darren ni Chris que se encontraban a cada lado de la rubia la dejaron levantarse.

H.- Enserio chicos, mejor me voy – dijo casi suplicando, sabia que podía tener problemas con Naya si contaba lo que había pasado – Oh dios, Naya va a matarme

Ch.- Habla – dijo seriamente – que paso con el idiota ese, que hizo esta vez?

H.- Que no hizo – dijo en un susurro – Lo siento chicos pero mis labios están cerrados, yo no soy quien tiene que decirles que paso, así que con su permiso yo me voy a casita a dor… - intento decir la rubia, cuando un mensaje en su celular la interrumpió – Queeee! – Exclamo al leer el mensaje – NO NO NO NO NO, como se les ocurre – dijo muy alterada cogiendo el celular y comenzando a llamar a Di y Nay pero las dos tenían el teléfono apagado, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida bajo la atenta mirada de los otros seis que no entendían nada.

Una vez afuera, recién pensó que era lo que tenia que hacer, volvió a entrar a la fiesta, se dirigió a Chord y lo tomo de la mano – Vamos, porfa necesito tu ayuda – dijo totalmente acelerada

Ch.- Hey, Hey espera – dijo el rubio – Donde vamos?

H.- No preguntes, te juro que te cuento todo en el auto pero vámonos porfa – dijo

Ch.- Esta bien – dijo levantándose y agarrando su chamarra – listo vamos

Los dos se despidieron rápidamente del anfitrión y salieron de la casa para subirse al auto de la rubia.


	3. Chapter 3

**EN EL AUTO DE HEATHER**

La rubia manejaba muy concentrada pensando si no estaba exagerando un poco mucho con todo esto, pero también escuchaba una vocecita que le decía que era mejor prevenir, ya sabia como era el carácter del rubio y no quería que nada malo pasara. Después de estar en silencio como 10 minutos Chord no pudo contenerse más:

Ch.- Ok, esto esta comenzando a ser un poco paranoico y la verdad me das miedo, me puedes decir a donde vamos?

Heather lo miro de reojo y no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada por las ocurrencias del rubio

H.- No te voy a matar si eso es lo que piensas, solo mmmm – dudo un poco, no sabía si contarle lo que había pasado – solo te necesito ok, después te explico para que

Ch.- No, no no, no tú me prometiste que me contabas todo en el auto, así que comienza a hablar.

H.- Si es verdad, te dije que te contaba en el auto pero no te dije que día no?

Ch.- Hemoooo – dijo – el chico muy sorprendido – no puedes hacerme eso

H.- Está bien, sé que está mal pero de verdad eso no me corresponde contar a mí , pero no desesperes si todo lo que se imagina mi hermosa cabecita rubia está pasando tu solo tendrás que ver lo que está pasando y te darás cuenta solito – dijo la rubia

Chord decidió ya no preguntar más y seguir lo que quedaba del viaje en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Dianna, Chord estaba completamente perdido no tenia ni idea de que hacían ahí pero esperaba que por lo menos pueda ver a su hermanita. Hemo golpeo la puerta fuertemente y esperaron un rato hasta que la puerta se abre y del otro lado aparece un muchacho rubio que los mira desafiante hasta que una sonrisa se le posa en la cara

A.- Que quieres?

H.- eeehhhhhmmmmmm don..donde essss – Hemo se encontraba tan nerviosa que se atragantaba en sus propias palabras – donde estas, digo Donde están Dianna y Naya? – dijo

A.- Mmmmmm que te importa – le contesto muy altanero

Luego de ver la actitud del rubio, Hemo se arma de valor

H.- Hablo enserio niño – dijo lo mas segura q pudo

A.- MMmmmmm las mate y las enterré en el jardín trasero – dijo seriamente

Hemo se asustó mucho y comenzó una pelea interna, sabia que no seria capaz de tanto no? Pero era el mismo estúpido que se había atrevido a tocar a su amiga – y así seguía su mente cuando algo dentro de ella hizo clic – Dianna no tiene jardín trasero –le dijo una vocecita – es mentira.

H.- Donde están? – dijo la rubia gritando

A.- JAJAJAJA no me hagas reír ok, no lo se, así como vinieron se fueron, no tengo la menor idea de donde esten

H.- mmmm no te creo - le dijo

A.- Ese realmente no es mi problema, y la verdad me vale un reverendo pepino si me crees o no

Ch.- eehhh ok, dijo antes de que la rubia empeorara la situacion, podemos esperarlas adentro - dijo

A.- Claro niño teñido, estas en tu casa - dijo mientras se hacia aun lado para que pasen.

Cuando estuvieron adentro Chord se quedo asombrado, todo el lugar era un verdadadero desastre, Alex se habia encargado de destrozar todo.

Chord se quedo mirando el lugar un momento y lo supo, supo lo que habia pasado y quiso matar al otro rubio

Ch.- Hemo dime q aca no paso lo q estoy pensando, dime q este individuo no le hizo nada a Di, dimelo porq si no lo mato - djio

H.- eeehhhhh mmm eeehhhh - la rubia no sabia q decir

Yo te mato desgraciado - dijo el rubio abalanzandose sobre Alex pero antes de q le pudiera hacer algo, Heather ya lo habia agarrado de la cintura para q no hiciera nada

Si lo tocas eres como el - le dijo la rubia suavemente para tranquilizarlo aunque solo le dijo eso porq no queria q el ingles le de una paliza a su amigo.

Alex miro como Hemo controlo al rubio y se puso a reir - Pero mira, tambien es un dominado- dijo riendo mas fuerte

H.- Callate imbecil no tienes q ir a hacer algo?, no se talvez matarte? Le harias un favor a este planeta

A.- jajajajaja ok, ok me voy

Dijo dirigiendose al cuarto donde se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas.

Una vez q hubo desaparecido los dos rubios se miraron y no dijeron nada, no habia palabras q decir en ese momento.

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a Dianna y Naya quienes traian unas cajas vacias, al verlas Heather corrio y las abrazo a ambas

D.- Que haces aca? - pregunto un poco desconcertada

H.- Vinimos porque no queriamos que les pase nada malo

D.- Vinimos? -pregunto mientras buscaba a alguien mas en la casa, no tardo en encontrar a Chord, paradito en medio de la sala, Dianna busco su mirada e inmediatamente la desvio porque pudo ver dolor en los ojos de Chord, Dianna no queria que sus amigos sufran, ella misma golpearia a quien le haga daño a a sus amigos, y saber que estaban sufriendo por su culpa la mataba, se sentia tan culpable que no podia ni mirarlos a los ojos, pero de repente sintio como Chord la tomaba entre sus brazos y la fundia en un abrazo en el cual ponia todo el cariño que le tenia a la rubia.

Pero que bonita escena - dijo de repente el inglés, que habia estado observando - Estas feliz? - le pregunto a Chord - seguro que ahora haras todo lo que este en tus manos para conquistarla verdad? , pero no creas que te dejare el camino libre tan facil, ni creas que - decia el inglés cuando Dianna lo interrupio

D.- Ya basta - le dijo a Alex mirandolo con odio -No te dije que te fueras ?

A.- Me dijiste que me fuera es cierto, pero eso no significa que tenga que hacerte caso o si?

D.- Este sigue siendo mi departamento y si te digo que te vas, te vas ok - dijo con un valor que ni ella sabia de donde habia sacado

A.- jajajaja Pero mira que valiente decidiste ser en frente de tus amigos, yo estaba casi seguro que solo eras una niña asustada - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

YO TE MATO - dijo de repente Naya - TE MATO IMBECIL - decia mientras se dirigia hacia Alex con toda la intención de golpearlo pero unos brazos la enrollaron en su cintura y no la dejaron avanzar mas

H.- Tranquila - le susurro en el oido - tranquilizate porfa

N.- SUELTAME SOLO LO VOY A MATAR - le dijo - SUELTAME

H.- Naya tranquilizate porfavor, yo tambien quiero matarlo, pero no podemos hacerlo sin meternos en problemas

A.- Exacto, no pueden hacerme nada sin meterme en problemas no como yo que hago lo que quiero y nadie me dice nada – dijo riendo – Verdad amor? – le pregunto a Dianna

D.- Cállate de una buena vez, cállate y ve a terminar de recoger tus cosas ok

Alex no dijo nada mas, se giro al lugar donde estaban Naya y Chord les sonrio irónicamente,

después volvió su vista a Dianna y le lanzo un beso antes de volver a entrar al cuarto.

Los cuatro se miraron y trataron de tranquilizarse, después de un rato Dianna les pidió a Naya y Chord que estén bajando las cosas que ya estaban en cajas y las vayan acomodando en el auto.

Una vez que los dos abandonaron el departamento Di le pidió a Hemo que termine de acomodar los discos de su colección en una de las cajas vacías que habían traído con Naya mientras ella agarro otra de las cajas y se fue al estudio a acomodar sus libros, mientras las dos hacían su trabajo Alex salió del cuarto muy silenciosamente, fue a la sala donde Heather hacia su trabajo y la observo, se dio cuenta que ella ni siquiera había notado su presencia, así que se dirigió al estudio e ingreso muy sigilosamente para que Dianna no notara su presencia , la observo en silencio hasta que Dianna se giro porque diviso una sombra y pensó que era Hemo que venia a preguntar algo, Dianna se quedó petrificada al ver a Alex ahí y cuando quiso reaccionar y salir del cuarto Alex cerro la puerta asegurándola por dentro…

* * *

N/A: Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejan, es muy bonito saber que les gusta la historia y que quieren que la continúe.

Acerca de las preguntas Lea va a aparecer mas adelante, primero vamos a darle un poquito de estabilidad a mi Di que ya bastante mal lo esta pasando.

Y bueno eso es todo, si les gusta porfa dejen su comentario y si no les gusta igual dejen su comentario.


	4. Chapter 4

**EN EL ASCENSOR**

El ambiente era muy tenso Naya no se animaba a decir nada y Chord se encontraba muy serio y pensativo, cuando el ascensor se detuvo y abrió, Naya comenzó a caminar, pero Chord la detuvo.

Ch.- Que paso?

N.- mmmmmm eeee no lo sé, me detuviste y no pude seguir caminando – dijo intentando librarse del interrogatorio de su amigo.

Ch.- Muy graciosa – dijo seriamente – sabes a qué me refiero

N.- mmmmm es muy largo de explicar Chord, mejor te lo cuento después

Ch.- mmmmmmm mejor no, me lo cuentas ahora ok

Naya lo miro y supo que no iba a poder librarse, le iba a tener que contar todo lo que paso, así que después de unos segundos en silencio comenzó a contar la historia que quería saber su amigo.

Naya le conto todo lo que había pasado y Chord no se lo podía creer, como alguien le podía hacer daño a alguien tan buena como era Di.

N.- Y bueno eso es todo – dijo cuando terminaba de meter la última caja al auto

Ch.- No puedo creer que no me lo hayan dicho antes, pensé que éramos amigos, que me tenían confianza, no decían que éramos como hermanos?

N.- Lo siento pero yo no podía decir nada

Ch.- Yo entiendo que estas cosas son difíciles de contar porque son cosas muy fuertes, pero que hubiese pasado si al imbécil se le hubiese ido la mano? Qué tal si…. – decía

N.- Al imbécil se le fue la mano no crees?

Ch.- Ósea quiero decir, Naya Que hubieses hecho si cuando llegabas a casa de Dianna a recogerla la encontrabas peor de lo que estaba, si el no media sus golpes? Si el la hubiese…

N.- Cállate ok – dijo con la voz quebrada, recién se ponía a pensar que eso se le pudo haber salido de las manos – tienes razón, debí habértelo dicho, pero eso ya no importa, ella está bien y yo no voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a hacerle daño nunca más ok – dijo mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

Chord se quedó mirándola unos segundos y después la abrazo mientras Naya lloraba todo lo que había querido llorar desde que empezó todo, pero no había llorado hasta ese momento porque quería ser fuerte por su amiga.

Después de unos minutos Naya se tranquilizó y le dijo – Creo que deberíamos subir

Ch.- Ya estas tranquila?

N.- Sip, Vamos?

Ch.- Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal

N.- No hay problema tienes razón, pero vamos subiendo no quiero que Hemo destruya algún tesoro de Dianna y las tengamos peleando lo que queda del año – dijo seriamente, los dos se miraron y rieron mientras entraban al ascensor. Una vez adentro se produjo otro silencio por uno segundos hasta que Chord lo rompió, se puso serio, miro a Naya y comenzó a hablar en voz baja

Ch.-Crees que deberíamos decirle a … – decía el rubio

N.- NO, interrumpió lo que el chico quería decir – Chord la miro sorprendido

Ch.- Pero ELLA debería saber

N.- NO – volvió a interrumpir poniéndose seria

Ch.- Yo entiendo que estén distanciadas pero – el rubio trataba de convencerla – no te parece que en estos momentos hay que dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias, ósea, yo puedo, no puedo no, yo apoyo a Dianna en este asunto pero – el rubio seguía hablando sin que la morena le interrumpa pero cuando llegaron al piso dónde estaba el departamento de Dianna, la morena detuvo la puerta del ascensor y miro al rubio

N.- NO, No se le va a decir nada ok – fue rotunda – ELLA tomo una decisión sin importarle a quien a quien dañaba por el camino, tomo su decisión y no le importó mirar atrás, así que NO, no se le va a decir nada, no se lo merece

Ch.- La gente comete errores, hay que saber darles una segunda oportunidad

N.- Dime si el rubio hueco le pide una "Segunda oportunidad" a Dianna y ella te pregunta que es lo que debe hacer, le vas a decir "La gente comete errores, dale otra oportunidad"?

Ch.- Es diferente

N.- No, es exactamente lo mismo, la gente no cambia Chord, son como son y nada los va a hacer cambiar

Ch.- La gente si cambia Naya, aprenden de sus errores y cambian, y hay que saber perdonar sus errores y olvidarlos, de que sirve vivir del pasado?

N.- De que sirve el arrepentimiento cuando ya el daño está hecho?

Chord la miro sorprendido.

Ch.- Siempre había pensado que tú no tenías ningún defecto, me vas a decepcionar ahora? Porque tanto rencor?

N.- No Chord, no te confundas, no es rencor – aclaro – pero como te dije hace un momento, no voy a dejar que nadie le vuelva a hacer daño y se ELLA ya se lo hizo una vez que te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?

Ch.- ELLA no es la misma, se equivocó una vez, pero lo quiere arreglar, vas a ser tu quien no deje que lo arregle por miedo?

N.- Y según tu como lo va a arreglar? Y por qué ahora? Tuvo muchos meses para arreglarlo, Por qué recién?

Ch.- Tal vez tenía miedo, tal vez….

N.- Sabes – interrumpió – deberíamos hablar esto con Dianna – decía la morena, cuando de repente su celular comenzó a sonar, ella miro el número y lo atendió cuando vio que era del celular de Dianna

N.- Heyyy ya estamos llegando – dijo antes de escuchar las quejas por su retraso, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta – Di – dijo mirando si la llamada seguía activa – Di, que sucede? – pregunto porque solo escuchaba ruidos – Dianna que pasa dijo desbloqueando la puerta del ascensor y saliendo dando grandes pasos dirigiéndose al departamento, seguida de un Chord completamente confundido – Di? – insistía, pero de repente el ruido de algo de cristal rompiéndose hizo que Naya colgara el teléfono y corriera al departamento.

* * *

N/A. Sé que me van a querer matar por no poner lo que pasa con Di, pero después de escribir tres veces lo que sucede, nada me convence, así que decidí subir este capítulo para no retrasarme con las actualizaciones.

Me encanta que comenten así que una pregunta según ustedes quien es ELLA y que fue lo que hizo?

Y por último les cuento que voy escribiendo la historia durante la semana, no tengo nada adelantado así que se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias ustedes díganme lo que quieren que pase y yo ya veo como lo pongo ok. Gracias y sigan dejando comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

/ La morena entraba corriendo al departamento seguida de su amigo, busco con la mirada a su amiga pero con lo único que se encontró fue con la mirada sorprendida de la bailarina.

- Donde está? – pregunto muy preocupada al no encontrarla en la sala

- Quien? – cuestiono la bailarina

- Como que quien? La razón por la que estamos acá – decía desesperándose

. Mmmmm no lo sé, debe seguir en el estudio – dijo – que pasa? – cuestiono a su amigo cuando vio a la morocha dirigiéndose corriendo al estudio

-No lo sé contestó el muchacho – el tampoco entendía nada, pero sabía que algo malo había pasado, ya que su amiga no lo iba a dejar cuando tenían una conversación tan importante, quería saber qué era lo que le habían dicho en el teléfono así que él también se dirigió al estudio.

La morena intento entrar al estudio pero este se encontraba cerrado, comenzó a golpear fuertemente pero nadie contestaba, se desesperó y golpeo la puerta más fuerte

- Hey, heyy que pasa – pregunto el muchacho sujetándola por la cintura – que haces

- Suéltame – pedía – Abreeee – comenzó a gritar ya que su amigo no la soltaba

- Tranquilízate y explícame que pasa – intentaba calmarla

- Necesito entrar – decía la morena – es que me llamo –comenzaba a explicar cuando la puerta se abrió y salió un muchacho con una sonrisa

- Que está pasando aquí? – decía

-¿Qué hiciste? – le gritaba la morena entrando apresurada al estudio

- ¿Qué hice de que o qué? – dijo el chico – LEA que está pasando?

L.- Me acaba de llamar Brad y me dijo que fuiste tú quien le conto a Ryan de mi relación de Dianna! Como fuiste capaz, eres una mierda – le dio al muchacho

C.- Heyy, sin insultos ok – le dijo – Si es verdad fui yo pero lo hice por tu bien, esa niña iba a arruinar tu carrera

L.- Oh por dios, Oh por dios, Oh por dios, lloré durante días por ella – le grito – lloraba cada noche cuando recordaba su cara cuando le dije que no la amaba, que solo había sido un juego, llore en tus brazos por dios, tú viste como quede después de eso, me cobijase en tus brazos maldito hipócrita.

C.- Claro que te cobije, lo hice porque eres mi amiga, aunque todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste llorar tanto por alguien como ella

L.- Como ella dices? Como ella? Ella que solo me dio amor, Oh por dios, tú me llenaste la cabeza de ideas, tu hiciste que terminara con ella. – sentencio

C.- Oh no, claro que no, no me vas a echar la culpa por eso, yo solo te di algunos consejos, quien decidió terminar con Dianna fuiste TU, TU fuiste quien le rompió el corazón, quién le dijo que no la necesitaba en su vida, TU tomaste esa decisión, a mí no me vas a echar la culpa.

- YA BASTA! – dijo Jonathan, quien se encontraba en la puerta del estudio – Lea vámonos por favor

L.- No puedo creer que seas tan desgraciado – le dijo al gigante

C.- JaJaJa no me hagas reír ok

L.- TE ODIO – le dijo

C.- CALLATE, Si quieres odiar a alguien deberías odiarte a ti misma, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de romperle el corazón a alguien que según todos es un ángel? No te importo hacerla sufrir verdad?, No seamos hipócritas Lea, a ti solo te importaba tu carrera – le dijo

Con cada palabra que decía Lea se encogía más, sabía que todo era verdad, ni Cory ni Ryan eran culpables, solo ella tenía la culpa, ellos solo le dijeron como podía terminar todo si la prensa se enteraba de su relación con Dianna, fue ella quien decidió terminar todo, quien decidió hacerlo de la manera más cruel que podía para que Dianna no la volviera a buscar, ella decidió romperle el corazón a su amor y ya no había vuelta atrás

J.- YA ENSERIO, CALLATE BOLA DE GRASA – le dijo – Lea cariño, vámonos por favor – le dijo suavemente, sujetándola de la mano y llevándola a la puerta.

C.- Chau "AMOR" – le dijo sonriendo – No te olvides que tú y yo – dijo señalándola primero a ella y luego a sí mismo - A la vista de todo el mundo somos la pareja más feliz del mundo, puedes odiarme, pero tenemos un contrato, no lo rompas ok – decía seriamente./

Lea no podía evitar derramar unas lágrimas al recordar lo que paso un mes atrás, cuando se entera que Cory y Ryan habían jugado con ella para que tome la peor decisión de su vida, sabía que Dianna nunca la perdonaría, así que lo único que le quedaba era llorar y recordarla como lo más lindo de su vida.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DIANNA**

Naya entro corriendo al departamento seguida de Chord quien al ver a su amiga tan desesperada pudo suponer que era lo que estaba pasando. Se encontraron con Hemo saliendo del cuarto de Dianna con la mirada confundida.

N.- Donde esta Di? – pregunto desesperada

H.- No lo sé – contesto completamente desubicada – estaba en el estudio, pero recién lo revise y está cerrado llave, tampoco está en el estudio ni en el baño – dijo

Naya se desesperó y comenzó a buscar en los lugares que no había recorrido su amiga hasta que un ruido llamo su atención, volvió sobre sus pasos dirigiéndose al estudio, intento abrir la puerta pero como le dijo Hemo estaba cerrada, pego su oído a la puerta pero no escuchaba nada y recordó que todos los cuartos del departamento de Dianna eran insonoros, así que golpeo la puerta fuertemente – Dianna estás ahí – dijo – Diannaaaa – volvió a golpear, pero no había señales de vida, decidió buscar en otro cuarto pero cuando ya se alejaba, vio como la manija de la puerta se movía, como si alguien intentaba abrirla por adentro y supo que Dianna estaba ahí

N.- Chord ven rápido – grito para que su amigo, que estaba buscando en otro cuarto viniera rápido, intento abrir la puerta nuevamente pero era imposible, se desesperó y comenzó a golpear – Abre la puerta maldito, sé que están ahí – gritaba – Si la tocas eres hombre muerto oíste – amenazo, mientras Chord llegaba corriendo, no necesito que Naya dijera absolutamente nada, llego directo a golpear la puerta a patadas, empujaba con toda su fuerza hasta que la puerta comenzó a ceder, Chord vio esto y continuó con las patadas hasta que la puerta se abrió, Chord, Naya y Hemo entraron al estudio y vieron como justo en ese momento Alex le volcaba la cara a Dianna con un golpe, Chord y Naya enloquecieron – ERES UN GRANDISIMO HIJO DE PUTA – grito la latina abalanzándose contra el rubio dándole una patada tan fuerte que era muy probable que lo dejase sin herederos.

Dianna corrió hacia la puerta y se abrazó fuertemente a Hemo quien se había quedado en la puerta mirando todo – Sácame de acá, por favor – dijo llorando.

Hemo ni siquiera miro hacia atrás, agarro a su amiga y la saco del departamento.

Chord miro como su amiga se iba y se dirigió donde el idiota que se encontraba en el piso revolcándose de dolor por la patada de Naya, se acercó y le dio otro patada en el estómago, se arrodillo cerca de la rata y comenzó una sesión de rocky, quería matar al rubio, no se detuvo ni un momento le dio puñetes en todo el cuerpo, lo golpeo hasta que se cansó, no le importó si después se iba a meter en problemas en ese momento solo quería que el estúpido sufriera. Cuando se cansó de los puñetes se levantó y le dio un par de patadas más, luego salió del cuarto, ya no quería estar ahí – Naya vámonos – dijo.

Naya volvió a patear al estúpido, que parecía muerto, y salió del cuarto siguiendo a Chord que ya se hallaba en la puerta del departamento, los dos salieron y cerraron la puerta dejando al idiota dentro no les importaba nada, querían que muriera desangrado.

Entraron al ascensor sin decir ni una sola palabra, cuando llegaron a la salida vieron que las dos rubias se habían ido en el auto de Dianna y que solo el auto de Hemo estaba ahí, se miraron y comenzaron a reír, porque ninguno tenía la llave para irse en ese auto, en silencio comenzaron a caminar, iba a ser una caminata larga pero no les importaba, los dos la necesitaban.

Caminaron más de 15 minutos en silencio hasta que Naya decidió romperlo

N.- Está bien, se lo diremos – dijo – mejor dicho YO se lo diré, dile a Lea que quiero hablar con ella la próxima semana ok.

El rubio solo la miro y sonrió – OK – dijo y siguió caminando.

* * *

N/A. Espero no defraudar a nadie con el nuevo capitulo, lo escribi hoy en el trabajo y lo subo hoy porque se estreno glee en latino América toy tan felizzzzzz. Bueno la verdadera verdad es que no tenia ganas de verlo porque mi Di no aparece pero Oh por dios vieron a Cassandra July bailando Americano/Dance Again esa mujer me puede, y Amo a Marley enserio stuvo bueno el primer capitulo me dio ganas de ver mas aunque no este mi DI, bueno volviendo al fic.

SIP Ella es LEA y ya saben que hizo, ahora la pregunta: LA HAGO SUFRIR POCO O MUCHO PARA QUE DI LA PERDONE?, depende de ustedes.

Quiero agradecerle a "Pao Vargas" y a "littlelealamb" que siempre stan comentando la historia y no te preocupes littlelealamb el unicornio llegara, y a la que firmo anonimamente tampoco te preocupes eso tambien llegara.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, porfis dejen sus comentarios. XD besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hemo abría la puerta de su departamento dejando entrar a Dianna quien había estado todo el camino en silencio, Hemo la miro esperando a ver que era lo que iba a hacer, para su sorpresa Dianna se sentó en el sofá y la miro fijamente.

D.- No puedo vivir así – le dijo

H.- Así como?

D.- Con miedo, me tengo que ir

H.- Que dices? A donde te quieres ir? – dijo exaltada

D.- Hemo – la sujeto de los hombros – necesito paz, tranquilidad y siendo sincera acá no voy a encontrar nada de eso, desde lo de Lea – apenas dijo su nombre se entristeció – estoy perdida, me perdí, no encuentro un rumbo y me estoy hundiendo más, MIRAME! Él tiene razón, no soy nada, no valgo nada – decía

H.- CALLATE! – interrumpía el monologo de la rubia

D.- No , es verdad….

H.- PARA! – le grito – ERES LA PERSONA MAS MARAVILLOSA QUE CONOSCO

D.-No lo soy – dijo agachando la cabeza

H.- SI LO ERES, Y VALES ORO DI – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – PORFAVOR NO DEJES QUE LAS PALABRAS DE ESE IMBECIL TE BAJEN LA MORAL

D.- El no dijo eso, bueno si lo dijo pero soy yo la que siente que es verdad. Sus palabras solo hicieron que me diera cuenta que no soy nada, que no tengo nada, que solo soy una sombra de lo que una vez fui, que de esa Dianna maravillosa que tú dices conocer no queda nada – la miro fijamente , no importaba lo que Heather dijera para convencerla ella necesitaba un tiempo a solas, quería volver a ser la Dianna de antes, ella de vida, esa que podía con todos y a quien nadie podía hacer daño – Si quiero salir adelante y volver a ser la Dianna de antes necesito tiempo para reconstruirme – la miro – por favor entiende eso ok

Dianna se levantó dejo le dio un beso en la cabeza a la rubia y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaban sus cosas, agarro una maleta pequeña y comenzó a poner un poco de ropa – tenía que marcharse antes de que Naya y Chord regresaran porque sabía que a ellos dos no iba a poder convencerlos, ellos no iban a dejar que se fuera sola, pero también sabía que Naya no se iba a quedar tranquila, la iba a buscar así que tomo una hoja y le escribió una carta.

Cuando termino doblo el papel, agarro su billetera y su pasaporte los puso en la maleta y salió del cuarto. Heather estaba en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, tenía la vista mirando a la nada

D.- Hemo – le dijo suavemente

Heather la miro luego bajo la vista a la maleta y se puso a llorar más fuerte

H.- Te vas a ir ya? No quieres esperar a Nay y Chord? No te vas a despedir? – dijo sabiendo que en ellos estaba la última esperanza para que su amiga no se fuera.

D.- Lo siento pero tengo que salir ahora, las dos sabemos que si los veo no tendré fuerza para irme – Dianna sabía lo que pretendía su amiga – por favor dale esto a Naya ok – le dijo, Heather se para y se abrazaron, después de unos segundos Dianna rompió el abrazo y deposito un beso en la mejilla derecha de Heather – Esto es para Nay – le dio otro beso en la otra mejilla – Y esto es para ti, te quiero sí, no lo olvides – miro a su amiga una vez más y salió del departamento.

Hemo se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás, no sabía qué hacer, podía llamar a Naya para que ella evitara que Dianna se vaya, pero después de unos minutos se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto donde Di había estado durmiendo todos estos días y se encerró adentro, ya había tomado una decisión, iba a ayudar a su amiga, la iba a dejar ir con el pensamiento de que era lo mejor para ella. Se echó en la cama y cerro sus ojos, esperando que le llegue el sueño, conociendo como conocía a Naya sabía que la morena llegando al departamento iba a buscarlas para hablar pero si ella no respondía nada Naya iba a dejar de insistir e iba a esperar hasta mañana para hablar, cuando ya iba a ser demasiado tarde para detener a Di.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

**NEW YORK**

Lea ingresaba a su departamento después de meses en los que no quiso volver porque le hacía mucho daño, en ese departamento había pasado momentos maravillosos con su amor.

Los primeros meses luego de su ruptura con Dianna, ir a ese departamento era una verdadera tortura, cada rincón le recordaba a Di y ella solo podía llorar, por eso luego de los primeros meses dejo de ir, cuando iba a su ciudad se quedaba en la casa de sus papas y en el departamento de Jonathan.

Pero ahora que había tomado la decisión de recuperar a Dianna decidió que era tiempo de volver a su casa, esta vez al entrar no sintió nostalgia, no tenía tiempo para sentirse triste, tenía que comenzar a trabajar en su plan, se sentía fuerte, con ganas de pelear, esta vez no iba a renunciar.

Apenas atravesó la puerta sonó su celular, vio el número y sonrió automáticamente

L.- Hola amor – dijo llena de felicidad

J.- Hola preciosa – dijo JGROFF – llegaste bien?

L.- Si todo tranqui, no te preocupes, que tal estas tú? Como te está tratando ese novio tan guapo que tienes?

J.- Guapo? No estarás pensando en quitármelo no? – dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada

L.- No, claro que no mi objetivo es otro mucho mejor – dijo sonriendo también

J.- JAJAJAJAJA, bueno no niego que tu rubia es un ángel, pero mmmm mejor no comparemos ok.

L.- Ok, jajajaja bueno, bueno a lo que vine, necesito hablar seriamente contigo, voy a luchar Jon, tengo que recuperarla, la necesito en mi vida – suspiro profundamente – Ella es mi vida – recalco

J.- Sip lo sé, no te preocupes ok, lo vamos a conseguir, no te preocupes.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, perdidos en sus pensamientos

J.- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, tardaste un poco, pero al final te diste cuenta de lo que es importante, lo que realmente vale la pena, y sé que va a costar pero vamos a hacer todo para que Dianna te perdone ok, de hecho ya tengo unas ideas

L.- Gracias – dijo derramando unas lágrimas

J.- No me agradezcas aun, cuando lo logremos aceptare tus agradecimientos ok?, ahora a qué hora vienes?

L.- Dame una hora y estoy por ahí ok

J.- Ok bellísima te espero, te amo – dijo

L.- Yo también te amo – dijo colgando el teléfono, suspiro profundamente, lo vamos a lograr – se dijo a si misma intentando darse confianza.

**EN LOS ANGELES**

Naya se despertaba, bueno se levantaba ya que no había podido dormir nada, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, al pasar por la sala vi a Chord que se había quedado dormido en el sillón en una posición muy incómoda pero no quiso despertarlo, fue a la cocina y se sirvió una vaso de leche y se apoyó a la encimera, recordando como cuando llegaron anoche los dos rubias estaban encerradas en el cuarto de Di, a pesar de insistir para que le abran, no le habían hecho caso y se tuvo que resignar con dejarlas descansar, Chord le había convencido que la excusa barata de que hoy tendrían todo el tiempo para hablar, pero ella tenía un mal presentimiento, una corazonada que no le había dejado dormir toda la noche sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

Una hora después la puerta del cuarto se abría por fin, Naya y Chord – que ya se encontraba despierto – se acercaron a Heather que ya salía por la puerta

H.- Buenos días – dijo todavía adormilada

C.- Buenos días preciosa – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

Naya frunció la frente al escuchar la forma que utilizo Chord para saludar a su amiga, pero no dijo nada, solo ingreso al cuarto buscando a Di, pero no vio a nadie, se dio la vuelta, mirando a Heather

N.- Y DIANNA? – pregunto

H.- Se fue – dijo tranquila, sabía que esa era la mejor actitud que podía tomar para que Naya no se enoje con ella

N.- Como que se fue? A donde se fue? – la miro seriamente

H.- Te dejo esto – dijo entregándole la carta.

* * *

N/A.- Seee, actualizo hoy porque me da la gana, nah mentira actualizo hoy porque ayer me olvide poner que odio a KITTY, es malísima no le lleva ni a los talones a mi QUINN tiene la sonrisa de Grinch y eso ya es mucho insulto para el pobre Grinch, jjajajaja que mala no?Bueno la verdad actualización hoy porque me quedo sin compu el fin de semana L ,

Les gusto el capítulo? Dejen sus comentarios porfis.

Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron por el cap. de ayer, No desesperen LEA ya tiene un plan lo difícil ahora va ser encontrar a Di, donde se abra ido? Donde se irían ustedes si quisieran escapar de todo?

Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando se los quiere besossss J


	7. Chapter 7

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

Naya estaba sentada esperando a Lea, pensando que era exactamente lo que le iba a decir, al principio no quería decirle todo lo que había pasado pero entre Chord y Heather la convencieron de que si querían que Lea entienda todo lo que Dianna estaba pasando tenía que saber toda la historia, así que estaba preparada para contarle todo y que sea lo que dios quiera.

Lea se dirigía al restaurant donde había quedado con Naya, bueno de hecho Chord había sido el que convenció a Naya de que se reúna con ella, Lea iba preparada para contarle todo a Naya, sabía que si tenía a la morena de su lado sería más fácil acercarse a Dianna, si tenía el apoyo de Naya talvezz Dianna la perdonaría y volvería con ella, sabía que iba a ser difícil pero ella iba a intentar por todos los medios convencer a Nay que su amor por la rubia era verdadero y que estaba arrepentida por como había hecho las cosas, lo que no sabía la morena era que después de esta conversación iba a terminar aún más rota.

Lea entro al restaurant y vio inmediatamente a Naya quien se encontraba sentada en una mesa justo al fondo, respiro profundo y camino hasta la mesa, llego, miro a la latina que se encontraba mirándola fijamente y se sentó.

Ninguna hablo, pasaron unos segundos examinándose hasta que Lea decidió romper ese incomodo momento

L.- Bueno yo te quiero decir que – decía cuando la latina la interrumpió

N.- Hola Lea – le dijo suavemente – Creo que deberíamos empezar con un saludo no?

L.- Lo siento yo – suspiro – estoy algo nerviosa – confeso

N.- Bueno, entonces somos dos – dijo y le regalo una sonrisa a la morena, quien tímidamente devolvió la sonrisa y se relajó un poco

Naya la miro, levanto sus cejas y le hizo una señal con ambos manos como si quisiera que Lea dijera algo, Lea la miro confundida y no dijo nada, La latina suspiro y dijo

N.- Hay que empezar de nuevo te parece? Hola L – dijo – tanto tiempo sin verte

L.- Enserio? Nos vimos como hace dos semanas – dijo confundida

Naya comenzó a reír, esto iba a ser realmente complicado, pero sabía que podían lograrlo no? Ellas habían sido amigas antes no, Podían volver a serlo no? Naya necesitaba volver a ser amiga de Lea, sabía que juntas podían ser un gran apoyo para Dianna aunque aún no sabía dónde se hallaba, estaba dispuesta a encontrarla, con ayuda de Lea obviamente.

N.- Levántate – le dijo – Sal del restaurant, cuenta hasta 50 y vuelve a entrar ok, pero esta vez salúdame, como lo hacíamos antes recuerdas?

L.- Enserio? No crees que eso sea algo infantil?

N.- Lea si vamos hacer esto lo vamos a hacer bien ok

L.- Está bien, está bien – dijo levantándose y saliendo por la puerta, hizo lo que Naya le dijo y regreso, se acercó a la silla donde estaba Naya y le pidió que se levante, Naya la miro extrañada pero le hizo caso, una vez de pie miro a Lea quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó lentamente y la abrazo – Hola Nay , te extrañe – dijo, Naya sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo

N.- Esta loca – decía mientras se soltaba del abrazo

L.- No más que tú – sonreía soltando a Naya y limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras que se le escaparon, estaba feliz, que Naya no haya rechazado su abrazo le decía que tal vez todo se podía solucionar con Nay

Las dos se sentaron y esperaron que el mesero se acerque para hacer sus pedidos, luego de que el muchacho se fue, volvieron a quedar en silencio, las dos sabían que tenían que hablar pero no sabían quién debía empezar, así que se quedaron en silencio hasta que el muchacho volvió con sus órdenes y se retiró, comenzaron a comer hasta que una rompió el silencio

N.- L, necesito contarte algo – dijo – es algo acerca de Dianna, algo muy feo y debes prometerme que me dejaras contarte todo antes de hacer cualquier cosa ok

Lea la miro confundida, pensó que Naya había aceptado reunirse con ella para pedirle o más bien exigirle que se aleje de Dianna, pero por lo que escucho eso no estaba en planes de la latina.

L.- OK, lo prometo te escuchare, pero antes de que me cuentes cualquier cosa me gustaría ser yo quien te cuente porque insistía en hablar contigo, necesito que me escuches y después decidas si me cuentas o no lo que me quieras contar de mi Di por favor – pidió casi suplicando

N.- Bueno está bien, pero yo te lo voy a contar de todas formas no me importa lo que digas

L.- Y yo te voy a escuchar pero déjame hablar primero a mí por favor

N.- Ok – dijo y la miro

Lea suspiro y se dio valor internamente, ok aquí va dijo mentalmente y comenzó

L.- Tú ya sabes todo lo que paso entre Dianna y yo verdad?

N.- Si se cómo le rompiste el corazón? Si claro, ese día lloro tres horas en mis brazos hasta que se quedó dormida, luego de dormir apenas dos horas despertó y siguió llorando – dijo sin darse cuenta el daño que le hacía a Lea, cuando la miro y vio como el rostro de Lea se entristecía y una mueca de dolor tomaba forma se disculpó – Lo siento L

L.- Si, bueno yo tenía mis razones vale – dijo – Creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pensé, bueno estaba segura que nosotras no podíamos amarnos de esa forma, que estaba mal, que iba a arruinar nuestras carreras, Cory me dijo que lo único que conseguiríamos era hacernos daño y que

N.- Espera, ¿Cory? Que tiene que ver tu noviecito en esto? – pregunto

L.- No es mi novio – se defendió – Solo fingimos que salimos por – explicaba, pero como era costumbre la latina le interrumpía

N.- Eso no me importa, yo solo quiero saber qué papel juega el en esta historia.

L.- Bueno – suspiro pesadamente – entre él y Ryan me convencieron para que termine con Di – le dijo – al principio yo no quería, yo estaba segura que íbamos a poder manejarlo, pero luego aparecieron todas esas fotos, no podíamos salir juntas sin que alguien nos vea e invente que éramos pareja, bueno no hubiese estado mintiendo, pero me asuste ok, sabia o bueno pensaba que lo mejor iba a ser terminar todo, pero tenía que hacerlo de una manera cruel, para que Dianna no insista con querer arreglar las cosas, debía dejarle claro que no la necesitaba en mi vida, que yo iba a estar bien aunque me estuviera muriendo por no tenerla junto a mí – dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos – Fue la peor decisión de mi vida y no hay ni un solo día en que no me arrepienta, pero lo hice y ahora solo puedo intentar solucionar mis errores, quiero que me den la oportunidad de demostrarles que de verdad AMO a Dianna – dijo – Nunca me voy a perdonar por haberla hecho sufrir pero no puedo cambiar mi pasado, pero ya aprendí de él, ahora sé que tener una carrera brillante, dinero por montones, fama, no me van a dar felicidad, no me sirven de nada si Dianna no está conmigo, a mi lado lo que me queda de vida.

Naya la miro seriamente, estaba muy sorprendida por todo lo que había dicho Lea, muy dentro de ella sabía que era verdad, pero no quería dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

N.- Ok, aprendiste bravo! – dijo aplaudiendo irónicamente – Pero que vas a hacer si Di ya no te quiere en su vida

L.- Perdón, pero creo que eso me lo tiene que decir ella no?

N.- Espera L no te confundas, yo no te estoy dando una respuesta como si fuera Dianna, solo digo, Di la paso muy mal después del rompimiento y como cereza del pastel comenzaste una relación con la jirafa dos semanas después de terminar con ella, dos semanas!, no podías esperar un poquito más?

L.- Ya te dije que lo mío con Cory es pura pantalla, tenemos un contrato

N.- Si, si , si pero eso nosotros nunca lo supimos, Dianna de verdad creyó que había sido un juego para ti, que tu relación con él era de verdad, y se te veía feliz, parecía que ya la habías olvidado

L.- Si mal no recuerdo, Dianna también comenzó a salir con alguien, que si en un principio no me convencía al final parece que le devolvió la felicidad no? Alex está logrando lo que yo no pude no? La está haciendo feliz y eso es lo….

N.- NO , NO LEA DETENTE – le grito – NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO.

L.- SI TENGO IDEA, YO LA VEO, ALGO EN ELLA ESTA DIFERENTE PARECE QUE ESTA VOLVIENDO A VIVIR, SE QUE ALEX LA HACE FELIZ – decía mientras Naya no podía aguantar escuchar a Lea hablando tan bien del estúpido, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y no iba a poder decirle a Lea lo que había pasado de la forma en que quería decírselo – PERO EN ALGUN MOMENTO DE SU VIDA YO TAMBIEN LOGRE HACERLA FELIZ, Y ESTOY DISPUESTA A LUCHAR CONTRA EL, SE QUE ES UNA BUENA PERSONA….

N.- YA CALLATEEEE! – le grito – NO SABES LO QUE DICES, NO TIENES NI IDEA, EL ES LA PEOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO Y TU LO ESTAS ADULANDO SIN SABER QUE COSAS HIZO

L.- NO IMPORTA, ESTOY SEGURA QUE LO QUE HIZO NUNCA SE VA A COMPARAR A LO QUE YO HICE PERO ….

N.- LA GOLPEO! - grito - EL LA GOLPEO – dijo y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

N/A.: Perdon si hay alguna incoherencia pero aca son como las 3 y me toy muriendo de sueño asi que no revise la historia, se que dije que me quedaba sin compu el fin de semana, pero le robe la compu a mi hermana jejejeje

Bueno ojala les guste, búsquenme en twitter si quieren saber adelantos de la historia

VrNkLSaNChEz

Dejen sus reviews porfa se aceptan todo tipo de criticas besitos nos leemos lo mas pronto que pueda besos XDXDXD


	8. Chapter 8

Lea se había quedado en shock, luego de escuchar a Naya decir "LA GOLPEO" se congelo, aunque internamente estaba furiosa y quería matar a Alex, quería ir inmediatamente a romperle la cara, su cuerpo no reaccionaba se había congelado, podía ver que Naya intentaba hablar con ella, ya que la veía mover los labios pero no escuchaba nada, no se daba cuenta de absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba alrededor, en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez las últimas palabras dichas por la latina.

Después de unos minutos logro reaccionar, miro a Naya esperando que le diga que había escuchado mal, que esas palabras habían sido una creación de su cabeza, pero la mirada que le dio Naya le confirmo que no se había equivocado, ese intento de hombre había tocado a su vida, se había atrevido a hacerle daño, la había golpeado y ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, quería venganza, ella quería que el imbécil ese sufriera dolor, el mismo o incluso más, mucho más dolor del que le había provocado a la rubia, se levantó llena de furia, agarro su bolso y camino hacia la puerta del restaurant, camino unos pasos y sintió la mano de Naya sujetándola fuertemente del brazo

N.- Donde vas L?

L.- Enserio me preguntas eso? Voy por venganza, esto no se va a quedar así, lo voy a matar – decía – Voy a buscar a ese desgraciado y matarlo con mis propias manos – dijo, no le importaba nada más, ella quería hacer justicia.

N.- Hey, tranquilízate – intento que Lea volviera a la mesa – Aunque yo también quisiera que ese desgraciado este muerto NO PUEDES MATARLO, así que porque no volvemos a la mesa y te tranquilizas un poco L – le dijo lo más calmada que pudo, ella sabía que Lea era de verdad capaz de ir a buscar a la basura esa y aunque ella también aún tenía ganas de volver a golpearlo, sabía que no era una decisión muy inteligente, podían salir perdiendo, así que intento que Lea volviera con ella a la mesa.

L.- NO! – Exclamo – TU VE A SENTARTE YO VOY POR ESE MIERDA Y LO VOY A – decía, pero esta vez fue interrumpida por una adolescente que se acercó a ellas sonriendo

A.- OH POR DIOS – decía llena de alegría – SON USTEDES, OH POR DIOS – dijo mientras las abrazaba – NO PUEDO CREERLO, ESTAN ACA – la muchacha gritaba y saltaba de la emoción, mientras Naya agradecía la llegada de la fan y Lea maldecía interiormente, no podía ignorarla, al fin de cuentas la muchacha no tenía la culpa de nada – PUEDO SACARME UNAS FOTOS CON USTEDES? – pregunto inocentemente, sin ser consciente que en ese momento Lea estaba ofreciendo la mejor actuación de su vida, ya que en ese momento lo único que quería era sonreír, pero lo hacía tan bien que parecía natural, parecía que estaba disfrutando en momento.

Luego de unas cuantas fotos la joven se estaba por despedir pero Naya sabía que Lea aún estaba con la idea de ir a golpear a la basura, así que se le ocurrió una idea

N.- Bueno, nosotras estábamos en la mitad de una comida ¿ te nos quieres unir? – le pregunto inocentemente, ganándose una mirada llena de odio por parte de Lea

A.- Enserio? Claro que si – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la mesa que le indico Naya

N.- Vamos? – le dijo a Lea

L.- Esta me la pagas – susurro, mientras pasaba al lado de la latina. Naya solo sonrió y se fue a la mesa también.

Luego de 50 minutos donde tuvieron la compañía de la joven, las dos, en especial Lea, fingieron que estaban súper felices, pero justo cuando la comida estaba por terminar sucedió algo que cambio por completo los planes de Lea.

A.- Y donde están Heather y Dianna – les pregunto inocentemente – me hubiese gustado conocerlas a ellas también

N.- Hemo está en su departamento – le contesto omitiendo olímpicamente el paradero de la otra rubia – Luego nos vamos a ir para allá, tenemos una reunión con ella y Chord – dijo

Lea la miro sorprendida, no tenía la menor idea de que iban a hacer eso

A.- aaahhh, y Di no va a estar ahí, es que – dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada – yo los quiero a todos, pero AMO a Di, es mi favorita – dijo en un susurro

N.- No te preocupes, es normal, ella es hermosa – le dijo – pero nop, Dianna no va a estar

A.- ¿Por qué? Pregunto rápidamente

N.- EEhhhh – suspiro profundamente, sabiendo lo que iba a provocar su respuesta – Está de viaje – dijo mirando a la neoyorkina, quien frunció el ceño, y miro a Nay. Si algo no se esperaba Lea era esa respuesta, inmediatamente su mente se puso a trabajar ¿Dónde estaba Di? ¿Cómo era que estaba de viaje y Naya no le había dicho nada? ¿ Se había ido a con Alex? La mente de Lea creo miles de preguntas y supo que tenía que terminar de hablar con Naya, así que le siguió el juego para terminar cuanto antes, ahora si no le importaba ser un poco mala con la joven pero ella necesitaba quedarse a solas con la latina

L.- EEHHHh si de echo ya vamos un poco retrasadas, verdad Nay – le pregunto, lanzándole una mirada que decía _"Di que sí o sí no a la que voy a matar es a ti", _Naya la miro con miedo y dijo

N.- Sip, así que lo siento pero nosotras nos tenemos que retirar, fue un placer conocerte, espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar – le dijo, regalándole un abrazo

L.- Fue un placer – la morena, también le regalaba un abrazo a la muchacha, quién sonreía y se retiraba, dejándolas solas por fin.

Lea miro seriamente a Naya, saco dinero de su billetera y lo puso sobre la mesa, luego se levantó y comenzó a caminar fuera del restaurant, Naya la miro, suspiro y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Lea –DIOS AYUDAME –dijo porque sabía que se venía la furia de la pequeña, y como dicen "Mientras más chiquitas, más peligrosas".

EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO DEL RESTAURANT

Lea caminaba hasta su auto, aunque ya estaba más tranquila, tenía un montón de ira acumulada que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, quería respuestas a todas las preguntas que su mente había fabricado, pero por sobre todo quería agarrar a la basura a golpes, no le importaba si después él le hacía daño a ella, necesitaba darle por lo menos unos cuantos golpes para sentirse bien consigo misma, ella había abandonado a Dianna, permitiendo que venga un estúpido y le haga daño – En ese momento dejo de caminar, repitiéndose la conclusión a la que su mente había llegado segundos atrás - "ELLA HABIA ABANDONADO A DIANNA, LA HABIA DEJADO DESPROTEGIDA, ELLA TENIA LA CULPA" de repente sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro, giro y se encontró con Naya, se abrazó a ella y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, la culpa le estaba ganando, Naya supuso lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza de Lea, así que solo la abrazo más fuerte y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto de la neoyorkina, le quito las llaves y la acomodo en el asiento del copiloto, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y le agarro la cara, intento limpiar las lágrimas pero era imposible porque el llanto de la morena no se detenía – _Tranquilízate por favor, se lo que estás pensando L pero nada de lo que paso es tu culpa ok, tal vez te desviaste del camino y no estuviste cuando ella te necesito, pero estas ahora verdad?_ – la morena asintió – _Bien porque te necesito, juntas vamos a hacer que nuestra Di vuelva_ – afirmo, intentando convencerse a sí misma que Lea era la salvación de su amiga.

Naya se subió al auto y se dirigió al departamento de Hemo, todavía faltaba decirle a Lea como había pasado todo y contarle de la decisión de Dianna de irse, sabía que les quedaba mucho camino por andar pero lo importante era que estaban juntas y eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad.

Unos cuantos minutos después Lea había dejado de llorar y miraba por la ventana cuando recordó algo que había prometido meses atrás

*************************F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*************************

Lea se encontraba en la cama, se había despertado 30 minutos atrás pero decidió quedarse echada observando a su rubia, se veía tan hermosa cuando dormía tenía una expresión angelical.

Estuvo observándola en silencio hasta que no pudo resistirse y le dio un beso lleno de amor, luego se separó y acaricio su suave rostro – _Te amo tanto-_dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de Dianna que osaba tapar el rostro de la rubia – _Voy a hacer todo para que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo, te voy a proteger con mi vida, nunca te voy a dejar – _dijo volviendo a besar a la rubia quién comenzaba a despertar, Lea se separó un poco de Di, le encantaba la cara de la rubia cuando se despertaba, en esos momentos era cuando estaba convencida de que la rubia era un angelito, Dianna abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo notar a la morocha observándola, _- Heyy, hermosa, Buenos días_ – le dijo y sonrió , ese momento fue uno de los muchos que dejo a Lea más enamorada de lo que ya estaba – _Buenos días, mi amor_ – le contesto y le regalo un beso.

**************************F*I*N****F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*************************

Su corazón volvió a romperse – _Le falle, la abandone, es mi culpa Nay, es mi culpa_ – dijo y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

* * *

N/A: Si no les gusta el capítulo, o les parece irrelevante, o incompleto LO SIENTO MUCHO , pero mi hermana me sorprendió utilizando su compu así que lo tuve que cortar, era más largo y contaba toda, TODAAAA la charla de las dos morenas pero lo tendré que dejar para el próximo cap. LO SIENTO.

A las tres personas que siempre, SIEMPREEE, me están dejando sus reviews (Darkhannock ) (littlelealamb)( Pao Vargas) muchisimassss graciasss! Como dice German, UN ABRAZO SICOLOGICO PARA LAS TRES.

Muchas gracias por leer la historia, pero porfa dejen un review de cualquier cosa , si les gusto el capítulo, si no les gusto, si me paso de dramática o si quieren que Lea se tomó un curso de lucha japonesa donde le enseñen a manejar esas súper katanas y después vaya a matar a Alex , no les cuesta nada, como mucho les tomara 1 minuto y a mí me sirve muchoooo. BESOS Y ABRAZOS.


	9. Chapter 9

**FLASHBACK**

Lea se encontraba en su ciudad favorita, sentada en su restaurant favorito, esperando a sus dos consejeros favoritos, estaba feliz, había decidido luchar por recuperar al amor de su vida y estaba decidida a lograrlo, no le importaba cuanto le iba a costar ella no se iba a rendir, de repente alguien le cubrió los ojos

L.- Mama sé que eres tu – le dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro

E.- Como estas mi estrella? – dijo mientras abrazaba a su retoñito

L.- No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe

E.- Yo te extraña más, ya casi no vienes nunca, pareciera que no te hacemos falta – decía jugando

L.- Maaaaaa te amo – dijo para callar los reproches

E.- Jajajajaja sabes que eso solo funcionaba cuando eres pequeña no?

L.- Bueno que suerte que sigo siendo pequeña – dijo, las dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír

E.- No es que me esté quejando de esta súper reunión secreta pero ¿puedo saber a qué se debe? Cada vez que nos citas acá, a los dos es porque un súperplanestá pasando por esa cabecita

L.- Claro que hay unsúper plan, pero mejor esperamos a J no?

E.- Nooo porfa solo unos adelantos siiiii

L.- Jajajaja eres más infantil que yo ma

E.- Porfisssss – dijo haciendo caritas

Lea la miro con devoción, amaba mucho a su mama, definitivamente era un pilar importante en su vida, ella sabía todo el sufrimiento sufrido por haber dejado a Di, aunque ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo porque quería mucho a la rubia, la apoyo y fue un buen hombro para llorar, ahora sabía que sus consejos eran súper importantes, así que la miro fijamente y hablo

L.- Sé que me he tomado mi tiempo para darme cuenta que cometí muchos errores, pero después de tantos meses, me he dado cuenta que Di – suspiro profundamente, le costaba tanto decir ese nombre sin sentir que el corazón se le rompía – Dianna es en definitiva el gran amor de mi vida, que no puedo vivir sin ella, que la quiero a ella a mi lado sin importarme nada ni mi carrera ni el quédirán, la quiero a mi lado ma – decía derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

E.- Mmmm lo que estas insinuando es que quieres recuperar a DI?

L.- Sip, voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para lograrlo

E.- Bueno, yo no estoy de acuerdo – dijo muy seria

L.- Que? Pero si tú decías que – Lea estaba muy sorprendida por la respuesta de su mama

E.- No solo tienes que hacer lo que este en tus manos Lee, tienes que hacer lo imposible, no te puedes rendir por nada del mundo ok – dijo sonriendo ante la cara de estupefacción que tenía Lea – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti

L.- Gracias – decía – y está bien voy a hacer lo imposible

E.- Eso es

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Jgroff se unía a la mesa

J.- Hey , hola ma – decía, mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Edith – Princesa – le dijo a Lea dándole otro beso

Los tres ordenaron sus platos favoritos y luego de que la mesera coqueteara con Jonathan antes de irse a traer sus órdenes comenzaron a hablar

L.- Bueno, los dos ya saben la razón de esta reunión súper secreta, los dos apoyan mi decisión y les agradezco mucho eso, pero necesito consejos, no tengo la menor idea de que hacer, por donde empiezo?

- Por el principio – dijeron Jonathan y Edith al mismo tiempo – se miraron y rieron fuertemente

L.- Jajajaja que graciosillos resultaron ser – dijo algo irritada

J.- No te enojes L

E.- Si, estrellita, solo estábamos jugando

J.- Bueno L primero debes de estar preparada para el rechazo,, es obvio que Di no te la va a poner fácil, vas a tener que esforzarte mucho

E.- Sip, yo creo que primero debes de hablar con mmmm esta chica mmmm como era que se llamaba? La que es la mejor amiga de Di?

J.- Naya?

E.- Exacto Naya, creo que debes de hablar con ella y explicarle como fueron las cosas, lo arrepentida que estas y que la quieres de vuelta, si logras convencerla a ella será más fácil acercarte a Di no?

L.- No lo sé, Naya me da miedo – dijo haciendo reír a los otros dos

J.- Vamos L tú también sabes que si la tienes a ella de tu lado será más fácil

L.- Si bueno, intentare hablar con ella ok

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Lea recordaba esa conversación, como habían cambiado las cosas, ya no le importaba explicar nada, en su mente solo se repetía que ella tenía la culpa de todo el sufrimiento de Dianna y se odiaba por ser tan cobarde.

Luego de 15 minutos de manejar en silencio Naya comenzaba a preocuparse por el mutismo de Lea, ella sabía que la estrella debía estar peleando internamente con sus demonios, Lea debía de sentirse muyyyyy culpable, de hecho, al principio ella también la culpaba, pero ahora sentía pena pero sobre todo sentía que tenía que aclarar todo con ella, así que cambio de destino y se dirigió hacia un lugar que sabía que le gustaba mucho a Lea.

Lea se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía Naya

L.- No deberíamos ir al depa de Hemo? – pregunto, curiosa

N.- Creo que antes tú y yo nos debemos una charla, no crees? – le dijo mirándola

L.- Sí, claro que si – dijo, devolviendo su vista a la ventana

10 minutos despuéshabían llegado a su destino, las colinas de Hollywood, a Lea le encantaba la vista, decía que era una de las mejores que había visto, le encantaba ir a ese lugar, habían descubierto ese lugar con Dianna, Hemo y Nay en una de sus escapadas hace mucho y ahora venía muy seguido para recordar tiempos felices.

Llegaron y bajaron del auto, seguían en silencio preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía, después de unos minutos se rompió ese silencio

N.- Mira Lea ...

L.- Perdón - hablaron al mismo tiempo

N.- Que? - miro a Lea confusa

L.- Si alguien le hiciera a J lo que yo le hice a Di, no podría estar cerca de esa persona sin sentir ganas de golpearla, o al menos decirle unas cuantas cosas. Se lo que Dianna significa para ti, se que al haberle hecho daño a ella también te lo hice a ti, por eso te pido perdón, y también debo agradecerte porque sé que la cuidaste cuando yo me fui, estuviste con ella, cuando yo solo fui una estúpida que no supo amarla como ella se lo merecía - dijo derramando las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban. Naya la miro fijamente y la abrazo, Lea que no se esperaba ese abrazo tardo un poco en corresponderlo, se aferró a Nay se puso a llorar mas fuerte - Tranquila - decía mientras acariciaba su espalda esperando que Lea deje de llorar, luego de unos minutos Lea rompió el abrazo y miro a Naya - Gracias - le dijo, la latina solo la miro y sonrió

N.- Bueno, no creas que por decir unas palabras bonitas todo está bien, hasta hace unas semanas eras la persona que mas odiaba.

Lea la miro, levantando las cejas, con una sonrisa comenzando a aparecer en su rostro

N.- Al principio no te odiaba sabes, estaba enojada después de lo que Di me conto y esperaba que vinieras a casa para que tengamos una conversación profunda pero tú no apareciste y tuve que ir a tu casa, recuerdas ese día, cuando llegué y vi lo que estabas haciendo entendí todo, sabes, ese día si te odie, te odie tanto - le dijo mirándola seriamente - hasta prometí que no volviera a hablarte, no entendía como había pasado todo.

**FLASHBACK**

Naya había esperado que Lea la busque para aclarar que era lo que había pasado, ya tenía la versión de Dianna, pero ella necesitaba hablar con Lea, ella había sido testigo del amor que sus dos amigas se tenían, y no le cabía en la cabeza que todo haya sido un juego, jamás había visto a alguien mirar a nadie de la manera en la que Lea miraba a Dianna, así que sabía que si Lea había terminado la relación era por algo extra, y ella iba a averiguar qué era lo que había pasado.

Ese día Naya se dirigió al departamento de Lea, ya se había cansado de esperar y necesitaba que Lea recapacite de una buena vez, Dianna estaba destrozada y ella quería que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, llego al departamento de su amiga y se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió y en lugar de la neoyorkina se encontró con la persona con la que menos se esperaba encontrar

N.- Cory? – dijo muy sorprendida – Que haces acá?

C.- Es muy bonito verte a ti también Nay-Nay – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa

N.- Perdón, es que no pensaba encontrarte acá, eeeee esta Lea?

C.- Si claro, pasa – decía sin quitar la sonrisa – ahora la llamo

Naya ingreso al departamento y fue directo al living, mientras esperaba a Lea su mente no la dejaba en paz, que hacia Cory ahí tan temprano? El sabría lo que había pasado entre sus dos amigas ? Tendría el algo que ver en esta historia? – de repente la aparición de Lea la saco de sus pensamientos, verla la confundió aun mas, Lea se hallaba vestida con un simple pijama muy sexy, como si aun hubiese estado durmiendo, luego de analizar su vestimenta por unos segundos, miro a Cory y recién noto que el también traía un pijama puesto, trato de no hacer ninguna suposición pero su mente comenzó a trabajar

L.- Buenos días Naya – dijo muy seria – a que se debe tu visita?

N.- Eeeehhhhh bueno yo mmmm – no quería decir nada delante del gigantón – perdón Cory podrías déjanos solas? – le dijo directamente

C.- EEEhhhh – miraba a Lea, como esperando que ella apruebe o no el pedido de Naya

L.- Lo siento Naya, pero él no se va

N.- Pero L necesito hablar seriamente contigo

L.- Cualquier cosa que me digas él lo sabrá igual – le dijo

N.- Así? No creo que lo que hablemos ahora lo quieras compartir con el

C.- Ya la oíste Naya, si Lea quiere que me quede yo me quedo

N.- Perdón, Cory pero esto si no te incumbe a ti para nada

C.- Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi chica me incumbe Nay – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a Lea y la tomaba de la cintura

N.- Perdón? Tu chica? – dijo mientras miraba el abrazo

C.- Si, MI CHICA – le sonrió irónicamente – Tú sabes, MI NOVIA

Naya se quedó completamente atónica, luego de unos segundos miro a Lea, quien parecía no pensaba negar lo dicho por el chico, no necesito nada más, había entendido todo

N.- Enserio? – le dijo a Lea – Así que es eso, es verdad, bueno mejor me voy, yo ya encontré mis respuestas – se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, justo cuando estaba por salir se giró y le dijo a Lea – Ojala que sean felices – y salió del departamento, cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Lea miro a Naya, suspiro profundamente y dijo – FUE UNA DE MIS MEJORES ACTUACIONES SABES?, APENAS TE VI, ME DIERON GANAS DE LLORAR Y CONTARTE PORQUE LO HABIA HECHO, PERO SI QUERIA QUE DIANNA ME OLVIDARA, TENIA QUE CONVENCERTE A VOS TAMBIEN NO?

N.- Y lo hiciste muy bien, estaba convencida de que lo tuyo con el gigante era verdad, que ya habías superado a Di, que realmente había sido un juego, pero después me puse a pensar y llegue la conclusión de que no te podrías haber juntado con alguien tan rápido, así que supuse que lo tuyo con Cory venía desde más antes, que habías engañado a Di, y te odie incluso más. No le dije nada a ella, si tu plan era ese, pues no funciono, no podía romperle más el corazón, ella se enteró como todos, por las noticias unas semanas más tarde.

L.- Si, bueno, yo también estaba con el corazón roto

N.- Como sea, eso ya quedo en el pasado, yo te perdono, la que creo que no lo va a hacer nunca es Di sabes?

L.- Bueno, yo voy a luchar por ella, nada me va a detener

N.- Tal vez haya algo que si te detenga – dijo mirando el paisaje

L.- Si? Y que sería eso – pregunto curiosa

N.- La distancia – volvió a mirar a la neoyorkina – Lea, creo que debes saber que Dianna se fue, y no tengo la menor idea de donde esta

L.- De hecho creo que no solo debo de saber eso verdad? – miro a Naya con nuevas lagrimas amenazando con salir – Que fue lo que paso Nay? Que le hizo ese estúpido?

Naya suspiro y comenzó a relatar

N.- Bueno te voy a contar todo, pero debes prometer que no me vas a interrumpir, ni vas a salir corriendo a convertirte en la nueva VENGADORA ok

L.- Prometo que haré todo lo que pueda – dijo seriamente

N.- Bueno como debes de saber, luego de su ruptura Di acepto grabar esa película de Steven Silbar, imagínate que gran oportunidad, pero yo creo que ella lo hizo solo para tener la mente ocupada en algo, conoció al mamerto, que poco a poco la fue conquistando, Di me dijo que de verdad comenzaba a tener sentimientos por él, yo creo que solo lo estaba utilizando, el la trataba muy bien, y ella necesita sentirse querida por alguien, así que le dio una oportunidad – suspiro y miro a Lea quien la miraba fijamente –apenas me lo presento, me opuse a esa relación, había algo en él, algo oscuro, sabía que no era todo aquello que aparentaba, me entiendes? – Lea solo afirmo con la cabeza – le dije a Di lo que pensaba, y estuvimos a punto de pelear por él, te das cuenta? Dianna y yo jamás discutimos, nunca, y la primera vez que lo hacemos fue por él, desde que llego ya estaba causando problemas – dijo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían por su rostro – bueno después de unas semanas todo cambio, mostro su verdadera cara, cuando Dianna hacia algo que a él no le gustaba la trataba mal, al principio solo eran gritos y reproches, pero una vez que Di y fuimos a tomar algo después del trabajo, la llamo y la insulto, pude escuchar lo que dijo porque prácticamente le grito, entonces cuando nos fuimos al depa de Di él estaba en la puerta, apenas nos acercamos la sujeto fuertemente del brazo, jaloneándola hacia adentro de su depa, al ver ese trato me él enfrente, le dije que no podía tratarla así, él me dijo que lo que él y Dianna hicieran era totalmente un asunto en el cual no debía meterme, mire a Di y le pedí que se viniera conmigo pero no quiso, me dijo que me fuera que íbamos hablar mañana, pero el mañana nunca llego, estuvo una semana ocultándose de mí, cuando por fin pude hablar con ella me dijo que nada había pasado, que lo solucionaron bien, que él era celoso por naturaleza y que no le hizo nada más que reprocharle por no haberle avisado donde iba a estar, me pidió que no insista con el asunto y que lo olvide, Dios – exclamo – nunca debí hacerle caso, debería haber insistido, convencerla para que lo deje, pero no quería pelear con ella y me deje convencer, me olvide del asunto hasta hace dos semanas atrás, Di me llamo a las 3 de la mañana pidiéndome que vaya por ella, que ya no aguantaba más, que tenía miedo – dijo, llorando más fuerte – te das cuenta la clase de amiga que soy? Recién ahí me di cuenta por todo lo que estaba pasando mi "mejor amiga", fui con Hemo y al verla me quería morir sabes? Tenía golpes en la cara y en el cuerpo, el estúpido había tenido el valor de golpearla y yo no estaba ahí para defenderla, esa noche aunque tenía ganas de matarlo, solo pude sacar a Di de esa casa – dijo mirando a Lea por primera vez, quien se encontraba con los puños cerrados fuertemente y miles de lágrimas en el rostro – luego de salir de ahí fuimos al departamento de Hemo donde se quedó hasta que se le borraron todas las marcas que le dejo ese idiota, luego decidimos ir a recoger sus cosas

L.- Solas? – pregunto, interrumpiendo por primera vez

N.- Bueno, no fue la idea más brillante que tuvimos – dijo tratando de justificarse – pero yo de verdad pensaba que el estúpido se había ido

L.- Espera – decía, mientras comenzaba a caminar para que se le bajen las ganas de salir corriendo a matar al estúpido – me estas queriendo decir ¿Qué después de que el imbécil la golpeo, fueron SOLAS a recoger las cosas de mi DI? EN QUE CARAJOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?- Le recriminaba

N.- De hecho no estaba pensando, bueno – dijo algo molesta por los gritos – me vas a terminar de escuchar o no? – Lea volvió al lugar donde estaba antes y la miro fijamente

N.- Gracias – dijo tranquilamente – Bueno, el seguía ahí y en un momento de descuido se encerró con Dianna en un cuarto, la verdad no séqué fue lo que paso, solo sé que cuando Chord logro derribar la puerta lo vimos justo lanzándole una cachetada a Di, Chord enloqueció, bueno yo también y lo golpeamos hasta casi matarlo, al llegar al departamento, la puerta del cuarto de Di estaba cerrada, yo supuse que se había encerrado y que no quería hablar con nadie, pero a la mañana siguiente solo Hemo salió de ese cuarto y me dijo que Dianna se había ido y bueno esa es toda la historia

L.- Ósea que tú y Chord y le dieron una lección – pregunto esperanzada

N.- Sip, casi hasta matarlo, o por lo menos sé que no va a poder tener hijos – dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se depositaba en su rostro

L.- Bueno eso me deja un poco más tranquila – dijo , también con una sonrisa

Estuvieron calladas unos cuantos minutos hasta que Naya rompió el silencio

N.- Bueno, ahora que ya sabes lo que pasó que vas a hacer? – pregunto curiosa, pero la respuesta de Lea la dejo sin palabras

L.- Luchar aun con más fuerza, ahora no solo tengo que hacer que olvide lo que sufrió conmigo, sino tengo que luchar con el recuerdo del imbécil – dijo muy segura

N.- Yo te voy a ayudar, vamos a hacerlo juntas ok

L.- Ok – dijo ahora si con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Bueno nosotras no teníamos una reunión con dos rubios

N.- Sip, y creo que lo mejor es que nos apuremos – decía mientras revisaba las 17 llamadas perdidas que tenía en su celular

Subieron al auto y comenzaron el camino de regreso, después de unos minutos de silencio Naya lo volvió a romper

N.- Tienes alguna idea de donde pudo haber ido? – pregunto inocentemente

L.- Bueno tengo unos cuantos lugares, pero por lo pronto, lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguirnos dos pasajes para California – decía con seguridad

Naya la miro y le dijo

N.- Es una gran idea pero creo que primero debes leer esto – dijo mientras le alcanzaba la carta que Dianna le había dejado.

* * *

N/A.- Perdón por la tardanza pero me rompí un dedo y no saben el dolor que estoy sintiendo :) , bueno acá dejo un capitulo largo para compensar la espera, espero que les guste por que me costo mucho escribirlo (ya saben por el maldito dedo), ya saben dejen sus reviews, gracias por seguir leyendo, significa mucho para mi, besitos ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE HEMO**

Naya entraba al departamento de Hemo y era interceptada por un rubio que se encontraba muy nervioso

Ch.- Que paso? Que te dijo? Como lo tomo? Fue a matar al estúpido? No la dejaste verdad? Sabe dónde puede estar Di? – decía sin respirar, sujetando a Naya de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco al no encontrar respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas. Naya se quedó en silencio y dirigió su vista atrás donde se encontraba la otra morena con las cejas levantadas y una pequeña sonrisa comenzando a formarse, Chord noto la presencia de la neoyorkina y se puso rojo.

N.- Tranquilízate rubio – dijo mientras cruzaba una mirada con Hemo que estaba parada en mitad del living, con una gran sonrisa por la desesperación de su amigo.

L.- EEEhhhh, te contesto yo ok, mmm ¿qué paso? Me conto todo; ¿qué le dije?, lo que sentía; ¿cómo lo tome? Mal; ¿fui a matar al estúpido? Nop, me voy a vengar de otra forma; ¿se dónde puede estar Di? Sinceramente tengo una idea; mmm algo más?

Ch.- Hola Lee – se acerca y le deposito un beso en la mejilla – tanto tiempo – dijo intentando tranquilizar el rubor que aun tenia.

Naya y Hemo comenzaron a reír fuertemente, Lea se les unió a los pocos segundos, y aunque al principio intento resistirse Chord también se unió, luego de unos minutos en los que estuvieron riendo, comenzaron a tranquilizarse

Ch.- Y bueno cual es la idea? – dijo mirando a las morenas, quienes lo miraron sin entender de que estaba hablando – Ósea, ¿Dónde crees que este Dianna?

L.- California – aseguro

Ch.- Segura? Porque yo llame y Jason me dijo que no estaba por ahí – dijo muy seguro

L.- Esta ahí – volvió a decir – O al menos estuvo ahí, voy a ir ahí primero

N.- Heyyy, espera diva, no creo que ninguno de los Agrons quieran verte – dijo – porque mejor no voy yo e intento averiguar qué onda? Tal vez llame a Mary y – decía, cuando Lea la interrumpió

L.- No, si quieres me acompañas, pero voy yo, Tengo que hablar con Mary y Jason muy seriamente, además tu leíste la carta, te pidió que no la busques, así que es obvio que ni Jason ni Mary te digan algo de ella.

Ch.- La enana tiene razón, hay que ir sin avisar y sorprenderlos

N.- Hay? Tú piensas venir con nosotras?

L.- Enana?

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, mientras Hemo solo podía reír

Ch.- Claro que voy, no puedo dejarla sola y Lea tienes que admitir que tu estatura está muy por debajo de una persona normal – decía riendo

N.- Perdón Chord, pero no creo que sea buena idea que tu vayas

Ch.- ¿Porque?

H.- Por la misma razón que yo no voy – decía, hablando por primera vez – Porque si D necesita a alguien solo serían esas dos locas que están ahí

Ch.- Pero?

N.- Pero nada, tú te quedas ok, por favor, ya muy difícil va a ser que deje que la ayude, lo del acercamiento de la enana lo veo imposible, ni se cómo va a reaccionar cuando se entere que le conté todo, no busquemos más impedimentos por favor – decía poniendo carita de suplica

Ch.- Ok, pero lo hago por ella ok

N.- Gracias.

H.- Y cuando viajan – pregunto, mirando a las chicas

Lea agarro su celular y llamo a su agente, a quien le pidió que consiguiera dos pasajes a california en el primer avión que salga, y aclarándole que ya no pensaba fingir más lo del noviazgo, que vaya viendo la forma de romper ese contrato, luego de decir unas cuantas instrucciones más, como que la libre de cualquier compromiso por todo lo que le quedaba antes de volver al set de glee, colgó el teléfono, levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de los dos rubios que no entendían nada de nada

Ch.- Lo tuyo con Cory es mentira?

H.- Que contrato?

Preguntaron juntos, aunque ya habían entendido que la relación era una total mentira, querían más detalles

N.- Creo que este es un gran momento para reivindicarte – le dijo suavemente a la neoyorkina – cuéntales todo

L.- Bueno, les cuento todo ok, pero porque mejor no nos sentamos – dijo mientras se dirigía al living y se sentaba en un sillón individual.

**EN EL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO**

Dianna salía del hotel, como lo había estado haciendo todos esos días, para dirigirse a la playa, a ese lugar alejado que solo ella frecuentaba, esa era su nueva rutina, quedarse mirando el océano hasta que llegue la hora de comer o volver al hotel a dormir, los primeros días fueron muy fuertes, no podía estar ahí sin ponerse a llorar, pero después de unos días, dejo de hacerlo, no podía llorar por lo que había pasado, ella era fuerte, no se podía dejar vencer, así que ahora iba a la playa e intentaba poner todos sus pensamientos en orden, quería dejar de pensar que lo que Alex le decía era verdad, Ella era una gran persona y se quería, no podía hacerle caso a alguien que no valía la pena y su mente poco a poco lo iba entendiendo, se encontraba muy concentrada y no se dio cuenta que, esta vez, no estaba sola, tres jóvenes habían descubierto su lugar y se acercaban a ella jugando y riendo.

Cuando ya se encontraban muy cerca de ella, Dianna recién se dio cuenta de su presencia, alzo la vista y pudo ver a dos chicos con tablas de surf y una chica que sostenía una cámara de fotos como la que ella tenía, volvió a mirar al frente y suspiro acordándose de sus cámaras, dándose cuenta que hasta había perdido las ganas de fotografiar todo lo que le causaba curiosidad como lo hacía antes.

Los chicos se adentraron al mar y comenzaron a nadar hacia las olas, mientras la chica comenzaba a sacar fotos a todo lo que podía, Dianna seguía concentrada en el océano sin darse cuenta que varias de las capturas de la chica la tenían a ella como objetivo, luego de fotografiar un poco más la chica se acercó a Di

M.- Heyyy – le dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa – Hola – le extendió la mano

D.- Hola – le apretó la mano, y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero regreso su vista al mar

M.- Que hace una chica como tú, en este lugar tan solitario

D.- Una chica como yo? – le dijo mientras la miraba seriamente – A que te refieres con eso? – le decía fingiendo estar molesta

M.- eeehh mmm noo, noo ósea – la actitud de Di la puso nerviosa y comenzó a tartamudear – tu eeee ree eress oseeaaa – no lograba decir nada concreto

D.- Jajajajaja – lanzo una carcajada, sorprendiendo a la chica, pero sorprendiéndose a sí misma, hace mucho tiempo que no podía reír libremente como lo hacía en ese momento – estoy jugando – le aclaro

La chica la mero, primero sorprendida y comenzó a reír también

M.- Me asustaste, pensé que de verdad te habías enojado

D.- No, solo te quise hacer una broma, lo siento – se disculpó, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el hotel, la chica vio sus movimientos y no dudo en seguirla

M.- Hey , siempre eres así de divertida?

D.- Depende?

M.- De que?

D.- De la persona – dijo mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

La chica se quedó paralizada cuando miro los ojos de Di, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Dianna siguió caminando, alejándose cada vez más, cuando la chica se dio cuenta Di estaba ya alejada pero no podía dejar que se vaya, así que corrió hasta volver a alcanzarla

M.- Melissa Benoist – dijo extendiéndole la mano – Mucho gusto

Dianna se detuvo y apretó la mano de la chica

D.- Mucho gusto – le dijo y siguió caminado

M.- Hey chica misteriosa se supone que tú me tienes que decir tu nombre

D.- Mmmm no es obligatorio o sí? Nos vemos Melissa – dijo y siguió su camino

M.- Claro que sí, chica misteriosa, claro que si – La miro alejarse por unos segundos y volvió a donde sus amigos

Dianna llego al hotel y se encerró en su cuarto, se echó en su cama y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado hace un momento, ¿Qué había hecho?; ¿Por qué se comportó así como esa desconocida?; ¿Qué tenía esa muchacha que le permitió volver a ser la de antes por un momento?; Era posible ¿Qué Melissa le ayude a superar el pasado? ¿Quería volver a verla? Y así miles de preguntas comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza hasta que se quedó dormida.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE HEMO**

Lea colgaba su celular y miraba a la latina

L.- Alista todo nos vamos a las ocho – dijo – yo voy a mi departamento y nos encontramos acá en una hora ok

N.- Ok, enana

Lea salió del departamento y se subió al ascensor, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy día y segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto – Esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien – se dijo a si misma – Te voy a recuperar mi Lady Di – dijo dirigiéndose a su auto.

* * *

N/A. En honor a que llegamos a los 50 reviews: "capitulo nuevo" para todos ustedes que son tan buenas gentes y me dejan sus comentarios, Espero que les guste el capitulo y que alguien me pueda contestar las preguntas que se hace Di, osea que le pasa, como la trata tan bien a esa chica sin conocerla, talvez tanto sufrimiento le afecto enserio ;P.

Dejen sus reviews porfa, las ideas que dan ayudan a escribir la historia, si no hay reviews, no hay ideas y sin ideas toy perdida.

Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo, besitos :)


	11. Chapter 11

Lea y Naya aterrizaban en tierras californianas después de un pequeño vuelo, lo malo es que llegaban de madrugada así que lo único que podían hacer en ese momento era irse a un hotel y esperar que amanezca para ir a la casa de la familia Agron, tomaron un taxi y le pidieron al conductor que las lleve al hotel más cercano que este abierto, el taxista partió a su destino, Naya pedía que el hotel estuviera muy cerca ya que lo único que quería era echarse en una cama y dormir muchaaass horas, sin embargo Lea estaba completamente asustada, nerviosa, comenzaba a plantearse si lo que quería hacer era lo correcto.

L.- Hey Nay creo que deberíamos hablar de cómo vamos a aparecer en la casa de Mary y que ella no nos vote por que – decía la más baja, pero la latina no la dejo seguir

N.- Lea cállate por favor! Hablamos mañana ok, en este momento lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en dormir, mañana vemos ok

L.- Bueno, está bien – dijo no muy convencida, tenía miedo y no sabíacómo tranquilizarse

En taxista las llevo a un hotel muy cerca del aeropuerto, por suerte consiguieron que les dieran un cuarto muy rápido, subieron hasta el piso 7 donde estaba su cuarto y Naya se tiro en la cama y se quedó dormida instantáneamente, mientras Lea también se echaba en la cama pero no podía dormir, luego de dar vueltas por su cama unos minutos se levantó y agarro su computadora, y abrió su correo y comenzó a escribir todo lo que había vivido las últimas 48 horas, le había prometido a Jon que le contaría como iba su plan de reconquistar a Di pero no había tenido tiempo de llamarlo para contarle todo así que le escribió toda la situación y envió el correo, pensando que iba a tener un poco de tiempo hasta que su amigo leyera el correo antes de hablar con él pero en New York, Jonathan estaba muy despierto justo revisando su correo por lo que leyó el mensaje apenas le llego, se quedó muy sorprendido por toda la información que Lea ponía en el mensaje, no dudo en agarrar el celular y marcar el número de su amiga, necesitaba más que un simple correo. Lea se sorprendía cuando su celular sonaba, mostrando el número de su amigo, agarro su celular y salió al balcón, ya que sabía para que la llamaba, iban a tener una larga conversación y no quería molestar a Naya, ya en el balcón suspiro profundamente y apretó el botón verde de su celular

L.- Jon – hablaba en un susurro

J- Princesa – dijo suavemente – acabo de leer el correo, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Es verdad todo lo que dice? – preguntaba ya que no podía creer, bueno no quería creer que sea verdad, el conocía muy bien a Dianna y sabía que la chica era un ángel, no le cabía en la cabeza que le hubiese pasado todo lo que Lea le escribió

L.- Estoy destrozada – dijo comenzando a llorar – Es todo verdad J ese estúpido le hizo daño a mi Di y ella se fue, ahora estoy en California, mañana voy a hablar con Mary, sé que Di esta o estuvo aquí, necesito encontrarla para arreglar todo lo más rápido que pueda – hablaba sin detenerse – no me importa que no me quiera escuchar, voy a arreglar todo lo que hice

J.- Princesa tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso que el animal ese

L.- No intentes convencerme J yo sé que tengo toda la culpa, por eso voy a solucionar todo J, no importa lo que tarde, voy a curar una por una las heridas de Dianna, no importa que ella ya no me quiera en su vida yo la tengo que curar, es mi deber

Jonathan no sabía que decir, sabía que su amiga no tenía la culpa, ese estúpido hubiera lastimado a cualquiera que hubiese sido su pareja en ese momento, lamentablemente por cosas del destino le toco justo a Dianna, él pensaba que tal vez esto era una prueba que Dianna tenía que pasar para volverse más fuerte o una prueba para que Lea demuestre por fin todo el amor que le tenía a la rubia, porque élsabía que no iba a ser fácil curar las heridas internas de D, era obvio para el que después de todo lo que paso Dianna iba a crear unos muros de protección difíciles de derribar, así que para él era una prueba que Lea tenía que vencer, luchar por ganarse la confianza de D, hacerle ver que no todas las personas a las que les abres tu corazón son malas, Lea tenía que ser una amiga para la rubia, si la rubia la dejaba acercarse se tendría que conformar primero con eso y luego poco a poco demostrarle que ella podría ser nuevamente esa persona que la podía amar y proteger.

J.- Lea, no voy a intentar convencerte de lo contrario, solo quiero que seas consciente de lo que tienes que hacer ahora

L.- Se lo que voy a hacer Jon no te preocupes

J.- Me podrías contar cuál es tu plan?

L.- Primero hablar con Mary y Jason, luego buscar a Di y decirle lo que siento y después curarla

J.- NO – fue contundente

L.- Qué? – Le dijo sin entender a su amigo

J.- Me parece perfecto que hables con Mary y Jason y que busques a tu rubia, pero antes de decirle todo lo que sientes tienes que curarla, tienes que ser su amiga primero L, antes de intentar cualquier cosa con D tienes que sanar todas sus heridas, tanto las que tú le hiciste como las que le hizo ese animal. Con lo que conozco a Di debe tener el autoestima por el piso y tienes que levantársela, ella no es la misma de la que te enamoraste, sufrió muchas cosas, no estoy diciendo que tu no, pero ella sufrió mas, es muy difícil convencer a una persona que a sufrió daño físico que no todos somos iguales entiendes? Tienes que demostrarle que no te volverás a ir, que esta ves vas a estar con ella para siempre, que no le vas a hacer daño – dijo suavemente para que su amiga entienda

Lea analizo todo lo que su amigo le dijo y supo que tenía razón, lo más probable era que Dianna este destrozada por dentro, que haya encerrado su corazón y que no la quisiese de vuelta, así que tenía que hacer lo que su amigo decía, primero tenía que volver a armarla y luego demostrarle que ella no iba a volver a hacerle daño que la amaba con todo su ser y que la iba a esperar toda la vida.

L- Tienes razón – respondió – primero la curo y después me la gano devuelta – suspiro

J.- Exacto, bueno princesa creo que lo mejor es que vayas a dormir ahora, tienes un largo y duro día que enfrentar mañana, ve a descansar ok

L.- Buenas noches amor, gracias por todo

J.- No agradezcas hasta tener a tu Di de vuelta ok

L.- Ok

J.- Buenas noches princesa, hablamos mañana si, besos, descansa

Lea colgó el teléfono y regreso a la cama, ahora si con un plan en la cabeza, su amigo tenía toda la razón, así que ahora solo le quedaba luchar y aguantar. Iba a ser una gran lucha, pero ella iba a demostrar que era una gran luchadora.

EN EL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO

Dianna se levantaba para comenzar otro día de su rutina, salía del hotel un poco más tarde que de costumbre, esta vez llevaba con ella su computadora personal, pensaba que ya era tiempo de dar señales de vida, luego de pensarlo muy detenidamente decidió que le iba a escribir un correo a Naya explicándole lo bien que le había hecho ese alejamiento, que ya se encontraba más tranquila, pero aclarándole que necesitaba un poco más de soledad, obviamente no le iba a contar donde estaba, esperaba que con esto su amiga este tranquila, porque conociéndola estaba segura que la latina no estaba conforme con la carta que le había dejado y quería saber dónde estaba, así que le iba a escribir para tranquilizarla. Iba al lugar de siempre, pensando que le iba a poner en su correo, cuando pudo ver a lo lejos a los mismos tres muchachos que ayer habían descubierto su pequeño paraíso, se quedó observándolos mientras los tres se dirigían al mismo lugar donde iba ella, luego de observar que los chicos hacían lo mismo que el día anterior y su amiga volvía a fotografiar todo, decidió cambiar su destino, había decidido que lo de ayer fue un bonito encuentro, poder bromear con alguien desconocido para ella era una buena señal no? Significaba que volvía a tener confianza en ella, pero no quería volver a repetirlo así que se dirigió a una cafetería que había descubierto días antes, era un pequeño lugar con unas tres o cuatro mesas para los clientes, era un bonito lugar, pequeño si pero el café era exquisito.

Entro, compro su café y se sentó en una de las mesas que tenían vista al océano, abrió su computadora y se puso a escribir, luego de estar escribiendo y borrando el mensaje varios minutos se decidió por uno sencillo donde expresaba todo lo que estaba viviendo, lo envió y guardo su computadora, no quería ni necesitaba nada más.

Luego de estar caminando un poco se dirigió al hotel nuevamente, ya que esta vez no iba a poder estar en su lugar favorito se iba a pasar lo que quedaba del díahaciendo una maraton de sus peliculas favoritas.

EN CALIFORNIA

Luego de dormir durante mucho tiempo Lea se despertó totalmente renovada, estaba lista para enfrentarse a la familia Agron, busco a su amiga latina, quien seguía durmiendo

L.- Hey! – dijo moviéndola un poco –Nay desperta – la latina solo giro y se tapó la cabeza con la sabana, continuando con su sueño – mmmm, y ahora que hago – hablaba consigo misma, volvió a mover a la latina pero era imposible, Naya estaba profundamente dormida y no había quien la despierte, Lea pensó un poco y se acercó al oído de la dormilona – NAYA DESPIERTA – grito y salió corriendo al baño, la latina se levantó sobresaltada, sin entender bien que era lo que había pasado, luego de unos segundos en los que recordó donde estaba y de darse cuenta que acababa de pasar volvió a acostarse –Lea te voy a matar – dijo internamente, estuvo en la cama unos minutos más hasta que Lea salió del baño

L.- Sigues en la cama?, levántate de una vez tenemos que – decía cuando una almohada se estampo en su rostro, miro a Naya que tenía una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro

N.- Ok, ok ya me levanto

L.- Estas mal, muy mal de la cabeza – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, agarrando la almohada – levántate de una buena vez, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

N.- Tranquila Mama – su sonrisa se incrementaba mientras se levantaba de la cama, agarraba ropa limpia y se dirigía al baño – me doy una ducha rápida y vemos que vamos a hacer primero ok – dijo mientras abría la puerta del baño y se giraba para recibir una respuesta de la neoyorkina pero lo único que recibió fue la misma almohada de antes estampándose en su cara

L.- Claro "HIJA" apúrate, te espero – le contestaba, mientras se ponía a reír cada vez más fuerte, Naya solo movía su cabeza en forma negativa mientras entraba al baño susurrando un montón de cosas de las cuales Lea solo entendió algo como – Estoy rodeada de locos – o algo así.

Luego de 20 minutos, Naya salía del baño lista para enfrentarse al mundo

L.- Por fin! – exageraba un poco – me hice vieja esperándote, ¿Qué siempre hacías?

N.- Te volviste vieja por dramática, a mí no me culpes – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

L.- Bueno, bueno sin insultos ok

N.- Ok

L.- Entonces….. vamos de una vez?

N.- Tranquila diva , te invito a desayunar y luego vamos a casa de Mama Mary ok

L.- Ok

Lea agarro un bolso que ya tenía listo, y se dirigió a la puerta seguida por Naya, abrió la puerta dándole paso a Naya quien salió del cuarto caminando lentamente, se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, se giró para ver a Lea

N.- Estas llevando dinero verdad?

L.- Mmmmm dijiste que tu invitabas – la miro frunciendo el ceño

N.- Dije que invitaba yo, pero no que pagaba o sí?, solo voy a elegir el lugar ya que tú no sabes nada de esas cosas y además yo paso mucho tiempo acá y tú solo viniste una vez no?

L.- Cuatro Naya, vine cuatro veces ok, yo también conozco buenos lugares, de hecho Di me llevo – le contaba a la latina, pero cuando menciono a la rubia se entristeció y bajo la mirada, le dolía recordar todo lo que había vivido con la rubia. Naya se dio cuenta, así que le puso una mano en el hombro y lo apretó un poco, demostrándole su apoyo a la morena

N.- Tranquila, solucionaremos todo y la volverás a tener ok

L.- Está bien – dijo, no muy convencida saliendo del cuarto y comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor

N.- Solo una cosa – dijo de repente, poniéndose seria – después de que te perdone y vuelvan a ser la parejita feliz de antes, te voy a estar vigilando, vuelve a derramar una lagrima por tu culpa y vas a tener que usar dientes postizos de por vida entiendes?

L.- De verdad crees que me perdone? – dijo, ignorando la amenaza

N.- Ella aun te ama, le va a costar y muchooo, pero te perdonara no me cabe la menor duda

L.- Gracias – unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas

N.- No te pongas sentimental ahora por favor, tengo mucha hambre – se giró y comenzó a caminar nuevamente

L.- Como te gusta arruinar los momentos sentimentales – le dijo caminando detrás de ella

N.- Si, si lo que digas, ahora camina, tengo muchaaaaa hambre

Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Naya, luego de que el mesero tomo sus órdenes y se marchó Naya comenzó a hablar

N.- Yo creo que lo mejor va a ser que vaya yo sola a hablar con Mary – Lea la miro seriamente – espera – le dijo antes de que la morena la interrumpiera – Mira, sé que Mary va a estar enojada conmigo por no haberle contado nada de lo que paso con, bueno con el estúpido – no pensaba nombrar al idiota – pero, creo que a ti si te debe odiar, bueno, odiar, odiar no creo, de verdad es tan buena que no odiaría a nadie, pero no debe tener ganas de verte L

El mesero dejo sus pedidos y cuando se fue Lea hablo

L.- Yo voy a ir, y no me importa que Mary no quiera verme, o que ni siquiera me abra la puerta, voy a quedarme afuera de su casa hasta que no le quede ninguna alternativa que no sea recibirme y escucharme, y nada de lo que digas va hacerme cambiar de opinión ok

Naya la miro, agarro su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje

L.- eeeehhhh que haces?

N.- Le aviso a Jason que vamos a ir a su casa, si de verdad vamos a hacer eso, lo quiero a él ahí sí o si

L.- Bueno, mejor para mí, también quiero hablar con el

Naya no dijo nada más, se limitó a tomarse su desayuno pensando que de verdad era una mala idea, pero ya no le importaba, al final de cuentas era decisión de Lea arriesgarse a los Agrons.

Estuvieron unos 45 minutos en el restaurant y luego tomaron un taxi, dándole la dirección de la casa de Mary, esperando que nada malo pase, pero sabiendo que no iban a ser bienvenidas, por lo menos al principio.

Mientras se acercaban a la casa Lea comenzaba a perder toda la confianza que tenía, se puso nerviosa en un segundo, sus pies temblaban, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos y su respiración se veía alterada, ni siquiera el día que vino con Di a confesarle a Mary que eran pareja estuvo tan nerviosa., Naya se dio cuenta del estado de su amiga y sonrió, le causaba mucha gracia ver a su amiga así.

Lea hizo que el taxista se estacionara unas cuantas casas antes de la de la rubia, no quería que Mary la vea bajar del taxi.

N.- Me puedes explicar que haces – le dijo mirándola enojada

L.- Ok, mejorrr eeeh mejor si hacemos lo que tú dices si?

N.- Que?

L.- Ósea no todo lo que tú dices

N.- A ver cálmate – la sujeto de los hombros e hizo que la mirara – relájate todo va a salir bien si

L.- NO – los nervios le ganaban

N.- Lea – grito – tranquilízate, no va a pasar nada malo ok – volvió a decir

Lea suspiro profundo e intento tranquilizarse después de unos segundos, miro a Naya y se volvió a descontrolar

L.- No puedo hacer esto – le dijo a la morena –Mary me debe odiar, y con justa razón, tal vez me vea y

N.- Dianna no le conto nada – soltó de repente

L.- Que?

N.- Ósea si le conto que habían terminado, pero le dijo que era porque ya no podían estar juntas que habían tenido una gran pelea por celos o algo así, el punto es que no le dijo todas las cosas que tú le dijiste, así que tranquilízate ok, ella no te odia solo debe estar molesta nada mas

L.- Enserio no le dijo nada

N.- No, y al principio ella creía que era una simple pelea y que iban a volver pronto, pero después a ti se te ocurrió salir con el gigante y arruinaste su sueño de verlas juntas de vuelta, Di estaba acá cuando la noticia se dio a conocer y lloro mucho, pensándolo bien tal vez si te odie por eso

L.- Naya – grito

N.- Nah mentira, si la mujer es un sol, vamos para comprobarlo una vez mas

L.- Ok

Las dos de dirigieron a la casa de los Agrons, llegaron a la puerta y Lea se paró a un lado de la puerta donde no podía ser vista por quien abriera la puerta Naya solo giro los ojos y toco el timbre, esperaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió.

Cuando Mary abrió la puerta no esperaba encontrarse a la latina, fue una gran sorpresa, pero la vio y sonrió provocando una sonrisa igual en Naya

M.- Nay-Nay – dijo dándole un abrazo – ya me parecía que estabas tardando mucho

N.- Hola Mary – dijo rompiendo el abrazo - ¿Cómo estás?

M.- Yo? Muy bien cariño, pero pasa por favor no vamos a hablar acá verdad?

N.- eeeehhhh – miro hacia la neoyorkina – no estoy sola

Mary saco su cabeza por la puerta y vio a Lea apoyada a la pared con los ojos cerrados, cuando la vio su rostro se transformó, se puso seria y miro a Naya

N.- Podemos pasar?

Mary la miro frunciendo el ceño, conocía muy bien a Naya, apenas la vio sabia porque estaba ahí, lo que no entendía era que hacia la otra morena

N.- Por favor – su voz sonó casi a una suplica

M.- Claro, pasen – dijo haciéndose a un lado para que entraran. Naya ingreso a la casa, mientras Lea aún no se movía ni un poco

M.- Lea te piensas quedar ahí todo el día? – dijo suavemente

Lea abrió los ojos y comenzó a caminar, al pasar al lado de Mary se detuvo, sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, giro la cabeza para mirar a Mary pero cuando vio que ella también la miraba bajo la vista al piso

M.- Hola Lea, a ti sí que no te veo desde hace mucho

L.- Hola Mary – dijo sin dejar de mirar el piso, pero de repente sintió unos brazos rodeándola lo que la sorprendió mucho, no esperaba para nada que eso pasara así que tardó en responder pero cuando lo hizo se sintió muy bien

M.- Te extrañamos mucho

L.- Gracias – decía cuando el abrazo se rompió – Mary yo quiero que sepa – trataba de hablar pero Mary no la dejo

M.- Tranquila, ya vamos a hablar de eso – la miro con una sonrisa sincera

L.- Claro

Luego de ese momento Lea perdió todos los nervios, Mary cerró la puerta y las siguió hasta la sala

M.- Bueno deben de estar cansadas, ¿Cuándo llegaron?, ¿Dónde están sus cosas?

N.- No te preocupes Ma llegamos hace unas horas, dejamos las cosas en un hotel – dijo mientras se sentaba, a diferencia de Lea que se sentía una molestia, para Naya estar ahí era como estar en su casa, Mary siguió los pasos de la latina y se sentó junto a Naya. Las dos miraron a la neoyorkina, quien no se había movido

M.- ¿Qué le pasa?

N.- Está nerviosa

M.- Lea, siéntate por favor

Lea las miro a ambas y asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en el sillón que era solo para una persona

M.- Bueno, se quedan a almorzar no? – decía cuando Jason ingreso por la puerta

J.- Nay – grito de la emoción al ver a su amiga

N.- J – sonrió, mientras se levantaba y recibía un gran abraso por el menor de los Agron

J.- ¿Cómoestás? ¿Dónde te perdiste? ¿Qué haces por acá?

N.- Hey tranquilo hermano, muchas preguntas

Jason sonrió y miro a Lea que no se movía de su lugar

J.- Lea – dijo seriamente, a diferencia de su mama el sísabíacuál era la historia completa - ¿Qué haces acá? – fue tajante, no le gustaba lo que le había hecho a su hermana - ¿Por qué la trajiste? – miro a Naya, no entendía que pretendía la latina cuando acepto que ella venga a su casa

N.- J, nosotros tenemos que hablar si? – dijo un poco sorprendida, no esperaba que el muchacho actuara de esa manera.

M.- Hablen tranquilos muchachos, yo iré a la cocina

L.- Puedo acompañarla – dijo mientras se ponía de pie no quería estar sola con el muchacho, al ver al actitud de Jason supo que el sísabía la historia completa

J.- No, quédate – más que un pedido, sonó como una orden – creo que esta charla también te incluye verdad? – hablo mirando a la latina

N.- Creo que sí, Lea es mejor que te quedes

L.- Está bien – volvió a sentarse

N.- Pero creo que lo mejor va a ser que hablemos en otro lugar no – miro a Jason quien asintió

M.- No se preocupen, ustedes vayan a pasear que yo me ocupo de la comida – se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina – Nos vemos más tarde

Cuando Mary salió de la sala Jason miro a Lea seriamente y luego a Naya – Vamos – dijo comenzando a caminar, las dos morenas se levantaron y lo siguieron, Jason llego a su auto, se subió y espero a que las chicas lo siguieran, Naya subió al lado del muchacho como copiloto mientras Lea se subió atrás en completo silencio.

Jason manejo en silencio unos minutos mientras en la cabeza de Lea pasaban todo tipo de teorías acerca de que le iba a hacer el muchacho, pensaba que con suerte antes de matarla le iba a dar tiempo de escribirle una carta de despedida a su hermana, pensó que por lo menos le iba a dar un ultimo deseo así que comenzó a buscar un papel en su bolso, mientras hacia esto no se dio cuenta que Jason ya estaba estacionando el auto, las había llevado a la playa.

Naya y Jason bajaron del auto mientras Lea seguía con su búsqueda, al ver que Lea no bajaba Naya volvió al auto, se acerco a la ventanilla y hablo

N.- Hey que estas esperando?

Lea se sorprendió al escuchar a la latina hablar

L.- Ehh que?

N.- Vamos, baja de una vez

Lea miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado, no sabia que tiempo había estado buscando en su bolso, bajo del auto tímidamente y miro a Naya

L.- Oye tienes un lapicero – dijo preocupada ya que no había conseguido ninguno en su bolsa

N.- Que? – La miro desorientada

L.- Que si tienes un lapicero, necesito escribir mi carta de despedida

N.- Por favor deja de decir estupideces y tranquilízate – le agarro de los hombros – simplemente dile todo lo que me dijiste a mi ok

L.- Eeeehhhhh Ok – No estaba muy segura de que eso funcionara, pero lo iba a intentar

Por suerte para Lea, Jason las llevo a un lugar alejado, donde no había mucha gente

J.- ¿Que hace ella acá? – dijo dirigiéndose a la latina

N.- ¿Por que no dejas que sea ella quien te explique?

J.- No quiero escuchar nada de lo que ella tenga para decirme, después de lo que le hizo a mi hermana no pienso oírla

N.- Por Dios, ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

J.- Terco? Le rompió el corazón a Dianna, le dijo todas esas cosas que la hicieron sentir utilizada y me dices terco a mi? Dime porque razón tendría que escucharla, que va a decir? Que esta arrepentida?

L.- Lo estoy – dijo enfrentándose a muchacho – Yo estoy muy arrepentida por todo lo que hice, no hay un solo día en que no quiera regresar al pasado y eliminar ese día, Yo amo a tu hermana desde el primer momento en que la vi

J.- Por favor, deja de mentir

L.- No estoy mintiendo

J.- Y según tu que es el amor? Enamorar a una persona y después dejarla como si todo hubiese sido un juego? Decirle que solo querías experimentar para estar segura de tu sexualidad? Dejarla y después de dos semanas comenzar una relación con un estúpido?

L.- Tengo una razón para haberlo hecho – grito con lágrimas en los ojos. Le dolía todo lo que el chico estaba diciendo pero no podía hacer nada

J.- A si? Tu carrera? La fama? Tu familia? Dime que pudo ser tan importante para romperle el corazón a quien tu llamabas el amor de tu vida, porque por ti mi hermana estuvo dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo eso, mi abuela no le habla desde que se entero lo que ella sentía por ti, lo que para ti solo fue un juego no?

L.- NOOO – decía desesperada, no sabia como acabar con el ataque del chico – YO LA AMO

J.- NO LA AMAS, QUIEN AMA NO HACE DAÑO Y TU – dijo señalando a la morena – FUISTE QUIEN MAS DAÑO LE HIZO, NO TE QUIERO ACA, CERCA DE MI MAMA QUIEN NO SABE QUIEN ERES REALMENTE, VETE DEJANOS EN PAZ

N.- YA BASTA – grito – DIJISTE LO QUE TENIAS QUE DECIR AHORA LA VAS A ESCUCHAR COMO ELLA ESCUCHO TUS GRITOS, LA VAS A ESCUCHAR POR QUE AUNQUE NO QUIERAS SABES QUE DIANNA LA NECESITA TANTO COMO ELLA NECESITA DE DI

Jason la miro sorprendido – Que paso? – ya te convenció a ti también le dijo a la latina

N.- No me convenció de nada, simplemente me dijo la verdad, y yo se que ama a Dianna – dijo – Por Dios Jason sabes que si no fuera verdad jamás la hubiese traído, crees que YO voy a quererle hacer daño a Di? Es mi hermana, nunca permitiría que sufriera

J.- Sin embargo llego acá toda acaba o no? Donde estabas tú mientras ella sufría todo eso?

N.- Y tú? – la latina no se iba a dejar intimidar – Tu también pudiste impedirlo, pero míranos, estamos acá discutiendo por cosas que ya no podemos cambiar, cosas del pasado, mientras el presente se pasa y no conseguimos imaginar un futuro, yo no puedo sin tu hermana – la voz se le quebró después de pronunciar esas palabras – la necesito conmigo, quiero que vuelva a ser la de antes, la que se comía al mundo con una sola mirada, la muchacha feliz y llena de vida, necesito a mi rubia y si ella – dijo refiriéndose a la neoyorkina, que lloraba en silencio escuchando las palabras de Naya – me ayuda a lograrlo yo la acepto y tu? No quieres de vuelta a tu hermana?

Tanto Jason como Lea habían quedado mudos, las palabras de Naya lograron conmover el alma del muchacho, por mucho que intente negarlo sabia que Lea era lo mejor que le había pasado a su hermana, pero tenia miedo. Miro a Lea, quien no paraba de llorar y suspiro profundamente

J.- Esta bien, te escucho – le dijo a la neoyorkina

Lea le contó todo a Jason, quien escucho completamente en silencio, una vez que Lea termino de contar su versión, espero una reacción del rubio

J.- Eso no me dice nada Lea, fuiste utilizada ok, pero no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la cara de mi hermana cuando me contaba todo lo que le habías dicho

L.- Yo de verdad la amo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

J.- Ya me habías dicho eso antes recuerdas? – dijo mirándola a los ojos por primera vez – Dijiste lo mismo y prometiste cuidarla siempre y eso no paso ¿Por qué debo creerte ahora?

L.- Porque es verdad

J.- Y antes no lo era?

L.- Claro que si

J.- No se porque pero voy a confiar en ti, tal vez porque se que le vas a hacer bien a mi hermana, claro si ella logra perdonarte – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el auto – Es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, Mama se enojara si tardamos mas

Naya sujeto a Lea del brazo y la comenzó a llevar al auto

N.- Tranquila salió bien

L.- Tu crees – le dijo irónicamente

N.- Pudo ser peor – afirmo

L.- Si tú lo dices

Las dos morenas subieron al auto, Jason comenzó a manejar y luego de unos minutos rompió el silencio

J.- Yo se porque están aquí, pero es una búsqueda en vano, ni yo ni mama sabemos donde fue, dijo que buscaba paz y que iría a un lugar en el que siempre soñó que la encontraría – dijo, en ese momento detuvo el coche porque el semáforo se puso en rojo – Lea tu eres la única que puede saber donde fue, acuérdate, te lo tuvo que haber dicho – luego de soltar esas palabras volvió la vista al frente comenzando a conducir de nuevo, mientras el cerebro de Lea comenzaba a reproducir los recuerdos de su pasado. Tenia que recordar alguna conversación con Di donde hubiese mencionada eso.

**AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO**

Ya la noche había llegado y por primera vez Dianna decidió ir a cenar al restaurant del hotel, no pensaba tardar mucho, simplemente comer una ensalada y volver al cuarto pero al parecer el destino no estaba de su lado, pocos minutos después de sentarse en la mesa fue interrumpida por la chica del día anterior

M.- Dichosos lo ojos que te ven rubia – dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sentándose a lado de la rubia

D.- Eeeeehhhhh Melinda verdad?

M.- Aauuusshhh que dolor, me acabas de romper el corazón

D.- jajajaja lo siento no soy buena con los nombres

M.- Tranquila chica misteriosa, te lo perdono si aceptas una invitación

D.- Que? No, no puedo, no tengo

M.- Hey tranquila rubia, ni siquiera te dije cual era el plan y ya me lo estas rechazando

D.- Es que de verdad no puedo hacer nada, estoy súper ocupada

M.- Con que? Pasear por la playa, admirando el ocaso?

D.- Eeehhh yo.. yo no solo – intentaba decir muy nerviosa

M.- Tranquila, si no quieres esta bien ya me compensaras la equivocación del nombre otro día – le dijo mientras se paraba, se acerco a la rubia y deposito un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos rubia – dijo alejándose

D.- Melissa – grito, haciendo que la chica gire – Para ti soy Charlie – le dijo y volvió a comer su ensalada, como si nunca hubiese tenido la conversación con la otra chica

M.- Nos vemos Charlie – dijo y siguió caminando

* * *

N/A: Perdón por el súper retraso, pero estuve poniéndome al día con mis lecturas, por cierto han leído " Por tí " de **Lachica1983 **esta buenísima la historia, léanla.

Bueno volviendo a lo nuestro tengo una pregunta, según ustedes HEYA en la historia Si o No, dejen un comentario con la respuesta, voy a contar votos y como sabemos todos mayoría manda.

Gracias por los reviews, por seguir la historia y por tenerme entre sus favoritos se aprecia mucho.

Perdon si encuentran algun horror ortografico o una incoherencia pero si me hubiese puesto a revisar la historia recien la iba apoder subir mañana y no queria hacerlos esperar

Besitos y dejen sus ideas, criticas lo que quieran, gracias y un abrazo para todas.


	12. Chapter 12

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL MUNDO**

Dianna ingresaba a su cuarto después del extraño momento que acababa de vivir cuando salía del restaurante del hotel

D.- Ojala diga la verdad y no le cuente a nadie que estoy acá, si no adiós privacidad y paz – susurró mientras agarraba una toalla, su pijama y se dirigía al baño.

Se quito la ropa y se metió a la ducha, apenas el agua toco su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente

D.- Michele - susurro - Lea Michele Sarfati – soltó de repente – sal de mi vida por favor

FLASHBACK

Dianna salía del restaurante luego de terminar su cena, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos con Melissa, estaba tan concentrada en la conversación que no noto como un muchacho caminaba hacia ella completamente distraído con su celular, el choque fue inevitable logrando que Dianna termine en el suelo.

O.- Oh Dios, lo siento tanto – se mostraba apenado

D.- Tranquilo no es nada – se levanto y miro al muchacho

O.- Oh por Dios – no podía creer a quien tenía ante sus ojos

D.- Tranquilo, no pasa nada

O.- DIANNA AGRON! – grito de la emoción, Dianna se sorprendió, hasta el momento no había sido reconocida por nadie, había mantenido su perfil súper bajo, no quería que nadie se enterara que estaba en esa isla y lo había estado haciendo muy bien, pero ahora al ser descubierta tuvo miedo de que su tranquilidad terminara

D.- Eeeeehhhhh No, te debes de estar confundiendo, mi nombre ess…. MICHELE – se sorprendió por lo que dijo, ella simplemente contesto el primer nombre que se le vio a la cabeza, se sorprendió tanto ya que la única Michele que conocía era su Lea, sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera alejar las preguntas que comenzaba a hacer su mente, miro al muchacho quien tenía una enorme sonrisa y hablaba con el mismo.

O.-SSSSSIIIII! LA CONOCI! LA CONOCI, OH POR DIOS SE CUMPLIO MI ULTIMO DESEO, AHORA SI PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ, OH DIOS ES TAN LINDA Y SUS OJASOS POR DIOS QUE COSA. AHORA NO TENGO LA MENOR DUDA TENGO QUE MORIR Y CONOCER A UN ANGEL SERAN TAN LINDOS COMO ELLA?CREO QUE IRE A SALTAR DEL ACANTILADO DEL OTRO DIA , DEL MAS ALTO POR SUPUESTO, SI NO, NO VOY A MORIR – Hablaba sin poder parar, mientras Dianna intentaba hacerlo callar sin ningún éxito –CREO QUE PRIMERO LE AVISO A MEL Y A TOMMY PARA QUE LE AVISEN A MI PAPA

D.- Heyyyyy TU – volvía a repetir por enésima vez – la verdad no seque te está pasando pero yo soy Michele, no conozco a ningunaaaaa, mmmm como me llamaste antes?

O.- Dios es tan linda cuando miente – dijo sorprendiendo más a Dianna – Mira yo te conozco desde que empezó Glee, de hecho solo veo el programa por ti

D.- Insisto, te estas equivocando, ahora si me permites yo ya me iba así que Adiós – comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor

El muchacho sonrió por la situación y corrió detrás de Dianna subiendo al mismo ascensor que ella, Dianna se sorprendió por la actitud del muchacho, no le gustaba para nada le traían recuerdos de un pasado que quería olvidar, cuando el muchacho detuvo la puerta del ascensor Dianna comenzó a temblar, no conocía al muchacho para nada y tenía miedo, su inseguridad regreso

D.- Que estás haciendo? – por fuera sonaba segura, quería hacer creer que no pasaba nada, pero por dentro estaba asustadísima

O.- Tranquila Dianna

D.- Que no soy

O.- Te reconocería a mas de 100 metros de distancia, pero si tu insistes tal vez tenga que llamar a unos cuantos amigos para que te fotografíen y comparar las fotos y – el chico seguía hablando pero

D.- OK, está bien si soy Dianna Agron ok, por favor no le digas a nadie

O.- Yo no le digo a nadie pero te tienes que casar conmigo

D.- Queeeee?

O.- Bueno mejor vamos poco a poco, No le digo a nadie si sales conmigo – dijo todo emocionado

D.- Que? Debes estar bromeando

O.- Aush eso dolió sabes, no soy tan feo – ese comentario sorprendió a Dianna que soltó una carcajada

D.- No lo digo por eso, solo que es raro no te parece ¿una cita a cambio de tu silencio?

O.- Mmmmmm tienes razón, nos sacamos una foto porfa? – puso cara de perrito abandonado

D.- Esta bien pero no la suba a ninguna red social por favor

O.- ¿Nunca?

D.- No, hasta dentro de dos semanas, cuando ya no este acá por favor

O.- Ok, pero para eso tendrás que darme mínimo un beso

D.- Estas loco?

O.- En la mejilla, Lo prometo – señalo su cara, y Dianna no pudo negarse

Luego de sacarse la foto, el muchacho apretó el botón para que el ascensor volviera a funcionar

O.- Y estas de vacación?

D.- Si – trataba de ser amable, pero sin contar mucho de su vida

O.- Lea está contigo o viniste sola

D.- Perdón? – la pregunta del muchacho la tomo totalmente sorprendida

O.- Ups, lo siento, tema personal verdad? Te todas formas quiero que sepas que yo las apoyo, no me gusta mucho que oculten su relación y menos que utilicen a Cory y Alex como tapadera pero si ellos lo aceptan

D.- Yo ya no estoy con Alex – dijo cortando al muchacho

O.- En serio? Genial y cuando piensas hacer publica tu relación con Lea

D.- Tampoco estoy con Lea – comenzaba a enojarse

O.- Mmmmmm Ok – el ascensor se abrió y el muchacho salió – Yo seguiré esperando ansioso que salgan del closet y estaré orgulloso el día que lo hagan – le guiño el ojo y se alejo, dejando a una Dianna completamente anonadada.

FIN FLASHBACK

D.- Te voy a sacar de mi corazón enana, te tengo que sacar – suspiro y salió de la ducha, se cambio y se tiro a su cama, cayendo en un sueño profundo inmediatamente.

**EN CASA DE MARY**

Luego del almuerzo Naya y Alex salieron a comprar unas cosas que Mary necesitaba, y Lea vio su oportunidad, se acerco a la sala donde suponía estaba Mary, antes de entrar suspiro profundamente – Dios ayúdame – susurro y entro a la sala, lo que encontró al entrar le partió el corazón un poco más, Mary se encontraba sentada en la sillita que le pertenecía al piano negro de Dianna, acariciando las teclas suavemente, se quedo completamente quieta, no sabía que decir, su mente buscaba formular unas palabras pero su cuerpo solo derramaba lagrimas silenciosas.

M.- _Cuando tienes un hijo_ – comenzó, sorprendiendo a Lea – _tu vida cambia, antes solo tenias que preocuparte por ti, pero cuando te vuelves madre ya no eres tú la que importa, ni tu felicidad, ni nada, si tus hijos no son felices tu no lo eres, luchas para poder darles todo lo que necesitan, para que nada les haga daño, cuando se caen y lloran eres tú la que sufre más, porque no fuiste capaz de impedir ese sufrimiento, porque secar sus lagrimas no es suficiente, porque darías todo para que eso que les causo dolor te lo hubiese causado a ti y no a tu niña– _dijo bajo la atenta mirada de Lea que no se atrevía a decir nada –_Pero llega un momento en que van a querer volar y tienes dos opciones, les puedes cortar las alas y mantenerlos contigo para seguirlos cuidando, o puedes confiar en que hiciste las cosas bien que los criaste bien y dejarlos volar con la esperanza de que van a ser felices, yo escogi la primera opcion Lea la deje volar, jamas imagine que el mundo me la iba a devolver tan rota - _miles de lagrimas caian por el rostro de Lea, sabia lo que tenia que hacer pero le daba terror al escuchar esas palabras - _primero lucha durante mucho tiempo para lograr cumplir su sueño, luego te conoce, se enamora y conoce el verdadero amor, y lo que es que te rompan el corazon, no estoy diciendo esto para hacerte sentir mal, es una ley de la vida que te rompan el corazon, siempre he pensado que eran la una para la otra y que a la larga Di iba a solucionar ese problemas de celos, te iba a pedir perdon y despues de un tiempo iban a volver a estar juntas contra el mundo - _Lea no podia seguir escuchando asi que interrumpio

L.- Mary antes de que sigas tengo que contarte la verdadera razon por la cual Dianna y yo nos separamos, creo que es justo que

M.- Que ganamos volviendo al pasado Lea? Lo hecho esta hecho, por mucho que querramos no podemos volver, pero podemos concentrarnos en el ahora, en arreglar lo que sea que hicimos ahora además _ nunca vi a Dianna como la vi hace 8 días, ni cuando ustedes terminaron, no había ni rastro de mi niña aun no entiendo como pude quedarme aca cuando el maldito que lastimo a mi niña sigue ahi,libre y feliz _

_L.- Chord y Naya ya le dieron una leccion - Mary no dijo nada solo _miro a Lea y le pidió que se sentara junto a ella, cosa que Lea hizo rápidamente

M.- _Talvez no tenga que estar haciendo esto pero como comprenderás no quiero que mi niña vuelva a sufrir por eso te pregunto a ti Lea ¿Qué quieres?_

_L.- La quiero a ella _

_M.- ¿Para qué?_

_L.- Espero que estén en mi vida para que me deje hacerla feliz, para que me deje amarla cada día por siempre, para siempre. La quiero en mi vida porque después de todos estos meses me di cuenta que una vida sin ella no es vida, la necesito porque sin ella me muero y yo te prometo_

_M.- Porque mejor no me lo demuestras?_

_L.- Que?_

_M.- Busca a mi niña y tráemela de vuelta – _sonoras como una orden, se levanto de la silla dejando sola a la morena

_L.- Esta bien –_susurro, vio como Mary se alejó y dirigió su vista al piano de Di – ¿Dónde estás amor? – dijo dirigiendo su vista a la pared y descubriendo una foto que casi siempre pasaba desapercibida, sonrió y agarro su teléfono

L.- Hola Jen necesito que me consigas un pasaje para Grecia, en el primer avión que salga

J.- Lo siento Lea pero no puedo hacerlo – su voz temblaba, como si tuviera miedo de dar la noticia que tenía que comunicarle

L.- Que? ¿Porque?

J.- Se que me dijiste que me deshiciera de todos tus compromisos, en especial de uno que involucra a un muchacho alto, pero ese es justo el que no puedo, en dos días deberás estar con Cory en el aeropuerto de Toronto - solto rapidamente

L.- Queeeeee? No lo hare, necesito estar en Grecia lo más pronto posible

J.- Yo te entiendo Lea pero no puedo hacer nada, hasta que no logre eliminar el contrato tienes que cumplir con todo lo pautado, veré si puedo mover las fechas

L.- Pero yo te pedí que eliminaras el contrata Jes y hace un mes que sigo con esto

J.- Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, mira te recomiendo que regreses a Los Ángeles hoy o mañana, tomes el dichoso avión con Cory y luego te vas a Grecia desde Toronto, yo te consigo en pasaje de avión, qué opinas?

L.- No quiero – la morocha estaba muy enojada, la foto colgada encima del piano le recordó la conversación que tuvo con Di donde la rubia le confesaba cual era una de sus lugares favoritos y no quería esperar más, perder dos días más, casi tres con el viaje la torturaba – No puedes posponer eso?

J.- Nop, ya lo intente, mira Lee porque no viajas con Cory y aprovechas para convencerlo de que te libere del contrato

L.- Espera que?

J.- Cory se opone a la disolución de ese contrato así que es más difícil, si logras convencerlo de que acepte romper ese contrato será más fácil terminarlo, y así podrás hacer lo que quieras

L.- Cory no acepta la disolución? Sabes está bien voy en ese avión, y apenas pise Toronto tomo el avión a Grecia ok

N.- Para que vas a ir a Grecia? – Naya hacia su aparición justo en ese momento

L.- Eeeeehhhh – miro a Naya sorprendida, en sus planes no estaba viajar con la latina – Consígueme ese avión ok, hablamos más tarde Jes – colgó el teléfono y dirigió su mirada al piano

N.- No intentes librarte, ¿A qué quieres ir a Grecia?

L.- Eeeehhhh yooo mmmm – no se le ocurría nada, odiaba la poca improvisación que tenía – Yoooo eeee tengooo que ir porque

N.- Porque Dianna está ahí verdad? Creía que estábamos juntas en esto L, me pensabas dejar

L.- No, no no no, yo solo

N.- No importa, llama a Jessica y dile que consiga dos pasajes

L.- Pero ya recién me voy en dos días y parto desde Toronto

N.- Por?

L.- Cosas del contrato con Cory

N.- Bueno, entonces nos vemos allá – y comenzó a caminar a la salida, cuando ya casi estaba fuera del cuarto giro y pregunto – Espera Grecia es enorme, tienes que darme un lugar específico

Lea comenzó a reír porque no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, la latina estaba comenzando a enojarse, no le gustaba que se rian de ella

N.- Vamos habla de una buena vez

L.- Que vas a hacer yendo más antes? Espérame y vamos juntas

N.- Voy a ganar tiempo, yo la encuentro y hablo con ella, así nos enteramos de todo lo que ha estado haciendo, además puedo estarla preparando para tu llegada

Lea lo pensó un momento y llego a la conclusión de que tal vez le convenía que Naya este ablandando el terreno

L.- Santorini

N.- Y eso que es?

L.- Una isla o archipiélago no recuerdo bien, pero debes llegar a Atenas y de ahí solo tienes que tomar un ferri ok

N.- Ok, si no llego es tu culpa – dijo mientras salía de la sala – Vamos, yo creo que me tomo el avión acá, así no pierdo el tiempo, pero nos vamos mañana ok – le dijo

Lea solo miro a su amiga y fue a la cocina donde estaban Mary y Jason hablando, Naya les dijo que tenía una idea de dónde buscar a Di y que se irían mañana a primera hora, así que se despidieron de Jason mientras Mary las acompañaba a la puerta, abrazo a Naya y después miro a Lea sujetándole de los hombros

M.- Siempre supe que la felicidad de mi hija estaba a tu lado, confió en ti Lea, ve por ella y no te rindas, sabemos que es muy testaruda pero lucha ok

L.-Voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos te lo prometo – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no podía estar más feliz Mary y Jason la apoyaron, se sentía muy confiada y quería encontrar a Dianna YA.

* * *

**N/A : capitulito nuevo que no es muy relevante, solo confirmamos que Dianna sigue enganchada con nuestra morena de piernas hermosas, y que Lea si averiguo donde esta nuestra rubia de ojos hermosos.**

**Ya que muchos odian a Melissa no la pongo en este capítulo, pregunto ¿Por qué la odian tanto? Si la pobre chica no iba a hacer nada malo.**

**Bueno de todas maneras Mel tiene todavía tres días en los que puede hacer cositas jejejeje, nah mentira, se viene el reencuentro ¿ustedes que tal lo ven, será regular, malo o muy malo?**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, si quieren que Lea y Dianna se encuentren YYYYAAAAAA, si quieren que Naya suavice un poco las aguas, si el capitulo les parece supeerrrr aburrido y me quieren matar por escribir algo tan malo, ustedes no mas comenten.**

**Aclaración: No conozco a Lea, ni a Dianna, ni a Naya, ni a ninguno de los personajes nombrados en este fic, y ya que no los conozco hago una fusión de lo que veo de ellos en el internet y de sus personajes en Glee, perdón si a alguien lo le gusta las personalidades de los chicos lo siento.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, y dejando sus comentarios se les agradece muchoooooo besitos ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Lea entraba a su departamento en Los Ángeles luego de un pequeño vuelo que tomo después de ver a Naya partir rumbo a España donde tomaría otro avión a Grecia su destino final.

A pesar de estar completamente exhaustadecidió llamar a su amigo para contarle todas las novedades, así que cogió su teléfono y marco el número de Jon, luego de cuatro tonos el castaño contesto

J.- Hola princesa! – contesto el teléfono emocionado

L.- Heyy J, ¿cómo va?

J.- Acá todo normalsúper aburrido y tu ¿qué tal? ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Cómo estás?

L.- Todo bien, yo estoy luchando con un montón de sentimientos, estoy feliz, asustada, nerviosa además que estoy súper cansada

J.- Y a qué se debe todos esos sentimientos? – quería saber que le pasaba a su amiga

L.- Estoy cansada porque no he dormido bien en toda la semana, estoy feliz porque Mary y Jason me apoyan, estoy asustada porque ya sédóndeestá Di y tengo miedo de que cuando me vea reaccione mal y nerviosa porque – contaba hasta que fue interrumpida

J.- Espera que?

L.- Que estoy nerviosa porque – hablaba más lento para que su amigo le entendiera

J.- NO no no, eso no importa sabes donde esta DI?

L.- Sip, recordé una conversación y recordé que uno de sus lugares favoritos es Grecia más específicamente Santorini estoy segura de que esta allá

J.- Y túdóndeestás?

L.- Yo? En mi casa – contesto como si fuera obvio

J.- Y por qué? – pregunto completamente incrédulo

L.- Por qué ¿qué? – Lea notaba a su amigo algo molesto y no entendía nada

J.- ¿Por qué estás en tu departamento, cuando deberías estar tomando o ya deberías estar en un avión camino a Grecia?

L.-Surgió un imprevisto que no pude cancelar, pero apenas termine con ese asunto me voy

J.- Un asunto más importante que Dianna? No me digas? Tiene que ver con tu noviecito

L.- NO ES MI NOVIO – grito

J.- SABES QUE – grito pero se dio cuenta que no podía hacer esto sin ver a la chica así que suspiro profundamente – Conéctate al Skype ahora – colgó el teléfono dejando a una Lea sorprendida y preocupada, no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo, solo sabía que nada bueno podía salir de esa conversación suspiro y agarro su computadora.

Mientras se encendía, Lea pensaba que había podido molestar tanto a su amigo, inicio su sesión en Skype e inmediatamente recibió un video llamado de su amigo – Ayúdame Dios – susurro y acepto la llamada.

Apenas vio la cara de Jonathan supo que algo estaba muy mal, se veía enojado así que no supo que decir y decidió esperar a que él hable primero

J.- Y bien?

L.- Bien qué? No entiendo que está pasando

J.- Que, ¿Qué está pasando? Enserio Lee? ESTA PASANDO QUE ESTAS COMETIENDO EL MISMO ERROR OTRA VEZ ¿ QUE CARAJOS PUEDE SER MAS IMPORTANTE QUE IR A BUSCAR A DIANNA? – el chico le gritaba a la morena

L.- TRANQUILIZATE – la morena también grito, pero para intentarlo calmarlo – Tengo que ir a Toronto con Cory dejar que los paparazzi nos saquen unas fotos y después tomare un avión a Grecia ok – le trataba de explicar al chico

J.- ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿No te puedes inventar algo mejor?

L.- NO ES UNA EXCUSA, TENGO QUE HACERLO

J.- NO, no tienes que hacerlo, QUIERES HACERLO

L.- Crees que si no fuera por ese maldito contrato no estuviera ya en un avión?

J.- Siempre es lo mismo contigo Lee, desde hace mucho usas ese contrato para excusarte detrás de él, haces cosas que sabes que están mal, pero no puedes dejar de hacerlas porque están escritas en el bendito contrato, creía que tu amor por Dianna era verdad pero me acabas de demostrar que no, NO LA AMAS COMO DICES

L.- CALLATE – la morena estaba furiosa

J.- NO!, Como crees que se siente Dianna cuando te ve a ti con el gigante ese? De verdad crees que te va a creer que "LA AMAS" cuando unas cuantas horas antes estabas muy feliz mostrándote con Cory a todo el mundo?

Lea no sabíacómo defenderse de ese ataque, comenzaba a darse cuenta de su error

J.- Siempre fue tu carrera primero, ahora me doy cuenta, tu nunca vas a poner a DI por encima de eso, y no sabes lo decepcionado que estoy, ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente Lea? Lo de Dianna es verdad o solo la quieres de vuelta porque es la única persona que te hace sentir amada? Es la persona que te trae regalitos, te canta canciones, te hace el desayuno, que te hace sentir especial porque te necesita en su vida para ser feliz? ¿Qué es Dianna para ti? La chica con la que te acuestas? – gritaba el castaño

L.- CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, SABES QUE NO ES CIERTO YO LA AMO – gritaba Lea con lágrimas en los ojos – LA AMO POR LO QUE ES, POR LAS COSAS QUE ME HACE SENTIR, NADA DE LO QUE DICES ES CIERTO

J.- LA AMAS? Y QUE ES EL AMOR PARA TI? A QUE ESTAS DISPUESTA A RENUNCIAR?

L.- A TODO – gritaba

J.- Pues demuéstralo, deja de ser esa muchacha a que le importa más su carrera o el que dirán – dijo más calmado – Juégatela Lea, juégatela por ella o déjala en paz – dijo eso ultimo y colgó la video llamada, dejando a Lea llorando desconsoladamente, poco a poco fue calmando su llanto y comenzó a analizar todo lo que su amigo le había dicho y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, no podía luchar por Dianna cuando seguía haciendo las mismas cosas que sabía que lastimaban a la rubia, así que fue al baño, se lavó la cara, se miró al espejo y tomo una decisión, salió del baño y se dirigió a la puerta donde seguía la pequeña maleta que había llevado a California, la agarro y salió de su departamento con dirección al aeropuerto.

Camino al aeropuerto su celular sonó, cuando vio que se trataba de su representante desvió la llamada, ella iba a ir a Grecia ese momento y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir, iba a comenzar a manejar su vida por encima de su carrera, la decisión ya estaba tomada y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

**SANTORINI**

**9:30**

Luego de pasarse casi un día entero subiendo y bajando de los aviones y de recorrer tres hoteles donde no sabían nada de Dianna Agron , Naya entraba al último hotel en el que creía que podía estar su amiga, se acercó al mostrador y espero a ser atendida, para su suerte fue un joven que parecía ser novato y no conocer mucho las políticas de privacidad de todos los hoteles

N.- Buenos días apuesto joven – Naya coqueteaba un poco, para no tener que suplicar como lo había tenido que hacer en los otros hoteles – Estoy buscando a mi amiga se llama Dianna Agron, puedes revisar si se está quedando con ustedes, por favor

J.- Dianna Agron – repetía mientras iba escribiendo el nombre en la base de datos que le devolvería o no, si el nombre de la rubia aparecía, luego de unos segundos el muchacho se dirigió a Naya

J.- Lo siento mucho, pero no hay ninguna persona registrada con ese nombre

N.- nononono y ahora qué hago

J.- Sin embargo existe una Agron registrada mmmm ¿Charlie Agron? ¿Puede ser?

N.- Exacto Dianna Elise Charlie Agron, esa misma, es la persona que busco, me dices en que cuarto esta? Por favor

J.- Claro, dijo mientras anotaba algo en una hoja

J.- Acá tienes - le dijo entregándole un papel – tu amiga está en el cuarto 209, séptimo piso – dijo guiñándole un ojo y yendo a atender a otro cliente que esperaba su turno.

Naya lo miro extrañado y miro el papel que tenía y vio que solo se trataba de un número telefónico que supuso era del muchacho, sonrió y se dirigió al ascensor, subió hasta el séptimo piso y busco la habitación de su amiga, cuando encontró la habitación que le había dicho, suspiro antes de tocar la puerta y espero, luego de unos segundos volvió a tocar, comenzaba a impacientarse, volvió a tocar pero esta vez la puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

Naya se sorprendió al no encontrarse con su amiga y pensó que de verdad se había equivocado de persona

M.- Hola – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

N.- Hola, mmm creo que me equivoque de habitación, lo siento

M.- Tal vez no, a quien buscas guapa

N.- Eeehhh – comenzaba a creer que en ese país estaban todos locos, primero el muchacho de recepción ahora la castaña – Perdón, busco a mi amiga, se llama Dianna

M.- Que pena, creo que si te equivocaste – hizo una mueca de tristeza

N.- Ni modo, seguiré buscándola por acá – agarro su maleta y le sonrió a la castaña

M.- Espero que nos volvamos a ver – le dijo mientras extendía su mano para estrechar la de la morena – Melissa un placer

N.- El placer es – estrecho la mano e intento hablar cuando alguien la interrumpió

O.- Ohhh Dios mío! – grito – mi latina favorita esta acá, Mel pellízcame – se dirigió a la chica que lo miraba, sin entender nada, pero decidió seguir a su amigo y le dio un golpe en el brazo

O.- Aaaauuuhhh – se quejó, mirándola feo – te dije que me pellizques no que me golpees, me estás haciendo quedar mal

M.- El asunto es que te cause dolor de alguna manera para que despiertes y yo te hice ese favor – dijo y volvió su vista a la morena, que aún se encontraba en la puerta mirando la interacción entre esos dos amigos – Por cierto, tu latina sigue ahí Oliver – le recordó a su amigo quien regreso su atención a la latina

O.- Perdón Naya – dijo volviendo su atención a la latina, que se sorprendió al oír su nombre – Mi amiga es una pesada, soy Oliver mucho gusto – se adelantó y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la morena que no sabía que estaba pasando

N.- Mucho gusto Oliver, Melissa – les dijo a los dos – Pero creo que yo me tengo que ir, debo seguir buscando a …

M.- Dianna!

O.- Charlie!

Interrumpieron los dos al mismo tiempo, mirándose , y dejando a Naya más confundida aun

O y M.- Que? Hablaron al mismo tiempo

N.- De verdad yo me voy – ya estaba cansada de tantas vueltas – fue un placer – agarro su maleta y giro para seguir su camino, cuando escucho una voz muy familiar

D.- Ya estoy lista, vámonos – decía la rubia saliendo de uno de los cuartos quedándose en silencio cuando tres pares de ojos se depositaron en ella, pero ella solo pudo ver unos ojos marrones atravesándola – Naya – susurro, camino hacia su amiga y la abrazo, la latina devolvió el abrazo rodeándola más fuerte, luego de unos segundos se separaron

N.- Por fin Dios

D.- No puedo creer que estésacá – tenía una sonrisa muy grande que desapareció cuando Naya la golpeó fuertemente en el hombro

D.- Aauusshhh, porque fue eso – le reclamo, mientras se frotaba el hombro

O.- Charlie también estaba soñando? – le susurro a Melissa

M.- No lo sé, no entiendo nada

N.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así? – le grito a la rubia

D.- Eeeeehhhh mejor hablamos después – le susurro, dirigiendo su mirada a los dos muchachos que las miraban esperando que alguien les explique qué estaba pasando – Mel, Oliver esta es mi amiga Naya – les dijo a los muchachos

M.- Un placer – volvió a decirle

O.- Te amo! – grito, abrazando a la latina, después de unos segundos se separó y se puso de rodillas – Te casas conmigo por favor – la miro suplicante

D y M.- No le hagas caso – dijeron juntas antes de ponerse a reír

M.- Tiene un trauma con el matrimonio, se quiere casar ya, le pide a todas las chicas que conoce que se casen con él, por eso no lo llevo a Las Vegas – le dijo a la latina, quien seguía mirándolos sin entender que hacia su amiga con ese par de locos, cuando iba a preguntarles que hacían ahí sonó el teléfono de Melissa quien contesto rápidamente

M.- Hey, ya estas llegando – le dijo – ya estas abajo? Espera un momento ya bajamos – colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a los muchachos – Tommy y está abajo vámonos? – pregunto

D.- Eeeehhh bueno yo creo que no voy a ir – les dijo mirando a la latina

M.- Pero mmmm Naya puede ir con nosotros – intento convencer a la rubia

D.- No lo sé, Nay estábamos de salida, quieres venir?

N.- A dónde van? – pregunto curiosa

O.- Vamos a saltar en paracaídas amor, tienes que venir – dijo emocionadísimo

N.- Espera queeee? – grito, mirando a su amiga – Vas a ir adonde?

D.- De verdad chicos creo que no voy, tengo que hablar de muchas cosas con ella

N.- No, no no por mí no te detengas loca, vamos chicos esto quiero verlo – dijo irónicamente, entrando por primera vez a la habitación para dejar su maleta y mirar a su amiga quien sabía que la morena estaba enojada

O.- Siiiii, vez – se dirigió a Melissa – esta tiene que ser la mujer de mi vida

M.- Lo que tú digas loco – dijo saliendo de la habitación

O.- Enserio, solo falta que se enamore de mí, nada más – salió detrás de Melissa

D.- Nay, enserio creo que no debemos ir – susurro solo para que la latina le escuche

N.- No, tranquila, vamos quiero ver que es lo que has estado haciendo estos días y conocer a tus nuevos amigos – su tono irónicoseguía presente – ya tendremos tiempo para hablar al volver, y créeme, tenemos mucho de qué hablar – salió, siguiendo a los chicos

D.- Sé que estas enojada y no tengo la menor idea de cómo me encontraste pero estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido – le dijo a la latina saliendo de su cuarto y abrazando a su amiga por detrás.

**EN EL AEROPUERTO DE LOS ANGELES**

Lea ya había conseguido su pasaje para el avión a Madrid y estaba esperando que la llamaran, estaba nerviosa pero no por los problemas que este viaje le iban a causar sino porque ya solo estaba a menos de 24 horas de verse con Dianna, mientras pensaba en que iba a hacer llegando a Santorini decidió avisar a alguien lo que estaba por hacer, así que tomo su celular y decidió mandar un mensaje ya que aún no se sentía preparada para escuchar la voz de su amigo, después de la pelea que tuvieron horas atrás – **_ESTOY EN EL AEROPUERTO A PUNTO DE SUBIR A UN AVION CAMINO A EUROPA, GRACIAS POR TODO LO QUE ME DIJISTE, TE QUIERO MUCHO_** – escribió y mando el mensaje, solo paso un minuto y su celular sonaba dejando ver una llamada entrante de Jon que Lea ignoro, su teléfono sonó tres veces más y Lea no recibió ninguna, después de unos minutos el celular de Lea volvió a sonar pero esta vez anunciando la llegada de un mensaje – **_PERDON POR HABERTE TRATADO ASI, NO SE QUE ME PASO, JAMAS ESTARIA DECEPCIONADO, AL CONTRARIO ESTOY SUPER ORGULLOSO, TE QUIERO MAS, VE POR TU CHICA_** – Lea sonrió y justo cuando iba a responder, oyó el llamado para abordar el avión, así que guardo su celular y tomo su maleta dirigiéndose al pasillo para tomar su avión.

**EN SANTORINI**

Dianna y Naya se bajaban del auto de Tommy después de a ver pasado un día divertido según Dianna, concepto que Naya no compartía, para ella había sido un día muy arriesgado, Dianna estaba a punto de recibir el sermón de su vida, no podía creer que la rubia hubiese sido capaz de hacer todo eso

M.- Bueno, nos vemos mañana ok

D.- Claro, hablamos – les dijo a los tres muchachos, mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de cada uno

O.- Chau rubia – devolvía el beso y le daba uno igual a Naya – ¿Cómo es morena? ¿Aceptaras salir conmigo? – le miraba con los ojos suplicantes

N.- Ya veremos Oliver, ya veremos – suspiro – Adiós muchachos – les dijo en general

M.- Chau Naya

T.- Chau latina, a ti también volveremos a verte, verdad? – dijo en tono coqueto

O.- No te metas con mi chica tonto – golpeo – no le hagas caso amor – decía provocando una sonrisa en la latina, pero volvió a ponerse seria segundos después

N.- Chau chicos – volvía a decir, comenzando a caminar a la entrada del hotel

Dianna la miro, suspiro y regreso su mirada al auto

D.- Disculpen su actitud estaba cansada por el vuelo y después de tremendo día debe estar muerta – trataba de excusar a su amiga – Mañana ya Olvera a ser la misma

M.- No hay ningún problema, de hecho soporto muy bien a estos dos pesados – los señalo, recibiendo miradas feas por parte de los chicos

Dianna rio y volvió a despedirse de los tres, se quedó en la acera hasta que el auto desapareció y comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel, sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con Naya, pero nada de lo que la latina le dijera le iba a amargar el día, bueno al menos eso creía.

La rubia entro al hotel y pudo observar a su amiga parada alado del ascensor esperándola, camino hacia ella y oprimió el botón para llamar al ascensor

N.- ¿Y bien? – le pregunto

D.- Bien ¿Qué? – contesto un poco a la defensiva

N.- ¿Quiénes eran esos?, ¿Desde cuando haces esas cosas?

Dianna no le contesto, entro al ascensor seguida por Naya que seguía con sus preguntas

N.- Saltar en paracaídas? Enserio? En que carajos estas pensado eh?

D.- Ok – hablo para callar a la latina - ¿A cuál de todas tus preguntas quieres que conteste primero? – le dijo seriamente.

Naya no contesto, solo la miro fijamente y suspiro

N.- Creo que debemos hablar en la habitación

D.- Creo que es lo mejor - Dianna la miro sonriendo y la abrazo separándose sin dejar de sonreír, sonrisa que desapareció apenas se abrió la puerta.

Dianna se quedó completamente paralizada ante la imagen que se encontraba frente a ella, mientras Naya no podía entender nada.

Lea estaba sentada en el piso del pasillo, con los ojos cerrados, había estado en ese lugar desde hace dos horas esperando que Dianna y Naya regresen, cuando escucho abrirse las puertas del ascensor, dirigió su vista ahí sin esperanzas ya que esa escena se había repetido muchas veces el tiempo que estuvo ahí sin resultados positivos, pero estaba vez si eran ellas, abrió su boca pero no pudo decir nada, estaba asustada.

En el ascensor la situación no era muy diferente que se diga, tanto Naya como Dianna estaban simplemente anonadadas, ninguna podía salir de su asombro, luego de unos segundos que fueron eternos para las tres Lea se puso de pie haciendo a reaccionar a las otras dos, Naya se acercó a Lea, mirándola a seriamente

N.- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿No ibas a llegar recién en dos días? – le preguntaba rápidamente

L.- Bueno y y yy o yoyo yo me tu tuv tuve que – tartamudeaba completamente nerviosa, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que Dianna se acercaba y era consciente de la conversación que tenían, dándose cuenta que Lea estaba ahí por culpa de Naya.

Antes de poder responder las preguntas de Naya, la neoyorkina se dio cuenta que Dianna estaba parada justo al lado de ellas, hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza para que Naya se diera cuenta, la latina trago salida y lentamente giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada llena de furia de la rubia. Dianna ignoraba completamente a Lea quien también la miraba, camino un poco, rodeo a las chicas y avanzo los pequeños metros que la separaban de su cuarto, abrió la puerta y sin volver la vista atrás cerró la puerta fuertemente dejando a dos morenas afuera, quienes miraban fijamente esa puerta.

* * *

**N/A: Que tal? Les gusto? Ojala que si, ya que sacrifique mi domingo (que por cierto es el único día libre que tengo) para escribirlo.**

**Aclaración: Tal vez a alguien le parezca raro que Lea ya este en Grecia pero solo hay una diferencia de 8 horas entre el avión de las chicas, ósea Lea toma su avión el mismo día que Naya y llega también el mismo día solo que 8 horas mas tarde**

**Sin embargo se tardan un día entero en llegar, día en el que misteriosamente Dianna se vuelve re-amiga de Melissa mmmm como es eso posible? Hay que matar a quien esta escribiendo esto.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar sus comentarios en especial Pao Vargas que con cada análisis que haces de cada capitulo me ayudas un montón muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Besos y abrazos para tod s. **


	14. Chapter 14

**FLASHBACK**

**48 HORAS ANTES**

**SANTORINI**

Dianna se encontraba caminando en la playa, recogiendo las estrellitas de mar que se habían quedado en la playa cundo la marea bajo, iba distraída sin darse cuenta que por el otro lado de la playa venia una muchacha castaña haciendo exactamente lo mismo, sin mirar a la rubia, cuando ya se encontraban a unos cuantos metros, la rubia recién reconoció a las castaña

D.- Heyyy! – Le dijo, para llamar su atención – Melissa

M.- Rubia! – no pudo ocultar su emoción por ver a la rubia

D.- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto al ver una estrellita de mar en la mano de Melissa

M.- Mmmmmmm, no te rías ok – le pidió –es que mmmm cuando baja la marea estas estrellitas se quedan paradas acá y se ahogan, entonces recorro la playa y las voy devolviendo al mar – dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro

D.- Jajajajajajaj

M.- Hey – la empujo suavemente en el hombro – dijiste que no te ibas a reír, es una causa humanitaria, si no lo hago todas estas estrellitas

D.- Tranquila –le dijo mientras le mostraba una estrellita en su mano, Melissa vio como Dianna arrojo la estrellita al mar, y volvió a mirar a la rubia, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara

M.- Una menos – susurro

D.- Exacto – volvió a dirigir su vista al océano

M.- Entoncesss mmmm ya que tu hiciste la mitad que me faltaba y yo la mitad que te faltaba que te parece si te invito un jugo – le pregunto tímidamente

Dianna miro a Melissa y suspiro profundamente, se notaba que la pregunta le había incomodado

M.- Tranquila rubia, no pasa nada, lo dejamos para otro día – sonaba desilusionada

Melissa se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los pequeños bares que se hallaban en medio de la playa, dejando a la rubia en una pelea interna – VAMOS DIANNA PUEDES HACERLO, NO TIENES PORQUE TENER MIEDO, TIENES QUE HACERLO, PASADO–PISADO, VAMOS TU PUEDES – la rubia se intentaba convencer, cuando decidió que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad para comenzar a trabajar en su confianza, camino hacia Melissa que ya se hallaba a unos cuantos metros – Hey Mel – grito – Acepto, pero yo elijo el lugar – dijo comenzando a caminar al lado opuesto de donde estaba yendo la castaña y se dirigió al pequeño café que tanto le gustaba.

Llegaron, pidieron y se fueron a sentar a la mesita con vista al mar de Di, esperaron en silencio que les trajeran sus cafés y cuando lo hicieron fue Melissa que rompió el silencio

M.- Bueno, rubia cuál es tu historia?

D.- Que historia?

M.- Oh vamos, todos los que vienen a esta isla tienen una historia que contar, están escapando de su pasado, vienen con un corazón roto,son fugitivos, o si tienen mucha suerte vienen de Luna de Miel y ya que no veo ningún anillo y no tienes cara de fugitiva o te rompieron el corazón oquieres escapar de tu pasado, así que ¿Cuál es?

D.- Me gusta tu teoría, pero yo solo vine para ver el atardecer

M.- Oh, enserio? No es la gran cosa te diré, he visto mejores

D.- ¿En dónde? – pregunto rápidamente

M.- mmmm mejor no te lo digo – se hizo la misteriosa

D.- Porque?

M.- Porque si te lo digo, seguro que te vas sola y yo pienso llevarte algún día

D.- Eeeeehhhh ok – dijo tímidamente – Y ¿Cuál es tu historia?

M.- Queeee? – pregunto confundida

D.- Ya sabes, ¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿Qué haces acá?

M.- Yoooo?, soy fugitiva – respondió rápidamente, provocando una risa muy fuerte por parte de Dianna

E.- Enserio?

M.- Sip, con Tommy y Oliver somos unos súper ladrones de bancos, después del último golpe entramos a la lista de los 10 más buscados del FBI entonces tuvimos que escapar

D.- Jajajajajajajaja Si seguro – su risa solo aumentaba – Jajajaja – luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar – Tom y Oliver?

M.- Oh es cierto no los conoces, son mis amigos, muy buenas personas te van a caer muy pero muy bien –decía mientras se fijaba su celular – Claro si logro presentártelos – susurro

D.- Que?

M.- Tenia que verme con ellos hace una hora – decía mientras guardaba el celular – y según la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tengo, deben estar furiosos – decía mientras ladeaba la cabeza un poco

D.- Bueno ya que no quiero que te maten creo que llego el momento de irnos – le dijo

M.- Tranquila no te preocupes, que esperen

D.- No, no te quiero causar problemas enserio, es mejor que vayas de una vez

M.- Mmmmmm No quiere venir conmigo? – pregunto ilusionada

D.- No creo que sea bueno idea

M.- La verdad es que no somos fugitivos, solo somos unos turistas muy sexis

D.- Jajajajaja que humilde – dijo irónicamente – De verdad creo que es mala idea

M.- Ohhh Vamos te encantara conocerlos

D.- No gracias, tal vez otro día

M.- Lo prometes? – puso cara de perrito abandonado

D.- Mmmmmmm ok, lo prometo

M.- Bien, entonces mañana salimos con los chicos ok

D.- Que! No, no, no, no, no Yo mañana no puedo

M.- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? Ir a caminar por la playa?

D.- Eeeeehhhh - no sabía que decir para no tener salir con tres completos desconocidos

M.- Mira Charlie no sé por quéestás aquí, de que estas escapando o de quien te estas ocultando, pero estas en esta maravillosa isla y ….

D.- Archipiélago – corrigió rápidamente

M.- ¿Qué?

D.- Santorini es un archipiélago no una isla – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

M.- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

D.- Bueno una isla es

M.- No me lo digas no me interesa, lo único que me interesa es que me dejes terminar de hablar

D.- Eso fue grosero, pero está bien adelante habla

M.- Lo siento OK perdón

D.- Está bien – dijo – continua

M.- El punto es que estamos en este bello "ARCHIPIELAGO" que tiene un montón de cosas para hacer y tiene un montón de personas que puedes conocer y tú te la pasas sentada en la playa mirando el mar, esperando el atardecer

D.- Haz estado espiándome? – dijo divertida

M.- Digamos que mi hotel está muy cerca de donde tú paras

D.- Ok – no la había convencido

M.- Vas a seguir interrumpiendo?

D.- No, no me callo

M.- ok el punto es que cada vez que te veo solo logro ver tristeza, dolor y miedo en tus ojos, algo te paso, algo que te está bloqueando y no te deja avanzar

D.- No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando – se puso a la defensiva

M.- Si sabes de lo que estoy hablando

D.- Bueno entonces tú no sabes que es lo que estás hablando

M.- De echo si se de lo que estoy hablando, porque yo también he estado ahí, me he bloqueado, he tenido miedo y he sufrido, y estoy saliendo de una situación difícil, la diferencia es que yo estoy luchando por salir tú te estas quedando quieta

D.- YA CALLATE! – exclamo, levantándose de la silla y mirando fijamente a la castaña – NO SABES NADA DE MI, NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIR TODAS ESAS COSAS COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS

M.- No te conozco, tienes razón y lamento mucho si te ofendí pero eso es lo que veo en ti

D.-Yo mejor me voy – agarro su café y se dirigió a la puerta del pequeño local

M.- Espera, digo esto y te juro que nunca más hablo – Dianna se detuvo para escuchar – Elimina de tu vida todos los bloqueos y miedos que te impidan avanzar porque la vida es demasiado corta para sufrir más de lo necesario – le dijo y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de la rubia quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados para impedir que las lágrimascomiencen a salir de sus ojos.

Melissa avanzo un par de metros y se detuvo, giro su cabeza buscando que la rubia todavía este ahí, cuando vio que así era le dijo

M.- Mañana vamos a ir con los chicos a un lugar muy bonito, quisiera que vengas, voy a esperarte en la playa, justo en tu lugar favorito, voy a quedarme ahí hasta las 9, espero que vengas – luego de decir esto último se giró y volvió a caminar dejando a Dianna completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Después de unos minutos Dianna reacciono y se fue rápidamente al hotel donde se estaba quedando, entro a su cuarto y se puso a llorar porque no podía entender como alguien que solo la había visto tres veces había logrado descifrar todos sus sentimientos.

En su mente solo repetía lo que Melissa le había dicho porque era verdad NO ESTABA AVANZANDO, la chica tenía razón, tenía que comenzar a trabajar en su confianza, se había alejado de todo para lograrlo no?

Así que después de mucho pensar, se levanto y comenzó a alistar ropa para ponerse al día siguiente, no sabía bien que iban a hacer así que decidió ponerse unos jeans y una simple sudadera, era algo obvio que iban a hacer algún tipo de actividad física así que desecho sus vestidos.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano, se alisto y se preparo el desayuno, una simple ensalada de frutas y salió del hotel camino a la playa, estaba decidido, IBA A COMENZAR A VIVIR NUEVAMENTE Y NADIE SE LO IBA A IMPEDIR.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Dianna se encontraba con la frente apoyada en la puerta, luego de haber tomado la decisión de seguir adelante con su vida, y vencer sus miedos se sentía capaz de enfrentarse al mundo, creía que podía contra todo, menos contra la persona que ahora se encontraba parada afuera de su cuarto, jamás imagino ver a Lea en ese lugar logrando desarmarla por completo, su cerebro no lograba asimilar que lo que había visto – NO, NO, NO, NO, NO ES POSIBLE – se decía a si misma – TRANQUILIZATE DIANNA, SEGURO ES TODO UN SUEÑO –intentaba convencerse.

Afuera de ese cuarto Lea y Naya se encontraban en la misma posición en la que les había dejado Dianna. Naya intentaba encontrar la forma de que su amiga la escuche, por la reacción que tuvo la rubia sabía que estaba enojada, mientras Lea no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que había pasado, había visto a Dianna que estaba tan hermosa como siempre, pero la rubia no le había dicho ni hecho nada, la ignoro completamente lo cual le dolió, espera al menos una mínima reacción de la rubia por su presencia, tal vez que le pregunte qué carajos hacia ahí o que intente botarla del hotel, pero que Dianna ni siquiera la registre le dolía mucho, las dos morenas pasaron unos minutos perdidas en sus pensamientos hasta que Naya reacciono al fin, se acercó a la puerta e intento entrar al cuarto, pero como era de esperarse se encontraba cerrado llave así que se puso a golpear la puerta

N.- Di – grito – abre la puerta por favor – volvía a golpear – tenemos que hablar – la morena se desesperó cuando no hubo respuesta – Dianna por favor – rogaba

El primer golpe en la puerta logro que Dianna reaccionara, encontrándose desorientada, al escuchar los gritos de su amiga recordó que Naya estaba ahí y que lo más probable era que ella sea la responsable por el cual Lea estaba ahí, así que dejo de lado su asombro y se dirigió hacia la maleta de la latina, estaba enojada con Naya, sabía que si Lea estaba ahí era porque le habían contado acerca de lo que le había pasado y no le gustaba para nada, pensar que Naya le había traicionado de esa forma la ponía furiosa contra su amiga, estaba enojada y no pensaba ceder esta vez, así que agarro la maleta y se dirigió a la puerta que volvía a ser azotada por la fuerza de la latina que no se cansaba de golpear

N.- Dianna por favor – pedía cuando la puerta se abría de golpe, algo que alegro a la latina que por un segundo pensó que Dianna accedía a hablar con ella, alegría que se borró en cuanto vio la mirada de larubia quién la miraba fríamente, Naya retrocedió unos pasos por la sorpresa, Diannasalió del cuarto y dejo caer la maleta justo delante de su propietaria, dándole a entender que no la quería cerca, al menos por ahora. Naya se encontraba tan sorprendida que no atinaba a decir nada. Luego de dejar la maleta se giró para volver a su cuarto, pero antes de lograrlo su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos color chocolate que la miraban fijamente, se quedaron mirándose apenas unos segundos pero para Lea fue suficiente para darse cuenta que Di de verdad estaba enojada.

Dianna siguió caminando y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta oyó una voz que la paralizo por completo

L.- Dianna espera – dijo armándose de valor – por favor – susurro – tenemos que hablar

D.- No tengo nada que hablar con ninguna de las dos, y mucho menos contigo así que espero que si has venido para eso te vayas por dónde has venido

L.- No tenemos que hablar es cierto, yo voy a hablar solo necesito que me escuches – insistía

D.- No, no quiero escucharte, porque no vas a hacer que te escuche Cory, Ryan o por lo visto tu gran amiga Naya – dijo mirándola directamente

L.- Di ne – ne – necesito – comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

D.- Y a mí que me importa lo que tú necesites? – interrumpió – ¿Por qué tendría que escucharte?

L.- Por favor – susurraba, mientras agachaba la cabeza –solo quiero ayudarte

D.- A mí? Y a ti quien te dijo que necesito ayuda? No necesito ayuda y mucho menos la tuya así que escúchame bien, si has venido hasta acá por mi vete, no necesito de ti ni de tu lastima

L.- No es lastima Di – decía suavemente a pesar de que Dianna estaba casi gritándole – he venido hasta acá para

D.- Basta – grito, no quería escuchar nada de lo que la neoyorkina tenia para decirle – no me importa para que viniste, si te piensas quedar por acá no me molestes – dijo eso ultimo y entro a su cuarto cerrando con un portazo, dejando a Lea con lágrimas en sus ojos, sabía que iba a ser difícil y acababa de comprobarlo pero no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil así que se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de la rubia y comenzó a golpear

L.- Dianna abre por favor – decía mientras golpeaba fuertemente – Dianna necesito que me escuches – gritaba, su mano comenzaba a dolerle pero no paraba de golpear, bajo la atenta mirada de Naya que se había quedado petrificada después de que su amiga saliera de su cuarto y técnicamente la echara, veía como Lea insistía y no sabíaqué hacer.

Lea siguió golpeando la puerta hasta que de repente la puerta del ascensor se abrió y salieron dos guardias y uno de los encargados del hotel

E1.- Perdón señoritas hay algún problema? – pregunto seriamente

Lea y Naya se sorprendieron por la presencia de los tres hombres

N.- Eeehh NO, no pasa nada ¿Por qué?

E1.- La señorita Agron llamo a recepción y pidió que se les retirara del hotel porque estaban armando un escándalo en la puerta de su habitación, así que les pido por favor que se retiren – dijo señalando el ascensor – no queremos tener problemas con nuestros huéspedes

L.- No, no, no, no solo es un malentendido – les dijo, volvió a golpear la puerta –Di abre por favor – insistía –Dianna – exclamaba frustrada

E1.- Señorita retírese, no quiero tener que llevarla por la fuerza – dijo haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia uno de los guardias

N.- Eeeehhhh no, tranquilo no se preocupe nosotros nos vamos – agarro a Lea del brazo, pero esta intento soltarse – Lee, vamos a recepción y pedimos un cuarto – le susurro en el oído – ya tendremos tiempo de volver, por favor – le pedía, Lea suspiro dejando salir toda la frustración que tenía acumulada y se dirigió al ascensor agarrando ella también su maleta.

Llegaron a recepción y pidieron un cuarto para hospedarse, a Lea no le importaba que tipo de cuarto les dieran ni el precio, solo quería que este en el séptimo piso, por suerte consiguieron uno que estaba solo a dos cuartos del de la rubia. Las dos morenas subieron a su nuevo cuarto, en completo silencio, las dos estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos, llegaron al piso y fueron directo a su habitación pasando por la habitación de la rubia que permanecía cerrada, aunque Lea quería seguir insistiendo sabía que eso solo le traería problemas así que siguió recto hasta su cuarto, entraron y dejaron caer sus cosas alado de la puerta, dirigiéndose al pequeño sillón que se encontraba en la habitación, que era como un pequeño departamento

N.- Wow – dijo al ver la habitación – es igual de grande que la de Di

L.- Me quiero morir – susurro - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto mirando a la morena

N.- No lo sé, viste su reacción está furiosa, no creo que nos deje acercarnos y menos ahora con sus tres amiguitos – le conto a Lea

L.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué amiguitos? – dijo curiosa

N.- No sé de donde los conoce, pero no me gustan para nada, buenoOliver y Tommy son muy graciosos pero Melissa uuuffff – suspiro – ella no me gusta nada es como muy mmmm no sécómo explicártelo, creo que nos puede traer problemas, en especial a ti, no sabes cómo mira a tu rubia

L.- ¿Quéeee? – exclamo

N.- Sip, tiene esa mirada como que de total adoración hacia Di, aparte que tiene una gran personalidad y es hermosa – decía mientras intentaba recordar a la castaña

L.- Heyyy hermosa? Que se supone que significa eso?

N.- No lo sé, pero estas en problemas, desde lo que paso contigo y luego con el imbécil no había visto a Di sonreír tanto como lo hizo hoy y eso que para mí no hicimos nada divertido

L.- ¿Qué hicieron?

N.- Primero fuimos a comer mmmm un plato del que en mi vida había escuchado pero estuvo riquísimo, y luego no sabes lo que hicieron – dijo recordando lo que había pasado en la tarde – Saltaron en paracaídas – miro a Lea justo para ver como la morena abría su boca y sus ojos lo más grande que podía

L.- QUE! – exclamo, muy sorprendida

N.- Sip, lo hicieron incluida tu Julieta – sonrió ante el apodo –y si no me equivoco mañana volverán a un lugar al que ya fueron y que la pasaron genial, no sédónde es pero Di estaba muy emocionada, así que aparte de implorarle que nos escuche, tendremos que pelear por un poco de su tiempo, no lo sé L esto va a estar muy complicado

L.- Pero lo vamos a lograr verdad?

N.- De echo "Ellos" ya están logrado que Di vuelva a sonreír y eso sabes?

L.- No creo que hayan logrado curarla, es imposible que Di se abra tan rápido a personas que no conoce

N.- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero no creo que la rubia nos deje acercarnos tan fácil – dijo –pero te parece si nos vamos a dormir y ya vemos mañana – miro a Lea, que estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos – L tranquilízate si – le agarro la mano y la sujeto – nuestra rubia no nos va a cambiar por nadie – le dijo con una sonrisa

L.- Ok, vamos a dormir – se levantó y se dirigió al que sería su cuarto las próximas tres semanas.

Entro al cuarto y se tiro a la cama, boca arriba y recordó todo lo que había pasado en su pequeño encuentro con Dianna y analizando las palabras que le dijo Naya

L.- Melissa, Melissa, Melissa – dijo – no te metas con mi rubia – susurro cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir.

**EN EL CUARTO DE LA RUBIA**

Dianna se encontraba echada en su cama sin poder dormir, analizaba todo lo que había pasado con Lea hace un momento, seguía sin poder creer que Lea estaba ahí, ahora que se encontraba un poco más tranquila recién entendió como era posible que Naya la haya encontrado, era obvio, la única a la que le había dicho que ese lugar era uno de sus favoritos era Lea así que no sabíacómo no lo había visto antes, seguro Naya le conto a Lea lo que había pasado y habían decidido ir a buscarla, pero ella se sentía ofendida, no le gustaba nada que Naya este contando a quien sea sus secretos, aunque Lea no era precisamente cualquiera, era el gran amor de su vida, pero aun así no iba dar su brazo a torcer, era fácil estaba enojada con Naya por chismosa y no iba a aceptar la lastima de la neoyorkina, pensaba que Lea estaba ahí porque se sentía culpable, pero ella no iba a dejar que Lea se acerque a ella, no la necesitaba o al menos eso quería creer.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Lea y Naya se despertaron temprano y decidieron bajar a desayunar al restaurant del hotel, salieron de su habitación y caminaron hasta el ascensor, apretaron el botón para llamar al ascensor y esperaron, cuando se abrió la puerta Naya se quedó quieta, mientras la castaña le sonreía saliendo del ascensor

M.-Hey Naya – dijo la ojiazul - ¿Cómo estás?

N.- Hola Mel – sonrió un poco – todo bien, te presento a mi amiga Lea – le dijo señalando a la morena quien estaba parada mirando la interacciónentre la dos chicas – Lea esta es Melissa, amiga de Dianna – las presento

M.- Encantada – dijo mientras extendía la mano para que la morena la apretara

L.- mmmm Hola – le estrecho la mano, mientras fingía una sonrisa

M.- Van bajando? – Pregunto – Oliver y Tom deben estar en el restaurant – comento, mirando a la latina

N.- Nosotros también vamos a desayunar ahí

M.- Súper! Y Di? – le pregunto a Naya

N.- Eeeeehhhh no lo sé, sinceramente

M.- Mmmmmm no te quedaste con ella?

N.- Nop, con L nos quedamos en otra habitación, tu a donde vas? – intento cambiar el tema, no quería decirle que Dianna estaba enojada con ellas

M.- Voy donde Di, quedamos vernos para ir a la hacienda, ¿Ustedes también van verdad? – pregunto

L.- ¿Quedaron verse en su cuarto? – el tono de voz de Lea no era nada amigable, quería saber que tenía que hacer esta chica en el cuarto de su chica, Melissa la miro sorprendida y Naya le dio un codazo disimuladamente – Eeeeehhhhh ¿A que hacienda? – pregunto tratando de enmendar su anterior pregunta

M.- ¿Di no les dijo nada?

N.- Nop, pero no creo que podamos ir, tenemos planes lo siento – intentaba irse, jalando a Lea

M.- Eeeehhhh bueno ni modo, nos vemos después, supongo – dijo eso y se dirigió al cuarto de Di, mientras las dos morenas subían al ascensor

L.- ¿Qué tiene que hacer esa en el cuarto de D? – exclamo enojada - ¿Por qué Dianna la tiene a ella como amiga y nos botó a nosotras como si nada?

N.- Hey L tranquilízate ok, ya te lo dije, Di hizo nuevos amigos y Melissa es una, y aunque te duela tienes que aceptarlo, no estás aquí para armar una escenita de celos ok, viniste para ayudar a Di a superar todo lo que le paso de acuerdo – le dijo a la neoyorkina mirándola seriamente

L.- ¿Qué voy a hacer si Dianna comienza una relación con esa chica? – la inseguridad de la morena salía a la luz – Si yo fuera ella no me perdonaría nunca, y después de lo del estúpido, trataría de reconstruir mi vida

N.- No lo creo, conociendo a Di aún debe estar luchando por recuperar su confianza, no es fácil confiar en personas desconocidas cuando te pasa lo que le paso a ella

L.- ¿Dónde conociste a esa chica?

N.- En el cuarto de Di –dijo cerrando los ojos

L.- Ves, creo que D le tiene mucha confianza, porque no metes a tu cuarto a alguien en quien no confías no? Dios seguro Melissa quiere algo con ella y obviamente Dianna aceptara – decía súper nerviosa

N.- Ya tranquilízate mujer, nada de eso está pasando, solo son amigas ok termina tu neurosis aquí, solo empeoraras las cosas

L.- Ok lo siento – dijo avergonzada

N.- Lea, tu no tenías que estar en Toronto y llegar acá recién mañana?

L.- Eeeeehhh sip, pero tuve que tomar una decisión y bueno acá estoy

N.- No entiendo, cambiaron las fechas? – pregunto mientras el ascensor se abría

L.- Nop, de hecho mande ese contrato a la mierda – salió del ascensor, dejando a Naya muy sorprendida

N.- Espera, enserio? – dijo agarrándola del hombro – Eso es genial – le sonrió y siguieron caminando hacia el restaurant.

Llegaron, se sentaron en una mesa y fueron atendidas por uno de los meseros rápidamente, mientras esperaban sus pedidos Naya vio entrar al restaurante a los dos chicos con los que pasearon el día anterior – GENIAL – susurro

L.- ¿Qué?

N.- Nada, nada

O.- Heyyy Naya – grito, llamando la atención de casi todos los clientes del restaurant, que lo miraron súper raro - ¿Cómo estas Nay-Nay? –la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Y ¿Quién es esta preciosura? – pregunto interesado

N.- Bien, gracias – le sonrió – bueno ella es mi amiga Lea

O.- Es un verdadero honor conocer al ángel de la voz maravillosa – dijo mientras agarra la mano de Lea y depositaba un beso – Soy Oliver, pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras – continuaba con su juego de seducción, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro fuertemente

T.- Lo siento señoritas, está mal de la cabeza – les dijo – nosotros nos vamos, sah Lea soy Tom, mucho gusto – le dijo a Lea saludándola, haciendo un gesto con la mano, arrastrando a su amigo lejos de las morenas

L.- ¿Quiénes son esos?

N.- Los otros amigos de Di, te dije que estaban locos

L.- Aaaahhhhh me parecen simpáticos, ya sabes agradables

N.- Si lo son

El camarero llego con sus pedidos y comenzaron a desayunar en silencio hasta que vieron ingresar a Melissa y Dianna que estaba riendo fuertemente, las dos se dirigieron a la mesa donde se habían sentado los chicos, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y de repente Melissa y Dianna dirigieron su mirada donde estaban las morenas, Melissa volvió la mirada a sus amigos pero Di se quedó mirándolas seriamente, Lea levanto la mirada cuando se sintió observada y la dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban los otros, cruzando su mirada con la de Di, quien le mantuvo la mirada.

Lea la vio a ella y después a Melissa que se hallaba sentada justo alado de la rubia, y su mirada cambio, Dianna conocía esa mirada, de hecho conocía todas las miradas de Lea y estaba casi segura que a Lea no le gustaba para nada Melissa, y sonrió, acaso Lea podía estar celosa? Noo, no era imposible, Lea había dejado en claro que no la quería, no podía estar celosa, debía ser imaginaciones suyas.

O.- Dianny – le decía, mientras agitaba su mano frente a los ojos de Di, Dianna salió de sus pensamientos y contesto

D.- Que? Perdón estaba distraída

O.- Te decía, si por si acaso no quieres invitar a Naya y Lea a ir con nosotros

D.- NO! – exclamo – lo siento, no creo que quieran lo más probable es que ya tengan planes, mejor no las molestamos

O.- Bueno está bien, lo que tú digas rubia – dijo algo desilusionado

T.- Vámonos de una vez si no queremos llegar tarde – depósito dinero en la mesa, y todos se levantaron comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Dianna quiso probar a la morena y puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Melissa, antes de salir del restaurant giro su cabeza y alcanzo a ver como Lea la miraba seriamente, sonrió internamente y continúo con su camino.

Lea deposito 50 euros sobre la mesa y se levantó agarrando a Naya del brazo

L.- Vamos – le dijo jalándola

N.- Estas loca? A donde se supone que vamos?

L.- Vamos a seguirlos obviamente, apúrate que ellos ya salieron – dijo caminando a la salida rápidamente – Vamos Naya muévete – le decía a la morena, mientras volvía y la jalaba del brazo

Naya se soltó del agarre de la neoyorkina y puso sus manos sobre su sien – Aaaayyyy Dios en que me estoy metiendo, ayúdame por favor – dijo y camino atrás de su amiga.

* * *

**N/A. Perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero en mi trabajo estamos haciendo el inventario de fin de año lo que es una verdadera mierda, contar tantos libros y papeles me deja exhausta así que cuando llego a casita solo me echo en camita y me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo (la verdad no seque significa eso pero lo he leído en varias historias cuando la protagonista se echa en cama y se duerme rápidamente, así que supongo que es eso) y la segunda razón es que este capitulo no me convencía para nada así que espero que les guste.**

***El otro día he leído una historia, que a mi criterio, estaba muy mal relatada y no entendía nada de nada, así que me puse a pensar que tal vez mi historia esta igual pero como yo la escribo pienso que esta bien así que pregunta: A su criterio ¿el formato en el que estoy escribiendo la historia esta bien? ¿Debería cambiar algo? **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, prometo hacer todo lo posible para actualizar el martes.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos y dejen sus reviews por favor.**


	15. Chapter 15

Los cuatro muchachos salieron del hotel y se subieron a la vagoneta Ford color negra que Tommy se había alquilado apenas llego a la isla.

Tom iba a manejar el auto y Oliver se subió delante de copiloto, así que las dos muchachas se subieron atrás, Oliver puso la dirección en el GPS partieron.

El camino hasta la hacienda iba a ser de dos largas horas, pero Oliver había venido preparado con una, según el, variadísima lista de canciones, aunque después de 30 minutos de recorrido las dos muchachas imploraron que pararan la música.

M.- **Piedadddddd, por favor, piedaaadddd!** – suplicaba - **¿Qué clase de música es esa?**

O.- **¿Cómo que, que clase de música es esta?**

M.- **Si ¿Qué clase? ¿tu escuchas eso enserio? O trajiste estas canciones solo para jodernos?**

O.- **Estas canciones son clásicos** – exclamo ofendido

D.- **Ok** – grito – **tranquilícese por favor mejor apagamos eso** – miro a Tom por el espejo del retrovisor, Tom apago la radio de inmediato , haciendo caso a la rubia – **Y podemos hablar mmmm no se ¿A dónde me dijeron que íbamos exactamente?**

O y M.- **A cabalgar** – dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirándose seriamente

T.- **Vamos a una hacienda que es uno de los únicos lugares donde hay caballos acá, ¿sabes montar a caballo?**

D.- **Eeeeehhh sip, me encanta** – se emocionaba con la idea –**Creo que la vamos a pasar muy bien**

T.- **Eso espero, mientras estos dos estén sin pelear todo el tiempo va a estar genial** – decía señalando a Oliver y Melissa

D.- **Yo creo que sabrán comportarse** – continuaba el juego de su nuevo amigo

T.- **No lo se, la mayor parte del tiempo actúan como niños**

D.- **Con lo poco que los conozco, no dudo en darte la razón, de hecho parecen niños que se gustan mmmm tal vez sea eso ¿nunca lo has pensado?**

M.- **Ustedes se dan cuenta que estamos acá?**

O.- **Lo que dice la rubia debe ser verdad, ¿me peleas porque no puedes resistirte a mis encantos verdad guapa?**

M.- **¿estas loco?**

O.- **La locura es un don que solo los locos sabemos apreciar ***

M.- **Ves hasta tus respuestas son raras**

O.- **No son raras cariño, son originales**

D.- **Originales? Yo he leído eso en algún lugar**

O.- **No tengo la menor idea de donde pudiste leerlo pero ….**

T.- **Juguemos algo** – interrumpió lo que posiblemente se convertiría en un nuevo debate – **No se tal ves eso nos distraiga hasta llegar**

D.- **Y que sugieres que juguemos?**

T.- **Mmmmmmm no lo se, ¿Qué tal Veo-Veo?**

Dianna frunció el ceño y miro a Melissa quien se tapaba ala boca con las dos manos para no soltar una carcajada, Dianna tuvo ganas de reír pero miro hacia la ventana para no hacerlo, pero Oliver no se iba a contener

O.- **Enserio Tom? ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

T.- **27 por?**– espeto inocentemente, provocando que ninguna de las muchachas pudieran contener la carcajada, Oliver se les unió enseguida y después de unos segundos Tom también comenzó a reír, entendiendo de que se reían sus amigos

O.-**¿Que otro secreto nos ocultas, chico de 27 años? Sigues jugando Oculta-Oculta Tommy?, aun le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?** – se burlaba de su amigo

T.- **Heyyyyy! Todavía juego esas cosas con mis sobrinos **– exclamo, haciendo que los otros tres rieran mas fuerte ante la imagen mental que se había formado de Tom jugando Oculta-Oculta. Luego de unos minutos pudieron controlarse y Melissa rompió el silencio

M.- **Y si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?** – sugirió

T.- **Por mi esta bien**

O.- **Yo empiezo **– grito emocionado

D.- **Esperen** – interrumpió – **¿Ustedes ya se conocen, verdad?**

M.- **Algo** – dijo levantando los hombros

D.- **Y ya que soy la nueva aquí, supongo que van a utilizar sus preguntas conmigo y yo solo voy a tener siete preguntas para hacerle a cada uno.**

O.- **Espera, yo no pienso usar todas mis preguntas contigo, una de mis preguntas iba para Tom para saber si ha llenado el tanque de gasolina y otra para Mel para saber exactamente que es lo que le gusta de mi, las otras 18 preguntas si iban para ti, pero solo iban a ser 18 no 20**

M.- **Tú nunca te cansas de hablar?** – pregunto – **Siempre me habían hecho creer que las que hablaban mucho eran la mujeres, ESPERAAAA** – grito abriendo los ojos lo más grande que podía y mirando al chico dijo – **Eres de verdad hombre o eres una mujer y te hiciste una cirugía?** – pregunto, provocando una carcajada en todos menos en Oliver quien la miro furiosamente

T.- **Uuuuuhhhhh, si las miradas mataran ya estarías muerta Mel**

Melissa se acerco al asiento del copiloto, esperando que su amigo no la golpee, cuando vio que el muchacho solo la ignoro y miro hacia adelante concentrándose en la carretera, deposito un beso en la mejilla del chico y le hablo lentamente

M.- **Lo siento, no te enojes por favor**

O.- **No me enojo, pero que quede claro que si soy un hombre** – sonrió

M.- **Y que hombre** – dijo mientras volvía a su lugar y le guiñaba un ojo

O.- **Te lo puedo probar cuando quieras, guapa** – decía sonriendo y devolviéndole el guiño.

Dianna miraba esa pequeña interacción de los muchachos y sonreía, cada día le agradaban un poquito más

T.- **Que hermoso momento** – decía tiernamente – **Ahora vayan a conseguirse un hotel** – los miro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y levanto ambas cejas, haciéndose la burla.

D.- ** ¿Acaso no se estaban quedando en un hotel?**

M.- **Oh por Dios!Tú también nos vas a molestar?** – exclamo – miro a Oliver y se volvió a acercar, pero esta vez le dio un golpe en el hombro – **Esto es tu culpa idiota**

O.- **Aauuussshhh** – se quejo, frotándose el hombro

T.- **Bueno, vamos a jugar o no?** – interrumpió antes de que los dos castaños comiencen a discutir nuevamente

D.- **Yo juego, pero si no utilizan sus preguntas conmigo** – pidió

M.- ¿Qué tal si por cada ronda de preguntas tu tienes 2 turnos? – sugirió – **Pero, solo tu tendrás 20 preguntas, nosotros solo 10, ¿Qué te parece?** – le pregunto a la rubia, para Melissa era muy importante que Dianna se sienta cómoda y quiera irse, así que hacia todo lo posible por complacerla.

D.- **Por mi esta bien.**

T.- **Ok ¿Quién comienza?**

O.- **Yooo, yooo! Por favorrrr** – imploro, los otros tres rieron y le dieron el ok

O.- **Gracias, gracias, gracias, OK mmmm Tommy** – gritaba - **¿Llenaste el tanque de gasolina?** – pregunto, ocasionando mas risas.

T.- **Si lo hice, Oliver** – dijo mientras movía la cabeza negativamente

O.- **Ok me quedo mas tranquilo** – espetaba dramáticamente, provocando mas risas en los chicos

T.- **Bien es mi turno mmmmmmm Di!** – exclamo - **¿Por qué le mentiste a Mel acerca de tu nombre?**

D.- **Intentaba mantener el perfil bajo, no la conocía y no quería que al día siguiente aparezca en el internet que estoy acá**– dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia

M.- **Pero yo no pensaba decir nada**

D.- **Si, pero yo eso no lo sabia, fue como cuando me encontré con Oliver en el restaurant, solo le dije que era yo porque me presiono tanto que no me quedo de otra, a el también le mentí al principio solo que el si me había visto en la televisión**

M.- **Heyyy, yo también te vi en la tele, solo que no te reconocí, eres mucho mas hermosa en vivo y en directo, la televisión no te hace justicia** – se defendió sin ser consciente de que sus palabras hicieron sonrojar a Dianna, quien decidió hacerse a la loca

D.- **Bueno, al final la respuesta seria que no quería que me reconocieran** – le dijo a Tom

T.- **Ok, es una buena respuesta**

D.- Mi turno – exclamo – **eeeeeehhhhhh Oliver** – señalo al muchacho

O.- **Dime guapa** – decía en tono coqueto

D.- **¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?**

O.- **Yendo a cabalgar con mis tres amigos** – contesto rápidamente

D.- **Me refería a ¿Qué haces en la isla?**

M.- **No era un archipiélago?**

D.- **Como sea** – dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente

O.- **Vine a surfear** – espeto sonriendo

M**.- Creí que íbamos a ser honestos, si seguimos así, Dianna va a decir que vino por el atardecer y le vamos a tener que creer **– dijo entre seria y enojada. Oliver suspiro y su semblante cambio drásticamente, era la primera vez que Dianna lo veía tan serio, así que decidió no interrumpir

O.- **Estoy acá para superar la perdida de una persona muy importante en mi vida** - cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente, Dianna se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, luego de unos segundos en silencio, Oliver volvió a abrir los ojos y se dirigió a la rubia – **Pero tranquila guapa** – le guiño un ojo – **te falta una pregunta**

D.- **Eeeeehhhhh si, eeehhh Tom ¿tu que haces acá?**

T.- **Yo?, solo vine por la comida** – miro a sus amigos y sonrió, contagiando a los tres – **y también por la vista, yo de verdad vine solo de vacación Di, y bueno gracias a esas vacaciones conocí a tres personas maravillosas**

O.- **Dianna, Yo, ¿y quien más?** – pregunto, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de Melissa, provocando una sonrisa en los otros dos

M.- **Es mi turno, no?**

O.- **Si, listo me toca**

M.**-** **¿queeeee?**

O.- **Claro, tú ya hiciste tu pregunta**

M.- **Cállate tramposo** – volvió a golpearlo – **Eeeehhhh, mmmmmmmmm** – la castaña quería comenzar a averiguar que hacia Dianna ahí, pero no se animaba a hacer la pregunta **– Tommy ¿Por qué no tomas alcohol?**

El muchacho suspiro y dijo – **Un accidente** – contesto – **Uno solo aprende cuando le pasan cosas extremas verdad? Bueno yo tuve que vivir un accidente casi trágico para aprender que el alcohol no le aporta nada bueno a mi vida.**

Los tres muchachos se sentían un poco cohibidos por semejante declaración.

O.- **Bueno, bueno me toca, mmmmmmm Mel** – le dijo - **¿tu que haces acá?**

M.- **Yo vine a olvidar a alguien** – contesto rápidamente - **hay amores que matan no? Bueno pues yo estoy aprendiendo a vivir nuevamente**

O.- **Si quieres yo te enseño a amar nuevamente** – la miro y le sonrió

M.- **No gracias, ya tengo un objetivo** – sonrió

T.- **Eeeeeehhhhhh mi turno** – interrumpió – **Creo que solo te falta a ti Di ¿Qué haces acá?** – volvió a decir la pregunta que se venia repitiendo desde hace rato

D.- **Yoooo? Vine a buscar una nueva vida, este año fue en definitiva el peor de mi vida y vine a cambiarlo** – No sabia por que les contaba todo, pero algo en ella decía que podía confiar en esos muchachos, al fin y al cabo, ellos también se estaban confesando –**Y me encanta el atardecer** – termino de decir, mirando a Melissa y sonriendo.

T**.- Bueno, tan lindo amanecer no es, no?**

D.- **Estas loco? Es el más bonito que he visto** – exclamo, provocando la risa de sus nuevos amigos y uniéndose a los pocos segundos.

Luego de que los cuatro confesaron la razón por la que estaban ahí, comenzaron a hacer preguntas acerca de cosas más simples como sus canciones, lugares, artistas favoritos.

Mientras tanto en el taxi que venia persiguiendo la vagoneta desde la salida del hotel Lea y Naya venían discutiendo

N.- **¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?** – exclamaba la latina

L.- **Vamos a averiguar si esos chicos son de confianza** – intentaba darle una razón lógica a la morena, aunque ella sabia que solo los estaba siguiendo a los chicos para saber que tipo de relación tenían Melissa y Dianna – **no los conocemos, no quiero que lastimen a Di**

N.- **Yo si los conozco, y te lo vuelvo a repetir son muy buenas personas** – definitivamente la latina estaba completamente en desacuerdo por lo que la neoyorkina le estaba haciendo hacer – **Te das** **cuenta que si Di nos ve, se va a enojar mas de lo que ya esta?**

L.- **Entonces tenemos que hacer que no nos vea**

N.- **Como si fuera fácil **– susurro - **¿tú te das cuenta que Dianna esta enojada con nuestra presencia no? De verdad crees que lo que estamos haciendo no la va a enojar más?**

L.- **Te lo repito, ella no se tiene que enterar**

N.- **Te juro que si se enoja mas, te voy a hacer pagar por esto **– la miro feo

L.- **Tranquila, no va a pasar nada** – decía, aunque interiormente tenia un montón de dudas, sabia que corrían un gran riesgo de ser descubiertas, pero no se iba a quedar tranquila sabiendo que esa tal Melissa estaba pasando tiempo con Di.

Dianna la estaba pasando muy bien con los tres muchachos, aunque en su mente se preguntaba que era lo que Lea y Naya estaban haciendo ahí, sabia que Naya la había ido a buscar, aunque estaba enojada, sabia que ella hubiese hecho lo mismo si Naya se hubiese ido, pero no entendía que hacia Lea ahí, cuando Lea termino con ella siempre le quedo la duda, no podía aceptar que todo lo que habían vivido había sido mentira, pero después cuando esta hizo publica su relación con Cory comenzó a creer que de verdad no había significado nada para la neoyorkina, que todo había sido un juego, entonces ¿Qué hacia Lea ahí? ¿De que quería hablar?, También estaba segura que Naya le había contado lo que le hizo el rubio, así que lo mas probable era que este ahí por eso, Lea la había dejado y ella se conformo con lo primero que le ofreció cariño sin darse cuenta que en realidad iba a ser peor, así que debía ser por eso Lea se sentía culpable y había ido hasta ahí solo por lastima, pero ella no la necesitaba, ya no, ella la necesitaba hace meses, necesitaba que le diga que todo lo que le había dicho, para terminar con ella, era mentira, necesitaba que la abrace y la bese. ¿Por qué le tenia que pasar eso justo ahora? Dianna era consciente de que siempre estuvo enamorada de Lea, aun después de todo el drama que le hizo pasar la morena, ella la amaba como el primer día, todas las relaciones que tuvo solo fueron para intentar olvidarse de la neoyorkina, y ahora que después de mucho tiempo comenzaba a centrarse en ella, la morena reaparecía en su vida y le hacia recuerdo que no la había olvidado, nunca podría, pero no por eso iba a dejar que se acerque de nuevo, tenia que mantener sus murallas mas altas e indestructibles que nunca.

Llegaron al lugar, estacionaron el auto y se dirigieron a recepción para ser atendidos, los encargados les dijeron que esperen un momento que iban a preparar a los caballos, los muchachos se sentaron y después de unos minutos vieron entrar por la misma puerta que ellos habían atravesado hace unos minutos a Lea y Naya, algo que sorprendió a los tres nuevos y que enojo a la rubia, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observadas hasta que Oliver hablo

O.- **Heyyyy! Futura novia mía** – grito levantándose y dirigiéndose a la latina quien se vio sorprendida ante las palabras del chico – **¿Qué hacen acá?** – pregunto, esta vez incluyendo a Lea

N.- **Eeeeehhhh no.. nnoo.. nooso….noosot nosotras** – tartamudeaba, ante la gran atrapada que les habían echo – **vinimos a mmm a mmmmmmm**

L.- **Conocer el lugar** – dijo, intentando salvar a su amiga de ese incomodo momento

O.- **Aaahhhhh ¿Cómo nosotros?** – dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, señalando a los otros tres, aunque para Lea no era necesario, podía sentir los ojos de Dianna clavados en ellas – **Tienen que esperar, los encargados se fueron a preparar nuestros caballos, ¿quieren esperar con nosotros?** – pregunto sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo

L.- **No creo que sea buena idea, mejor nos quedamos acá y….** – la morena intentaba rechazar la invitación de manera cordial, cuando vio como Dianna pasaba por su lado y se dirigía a la puerta seguida por Naya, que solo reacciono para eso, al ver a ambas salir intento seguir a su amiga pero Melissa la agarro del hombro, no sabia en que momento se había acercado a ellos

M.- **Dianna me pidió que te dijera que las dejes hablar solas, por favor**

Lea la miro y asintió, aunque se moría por saber que era lo que iban a hablar tenia que hacer las cosas bien y respetar los deseos de Dianna

O.- **Ven a sentarte con nosotros** – le dijo sonriéndole, Lea devolvió la sonrisa mas no hablo, miro hacia la puerta unos segundos, estaba luchando por no ir hacia allí y obligar a Dianna a que la escuche

M.- **Vamos mmmm Lea verdad? **– la morena asintió – **déjalas que hablen tranquilas, después buscas una forma para que te perdone **– espeto, dejando a la morena completamente congelada

¿Había escuchado bien? Melissa sabia que ella quería que Di la perdone, ¿Acaso Dianna le había contado de su relación? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sabia? – su cerebro solo podía pensar, en que tan profunda era la relación de la castaña con la rubia.

Dianna camino casi hasta donde estaba estacionado el coche de Tom, se giro y espero que Naya la alcance, cuando la latina llego, se cruzo de brazos y espero que Naya le diga algo, pero la latina opto por guardar silencio y esperar que sea la rubia quien hablara primero, luego de 2 minutos de silencio Dianna hablo

D.- **¿Qué hace ella acá? **– fue directa

N.- **Yo no muy bien gracias** – dijo irónicamente – **luego de que me botaras de tu cuarto no dormí mucho así que diga**

D**.- No te hagas la graciosa **– su tono de voz no era el mas calmado

**N.- Escúchala – era lo único que tenia para decirle**

D.- **Nunca** – dijo con firmeza

N.- **De verdad eres una cabezota, si quieres saber que hace acá dale la chance de que te lo explique ella misma**

**D.- Me rompió el corazón – gritaba – Y quieres que la escuche?**

N**.- Tiene una razón**

D.- **No me importa!** – a esta altura la rubia estaba muy, pero muy enojada

N.- **Sabes, cuando estés mas calmada me buscas ok** – dijo y comenzó a caminar volviendo hacia la hacienda, pero Dianna la sostuvo del hombro

D.- **Dímelo** – espeto, casi suplicando, Naya la miro tristemente, odiaba ver a su amiga tan rota

N**.- Escúchala** – pedía

D.- **No** – volvía a decir

N.- **Mi respuesta es la misma NO Di, sus razones son algo que ella te tiene que explicar, pero hazme caso, Escúchala y después la votas si quieres**

D.- **Ni siquiera tengo una razón para escucharla** – decía mientras agachaba su mirada – **solo quiero que se** **vaya** – su voz sonaba quebrada, pero no quería llorar – **solo dame una razón para escucharla Nay, ¿Qué gano yo? ¿Qué me va a decir? ¿Qué le doy pena? Eso ya lo se ¿Qué me quiere ayudar? No la necesito**

L.- **Que te amo** – interrumpía la neoyorkina, congelando a Dianna con esas simples palabras.

* * *

**N/A : Perdón por el retraso, pero ya sabes se acerca la navidad, así que llegaron visitas a casa que no me dejan en paz ni un minuto.**

**Bueno, acerca de este capitulo, la frase "la locura es un don que solo los locos sabemos apreciar" le pertenece a CatCaitling y aparece en el fanfic "Mientras hacíamos otros planes" que supongo tod s conocen.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, no saben el capitulo que se viene, pobre Lea, esto se pone interesante por fin.**

**Por lo general solo pido que me dejen sus reviews pero ahora lo exijo, de verdad quiero saber si quedarme hasta las 3:30 de la mañana escribiendo vale la pena o no, bueno en parte también me quede esperando que empiece en fin del mundo pero ya que no paso me voy a dormir.**

**Besotes y abrazotes (o como se escriba) se l s quiere.**


	16. Chapter 16

J.- **Perfecto Lea, lo que hiciste es simplemente perfecto ¿Qué fue lo primero que te dije que no hagas?** – exclamaba el chico

L.-**eeeeeeeehhhhhhh ¿Qué no le dijera a Dianna lo que siento hasta que me deje acercarme como amiga?**

J.- **Muy bien señorita, ¿y qué fue lo primero que hiciste?**

L.- **Le dije lo que sentía** – decía completamente frustrada

N.- **Jon no solo hizo eso** – la latina interrumpía la video llamada de los dos amigos, acaparando la atención del chico

J.- **Oh por Dios! ¿Qué más hizo Naya?**

N.- **Le armo una escenita de celos, lo que provocó la reacción tan mala de Di** – contaba la latina, haciendo que Lea se tape la cara dos sus dos manos en clara señal de vergüenza

J.- **Hiciste que?** – exclamo dirigiendo su atención a la neoyorkina

N.- **Deberías de haberla visto J toda una leona defendiendo lo que no es suyo** – dijo saliendo del cuarto y dejando a Lea sola frente a su computadora aun con sus manos sobre su cara

J.- **Ok Lea** – le decía, intentando cambiar la situación – **haber dime ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? **

L.- **Está bien** – susurro, destapando su cara y apoyando sus manos en su barbilla – **estábamos en la hacienda esa y Dianna estaba ahí diciendo que estoy acá por lastima, que no me necesita así que no pude resistirme y le dije lo que siento, perdón si no estás de acuerdo pero yo necesitaba hacerlo, creo que necesita saber qué es lo que quiero realmente** –elevo la voz

J.- **No estoy de acuerdo, pero si ya lo hiciste no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo verdad? Que paso después? Que dijo ella?**

L.- **¿Qué no dijo?** – exclamo – **fue tan fuerte**

J.- **Fue tan malo? Por cómo estas pensaría que** – fue interrumpido

L.- **Bueno, no dijo nada que no haya estado esperado, mira**

**FLASHBACK**

Lea había ido a sentarse con los chicos, pero solo pudo estar con ellos unos minutos, al fin y al cabo recién los estaba conociendo, así que después de unos minutos decidió ir afuera, donde no pudo ver a las personas que inconscientemente estaba buscando, camino un poco por el lugar intentando despejar su mente cuando escucho unos gritos que venían del lugar donde los autos estaban estacionados, se dirigió hacia ese lugar y pudo escuchar más claro lo que decían, nada de su agrado, escuchaba como Dianna se negaba rotundamente a escucharla y Naya la defendía e intentaba que la rubia la escuche, pero que ella no le iba a decir nada y Di comenzaba a decir cosas que no eran ciertas, así que hubo un momento que no pudo contenerse más e interrumpió la conversación:

L.- **Que te amo** – dijo las únicas palabras que podían darle a la rubia una razón para que la escuche, las únicas palabras que conocía cuando se trataban de la rubia, las palabras que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón, la rubia se quedó exactamente en el mismo lugar no se movió, ni dijo nada, Lea podía sentir como Dianna tenía la mirada clavada en Naya quien le devolvía la mirada a la rubia, hablándose en silencio. Siempre se había preguntado cómopodían Dianna y Naya comunicarse solo con la mirada, no sentía celos, ella también podía expresar sus sentimientos a Jonathan con una mirada, también era algo que compartía con Dianna antes de que todo se estropeara, pero era algo que estaba dispuesta a recuperar e iba a empezar ya – **Te amo Di, y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy de todo lo que paso** – decía mientras se iba acercando, pero se paró en seco cuando Naya rompió el contacto con Di y la miro a ella furiosamente, advirtiéndole que no era una buena idea lo que estaba haciendo, pidiéndole, también con la mirada que no siguiera, pero ella no era buena leyendo a Naya así que continuo –**quisiera que escuches lo que tengo para decirte porque** – trataba de expresar cuando Dianna giro y la miro directamente

D.- **Cállate!** – prácticamente le grito

L.- **Di yo yo yo** – comenzaba el tartamudeo – **lo lo qu que te di, diig digo ess**

D.- **No me importa** – grito y se acercó a Lea peligrosamente, poniendo en alerta a Naya por si algo mas pasaba – **No quiero saber que estás haciendo aquí, a donde vas, lo que necesitas, de hechono quiero saber nada que tenga que ver contigo**– con cada palabra que decía se acercaba más a la morena quien permitía que Dianna se adentre a su espacio personal, tenía una idea que podía ser o muy buena o muyyy, muyyyyy mala, pero pensaba hacerlo de todas formas, solo necesita que la rubia se acerque un poco más a ella, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de que las palabras dichas por Dianna le dolieran, solo se concentraba en esos labios que se movían sin cesar, esperando el momento perfecto para atraparlos con sus propios labios. Cuando la rubia ya estaba muy cerca de ella, tan cerca que iba a ser imposible que evadiera el beso de Lea, la morena se acercó y….

M.- **Diannaaaa** – interrumpía con un grito, atrayendo la atención de la rubia, quiéndesvió los ojos concentrándose en esa castaña que acababa de arruinar el momento que Lea tanto estaba esperando, ganándose desde ese momento el odio de la morena – **Perdón** – se disculpó, notando como los ojos de Lea y los de Naya, que había sido testigo de ese casi beso, la miraban fulminantemente – **Eeeehhhh mmmm los caballos ya están listos**– dijo, fijando su mirada en la rubia y sonriéndole –** Vamos? **– extendió su mano para que Dianna la tomara, lo que enfureció mas a la diva, Dianna regreso su mirada a Lea dándose cuenta, recién en ese momento, de la cercanía que tenían, retrocediendo unos pasos rápidamente, Melissa se decepciono un poco cuando Di no tomo su mano pero no lo demostró, en lugar de ponerse triste les sonrió a las dos morenas y hablo dirigiéndose a Naya

M.- **Heyy Nay ¿ustedes vienen?** – pregunto inocentemente, sin ser consiente que en ese momento ninguna de las dos morenas la querían ahí – **¿Saben montar a caballo? Porque sino pueden ir con uno de nosotros, estoy muy segura que Oliver te llevaría con gusto** – ofrecía como solución, colmando la paciencia de Lea quien no pudo mas

L.- **No!** – exclamo fuertemente, dirigiendo su mirada a la chica **– Nosotras no vamos, y por si no lo has notado estábamos en medio de una conversación muy, pero muy importante que acabas de interrumpir, así que te pido por favor que vuelvas a dejarnos a solas, Dianna ira en unos segundos **– pidió, fulminando con la mirada a la castaña que se encontraba sin palabras en ese momento, tratando de asimilar que era lo que estaba pasando.

M.- **Lo siento, yo no sabía** – dijo agachando la cabeza, en una clara señal de arrepentimiento, girando para regresar adentro de la hacienda

D.- **Mel no te vayas** – espeto, pidiéndole a la chica que la espere con una señal de su mano, se acercó a la morena - **¿Quién te crees que eres para tomar decisiones por mí? Escúchame bien Lea, para mí no eres nada, no eres nadie, no existes en mi mundo, cualquier cosa que me quieras decir no quiero oírla, no me interesa, así como un día me pediste que no te busque y yo te hice caso, ahora te pido YO que no me busques, si piensas quedarte en la isla, bien por ti, pero a mí no me jodas y si es verdad lo que dijiste antes, pues qué pena, llegas tarde, YA NO TE QUIERO, YA NO TE NECESITO, NI SIQUIERA QUIERO VERTE, MANTENTE ALEJADA DE MI **– decía, sin importarle el dolor y las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Lea, termino de hablar y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Melissa esperándola muy atenta a la escena y a las palabras que la rubia había dicho – **aaahhh lo olvidaba, mantente alejada de mis amigos ** - sentencio, como si conociera de toda la vida a los tres muchachos que acababa de conocer y quisiera protegerlos, la verdad era que tenía miedo de lo que Lea les pudiera decir para que los tres la ayuden en lo que sea que estaba tramando. Antes de llegar donde la castaña, se giró buscando a Naya, quien se encontraba parada en el mismo lugar desde hace un buen rato

D.- **Ven a mi cuarto esta noche, necesitamos hablar bien** – pidió tranquilamente recibiendo solo un leve movimiento de cabeza positivo de Naya, quien se había quedado sin palabras después de todo lo expresado por la rubia hacia la morena.

Dianna siguió su camino alcanzando a la castaña quien puso su brazo sobre el hombro de la rubia en señal de apoyo hacia Dianna, pero logrando que Lea la odie aúnmá és de unos cuantos pasos Melissa murmuro

M.- **Que fue todo eso?**

D.- **Larga, larguisimaaaa historia** – le contesto fingiendo una sonrisa, para hacer que la castaña deje de preguntar y continúe caminando, pensaba continuar su día como si nada hubiese pasado.

Metros atrás se quedaban dos morenas, que no lograban salir de su asombro, luego de unos segundos Naya reacciono al fin y se acercó a la neoyorkina, quien lloraba en silencio

N.- **Tranqui** – le susurro cerca del oído, mientras la abrazaba – **Vamos al hotel ok** – dijo mientras rompía el abrazo pero agarraba a Lea de los hombros y los frotaba en señal de apoyo – **Todo se va a arreglar** – decía, mientras hacía detener un taxi de los que brindaban servicio en la hacienda, hizo subir a la morena y volvió su vista hacia la hacienda, donde Dianna y sus tres amiguitos comenzaban la aventura del día – **Todo se va a arreglar** – volvía a repetir, pero esta vez en un susurro que iba dirigido para ella, suspiro y subió al taxi

**FIN FLASHBACK**

L.- **Después de eso tomamos el taxi y nos venimos directo para acá, me bañe y te llame** – dijo soltando un suspiro

Jonathan también soltó un suspiro –**Oh dios, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé** – decía – **¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?**

L.- **¿Cómo que, ¿Qué pienso hacer? Insistir, volver a tratar obviamente, no pienso rendirme Jon, no esta vez** – estaba segura de sus palabras

J.- **Bien!** – exclamo – **Naya ya hablo con ella?**

L.- **Nop, fue hace un momento pero nadie le abrió, creo que aún no ha vuelto**

J.- **Bueno princesa te tengo que dejar pero tienes que tranquilizarte ok, Dianna necesitaba ese descargo ahora estoy casi seguro que la latina sexi la convencerá para que te escuche**

L.- **Esperemos que lo logre** – dijo – **chau amor **

J.- **Chauuuu** – la imagen de Jon desapareció y Lea cerro su computadora, Naya apareció de nuevo en su cuarto y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta

N.- **Voy a ir donde Di, creo que ya llego, deséame suerte**

L.- **Suerte Nay-Nay, nos vemos al rato**

Naya salió de la habitación dejando a Lea sola, recordando las palabras que Dianna le grito esa misma tarde

L.- **No me vas a alejar rubia caprichosa, no me voy a ir **– dijo mordiéndose el labio y prendiendo la tele de su cuarto para entretenerse con algo.

* * *

**N/A.- A todas la que odiaban a Melissa, les apuesto mi computadora que ahora la odian el dobleee! No se enojen la chica es buena jejejejeje**

**Bueno subo cap. cortito porque toy trabajando en uno súper largo que viene el martes, aunque a mí no me gusta la navidad supongo que a la mayoría si, así que pensé en darles un regalito.**

**Aclaraciones importantes para capítulos que se vienen:**

**1.- Dianna nunca ha usado la camiseta "I like girls" en el tour.**

**2.- Arthur no existe (al menos por el momento).**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios se los quiere mucho J**


	17. Chapter 17

Dianna había escogido un hermoso caballo andaluz totalmente negro, desde que lo vio desde lejos había decidido que ese caballo lo tenía que montar ella, una vez comenzaron a cabalgar Di comenzó a preguntarse si todo lo que había pasado hace un momento con la morena había estado bien, recién ahora se daba cuenta que no debía de haberle dicho todo lo que le dijo, debía haberla ignorado y así tal vez no hubiese ocasionado esa escena, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no noto como Melissa, que estaba montada en un hermoso corcel árabe, se acercaba a ella

M**.- Hey rubia ¿todo bien?** – preguntaba al notar como Di se mantenía seria

D.- **Eehhh ¿qué?** – miraba a Melissa, dándose cuenta de su presencia

M.- **Que si estás bien? Creo que la conversación, bueno más bien discusión con la morena de piernas infartantes te afecto mucho no?**

D.- **¿la morena de piernas infartantes?** – la miraba seriamente – **No sé de qué hablas** – contestaba fríamente

M.- **Tu sabes, la pelea que estabas teniendo con Lea** – reía al darse cuenta que a Dianna no le había gustado para nada que se refiriera a la morena halagando sus piernas

D.- **No estaba peleando con ella, solo estaba dejando unos cuantos puntos en claro** – quería parecer firme para que la castaña no la moleste con preguntas

M.- **Por lo que pude observar y escuchar si estaban teniendo una discusión**

D.- **Ya te dije que no** – decía frustrada por la exigencia de la chica – **estábamos hablando nada más, solo quería que entendiera que no la quiero cerca de mi**

M.- **Tú siempre les gritas a las personas cuando no las quieres cerca? Por qué déjame decirte rubia que hay mejores formas de pedir eso**

D.- **A si ¿Cómo lo haces si la persona no quiere aceptar eso?**

M**.- No quisiera meterme**

D.- **Pues no lo hagas **– la rubia comenzaba a enojarse

M.- **Bueno, déjame terminar ok, No tengo la menor idea de lo que haya pasado entre tú y esa morocha, pero por lo que pude escuchar ella quiere pedirte perdón, yo creo que deberías escucharla** – sentencio

D.- **¿Por qué todos piensan que pueden darme concejos acerca de lo que realmente no conocen? Ella y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar**

M.- **Tú y ella eran algo más que solo amigas no? **– preguntaba

D.- **Ok Melissa ¿sabes? No quiero tratarte mal, Pero eso a ti no te importa**

M.- **Claro que no, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pero quiero ser tu amiga y ayudarte en tus problemas, porque está claro que aquí tienes un gran problema**

D.- **No tengo ningún problema, Lo que haya pasado entre Lea y yo fue pasado, estoy acá para olvidarme de todo mi pasado ok, así que te pido por favor que te mantengas alejada de este asunto**

M.- **Dime seria capas de escuchar lo que ella tiene para decir, perdonarla, intentar arreglar las cosas?**

D.- **Repito, ella y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, y no tengo nada que arreglar con ella**

M.- **Mentira. Si dos personas que vivieron juntas no pueden darse la mano para, al menos, desearse buena suerte con sinceridad, significa que aún tienen cosas pendientes que arreglar** * – decía muy segura

Dianna hizo que su caballo se detenga totalmente, miro a la chica y suspiro profundamente - **¿Qué sabes tú de mí exactamente?** – pregunto, mirando a la chica

M.- **Solo lo que me conto Oliver**

D.- **Voy a matar a ese chico** – dijo – **no se que te dijo pero no le creas ok**

M**.- No me dijo nada acerca de ti y tu relación con Lea, eso lo deduje sola, no más me fije como te mira la morena para darme cuenta que te quiere muchoooo**

D.- **Ella no me quiere** – exclamo

M.- **Creo que ahí estas muy equivocada, te mira con una adoración difícil de encontrar en alguien que solo quiere tu amistad, ustedes fueron mucho más y no me lo puedes negar** – decía sonriendo, como si hubiese descubierto la cura para alguna enfermedad – **¿Es por ella que estas acá? ¿te quieres olvidar de ella?**

La rubia movió la cabeza negativamente en señal de frustración, ¿Cómo era posible que la castaña se diera cuenta de que tuvo algo con Lea en el pasado?

M**.- Tu silencio me lo confirma, entonces ¿Qué paso?**

D.- **siempre eres así de curiosa?**

M.- **Nop, solo cuando me interesa** – contestaba regalándole una sonrisa

D.- **Lo que haya pasado no importa, está en el pasado, yo ya no quiero saber nada de ella, te pido que respetes eso ok**

M.- **Bueno, como quieras** – decía comenzando a avanzar con el caballo nuevamente

Dianna la miro sorprendida, esperaba que la chica insista un poco más, de echo estaba a solo un pedido más de contarle todo a la castaña, pero al ver como la chica se alejaba decidió dejar el problema para más tarde, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con alguien que si conocía la situación.

Recorrieron las al menos 20 hectáreas de campo libre que tenía esa hacienda sobre los caballos, luego de casi tres horas de permanecer en la hacienda decidieron que era hora de comer algo, Tom ofreció un restaurante cerca de la playa así que se dirigieron a ese lugar donde Di pudo probar uno de los mejores platos de su vida.

Cuando terminaron de comer se pusieron a hablar acerca de hacer cosas más tranquilas como ir a bailar o un karaoke, o hacer las dos cosas juntas, Dianna solo estaba presente, su mente vagaba nuevamente en lo ocurrido, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien para que le digan que hacer, si lo que había hecho estaba bien o si debía dejar que la morena hablara y después reaccionar

O**.- Di ¿estás de acuerdo?** – trataba de llamar la atención de la chica

D.- **Eeehhh ¿Qué?** – preguntaba, sorprendida

O.- **¿Qué si te parece bien el plan para mañana?**

D.- **¿Qué plan?**

O.**-** **¿Dónde tienes la cabeza rubia? Estas pensando en mí?** – decía juguetón

M**.- No la molestes bruto, tiene mucho que pensar** – trataba de defender a su amiga

D.- **Eeeehhh no empiecen por favor** – pedía – **perdón Oliver me desconecte un momento ¿Cuál era ese tu plan?** – preguntaba

O.- **Mañana en la noche, Bar y Karaoke! ¿te unes?**

D.- **aaahhh no lo sé** – contestaba, no muy convencida de lo que podía pasar

M.- **Oh vamos, anímate rubia, será toda una experiencia ¿o prefieres quedarte en el hotel con una de tus nuevas vecinas?**

O.- **¿Qué?**

D.- **Acepto** – grito la rubia para que Melissa no conteste a esa pregunta

T.- **Bueno el camino de regreso es largo, nos vamos de una vez** – sugirió, haciendo que los otros tres se levanten y se dirijan al auto, donde no paso absolutamente nada interesante, luego de las casi tres horas llegaron al hotel de Di, quedando la hora a la que le iban a recoger mañana.

Se despidió y subió a su cuarto, pensando solamente en que necesitaba su computadora, entro a su cuarto y sin siquiera ducharse primero cogió la computadora esperando que la persona con la que quería hablar estuviera conectado al Skype

D.- **Gracias a Dios estas conectado**

J.- **¿Qué paso?**

D.- **Lea eso paso**

J**.- Ya te encontró? Que eficiente es esa mujer**

D.- **Como que ya me encontró? Que quieres decir con eso?**

J.- **Lea estuvo acá como hace una semana, vino con Naya, hablo con mama**

D.- **Oh dios, ¿Qué le dijo a mama?**

J.- **No lo sé, hablaron cuando Naya y yo nos fuimos a hacer unas compras**

D.- **Rata traidora **– exclamo la rubia

J.- **Heyyy yo no sabíaqueiba a hablar con mama cuando salimos** – se defendió

D.- **No te lo decía a ti, sino a Naya, la voy a matar cuando la vea**

J.- **Bueno, y que te dijo Lea? **– preguntaba curioso

D.- **Nada **– contesto secamente

J.- **Enserio? **

D.- **Bueno dijo unas cuantas cosas sin importancia, y me pidió que hablemos**

J.- **Y cuando van a hablar?**

D.- **Nunca** – contesto rápidamente

J.-**Mmmmmmmmm**

D.- **mmmm que?**

J.- **Yo creo que deberías** – hablaba cuando fue interrumpido

D.- **No me digas que tú también me vas a decir que debería escucharla, que no todo es como parece y que ella tiene una buena razón**

J.- **Yo no pienso decirte nada de eso, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras hacer, solo quiero que seas consciente de lo que le estas negando, quizás debas escuchar sus motivos**

D.- **¿Por qué?**

J.- **Por ti** – contestaba muy seguro

D.- **No entiendo**

J.- **Mira Di, los dos sabemos que en el fondo, quieres escucharla y ….**

D.- **No, no quiero** – volvía a interrumpir

J.- **Si, si quieres, te conozco Di, seguro te estas muriendo por escucharla, pero no quieres porque sabes que en cuanto lo hagas, no importa la razón que te dé, la vas a perdonar,** **aunque te diga que fue obligada a terminar contigo por monos del futuro** – decía para sacarle una sonrisa a su hermana que hasta ese momento se hallaba muy seria - **y no quieres perdonarla porque tienes miedo, miedo de que te vuelva a hacer lo mismo, porque a pesar de** **todo tú la sigues amando como el primer día** – se quedaba unos segundos en silencio al ver como su hermana comenzaba a derramar unas lágrimas y agachaba la cabeza, el rubio suspiraba y volvía a hablar – **mira Di, yo no te voy a decir que tienes que escucharla o que su motivo es muy bueno, solo te voy a decir que todos tenemos derecho a defendernos, no somos perfectos y estamos en esta vida para aprender, hay algunas cosas que hacemos pensando que están bien, pero resulta que es la peor metedura de pata que no mandamos, recuerdas cuando vivíamos en Texas y en el colegio golpeaste a un muchacho y te suspendieron unos días?**

Dianna sonrió, recordando esa anécdota – **Claro que si **– le contesto, para que siga hablando

J.- **Bueno, recuerdas que papa se enojó mucho y ni siquiera te dejo explicarle por qué lo golpeaste? Te castigo la semana entera que estuviste suspendida, no podías salir de tu cuarto para nada recuerdas?** – Di solo asentía moviendo la cabeza –**al final de la semana entro a tu cuarto, para informarte que el lunes volvías al colegio, pero seguías castigada y que paso?**

La rubia se mordía el labio, ya había entendido lo que su hermano le quería decir, pero siguió el juego – **Llore, y le grite **– contesto

J.- **¿Por qué? **– decía, con una sonrisa en la cara

D.- **Porque no dejaba que le dijera porque lo golpeé, no me quería escuchar que ese estúpido te molestaba por ser pequeño y que lo golpee para que dejara de meterse contigo **– contestaba contagiándose de la sonrisa de su hermano

J.- **Y que hizo papa cuando se enteró de la verdad**

D**.- Fue al colegio para que el director tomara medidas severas con el estúpido ese, vino a casa me pidió disculpas y nos hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara siempre debíamos oír todo lo que los demás quisieran decirnos, no importaba quien sea la otra persona, debíamos oír primero y después actuar**

J.- **Sé que cuando se divorciaron rompimos muchas promesas como familia **– decía dejando escapar un suspiro – **pero esa es una bonita promesa no? Creo que deberíamos cumplirla no?**

D.- **Debería ser yo quien te da los consejos, cuando invertimos los papeles eehhh? **– jugaba un poco

J**.- Heyy, tu consigues lo que quieras con una sonrisa, déjame ser el que consigue todo con palabras **– sonreía contagiando a Di – **Entonces ¿lo vas a hacer? ¿la vas a escuchar?**

D.- **¿Qué me queda? Hice una promesa no?**

J**.- Así me gusta, buena niña **– reía fuertemente, Dianna estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escucho unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de su cuarto - **¿crees que sea Lea?, si es ella puedes dejar la video llamada conectada, quiero escuchar que te va a decir**

D.- **No creo, debe ser Nay, tenía que venir para que hablemos**

J.- **Mejor aún, déjame conectado si? **– ponía cara de perrito abandonado

D.- **Nooooppp, esto es algo entre las dos, te extraño J, dile a mama que estoy bien, que la llamare pronto y que la quiero mucho ok?**

J.- **Tranqui yo le aviso, ahora ve por la latina loca, te quiero Di nos hablamos **

D.- **Chau J, yo también te quiero **– decía, para luego colgar la llamada y dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

Como lo había adivinado, tras la puerta estaba Naya mirándola seriamente

D.- **Pasa** – le dijo abriendo la puerta en su totalidad haciéndose a un lado.

Naya entro a la habitación de Di, camino unos pasos y se giró para mirar a la rubia quien había seguido a la latina con la mirada, suspiro profundamente y hablo

N**.- Di, yo yo yo lo, ol lo siento** – soltó de repente, sorprendiendo a la rubia, quien no se esperaba eso para nada – **no debería haber ido con ella, pero cuando te fuiste me enoje mucho, ósea, siempre estamos diciendo que somos como hermanas que nos queremos mucho y que te fueras así me dolió mucho, sabes? Fue como si me dijeras que no me necesitas**

Dianna se tapó la cara con ambas manos y suspiro antes de contestar

D.- **Te deje una carta, explicándote que yo me iba porque necesitaba un espacio para volver a ser la que era antes**

N.- **Bueno, y ya lo lograste? Creo que ya tuviste tiempo no?**

D.- **Estoy trabajando en eso**

N.- **Oooohhhh y mientras estás trabajando en eso decidiste hacerte amiga de los tres chiflados y comenzar a tratar mal a todo el mundo?** – preguntaba irónicamente

Dianna sonrió – **De verdad están un poco locos, pero tampoco son los tres chiflados y no comencé a tratar mal a nadie** – aclaraba

N.- **Aaaaahhhh, y la forma en la que trataste a Lee hoy es tu nueva forma de expresarte no?**

D.- **Lo de L es diferente** – dijo sin darse cuenta que volvía a utilizar apodos con Lea

N.- **No, no es diferente, ella solo quiere que la escuches**

D.- **Oh Dios, que acaso no se saben otro discurso**

N.- **¿Qué? **– pregunto confundida

D.- **Nada, nada **– murmuraba – **cosas mías, continua**

N.- **Ok, el punto Di, es que estuviste meses enteros esperando que Lea venga a darte una explicación, llorando en silencio cuando la veías con la morsa albina **– insultaba al chico logrando una sonrisa en Di – **rogando para que un día Lea aparezca en la puerta de tu casa para pedirte perdón y ahora que lo quiere hacer no le vas a dar la oportunidad? **

D.- **Eso era antes de todo lo que paso**

N.- **¿Qué importa lo que paso? Tal vez todo tenía que pasar para que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglen de una vez**

**D.- Ella solo quiere arreglar las cosas por lo que paso con Alex**

N.- **No, ella quería arreglar todo antes paro tenía miedo, a tu reacción, a la mía a la de mama Mary**

D.- **No lo creo** – susurraba

N.- **Bueno, no pienso intentar convencerte, pero vamos Di **– hablaba calmadamente – **tu eres de las que dicen que todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad ¿Por qué no darle una a la enana?**

D.- **¿Se la merece?**

N.- **No** – dijo segura – **pero ¿tú no te la mereces?**

D.- **Diga lo que diga, no pienso volver con ella **

N.- **No quiero que vuelvas con ella, solo quiero que la escuches, ella tiene** – hablaba rápidamente

D.- **Lo voy a hace**r – interrumpía

N.- **Una buena razón, tal vez escuchando su versión** – continuaba sin ser consciente de lo que dijo la rubia, pero de repente se quedó callada, mirando a Dianna y frunciendo el ceño

D.- **¿Qué? Quieren que la escuche? Bien lo voy a hacer, pero no pienso cambiar mi posición con ella**

N**.- A mí eso me basta** – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – **esa es la rubia que me gusta**

D.- **Lamento informarte, morena sexi que no estoy en busca de ninguna relación** – comenzó a bromear con su amiga – **tal vez si me das unos meses**

N.- **No puedo esperar mucho, menos cuando hay un chico moreno llamada Orlando que no me pide que lo espere **

D.- **Jajajajaj se llama Oliver y no deberías hacerle caso, ESTA LOCO!** – exclamaba provocando en Naya una carcajada

N.- **Bueno entonces tal vez Tommy?**

D.- **Tal vez** – contestaba, sacándole la lengua

Naya suspiro – **Entonces nosotros estamos bien no?** – le pregunto

D.- **Sigo molesta porque le contaste a Lea lo que Alex me hizo, pero**

N**.- Yo no le conté nada** –interrumpió

D.- **Enserio? No lo niegues**

N.- **De verdad no fui yo** – mentía y ponía su carita de pena para que la rubia no le riña

D**.- Lo confirmaste cuando te dije que Lea solo estáacá por lo que Alex me hizo y no dijiste nada** – dijo, haciendo que Naya cierre sus ojos y agache la cabeza , aceptando que la rubia tenía razón – pero sé que si lo hiciste es porqueconfías en ella, aunque yo no lo haga, voy a confiar en ti y en tu intuición, si se lo contaste es por algo.

Naya levanto la cabeza y sonrió – **De verdad me encanta que estés regresando amiga** – abría los brazos para ver si Di le regalaba un abrazo, abrazo que no tardó en llegar

N.- **Gracias** – susurraba un poco emocionada

D.- **Porque? Perdonar tus meteduras de pata** – decía sonriendo – **siempre gringa, siempre **

N.- **Heyyy** – empujaba su hombro suavemente – **soy latina**

D.- **Nacida en Estados Unidos, que importa de dónde desciendas eres norteamericana** – le gustaba molestar a su latina amiga

N.- **Comienzo a creer que me agradabas más cuando andabas melancólica** – cruzaba sus brazos en señal de frustración

D.- **Jajajjaja, decídete primero me molestas durante meses para que vuelva a ser la de antes y cuando lo logro un poquito te molestas**

N.- **La de antes no se metía tanto conmigo**

D.- **Oh vamos no te enojes, estoy bromeando** – dijo lo más seria que pudo, logrando una sonrisa en la morena – **yyyyy ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte "CHICA LATINA"?** – volvió a molestar, provocando una carcajada en la latina.

**EN LA HABITACION DE LEA Y NAYA**

Lea no encontraba absolutamente nada que ver, los canales en Grecia de verdad no mostraban nada divertido después de varios minutos apago la tele y se quedó tirada en el sillón mirando a la nada y pensando en su chica, después de varios minutos así escucho unos leves golpes en la puerta que ignoro por completo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y Naya tenía su tarjeta así que estaba claro que no podía ser ella, la puerta volvió a zona más fuerte y Lea comenzó a pensar en que tal vez si era Naya, que las cosas con Di salieron muy mal pelearon y la latina perdió la tarjeta en la pelea, y así su mente creaba todo un drama, cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndolarápidamente

L.- **Que pas** – su pregunta quedo a la mitad, cuando se dio cuenta que no era quien creía - **¿Qué haces tú aquí?** – pregunto fríamente

M.- **Eeeehhhhh Hola L** – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

L.- **Soy Lea** – corrigió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a la chica desafiantemente

M.- **Si lo sé, pero es una forma cariñosa de llamarte, tu puedes decirme Meli, Lissa, o Mel, como me dice Di** - contaba

L.- **Se llama Dianna** – decía de forma rápida y brusca

M.- **Ok** – dijo juntando sus manos, en clara señal de frustración – **parece que alguien está de mal humor** – suspiraba después de hablar - **¿Esta Nay?** – preguntaba señalando hacia el interior de la habitación

L.- **Se llama Na …** – aclaraba y fue interrumpida

M.- **Naya lo sé **– dijo bruscamente, comenzaba a fastidiarle la forma en que Lea la estaba tratando - **¿esta? **– pregunto nuevamente

L**.- No, no está y creo que va a tardar **– decía, mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta –**nos vemos después** – sonrió y trato de cerrar, pero una mano no le dejo

M.- **No se que es exactamente qué es lo que está pasando aquí y la verdad no me importa **– dijo, seriamente – **pero puedes darle un encargo, por favor **– pidió

Lea suspiro y miro a la muchacha de ojos azules, fingió una sonrisa y hablo

L.- **Claro, pero dímelo rápido que justo estaba en mitad de una película muy interesante y me estas interrumpiendo **– la chica no había hecho nada malo, pero para Lea saber que en esos momentos esa castaña era más importante en la vida de Dianna que ella la molestaba mucho, tanto que no sintió ni un poquito de remordimiento, al tratarla tan mal – **vas a hablar, o te vas a quedar ahí parada? **– pregunto al ver que la chica no hacia ni decía nada, pero de repente la muchacha sonrió nuevamente, podía apostar que su sonrisa se hacíamás grande que la de hace unos minutos atrás.

M**.- Solo dile **– decía, mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta de que lo que provocaba que la neoyorkina la tratara mal era que estaba celosa, las dos veces que se habían visto ella estaba haciendo algo con la rubia, así que tenía que ser eso, pero ya que Lea la trato tal mal, no pensaba aclararle nada, más bien lo iba a ser más difícil – **Que mañana, vamos a salir en la noche, si quiere venir me puede llamar a este número **– seguía hablando, mientras le alcanzaba un papel – **para que la recojamos, y disculpa si no te invito pero en el auto solo cabemos 5 personas, Tom, Oli, Di, Naya y yo, bueno yo tendría que ir al lado de Di, pero eso no importa ahora, solo dile que me llame ok **– termino para mirar a la morena desafiante

L.- **No te preocupes, yo le digo pero igual si no podemos ir junto a ustedes, podríamos ir después en taxi no?**

M.- **Supongo que si** – sonreía la darse cuenta que esa morena estaba loca por su rubia favorita

L.- **Bueno si eso es todo** – volvía a hacer el amago de cerrar la puerta – **Nos vemos**

M.- **Tranquila fiera** – bromeo un poco para relajar el ambiente, miró fijamente a Lea, suspiro y hablo – **Necesitaba pedirle unos cuantos consejos a Naya, pero ya que ella no está, podrías hacerme ese favor? Solo son preguntas normales**

L.- **A ver** – resoplaba – **solo una, de acuerdo** – pedía

M.- **¿Qué tengo que hacer para conquistar a Dianna?** – comenzaba a probar a la morena

L.- **Que, ¿Qué?** – decía mientras todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, su mayor miedo se hacía realidad, ¿sería capaz la castaña de hacer que la rubia se fije en ella? ¿Qué podría hacer para impedirlo?, esas y muchas preguntas más comenzaron a bombardear su mente

M.- **Eeeehhhhhh tierra llamando a Lea** – decía moviendo su mano frente a la morena –**LEA!** – grito logrando, ahora sí, que la morena le hiciera caso – **mmmm mejor no me contestes nada, creo que tú no eres muy cercana a Di, no?** – Decía, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Lea – **solo dile a Nay que vine y entrégale el papel ok, chau morena** – se despidió mientras comenzaba a caminar, dejando a la neoyorkina todavía en un trance.

Cuando la castaña ya se encontraba dentro del ascensor, Lea reacciono – **Oh claro que iremos, como que me llamo Lea Michelle Sarfati que iremos** – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y volvía el sillón esperando que Naya regresara pronto, ya quería saber que le había dicho Dianna.

**EN EL CUARTO DE LA RUBIA**

N**.- Y bueno ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con la enana?**

D.- **No lo sé aun, pero supongo que lo tengo que hacer pronto, conociendo a Lee va a insistir hasta que la escuche, así que mientras más rápido hablemos, más rápido me la quitare de encima**

N**.- Eso no sonó muy bien** – sonreía pícaramente

D**.- Eres una idiota** – golpeo el hombro de la latina levemente – **me refiero a que dejara de molestarme** – termino

N.- **Bueno y que tal mañana?** – pregunto esperanzada – **En la noche, tal vez?**

D.- **No puedo, ya tengo un compromiso, de hecho tú vas a ir conmigo y los tres mosqueteros**

N.- **No puedo dejar a Lea sola Di y dudo mucho que quieras que ella venga con nosotros**

D.- **Mmmmmm tal vez no le importe mucho quedarse una noche sola, tu pregúntale siiiii?** – ponía carita de suplica

N.- **Voy a ver qué puedo hacer** – dijo – **creo que es hora de irme, Lea debe estar imaginándose lo peo**r – murmuro, comenzando a sonreír – **ya sabes lo dramática que es** – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – **recuerda rubia, habla con la enana pronto ok**

D**.- Si, si lo voy a hacer** – acompañaba a la latina a la puerta, la abrió y se apoyó en el marco – **Acompáñame mañana por favor** – pedía

N.- **Ya te lo dije, lo intentare, pero de todas formas ¿Adónde iremos?**

D.- **A un bar** – dijo y Naya la miro para nada convencida – **yyyy a un KARAOKE** – concluía, sabiendo que esas palabras iban a convencer a la latina

N.- **Eso si me gusta **– espetaba con una sonrisa – **Nos vemos rubia **– se acercó para volver a abrazarla y salió de la habitación de la rubia

D.- **Nay** – dijo antes de que la latina se alejara mucho – **No le digas a Lea lo que hablas, ni que pienso hablar con ella por favor **

N.- **Tranqui Di, no voy a decir nada **– le guiño un ojo y siguió caminando.

Ni siquiera alcanzo a sacar la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, cuando la puerta se abrió y Lea apareció tras ella

L.- **¿Qué paso? **– pregunto – **¿ porque tardaste tanto? ¿A que no te imaginas quien estuvo acá?**

N.- **Tranquila **– interrumpía, para que la morena dejara de hablar – **como logras respirar mientras hablas tan rápido?** – preguntaba, sonriendo un poco

L.- **No estoy para juegos, Naya ¿Qué paso? **

N.- **Nada**

L.- **Como que NADA? Estuviste ahí como una hora y no hablaron de nada? No me mientas, aunque sea dime que no me quieres contar, pero no me digas que nada porque eso sí que es una gran mentira Naya tu**

N.- **Aaayyyy Dios, cállate** – pidió llena de frustración – **le pedí perdón, me perdono y me invito a salir mañana, nada más** – conto

L.- **Te perdono? Porque a ti te perdona y a mí no quiere ni oírme? **

N.- **Porque es algo muy diferente L, pero tranquila estoy casi segura que pronto te va escuchar** – comenzó a caminar a su cuarto

L.- **Que? Te dijo algo más? Algo de mí? Naya no te vayas, por favor** – suplicaba, persiguiéndola, pero Naya llego rápido a su cuarto y cerró la puerta llave – **Nayaaa por favor** – golpeaba la puerta fuertemente

N.- **Ve a dormir Lee hablamos mañana** – grito

L.- **Eres tan frustrante** – grito y se fue a su cuarto, sabiendo que le esperaba una noche más de insomnio .

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Naya se despertó temprano y fue a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café, entro con los ojos cerrados y busco la caldera, tanteando sobre la encimera, pero abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando sintió algo caliente, quemándole la mano

N.- **Auchhh** – dijo moviendo la mano

L.- **Acabo de terminar de prepararlo** – susurro, sobresaltando a la latina que no se esperaba ver a la neoyorkina despierta tan pronto

N.- **Me asustaste** – le recrimino

L.- **No era mi intención** – dijo, medio apenada, medio divertida – **Melissa estuvo acá ayer** – le contaba

N**.- A si? Y que quería?**

L.- **Invitarte a no sédónde** – dijo levantando los hombros, como si no le importara

N.- **Solo a mí?** – pregunto, frunciendo el ceño – **seguro quiere que vaya con ellos al karaoke** – decía sin darle importancia

L.- **Karaoke? Que karaoke?** – pregunto curiosa

N.- **Di me invito, dijo que esta noche iba a salir con los tres chiflados y que quería que la acompañe, pero tranqui ya le dije que no te voy a dejar sola**

L.- **Nosotras vamos a ir a ese lugar, tienes la dirección?**

N.- **Ya te dije que le dije que no iba a ir, no quise averiguar nada**

L.- **Pues que estas esperando? Consigue la dirección, vamos** – animaba a la latina para que consiga el nombre del karaoke

N.- **Que? No te entiendo Lea ¿quieres que vaya con ellos?**

L.- **Que consigas la dirección de ese dichoso karaoke, Melissa no va a tener el camino libre tan fácilmente** – decía, haciendo que la latina se confunda – **Vamos a ir a ese lugar, así que consigue la dirección mientras me tomo una ducha ok** – ordeno, mientras se dirigía al baño

N.- **Ay Dios, estas dos van a matarme** – dijo suavemente, cerrando sus ojos y tomando un poco del café.

Mientras Lea entraba a la ducha – **No te voy a dejar el camino libre castaña idiota, no lo vas a tener nada fácil** – susurro dejando salir un suspiro muy largo.

* * *

**N/A: No tengo escusa, perdón por no cumplir con lo del regalo de navidad, pero, aquí subo capitulito nuevo, cortado a la mitad (incluía la noche en el Karaoke pero estoy cambiando las canciones así que….) gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando sus comentarios.**

**Muchas veces escuche: MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA así que quiero desearles a todos Feliz Navidad, que en esta Navidad y el próximo año nuevo su vida este llena de:**

**Esperanza: para seguir luchando cada día  
Fracasos: para mantenernos humildes  
Éxito: Para mantenernos anhelantes  
Amigos: Para compartir la vida  
Problemas: Para mantenernos fuertes  
Fe: Para desterrar la opresión  
Decisión: Para hacer que cada día sea mejor y  
Amor: Porque sin amor, nada somos.  
Mil Felicidades.  
Los quiero un montonasoooooo!**


	18. Chapter 18

La latina estaba sentada enelsillón con el teléfono en la mano, esperando que la persona del otro lado del teléfono conteste de una buena vez, la había llamado antes y no le contesto por lo que decidió llamar más tarde pero la neoyorkina no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que consiga la maldita direcciónasí que, ahí se encontraba, sentada en el sillón individual rogando a todos los dioses que alguno ilumine a la castaña para que conteste el teléfono y así librarse de la mirada sofocante de la pequeña.

**M.- Hola** – dijo después de lo que a la latina le pareció una eternidad

**N.- Heyyy Mel** – saludo, dándose cuentade inmediato que había despertado a la ojiazul

**M.- Eeeehhhhh ¿Quién es?** – pregunto, ya que no tenía el numero registrado y no reconoció la voz

**N.- Perdón Melissa, soy Naya** – contesto – **lamento despertarte, pero Lea me dijo que me estabas buscando y** – suspiro mirando a la morena que, la miraba frunciendo el ceño – **bueno quería saber para qué era?**

**M.- Mmmmmmmmmmmm que?Quién es?** – preguntaba aun adormilada

**N.- Sabes mejor llamo mástarde , vuelve a dormir ok chau** – colgó y miro a la morena seriamente – **Ves lo que me haces hacer** – decía enojada

**L.- Sigue durmiendo?Pero si son como las 11 de la mañana, ¿Cómo es posible que siga durmiendo?**

**N.- No todos tenemos tu misma intensidad morena** – le dijo

**L.- No es intensidad, pero enserio ¿Cómo puede estar dormida hasta esta hora? **

**N.- Si no estuvieras tu acá yo también seguiría en la cama, te das cuenta que estamos de vacaciones no? En una de las islas más hermosas del planeta, lo normal sería que te relajes durante la mañana y hacer alguna actividad en la tarde o noche, y la mejor manera de relajarse es durmiendo** – hablaba rápidamente – **creo que le voy a pedir asilo a Di o tal vez a Mel** – en ese punto había dejado de hablar con la morena y hablaba consigo misma.

**L.- Sabes** – dijo enojada **– haz lo que quieras, no te detengas por mi** – espeto, saliendo del cuarto sin mirar a la latina que se dio cuenta que había estado hablando en voz alta dándose cuenta de su error.

Lea camino enojada hasta el ascensor limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin que ella pueda evitarlo se paro frente al ascensor esperando impacientemente que se abriera, necesitaba un tiempo a solas, necesitaba dar un pequeño paseo urgentemente, tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta que el ascensor comenzó a abrirse, dejando a Lea completamente congelada, Dianna se hallaba adentro, con ropa deportiva completamente empapada unos audífonos verdes que no hacían juego con ninguna prenda de la ropa de Di, casi estaba segura que los llevaba por esa razón, y una sonrisa en el rostro, un hermosa, increíble y gran sonrisa, que traía la cara de Di, sonrisa que desapareció apenas vio a la morena, se quedaron en silencio y sin moverse, Lea solo quería comenzar a hablar y explicar aquello que no le dejaba, mientras la rubia solo se maldecía internamente por haber llegado tan temprano al hotel esa mañana, cuando había días donde decidía correr por 10 minutos mas, si tan solo hubiese decidido ir por aquel camino mas largo, el de los 10 minutos no estaría pasando eso, suspiro pesadamente y decidió dar un paso a la derecha para salir del ascensor, lamentablemente Lea decidió que era momento de entrar en el ascensor justo en ese momento, moviéndose en el mismo instante que la rubia decidiendo hacerlo hacia su lado izquierdo, provocando que ninguna pueda avanzar, Lea volvió a intentarlo y Dianna igual, dando el mismo resultado que segundos atrás, así estuvieron durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que, sorpresivamente para Lea, la rubia la tomo de los hombros,logrando que la morena se quede quieta y haciendo un giro, dejando a Lea dentro del ascensor y logrando salir ella del mismo, la morena se dejo hacer, apenas las manos de Di la sujetaron, sintió un escalofrió interno que, definitivamente la había atontado, sus ojos estaban posados en ese agarre y no le importaba nada mas.

Dianna se dio cuenta del gesto de la morena y sonrió un poco, ladeando la cabeza, la observo por unos pequeños segundos y giro para caminar hacia su habitación, Lea reacciono en cuanto sintió, como Dianna dejaba de tocarla, mirando como Dianna volvía a alejarse por ese pasillo

**L.- Buenos días** – grito cuando Dianna ya se hallaba frente a su puerta, la rubia giro la cabeza y miro a la morena con el ceño fruncido – **Buenos días lady Di** – volvió a decir, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban dejándola con una sonrisa en el rostro, extrañaba tanto eso, que ni siquiera le importo que la rubia no le conteste y la mire con esa confusión en el rostro, de todas maneras también extrañaba esa mirada, bueno de echo no había nada que no hubiese extrañado de su rubia y ese pequeñísimo contacto que acababan de tener la llevo al cielo, mientras la rubia, volvió a sonreír, agacho la cabeza negando suavemente, volvió a dirigir la vista al ascensor – **Buenos días L** - susurro y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la ducha, se quito esa ropa mojada y se adentro bajo en grifo - **¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabeza dura?** – pregunto acordándose de la morena.

**EN LA HABITACION DE LA LATINA**

Naya se había sentado en el sillón, la primera reacción que tuvo fue ir tras de Lea pero se dio cuenta que talvez lo mejor era darle un poco de tiempo para que se tranquilizara y recién después ir a buscarla, ahí se hallaba, sentada completamente en silencio cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó, sobresaltándola, miro extrañada el teléfono hasta que se acordó que tenia que levantarlo para que dejara de sonar, se acerco y cogió el aparato

**N.- Hola** – contesto, preguntándose quien podía estar llamando en ese momento

**M.- Naya?** – pregunto

**N.- eehhh si, si soy yo, Mel? **

**M.- Sip, soy yo, siento mucho lo de hace un momento, llamaste muy temprano chica **– dijo jugando

**N.- Jajajajaja tranquila Mel, no hay problema**

**M.- Bueno hermosa para que soy buena **– pregunto con su ya característico modo coqueto

**N.- Eeeehhhh nada – susurro algo incomoda, con la única que se sentía cómoda jugando así, era** Hemo así que comenzó a ser un poco cortante con la castaña – **Tu me estabas buscando no?**

**M.- Oooohhhh si, quiero invitarte a salir esta noche, primero karaoke y terminamos en uno de los mejores bares de la isla, ¿Qué dices?**

**N.- Mmmmm a que hora seria eso Mel? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no se a que hora estaré libre** – contestaba, mintiendo para ver si así lograba conseguir la dichosa dirección

**M.- De hecho queríamos ir a comer algo antes, como a las siete y a eso de las nuevo llegar al El Club Koo está localizado en Fira a unos 300 metros de la caldera ¿crees poder llegar allá por tus propios medios?** – le pregunto ya que ella no estaba muy segura si la latina iba a ser capaz

**N.- Tu solo dame la dirección exacta y yo ya veo como llego ok **– contesto rápidamente, lo bueno de esta llamada era que iba a poder ir a buscar a la neoyorkina ya teniendo la dirección deseada

M.- Bueno, de echo no tengo la dirección exacta – decía – **mentira si la tengo, pero esta en griego y no tengo la menor idea de cómo se lee eso, pero me dijeron que todos conocen ese lugar solo tienes que preguntar ok, nos vemos esta noche morena** – dijo y colgó la llamada, dejando a una Naya completamente desorientada

**N.- Que?** – exclamo – **Me cuelgas y no me das la dirección?, esta mujer de verdad esta loca** – halaba con ella misma cuando escucho como el teléfono volvía a sonar, suposo que era nuevamente Melissa, así que cogió el teléfono y acepto la llamada – **Melissa?** – pregunto suavemente

**M.- Eeeeehhhhh si, soy yo** – contesto tímidamente

**N.- Bien, me puedes explicar por que me colgaste así?**

**M.- Lo siento pensé que ya tenias el nombre del Pub y luego recorte que solo te lo nombre, no te le dije suavemente como para que lo anotes**

**N.- Ok, te entiendo pero ahora necesito la dirección** – dijo – **espera que ya consigo un papel**

**M.- Tranquila te espero lo que quieras, aunque en los hoteles suelen dejar una pequeña libreta alado del teléfono, para casos como este**

**N.- Eeeehhhhh, ooohhhh si ya lo vi**- decía mientras tomaba la libreta y el lapicero

** M.- Bueno el bar se llama "El Club Koo" y nos dijeron que esta cerca de la caldera**

**N.- Ok, ya lo tengo anotado, gracias, supongo que nos vemos ahí**

**M.- Claro, claro te vamos a estar esperando**

**N.- Nos vemos mas tarde** – dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono – **Nos vemos mas tarde LOCA** – volvió a decir – **Ahora a encontrar a la pequeña enana y planificar lo de esta noche.**

**EN EL BAR**

Lea y Naya habían llegado a las 9:30 al pub esperando que los tres chiflados y la rubia ya se encuentren adentro, entraron y no encontraron al grupito así que se acercaron a la barra para pedir que les den una mesa de preferencia que no se note mucho

**N.- Una que este entre las sombras, por favor** – pedía la latina – **no quiero morir esta noche**

**L.- Eres una dramática, no entiendo como es que solo me molestan a mí con lo del drama cuando tú y Amber son las personas más dramáticas que conocí en mi vida**

**N.- Que raro? Yo opino lo mismo de ti y de Amber** – le contesto sonriendo

**L.- Eeeehhh Bueno al menos sabemos que Amber si es una dramática** – le devolvió la sonrisa

Uno de los muchachos que se encargaba de poner las canciones las llevo a una mesa que se encontraba al final del lugar en la parte donde casi no llegaba la luz, donde podrían pasar completamente desapercibidas,

**N.- Por favor tráenos unas cervezas** – le pidió – **frías**

**L.- Bien, estas segura que este es el lugar?**

**N.- Siii** .exclamo frustrada – **es el bar que me dijo Mel, estoy segura**

**L.- Lo pregunto porque no veo a ninguno** – dijo mientras volvía a mover su cabeza por todo el bar, buscando a alguno de los 4 chicos – **Yo creo que te equivocaste**

Naya giro los ojos y movió su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando controlar las palabras que quería decirle a la morena,, cundo se calmo miro hacia la puerta y vio entrar a Mel, Dianna y Oliver

**N.- Mira ahí** – señalo hacia la puerta – **ahí esta Di, deja de llorar** – le dijo

**L.- No estoy llorando** – exclamo, golpeando levemente el hombro de la latina

**N.- Era una expresión** – le dijo – **Bien ahora que?Cual es tu plan maestro?**

**L.- Ninguno, solo nos quedamos acá y los observamos**

**N.- Enserio? De verdad estas mas loca de lo que creía**

**L.- Cállate, tú no quieres morir verdad, pues bueno**

**N.- Bueno que? Me estas amenazando?**

**L.- No, para nada, quiero decir que si no quieres que Di sepa que me trajiste lo mejor será no hacer nada no?**

**N.- Bueno, es verdad, pero si la cosa se pone aburrida, ¿puedo ir a unirme a ellos? Oliver y Tom tienen un gran sentido del humor**

**L.- Puedes hacer lo que quieras** – le respondió de forma ironica

**N.- Gracias**

**L.- No dije de forma irónica**

**N.- Lo se, pero no pienso hacerle caso a esa ironía** – le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua de manera divertida.

El otro grupo se sentó en una mesa cerca del escenario y pidieron una botella de tequila

**D.- Tequila? Enserio? Que esta pasando acá? Piensan emborracharse**

**O.- Tranqui, solo darnos un poco de valor para subir al escenario – contesto inquieto**

**D.- Bueno como digan, yo igual no pienso cantar** – aseguro

**M.- Que? Hey tranqui, acá nadie te va a reconocer**

**D.- No es por eso, simplemente no tengo ganas **

**O.- no te preocupes, luego de unos vasos de tequila las ganas vendrán solas**

Melissa, Tom y Dianna lo viraron frunciendo el ceño

**O.- Que? Ya lo van a descubrir** – dijo abriendo la botella de tequila y comenzando a preparar 4 vasos que luego les alcanzo sus tres amigos, que miraron los vasos sin mucho animo

**M.- Bueno, que es lo peor que puede pasar?** – dijo mientras se preparaba para tomar el tequila

**D.- Oh Dios, yo no se tomar tequila** – se quejaba, mientras agarraba el limón – **me emborracho muy rápido con esto**

**T.- Todo esa para no dejar, pasar esta nueva experiencia** – agarro el vaso

**O.- Eso es mis amigos** – grito – **hasta el fondo** – después de eso los 4 tomaron sus tequilas de un solo trago, luego de eso Oliver le pidió al que los estaba atendiendo que les trajera la lista de las canciones que podían cantar

**M.- Tu de verdad estas mal de la cabeza** – le dijo – **Yo opino que esperemos un momento**

**O.- La vida es demasiado corta para estar esperando, hay que VIVIR** – exclamaba, al parecer, el solo necesitaba un vaso de tequila para comenzar a sentir los efectos

**T.- Mejor tomamos uno más de esos** – decía

**O.- Buenísima idea, mi amigo** – exclamo y comenzó a servir otra ronda alcanzándole los vasos a cada uno

**D.- Esta es en definitiva una mala idea** – susurraba, mirando su vaso

**M.- Ok** – decía levantando el vaso – **Por esta gran noche**

**T y O.- Salud** – gritaban, haciendo que sus vasos chocaran, mirando a la rubia que seguía mirando su vaso

**D.- Por esta noche y las que se están por venir** – dijo, levantando su copa

**T , O, M y D.- Saludddd!**

Luego de eso el muchacho les alcanzo el cuaderno con las canciones y Oliver y Tom comenzaron a buscar lo que, según ellos, seria la canción perfecta.

Al otro lado Lea y Naya tenían una pequeña discusión

**N.- Ves lo que esta haciendo? La están pasando muy bien, ¿podemos nosotros pedirnos una de esas botellas?**

**L.- A Dianna no le gusta el tequila** – hablaba con ella misma – **le hace mal**

**N.- Hey L ¿me estas escuchando?**? – preguntaba, moviéndola un poco

**L.- Que?** – miraba a la latina

**N.- Que si yo también puedo pedir una botella de tequila?**

**L.- Estas loca? Como se te ocurre**

**N.- Bbbuuuu eres una aburrida**

**L.- Cállate** – le recrimino

**N.- Sigue así morena, sigue así y terminaras la noche sin compañía** – comentaba, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

**O.- Bien esta es la canción** – decía, entusiasmado como si hubiese descubierto algo interesante – **tomen, les toca escoger yo voy a decir que pongan mi canción** – dijo mientras les alcanzaba el cuaderno a una de las dos chicas

**M.- Bien, a ver que cantamos** – se ponía a hojear el cuaderno – **Di ¿hacemos un dueto, como los chicos o prefieres cantar sola?**

**D.- Preferiría no tener que cantar** – decía pérdida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro – **Viniste** – grito, poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su amiga

**N.- No me perdería esta noche por nada** – contesto, sentándose a lado de la rubia – **ya saben que van a cantar?** – pregunto muy interesada, sorprendiendo a la castaña, que hasta ese momento había estado buscando una buena canción

**M.- Viniste** – exclamo – **esto se pone bueno** - susurro, luego le entrego el cuaderno para que sea ella la primera en cantar, pero Dianna le quito el cuaderno

**D.- Creo que empezare yo, si ella canta después de mí, quedare en ridículo** – dijo

**M.- Cantas bien?**

**N.- Eso dicen** – dijo modesta – **y tu?**

**M.- No lo se, nunca te he escuchado cantar** – se encogió de hombros

**N.- Me refiero a que si cantas bien**

**M.- Yo? No para nada, solo en la ducha, Oliver canta mejor **

**N.- Bueno, vamos a descubrirlo** – dijo señalando hacia el escenario donde Oliver y Tom ya se encontraban frente a los micrófonos, la música de Animal de Neon Trees comenzaba a sonar y los chicos se preparaban.

Oliver comenzaba la canción:

**Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid  
You're never satisfied**

Tom cantaba su parte completamente nervioso, logrando que su voz sonara rara

**Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just  
A cannibal  
And I'm afraid  
I won't get out alive**

**I won't sleep tonight**

Oliver volvía a cantar, comenzando a alegrar a la gente

**Oh oh  
I want some  
More  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for  
Take a bite of  
My heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some  
More  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for  
What are you waiting for  
Say goodbye to my heart  
Tonight**

Y así continuaron la canción hasta que al final recibieron muchos aplausos, no por la calidad con la que cantaron, si no porque lo hicieron con mucho animo, al volver a sus lugares, Oliver se acerco a Di

**O.- Te diste cuenta que una morocha, de bellísimos ojos cafes esta sentada en la ultima mesa del lugar, donde casi no llega la luz?**

**D.- Que? No entiendo**

**O.- Lea esta acá Di, estate atenta**

**D.- Oohhhhh **– dijo entendiendo por fin lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, miro a Naya fijamente y sonrió, sabia que Naya la había traído pero no entendía para que, si la morena insistía con lo de hablar este, definitivamente no era el lugar, así que se encontraba pensando que quería la morena, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el cuaderno y vio una canción que podía cantar en ese momento, se la cantaría a ella, así que cerro el cuaderno y se dirigió hacia el encargado para que aliste su canción, regreso a la mesa y pidió que le sirvieran un vaso mas de tequila, necesitaba un poquito mas de valor. Unos minutos después la llamaron al escenario, ya no había vuelta atrás, tenia que cantar, aunque ya no quisiera, respiro profundamente y se levanto sin mirar a nadie, subió al escenario y comenzó a buscar a la morena, no fue difícil encontrarla para ella era muy sencillo diferenciarla del resto, fijo la vista en ella durante unos segundos mientras la canción comenzaba, suspiro, cerro los ojos, volvió a suspirar y comenzó:

**_Let's talk this over_**

**_It's not like we're dead_**

**_Was it something I did?_**

**_Was it something You said?_**

_Abrió los ojos y miro a la morena que se hallaba mirándola fijamente, la miro intentando que entienda que esta vez cantaba para ella_

**_Don't leave me hanging_**

**_In a city so dead_**

**_Held up so high_**

**_On such a breakable thread_**

_Miro hacia donde sus amigos, buscando la mirada da Naya, quien ya se había dado cuenta que la rubia sabia que Lea estaba ahí_

**_You were all the things I thought I knew_**

**_And I thought we could be_**

_Volvió a mirar a la morena, quien había comenzado a llorar en silencio_

**_You were everything, everything that I wanted_**

**_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_**

**_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_**

**_All this time you were pretending_**

**_So much for my happy ending_**

**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._**

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dándose cuenta del dolor que sus palabras podían lograr, pero de verdad se sentia asi, ya no sentía nada_

**_You've got your dumb friends_**

**_I know what they say_**

**_They tell you I'm difficult_**

**_But so are they_**

_Miro a la morena quien enseguida pensó en Cory y Ryan, como se había dejado manipular?_

**_But they don't know me_**

**_Do they even know you?_**

**_All the things you hide from me_**

**_All the shit that you do_**

_Y era verdad, llegados a este punto: NO LA CONOCIA_

**_You were all the things I thought I knew_**

**_And I thought we could be_**

_Volvía a cantar el coro con más emoción, sabiendo que ya se terminaba_

**_It's nice to know that you were there_**

_Le cantaba mirándola a los ojos_

**_Thanks for acting like you cared_**

_Transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía, transmitiéndole con la canción todo su interior_

**_And making me feel like I was the only one_**

_Siempre había pensado que era ella_

**_It's nice to know we had it all_**

_Habían peleado mucho para conseguirlo pero, ella se rindió,_

**_Thanks for watching as I fall_**

_Dijo esas palabras con un poco de odio, y Lea cerro los ojo, no podía hacer nada, todo lo que le decía mediante la canción era verdad_

**_And letting me know we were done_**

_Lea la miro y mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, antes de que la rubia termine la canción_

**_You were everything, everything that I wanted_**

**_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_**

**_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_**

**_All this time you were pretending_**

**_So much for my happy ending_**

**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._**

Suspiro pesadamente y de repente sintió como casi toda la gente que se hallaba se ponían de pie y le aplaudían ni siquiera se había preocupado por cantar afinadamente, pero al parecer lo había hecho muy bien, bajo del escenario y se dirigió a su mesa, recuperando su asiento alado de la latina

**N.- Ella me obligo** – trato de defenderse de un ataque, que no llegaría

**D.- Enserio? Deberías saber que a nuestra edad, es muy difícil que te obliguen a hacer las cosas, pero gracias** – dijo sin quitar la vista del escenario donde dos turistas españoles destruían una canción de Lady Antebellum

**N.- Queeee? A que te refieres?**

**D.- Solo gracias Nay, yo me entiendo, Que vas a cantar?** – le pregunto, cambiando de tema

**N.- Aun no lo se, tal vez algo que ya cante en la serie, por la cuestión de los ritmos y esas cosas, no quiero cantar, como la súper pareja destroza canciones que acaba de bajar**

**D.- Tu nunca podrías cantar mal, tienes una muy buena voz** - y así hablaban sin darse cuenta que cierta morena subía al pequeño escenario, cuando Naya miro hacia el escenario se para de golpe

**N.- Que carajos?** – exclamo fuertemente

**D.- Siéntate** – la sujete del brazo y la jala hacia su asiento nuevamente – **déjala que haga lo que quiera**

**N.- Me dijo que no quería cantar, como es que de repente se anima?**

**D.- Es su turno** – decía seriamente – **déjala, por favor**

**N.- No estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea**

**D.- Claro que no lo es, pero es mayorcita como para hacer las cosas que quiera no?**

**N.- Solo espero que no se arrepienta mañana.**

Las chicas se callaron cuando la música de la canción que iba a cantar, canción que la rubia sabia que era para ella, canción que en definitiva no conocía pero solo quería escuchar la letra para saber que tenia que decir la morena.

Lea se paro frente al micrófono y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, jamás en su vida había estado nerviosa al pisar un escenario, como lo estuvo ahí, era momento de hacer las cosas de la mejor manera que conocía, iba a decir las cosas como sabia hacerlo, CANTANDO, si Dianna no quería escuchar los motivos por los que la dejo, ella iba a cantarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, busco los ojos de su rubia y comenzó suavemente:

**_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you_**

**_Baby I was wrong_**

**_Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone_**

**_It was time that we moved on_**

**_I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart_**

**_But baby here I am_**

_Ahí estaba, dispuesta a todo por volver a tenerla con ella_

**_Banging on your front door_**

**_My pride spilled on the floor_**

**_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you_**

**_Begging for a second chance_**

**_Are you gonna let me in?_**

**_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_**

_Esa era en verdad la pregunta que Lea se hacia, ¿le iba a dejar entrar nuevamente? _

_¿La rubia estaría dispuesta a arriesgarse nuevamente con ella?, _

_Lea quería que la respuesta sea SI, así que iba a luchar para convencerla_

**_I know you're in there and you can make me wait_**

**_But I'm not goin' away_**

**_It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face_**

**_I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell_**

**_Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad_**

**_But baby here I am_**

_Eso era lo primero que tenia que arreglar, el ENOJO de la rubia_

**_Banging on your front door_**

**_My pride spilled on the floor_**

**_My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you_**

**_Begging for a second chance_**

**_Are you gonna let me in?_**

**_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_**

**_If you could see these tears I'm crying_**

_Quería que sea Dianna quien detenga esas lágrimas_

**_Touch these hands that can't stop shaking_**

_Y no podría pararlas, hasta que estén entre las manos de la rubia_

**_Hear my heart that's barely beating_**

_Solo junto a ella, lograba latir al 100%_

**_You will see a different woman_**

_Había cambiado, solo para ella, para poder ser una persona capaz de darle a la rubia todo lo que merecía_

**_But baby here I am_**

**_Banging on your front door_**

**_My pride spilled on the floor_**

**_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you_**

**_Begging for a second chance_**

**_Are you gonna let me in? _**

**_I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you_**

**_Banging on your front door_**

**_My pride spilled on the floor_**

**_I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah_**

**_Now I'm crawling back to you_**

**_Crawling back to you_**

**_Crawling back to you_**

**_Crawling back to you_**

Termino la canción con un leve suspiro, había dejado su alma en ese pequeño escenario, dejando a toda la audiencia completamente enloquecidos, pero a ella no le interesaba, su mirada estaba clavada en esos dos ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada llenos de lagrimas, suspiro lentamente, lo había entendido, Dianna había entendido todo lo que sentía, lo que le quiso decir con la canción y justo en ese momento para Lea no existía absolutamente nada ni nadie mas, mantuvo la irada unos cuantos segundos, mientras recibía la ovación del publico, pero de repente Melissa llamo la atención de Dianna, logrando romper esa conexión que habían logrado después de la canción

**M.- Mi turno chicas, espero que la disfruten** – dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el escenario, cruzándose con Lea quien ya regresaba a su mesa, intentando recuperar la atención de la rubia, quien ahora solo miraba a su amiga que ya subía al escenario y se paraba frente al micrófono

**M.- Al llegar a esta isla **– se detuvo y miro a Di sonriendo – **archipiélago** – sonrió – **no tenia nada por lo que luchar, ni por quien luchar, literalmente estaba completamente sola, y ahora conocí a tres maravillosas personas, de las cuales puedo decir que dos son grandes amigos, lo siento Oliver aun te falta mucho **– dijo, provocando la risa en general – **bueno, lo que quiero decir es que los quiero chicos, los quiero muchísimo y estoy muy agradecida de que hayan aparecido en mi vida y no cambiaria para nada eso, bueno tal vez hiciera que Oliver se vaya a otro lado de Grecia así no lo conocía, pero bueno es lo que hay** – sonrió - **bueno, espero que entiendan la letra** – termino su discurso , mirando a Lea, quien frunció el ceño apenas noto la mirada que le lanzaba la castaña, así que se puso muy atenta para lograr entender la letra, para ver si alguna parte de la canción podía ser para ella, pero en cuanto comenzó a cantar supo que nunca iba a saberlo, por que para sorpresa de todos canto en español

_**No sé si quedan amigos  
Ni si existe el amor  
Si puedo contar contigo  
Para hablar de dolor  
Si existe alguien que escuche  
Cuando alzo la voz  
Y no sentirme solo**_

_**Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol**_  
_**Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas**_  
_**O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor**_  
_**Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy**_

_**Naces y vives solo**_

_**Voy haciendo mis planes**_  
_**Voy sabiendo quién soy**_  
_**Voy buscando mi parte**_  
_**Voy logrando el control**_  
_**Van jugando contigo**_  
_**Van rompiendo tu amor**_  
_**Van dejándote solo**_

_**Algo puede mejorar**_  
_**Algo que pueda encontrar**_  
_**Algo que me dé ese aliento**_  
_**Que me ayude a imaginar**_  
_**Y yo lo quiero lograr**_  
_**Ya no quiero recordar**_  
_**Y darle tiempo a este momento**_  
_**Que me ayude a superar**_  
_**Que me dé tu sentimiento**_

_**Algo puede mejorar**_  
_**Algo que pueda encontrar**_  
_**Que me ayude a imaginar**_  
_**Y yo lo quiero lograr**_

Termino de cantar y se dirigió a la mesa donde sus amigos la miraban incrédulos

**N.- En serio? Hablas español?**

**T.- No podías cantar algo que todos podamos entender**

**O.- Yo también te quiero Mel**

**D.- Cual es el significado de esa canción?**

**M.- La canción se llama Puede Ser del Canto del Loco puedes traducirla**

**D.- Entendí la letra Mel, hablo español, bueno un poco, pero la entendí, a que te refieres**

**M.- Mira Di la canción es simple, habla acerca de luchar** – la rubia frunció el ceño – **esta vida no te va a ser nada fácil, de va a golpear, te va quitar a tus amigos y tus sueños pero Puede Ser que si luchamos por lo que realmente queremos lo logremos, a veces nos vamos a equivocar** – dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Lea, mirándolas disimuladamente, Mel sonrió y regreso su mirada a Di – **pero de eso se trata no? Hay que construir nuestro camino, y a veces, solo a veces, ya que saber dar una segunda oportunidad** – la miro fijamente, como esperando alguna reacción, por parte de Di que se quedo paralizada en su asiento – **Bueno, nos tomamos otro de esos** – dijo, dirigiéndose a las otras personas que se hallaban en la mesa, mientras Oliver servía otra ronda de tequila para todos, la cabeza de Dianna era un torbellino, cuando le alcanzaron el vaso, se lo tomo antes que el resto, dejando a todos sorprendidos, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida, lanzándole antes, una mirada a Lea, una mirada que para Lea solo significaba una cosa, Dianna quería que la siguiera, aunque no sabia para que, pero tampoco le importaba, la neoyorkina se levanto y camino tras de la rubia, Melissa vio salir a la morena y sonrió girando la cabeza nuevamente hacia los chicos, topándose con la mirada seria de Naya

**N.- Tu que te traes entre manos?** – le pregunto seriamente

**M.- Eeeehhhhh YYoooo ¿Qué? **

* * *

**N/A Perdon por el super retrasoo ojala les guste el capitulo nuevo. **

**Se los quiere y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando sus comentarios, dan muchas ganas de continuar la historia :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Dianna salió del Pub-Karaoke y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa necesita aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba pudo sentir como Lea la seguía, ella misma le había pedido en silencio que la siguiera y ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse, no estaba segura si era el momento de hablar con ella, pero ya la había llamado, ytenía que tener esa conversación para poder seguir adelante, camino durante 15 minutos en completo silencio hasta llegar a la playa, se detuvo y poso su mirada hacia el mar y espero en silencio.

Lea había seguido a Dianna sin saber que era lo que quería la rubia, solo la seguía porque eso era lo que su corazón le dictaba, sabía que no podía hablar de todo lo que sentía con Di en ese momento, conocía a la rubia tan bien, que sabía que Di estaba algo borracha, los cuatro vasos de tequila que había tomado habían comenzado a hacer efecto en la rubia, vio como Di se detuvo y ella también lo hizo, tomo aire y lo fue soltando poco a poco, y lentamente recorrió los pocos metros que la separaban de la rubia, se detuvo junto a ella mirándola fijamente, a diferencia de Dianna, a la morena no le interesaba el mar que tenían en frente, para ella no había nada mejor que mirar a su rubia, estuvieron en silencio hasta que la rubia suspiro levemente y giro su cabeza, depositando sus ojos en Lea, quien no pudo sostener la mirada y agacho la cabeza, Dianna movió su cabeza negativamente y volvió a depositar su vista en el mar

D.- **Esta es en definitiva la playa de mi vida **– dijo, dejando a Lea completamente sorprendida

L.- **Eeeeehhhh, yo o yo y o yo **– decía tartamudeando

D.- **Te escucho Lea **– espeto seriamente, mirando a la rubia

L.- **No creo que sea el momento **– contesto rápidamente

D.- **Vienes a esta isla y me pides que te escuche, que tienes algo importante que decir y cuando estoy dispuesta a hacerlo ¿Dices que no?, no pienso darte otra oportunidad Lea **– dijo muy segura

L.- **Lo que quiero decirte es algo muy importante para mi Di, no puedo hacerlo cuando no estoy segura si lo vas a recordar mañana**

D**.- No estoy borracha, si es eso lo que estas insinuando**

L.- **Recuerdas la primera vez que fuimos a la playa juntas?** – Pregunto, mirando a Dianna – **fue la primera vez que hablamos claramente acerca de nuestros sentimientos, ¿Recuerdas exactamente lo que me dijiste? **– Dianna frunció el ceño tratando de recordar, lo que le había dicho – **Ves, si no lo recuerdas es porque los cuatro vasos de tequila que te tomaste ya están haciendo efecto**

D**.- Jajajaja los contaste? Estas segura que no fueron tres?** – pregunto mirándola

L.- **Segurísima** – contesto rápidamente – **Di, qu que ¿Qué significa esto?** – pregunto tímidamente

D.- **Significa que necesito escuchar lo que tienes que decir para seguir adelante**

L.- **¿Qué? No entiendo** – dijo confundida

D.- **Cuando te fuiste la primera ves sufrí mucho, muchísimo, pero te fuiste diciendo las palabras para que yo pudiera seguir adelante y me costó muchísimo, lo estaba intentando, y llego Alex destrozando mi mundo,** una **vez más, así que escape, me vine a este lugar para olvidarme de todo lo malo de mi vida, para recordar lo que era la felicidad y cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo apareces otra vez** – dijo cerrando los ojos – **apareces otra vez, diciendo que tienes que hablar conmigo, creando nuevas dudas en mi cabeza y necesito escucharte, para terminar con esas dudas, necesito escucharte porque sé que si no lo hago me voy a arrepentir.**

L.- **Eso es lo único que quiero**

D.- **¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?** – le pregunto

L.- **Depende de ti** – contesto mirándola directamente a los ojos

D**.- Bueno, yo pienso volver donde los chicos y terminar mi noche con ellos y** – suspiro – **ya que tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación importante**

L.- **¿Cuándo?** – Interrumpió ganándose una mirada seria de la rubia – **perdón** – dijo apenada

D.- **Ya que tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación importante mañana, te pediría que no te nos unas, quisiera poder divertirme esta noche y no estoy segura de que contigo ahí lo pueda hacer **

L.- **No hay problema, siempre y cuando me prometas que no vas a cambiar de idea por la mañana, que me vas a escuchar**

D**.- No es algo de lo que me pueda olvidar fácilmente Sarfati**

Lea sonrió, la rubia utilizaba su apellido cuando se refería a ella de forma cariñosa

L.- **Entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana?**

D.- **Nos vemos** – dijo y comenzó a caminar regresando al bar

Lea se quedó en el mismo lugar mirando el caminar de la rubia, sonriendo por lo que acababa de pasar pero siendo consciente que no todo estaba dicho, que Dianna haya aceptado hablar con ella no significaba nada, suspiro profundamente, y decidió volver al hotel, de todas formas Naya ya se había unido a los chicos así que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Lea se despertó, intentando recordar que había pasado noche antes, cuando recordó todo sonrió, y agrando su sonrisa cuando recordó como la rubia acepto hablar con ella, se levantó de la cama, necesitaba hablar con Naya, fue al cuarto que estaba ocupando la latina pero ahí no había nadie, pensó que tal vez la latina se quedó con Dianna así que se dirigió a la cocina pero al pasar por el pequeño living pudo ver un cuerpo echado en el sillón, en una posición muy incómoda por cierto, se acercó y pudo distinguir que era la latina quien aún tenía puesta la ropa con la que había salido ayer, así que Lea supuso que la latina había llegado muy borracha, se acerco lentamente e intento moverla

L.- **Nay, despierta** – pedía moviéndola levemente por el hombro

N.- **mmmmhhhnnnnddddderkdlajaamea amdm** – contesto, girándose y tratando de acostarse mejor

L.- **Vas a terminar muy mal si sigues durmiendo en esa posición** – decía sonriendo – **ve a dormir a tu cama**

N.- **No me molestes** – respondía, agitando su mano, tratando de alejar a la neoyorkina

L.- **Vamos ve a dormir latina** – insistía

N.- **Aaaahhhhhh me duele todo** – decía aun con los ojos cerrados

L.- **No me sorprende** – contestaba **- ¿pero que fue exactamente lo que hiciste ayer?**

N.- **No lo se, no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue acá ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿ Por que te fuiste así? **

L.- **Tuve una pequeña conversación con Di** – contaba, agachando la cabeza

N.- **Que tu Que?** – Dijo rápidamente, ahora si abriendo los ojos, pero arrepintiéndose ese momento – **Oh Dios mi cabeza** – agarro su cabeza, intentando que el dolor desaparezca

L.- **Jajajajaja, eso te pasa por borracha**

N**.- Tú cállate, que tu rubia debe estar igual**

L.- **Que?**

N.- **Ahora comienzo a recordar** – decía misteriosamente – **luego del karaoke fuimos a bailar yyyyy mmmm Oh por dios me bese con Oliver, no puede serrrrr** – exclamaba – **si yo con el que me quería besar era con Tom**

L.- **Jajajajajajaja, como me perdí eso**

N.- **Si ¿Cómo te lo perdiste? Que me estabas diciendo de tu conversación con Di**

L.- **Bueno, quería que hablemos pero yo no podía**

N.- **¿Por que no?** **Enserio enana a veces eres un poco** – Naya no pudo terminar de hablar. Por que sintió como un almohadón se estrellaba en su cara - **¿Qué?**

L**.- Sin insultos** – la neoyorkina se había enojado – **No podía hablar con ella cuando estaba medio borracha**

N.- **Yo que tu hubiese aprovechado**

L.- **Que bien que no eres yo** – sentencio – **bueno en fin quedamos para hablar hoy**

N.- **Pero tu no sabes lo que paso anoche** – sonrió

L.- **¿Qué paso? Preguntó rápidamente**

N.- **Yo me bese con Oliver, Tom con Melissa y Di con esta chica** – decía moviendo su mano – **como se llamaaa?** – le preguntaba a la morena

L.- **MELISSA!** – exclamo rápidamente

N.- **No con la otra**

L.- **No hay otra chica** – decía pensativamente

N.- **Entonces no se beso con nadie** – dijo mientras sonreía y le sacaba la lengua

L.- **Me quieres matar verdad** – reclamaba enojada

N.- **Bueno de hecho no se beso con nadie pero si se fue con Melissa** – se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la cocina – **Y Melissa estaba muy borracha, tal vez haya terminado confesándole todo lo que siente**

L.- **¿Como que todo lo que siente? ¿Y que es lo que siente? ¿Y como es que tu lo sabes?** - comenzaba a desesperarse

N.- **A Mel le gusta la rubia **– conto mientras se servía un vaso de agua – **Y le gusta mucho**

L.- **¿Qué sabes tú de eso?**

N.- **Hablamos ayer**

L.- **Pero que te dijo**

N.- **A ver como era?**

**FLASHBACK**

N.-** Tu que te traes entre manos?** – le pregunto seriamente

M.-** Eeeehhhhh YYoooo ¿Qué? ** - trataba de hacerse a las locas

N.- **Acabo de ver lo que hiciste y de escuchar lo que dijiste ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?**

M.**- Nada, ya aquí tomándome unos tequilitas con mis amigos ¿y tú?**

N.- **No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo ¿Qué sabes tu de Di realmente?**

La castaña suspiro, la habían pillado – **No se mucho, solo lo que me dijo Oliver y que vino a esta isla para empezar de nuevo, y que tiene la mirada mas hermosa que he visto**

N.- **No entiendo** – decía con la mirada confundida - **¿Te gusta Di?**

M.- **¿Y a quien no?**

N.- **A ver si entiendo ¿te gusta Di cierto?**

M.- **Y mucho, muchísimo**

N.- **Ok, te gusta Di pero acabas de decirle que le de una segunda oportunidad a la enana? ¿Por qué?**

M.- **No tienes que ser muy inteligente para darte cuenta de que Di esta completamente enamorada de Lea, pero algo le hizo la morena, aun no se que fue, pero Di quiere olvidarla y avanzar pero no puede y por lo que he escuchado Lea tiene algo que decirle no se si bueno o malo pero tal vez Dianna necesita escucharla para poder continuar**

N.- **Eso no me explica por que quieres que le de una segunda oportunidad**

M.- **No** **quiero que le de una segunda oportunidad, solo quiero que la escuche**

N.- **Pero tú le dijiste que** **a veces, había que saber dar una segunda oportunidad** – le decía confundida

M.- **Bueno si, tal vez me equivoque un poco** – decía frunciendo la frente – **No debería haber tomado este tequila** – agarraba su vaso y lo movía un poco – **En fin, lo que quiero es que Di la escuche y si después decide darle otra oportunidad, pues yo me quedare con Tommy y si no le quiere dar otra oportunidad hare mi jugada** – sentencio – **Heyyy Oli y el tequila? Vinimos a emborracharnos o que?** – le gritaba al chico – **No puedo intentar tener algo con la rubia cuando aun esta enamorada de otra persona verdad?** – le dijo a la latina

La latina miraba a la chica frunciendo el ceño – **Por que me tengo que rodear de personas que están completamente locas** – se decía a si misma – **Hey Oliver y ese tequila?**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

L.- **Oh dios tengo que hablar con** **Di urgente** – decía dirigiéndose a la puerta

N.- **Espera, acabo de recordar otra cosa**

L.- **No me importa** – contesto de mala manera

N.- **Es un mensaje de Di** – dijo rápidamente, llamando la atención de la morena que ya salía por la puerta – **Me dijo que te dijera, que no la molestes**

L.- **No me jodas Nay**

N.- **Déjame terminar ok, como era que dijo mmmm a si ella dijo: "DILE A LA ENANA QUE NO SE LE OCURRA APARECERSE EN MI CUARTO ANTES DEL MEDIO DIA"** – Lea la miro seriamente – **en serio dijo eso o algo así, el asunto es que no la molestes en la mañana, aparte de la botella de Tequila nos acabamos una de Vino, un Ron, tres cervezas y no recuerdo que mas**

L.- **Eres una idiota, por que tenías que emborrarla ayer**

N.- **De echo fue ella la que me emborracho ok, tu sabes que yo no**

L.- **Ya, ya, ya lo que sea, estaré en mi cuarto** – dijo azotando la puerta principal y caminando hacia su habitación

Naya agarro su cabeza, que tras el portazo volvió a doler

N.- **Tenias que hacer eso? LOCAAAAAA** – le grito

L.- **VETE A DORMIR** – también grito

Lea entraba a su cuarto y se tiraba en su cama tapándose la cara – **Tranquila, todo va a salir bien** – susurraba a si misma – **Todo va a salir bien.**

**HABITACION DE DIANNA**

Lea se movía nerviosa no sabia si tocar la puerta o volver a su cuarto y buscar a la rubia otro día después de caminar afuera de la puerta Lea se armo de valor y toco la puerta, nada paso así que volvió a golpear y para su total sorpresa una castaña abrió la puerta

M.- **Hey tu** – espeto sonriente

L.- **Que carajos haces aquí** – le dijo

M.- **Tranquila L, yo ya me voy Di estaba esperando que vengas**

L.- **Enserio?** - pregunto

M.- **La verdad no, pero temo de que si no digo eso, seas capaz de matarme**

**L.- Dijiste que ya te ibas no? Que sigues haciendo aquí?**

D.- **Mel ¿Quién es?** – la rubia aparecía mirando a las dos chicas

M.- **La morena hermosa** – le contesto – **Yo ya me voy** – decía agarrando su bolsa y dirigiéndose hacia la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla – **Gracias por todo rubia**

D.- **Cuando quieras** – dijo sonriendo y viendo a la ojiazul salir de su cuarto, suspiro levemente y se dirigió a la morena quien la miraba curiosamente, intentando descifrar que hacia ahí Melissa – **No vas a pasar? Creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente no?**

L.- **Claro** – la morena entro al cuarto y espero que sea Dianna quien la guie, por su parte la rubia seguía pensando en la conversación con Melissa, así que camino al sofá distraídamente.

Se sentó y miro a la morena y luego al otro sillón, indicándole que podía sentarse ahí

L.- **Bueno** – comenzó nerviosa - **¿Y que tal la noche?**

D.- **No lo se realmente** – dijo, agradeciendo interiormente que Lea no comience de inmediato, necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco – **Por el dolor de cabeza con el que me levante supongo que la rompimos**

L.- **Naya estaba igual** – espeto, mientras echaba un vistazo al cuarto de Di, lo había adornado como su cuarto de los Ángeles, bueno al menos se parecía un poco

D.- **Y bien** – decía mirándola – **estoy casi segura que eres tu quien tienes que empezar esta conversación**

L.- **Si, tienes razón** – susurro, respirando suavemente – **Mira Di, lo que yo vine a decirte, es simplemente que lo siento mucho**

D.- **Nada más?** – dijo decepcionada – **Ok Vete** – le señalo la puerta

L.- **No espera, yo me equivoque si** – comenzó a expresar todo – **cuando termine todo, no sabia lo que hacia, estaba ciega, pensaba que era lo mejor, para ti, para mi**

D.- **Y no pensaste que** – trataba de decir, cuando fue interrumpida

L.- **Déjame terminar por favor**

D.- **Ok habla**

L.- **Gracias, yo, ósea ellos, no, no yo deje que ellos me manipularan, diciendo que si alguien se enteraba de todo lo nuestro no solo iba a arruinar mi carrera, sino la tuya también, yo me asuste no se que me paso, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo insegura que soy con estos temas, tenia miedo y hice lo mejor que se hacer Actuar, fingir que no te quería cuando me estaba muriendo aquella tarde, se que hice mal, que debería de haber hablado contigo primero pero **

D.- **Pero nada, tu hiciste lo que creías mejor para tu carrera, no me metas a mi, porque si hubieses echo algo por mi definitivamente no hubiese sido dejarme**

L.- **No pretendo que entiendas eso, quiero que sepas que me equivoque, y que lo que dije en ese momento es todo mentira, dije que no te quería cuando eres lo que mas quiero en esta vida, y dije que habías sido un juego cuando mi vida depende de ti, sin ti estoy muerta, me puedes ver reír, cantar pero sin ti a mi lado esas cosas no tienen ningún sentido**

D.- **Te puedo ver besar a tu noviecito** – dijo, seriamente

L.- **Una vez que terminamos** – Dianna la miro – **esta bien, una vez que termine contigo, Ryan me propuso fingir un noviazgo con Cory, para subir la audiencia y que los rumores que nos unían se terminen**

D.- **Y tu rápidamente dijiste que si verdad? Sin importarte como eso me iba a hacer sentir a mí**

L.- **No fue así, yo quería olvidarte, bueno no a ti, si no quería olvidar lo que te había echo y acepte, cuando me lo propuso seguía sumergida en la depresión que me dio cuando terminamos así que aceptaba todo solo por que si**

D.- **Ok, Eso es todo?** – le pregunto

L.- **Podría decirte mas cosas pero no se si quieras escucharlas**

D.- **No, no quiero **– dijo firmemente - **Lo** **único que queda por hacer ahora es perdonar y olvidar**

L.- No entiendo

D.- **Quiero perdonarte y quiero olvidarte **– le dijo, dejándola completamente fría, luego de unos segundos se dirigió a la puerta, girándose antes de salir

L.- **Pues buena suerte con eso**

D.- **¿Qué?**

L.- **Voy a hacer que me perdones, pero no que me olvides **– volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y la abrió para cerrarla nuevamente, se giro y camino hacia la rubia que se encontraba petrificada ante el acercamiento de la morocha.

Lea se acerco a la rubia, completamente convencida de que si algo le faltaba por saber, estaba a punto de descubrirlo, agarro a Dianna por los hombros y la acerco lo mas que pudo para depositar en esos labios sus propios labios, robándole así, el beso que mas había estado esperando, rogando internamente que Dianna no la aparte pero al contrario de lo que esperaba la rubia abrió la boca un poco, esperando que Lea intensifique el beso, cosa que no tardo en hacer después de unos minutos, cuando ya se había quedado sin aire se separo de la rubia quien tenia los ojos cerrados, Lea sonrió levemente y retomo su camino saliendo ahora si del cuarto de la rubia.

* * *

_**N/A Gracias por seguir ahi y aguantar todos mis retrasos los quiero mucho :)**_

_**Espero que les guste y por favor, por favor por favor no olviden dejar su comentario GRACIASSSSS**_


	20. Chapter 20

Luego de la conversación que tuvieron Lea estaba mas que convencida de que no se daría por vencida, bueno a la morena le dolió mucho que la rubia quisiera olvidarla pero después de que la rubia no rechazo el beso se convenció que Dianna la seguía queriendo si no fuera así la hubiese rechazado, pero no, la rubia acepto el beso y eso la lleno de ilusión, sabia que no iba a ser fácil pero lo iba a lograr.

La rubia por su parte se quedo completamente paralizada, luego de unos minutos de permanecer en la misma posición logro salir de su asombro y sonrió, sentir los labios de Lea contra los suyos despertó miles de sentimientos que creía olvidados, luego de unos minutos en los que se quedo recordando ese beso agarro el teléfono y marco el numero de la única persona que podía aclararle todas las cosas que sentía, tal ves hubiese sido mejor llamar directamente hasta San Francisco y hablar con su mama pero necesitaba de alguien que le hable claro.

J.- **Hola?** – contesto una vos que conocía muy bien

D.- **Lea me beso** – dijo rápidamente, sin importarle que la otra persona no entienda nada

J.- **¿Qué? ¿Di, eres tú?** – pregunto, aunque ya había reconocido la voz

D.- **¿Quien si no?** – contesto sonriendo

J**.- Así que Lea te beso? Creo que antes de contarme esas cosas deberías de saludarme correctamente no?Además me debes una gran explicación** – decía, medio enojada medio divertida

D.- **Lo siento** – susurro avergonzada – **Hola Jess, Te quiero mucho** – dijo para ablandar la situación

J.- **JAJAJAJA Rubia no me hagas reír ok ¿Cómo estas?**

D.- **No lo se, tal ves si te llamaba hace una hora,, mi respuesta hubiese sido muy bien, pero después de lo que paso no lo se** – contaba con la voz temblorosa

J**.- A ver, vamos por partes, supongo que al nombrar a Lea, quieres decir que te encontró verdad?**

D.- **Eeeehhh Si, llego a donde estoy hace un par de días, y bueno** – decía apenada al darse cuenta que su amiga no tenia la menor idea de lo que había pasado esos días – **Por cierto estoy en Grecia** – confesaba – **siento no haberte llamado antes** – susurraba, dándose cuenta que no había tenido contacto con su amiga desde que la llamo del aeropuerto para decirle que se iba unos días, pero no le conto nada

J.- **Tranquila, sabes que tu hermano es la persona mas chismosa del planeta, bueno no del planeta pero el a mi no puede ocultarme muchas cosas, me conto todo lo que paso hasta lo que paso la ultima ves que hablaron** – confeso con una pequeña sonrisa, que Di no podía ver

D.- **Entonces solo querías hacerme sentir mal? Eres mala J** – reprocho, también jugando

J.-**Jajaja no te enojes rubia, pero a ver que fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo así que Lea te beso?**

D.- **Bueno, ella quería hablar conmigo, intentar explicar que era exactamente lo que había pasado para que terminara conmigo y esas cosas y aunque al principio yo me opuse tu lindo amiguito Jason me convenció para que al menos la escuche y bueno ella vino a mi cuarto hoy y cuando se iba volvió hasta donde yo me encontraba y me beso** – conto rápidamente

J.- **Bien hecho Lee** – dijo, consiguiendo que la rubia frunza la frente enojada por el apoyo de su amiga a la morena

D.- **¿Qué?¿ Como que "Bien hecho Lee"? ¿Tú eres mi amiga o la de la morena?** – pregunta haciéndose la enojada

J.- **Soy la amiga de la morena no es obvio?** – contesto, intentando hacer rabiar mas a Dianna, pero logrando una sonrisa

D.- **Jess** – dijo en un susurro - **¿Qué hago?** – pregunto tímidamente

J.- **A ver ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?**

D.- **Que lamentaba todo lo que me había dicho, que todo era mentira, que la relación con Cory fue solo para la prensa, y que me seguía queriendo** – terminaba en un susurro

J.- **Y tu que opinas de eso**

D.- **No lo se, por eso te llamo, tu siempre me dices que es lo que tengo que hacer, me das los mejores concejos**

J.- **A ver cariño ¿Cuándo Lea te dijo eso, como te sentiste? ¿Le creíste?**

D**.- Lea tiene ese gesto en la cara cuando dice cosas que son ciertas** – decía terminando con un susurro y una sonrisa

J.- **¿Qué gesto?** – sonrió cómplice, ya que la rubia había contestado su pregunta con esa simple frase

D.- **Eeeeeehhhhhhhhh cosas mías** – trataba de evitar confesar

J.- **Bueno, no me cuentes, pero la pregunta seria ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Qué sentiste con el beso?**

D.- **Nada, no sentí nada con el beso**

J**.- No me mientas Di, ¿Qué sentiste?**

La rubia suspiro profundamente antes de contestar – **Me movió todo J **– dijo suavemente – **Me hizo sentir bien, me sentí viva como no me había sentido en meses, me hizo sentir completa**

J.- **Bien, y ahora que piensas hacer?**

D.- **Nada** – contesto firmemente

J.- **Como que nada?**

D.- **Nada Jess nada, lo que paso es algo que yo estuve esperando meses, la espere meses, quería que me buscara y hablara conmigo si me hubiese dicho lo que dijo meses atrás no dudaría para nada en regresar, pero ahora ya es tarde, ahora lo hace de lastima, estoy segura, si no hubiese pasado lo de Alex nunca me lo hubiese dicho**

J.- **Ya basta **– le interrumpió muy enojada – **Suficiente, no voy a dejar que sigas sintiendo lastima por ti misma, lo que paso con Alex fue mierda, pero no puedes permitir que eso te amarre para siempre, tienes que dejar eso atrás, y volver a vivir, Deja de sentir lastima por ti y pensar que las personas estamos a lado de ti por lastima porque eso es mentira Di, los que estamos contigo estamos ahí porque te queremos y lo sabes, eres muy importante Di y estoy segura que ni Naya, ni Hemo ni yo estamos contigo por lastima, eres una gran amiga rubia y estoy segura que la morocha te dijo la verdad Di, tal vez es verdad que enterarse lo que el estúpido ese te hizo le abrió los ojos y se di cuenta que te seguía amando, pero puedo asegurarte que lo hace, en todos estos meses nunca le vi ese brillo que tenia en los ojos cuando estaban juntas**

Dianna no había aguantado y ya se hallaba echa un mar de lagrimas – **Yo la amo Jess, la amo tanto y sinceramente no creo que logre olvidarla**

J.- **Y porque quisieras hacer eso? Por qué, si la morena te esta pidiendo una segunda oportunidad te niegas?**

D.- **Tengo miedo Jess, ¿Qué pasa si le digo que yo también la amo, y que quiero regresar y al volver a L.A se repite la historia? Si regresamos ahora y al volver Ryan le dice que debe seguir fingiendo su relación con Cory?**

J.- **Di, no puedes saber lo que va a pasar en el futuro ni privarte de cosas maravillosas por un miedo estúpido, por que no intentas darle una chance a Lea para que te demuestre lo que esta dispuesta a hacer por ti y ya después decides volver o no? Qué tiempo más te quedas en el viejo continente?**

D.- **En dos semanas tengo una reunión con Ryan para hablar de Glee**

J.- **Que no pensabas dejar la serie?**

D.- **Si la voy a dejar y mi representante ya hablo con los de producción, pero Ryan pidió hablar conmigo, no se de que pero no pierdo nada hablando con el unos minutos no?**

J.- **No estoy segura acerca de eso**

D.- **Siempre va a ser la persona que me dio la oportunidad de hacer lo que mas me gusta, le debo eso no?**

J.- **Bueno, y que planes para después?**

D.- **Primero voy a trabajar en mi pagina ya sabes y tengo algunas audiciones que me interesan, ojala me salga algo de ahí**

J.- **Bueno rubia piensa bien lo de Lea ok no te adelantes en tomar decisiones, estoy mas que segura que lo que te dijo es verdad**

D.- **Lo voy a intentar ok** – dijo suspirando

J**.- ¿Cómo empezó su historia?** – pregunto

D.- **¿Qué? A que viene esa pregunta?**

J.- **Responde Di** –contesto suavemente

D.- **Nos conocimos antes de grabar, nos hicimos amigas y luego** – contaba pero no termino

J.- **Exacto eso es fueron amigas, intenta eso ahora, tu la conoces Di intenta pasar unos días con ella y te darás cuenta de si es verdad o no** – termino emocionada por su conclusión

D.- **Creo que tienes razón, lo voy a intentar** – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

J.- **Así me gusta rubia, bueno te dejo prométeme que me vas a llamar ok**

D.- **Lo prometo**

J.- **Y que cuando regreses te vas a pasar por mi casa antes de irte a L.A**

D.- **Lo prometo** – dijo – **Te quiero Jess, gracias por todo**

J.- **Para eso estoy rubia, yo también te quiero, nos vemos pronto** – dijo y corto la llamada

Dianna se quedo analizando la conversación que había tenido con su amiga, luego de dos horas de estar pensando decidió hacerle caso, luego decidió tomar una ducha y cuando se dirigía al cuarto de baño el teléfono sonó y sabia que tenia que ser uno de sus nuevos amigos ya que nadie mas la llamaba

D.- **Alo** – contesto

T.- **Heyyy Di, soy Tom** – hablo

D.- **Como estas Tom?** – pregunto por cortesía

T.- **Mejor no contesto eso** – respondió sonriendo – **te llamo por que con los chicos queremos ir mañana a la playa y nos preguntamos si quieres ir con nosotros?**

D.- **Eeeeeehhhhhh** – dijo –**Puedo llevar a Naya y a aa **– suspiro – **a Lea?**

T.- **Claro, mientras seamos mas mejor **– dijo sinceramente

D.- **Gracias, a que hora nos vemos?**

T.- **Pasamos por ustedes a las 9 ok?**

D.- **Ok, nos vemos **– contesto y termino la llamada, decidiendo ir a avisarles a las chicas en ese momento, antes de arrepentirse.

Salió de su cuarto para ir al cuarto de las chicas pero a medio camino la puerta de ese cuarto se abrió dejando ver a Lea quien salía del cuarto ese momento, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con Dianna ahí, las dos se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Di rompió el silencio ya que Lea estaba muy avergonzada

D.- **Eehhhh Naya esta despierta? **– pregunto dulcemente, sorprendiendo a la morena

L.- **Aaaaeeehhh no, esta durmiendo **– contesto levantado la vista y posándola en el rostro de la rubia

D.- **Bueno, no importa **– dijo – **Venia para preguntar si quieren ir mañana a la playa?**

L.- **¿Quieren? Yo también estoy invitada? **– pregunto muy sorprendida

D.- **Eeeeehhh bueno si, es idea de los chicos **– mintió

L.- **Aaahhh** – sonó muy decepcionada – **yo creo que si **

D.- **Bueno, van a venir por nosotras a las 9 estén listas temprano ok **– dijo, terminando la conversación y regresando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**N/A: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA TOY MUY CORTA DE TIEMPO PERO DECIDI ESCRIBIR CAPITULOS CORTOS Y SUBIRLOS PASADO UN DIA A PARTIR DE HOY.**

**BESITOS Y ABRAZOS**


	21. Chapter 21

Luego del encuentro son la rubia bajo a recepción muy nerviosa se acerco donde uno de los encargados

L.- **Hola, eeehhh perdón** – hablaba muy rápido – **como hago para llamar a Estados Unidos?**

E.- **Tiene que marcar el código**

L.- **Si, si eso ya lo se, necesito el numero del código**

E.- **Esta anotado en la libreta que esta a lado del teléfono de todos los cuartos, pero si me da unos minutos se lo averiguo**

L.- **No, no ya lo busco yo en el cuarto, gracias** – grito cuando ya había comenzando a caminar nuevamente hacia su cuarto

E**.- Bueno** – contesto muy confundido – **De nada**

Lea regreso a su cuarto lo mas rápido que podía, necesita hablar con su confidente antes de volverse loca, llego y busco la libreta de códigos mientras su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a la invitación que le acababa de hacer la rubia, encontró el código y llamo inmediatamente

J.- **Aló Lea** – contesto con una sonrisa en la cara

L.- **Hola, espera ¿Cómo sabes que era yo?**

J.- **Lo supuse, el numero que aparecía en el teléfono era uno de otro país y la única persona que me llamaría desde otro país eres tu morena** – expreso sus conclusiones como si fuera algún tipo de descubrimiento científico

L.- **Eeeehhh OK lo que tu digas genio** – sonrió – **Necesito un consejo, bueno no se si es un consejo solo necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decir y me des tu opinión, o mejor no me das tu opinión simplemente me escuchas, no, no espera, mejor si me das tu opinión o mejor…..**

J.- **Cállate** – le grito – **me desesperas** – reprocho – **vas a contarme que paso o no?**

Lea suspiro y comenzó a hablar

L.- **Bueno, recuerdas lo que te conté que hable con Di?**

J.- **Lee, tuvimos la video llamada hace menos de 45 minutos, claro que me acuerdo**

L.- **Si, si, bueno cuando terminamos de hablar, decidí ir a tomar un café así que Salí de mi cuarto y a que no adivinas con quien me encontré?** – pregunto

J.- **Bueno supongo que c** – intento contestar, pero la morena no le dejo

L.- **Exacto con Di** – decía emocionada – **y sabes hacia donde iba?** – volvió a preguntar

J.- **Quiero creer que….**

L.- **Exacto, venia a mi cuarto a invitarme a salir mañana, puedes creerlo?**

J.- **En serio? Eso es muy rapi….**

L.- **Bueno en realidad, la invitación es para Naya y para mí, pero me tomo en cuenta, eso significa algo no?**

J.- **Tal vez haya cambiado de …**

L.- **En realidad dijo que era idea de los chicos, pero lo importante es que ella no se negó verdad? Si no quería que vaya podía simplemente no decirme nada y hablar directamente con Naya verdad?** – pregunto, esperando una respuesta por parte de su amigo, pero no recibió – **Jgroff ¿estas ahí?** – preguntaba

J.- **Si, solo que ya que, claramente no me vas a dejar hablar en toda esta conversación decidí ya no intentarlo** – decía intentando sonar molesto, pero no lo estaba para nada

L.- **Lo siento** – murmuro apenada – **es que estoy muy nerviosa**

J.- **Si, ya lo sabia, siempre hablas mucho cuando estas nerviosa o preocupada por algo, así que no te preocupes**

L.- **Te vuelvo a contar todo esta bien?**

J.- **No es necesario, mejor yo te digo lo que entendí ok?**

L.- **Esta bien** – contesto algo mas tranquila

J.- **A ver, te dijo que Naya y tu están invitadas a pasar el día de mañana con ella y los nuevos amigos que hizo verdad?**

L.- **Si, quieren ir a la playa** – completo ese detalle

J.- **Bien, y a ti lo que te pone nerviosa es que Di haya aceptado que tu vayas?**

L.- **Exacto, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Porque de repente quiere que haga cosas con ella si hace menos de dos horas estaba diciendo que quiere olvidarme?**

J.- **No exageres, tampoco fue como que te haya invitado a una cita, además no es algo que solo vayan a hacer las dos juntas, van a estar con 4 personas mas ¿lo sabes no?** – pregunto, haciéndose al gracioso

L.- **Claro que lo se, pero igual es importante para mi** – contesto enojada

J.- **Claro que es muy importante, tiene que serlo es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando, tienes que aprovecharla al máximo L, tienes que acercarte poco a poco, y que mejor que un día en la playa?**

L.- **El problema es que no se como acercarme, cuando la tengo cerca me pongo nerviosa** – confesaba confundida

J.- **Entonces haz que ella se acerque** – dijo rápidamente

L.- **Y como?** – pregunto rápidamente

J.- **Se me ocurren un par de ideas** – contesto, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro – **Mañana la rubia se te acerca si o si, como que me llamo ****Jonathan Drew Groff**  


L.- **Estas loco, lo sabes no?**

J.- **Calla y escucha** – le dijo mientras comenzaba a darle unos cuantos consejos.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

**8:30 AM**

Lea, Naya y Dianna estaban en el ascensor, Mel había llamado a la rubia y se habían puesto de acuerdo para desayunar en el restaurant del hotel antes de ir a la playa, la rubia y la latina hablaban del clima ignorando a la neoyorkina, pero esta vez no le importaba, ya que su mente solo podía procesar el plan que habían creado con Jon día antes, tenia que comenzar a actuar, suspiro intentando convencerse que Jon tenia razón

N.- **Heey Lee, no piensas bajar **– le pregunto a la morena

L.- **Que? **– contesto confundida

N.- **Ya llegamos no piensas bajar del ascensor? **– decía, dándose cuenta que su amiga estaba muy confundida.

Lea miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Naya y Dianna ya se hallaban afuera del ascensor mirándola con el ceño fruncido y se avergonzó por haber estado tan distraída, volvió a mirar a la rubia pero ella ya había vuelto a dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta que daba al restaurant y comenzó a caminar

L.- **Esto va a ser muy difícil **– susurro saliendo del ascensor y dirigiéndose también al restaurant.

Cuando llegaron los chicos ya estaban esperándolas

T.- **Muchachas** – grito emocionado, levantándose y haciendo señas con las manos para que fueran así ellos. Las tres chicas caminaron hacia ellos y se sentaron en la mesa.

Luego de haber pedido el desayuno, Lea comenzó:

L.- **Y ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?**

T.- **Pasar el día en la playa** – contesto feliz

L.- **Aaahhhhh solo el día?** – pregunto, fingiendo que no tramaba nada

T.- **Si, por?**

L.- **Estuve escuchando que ver el mar acá, de noche es una experiencia única** – dijo, dándole un sorbo al café que había pedido

M.- **Es** **verdad, yo ya lo hice y es realmente hermoso** – decía, intentando ganarse un poco de la confianza de la morena

T.- **Enserio?Tal vez podamos quedarnos a ver eso, no lo se tal vez una guitarreada?** – propuso

O.- **Por que no, solo que no traje mi guitarra**

M.- **Podemos pasar por el hotel antes de ir, no?**

O.- **Claro** – dijo entusiasmado – **¿Qué dices chicas?**

L.- **Por mi no hay problema **– contesto rápidamente, convencerlos había sido realmente fácil

M.- **Por mi parte tampoco, yo encantada me quedo mirando el mar toda la noche**

N.- **Bueno por mi esta bien, ya es momento de ver algo de este lugar que logre conquistarme**

D.- **Yo también digo que si **– dijo con una sonrisa – **no te preocupes Nay, ya te va a conquistar** – Lea agacho la mirada y sonrió, parecía que todo iba a salir como quería.

**FLASHBACK**

J.- **Creo que necesitamos utilizar tus mejores atributos, ósea tu voz y tus piernas** – dijo

L.- **Y como hago eso?**

J.- **Hasta que hora se van a quedar en la playa?**

L.- **Creo que volveremos como a las 5**

J.- **Tienes que retrasar eso, necesitas organizar una guitarreada**

L.- **Para que?**

J.-**Para que? Enserio Lee? Si lo logras, puedes cantarle algo, sin ponerla muy incomoda, ya que se la cantaras a ella pero estarán rodeadas de los demás, así que la dedicatoria quedara camuflada**

L.- **Bueno, voy a ver que logro**.


	22. Chapter 22

**FLASHBACK**

L.- **Bueno, voy a ver que logro** – dijo, no muy segura – **Bueno y ¿Qué le canto?**

J.- **Déjame pensar eso, pero primero, dime que llevaste tu bikini negro, el que compramos aquella vez que estuvimos en San Diego **

L.- **El negro? No, J no lo traje, solo tengo el que compre en Londres** - espeto

J.- **Enserio? Genial ese es incluso mejor** – hablaba rápidamente – **tienes que ponértelo**

L.- **Estaba siendo irónica Jon** – le interrumpió – **Me vine a Grecia sin siquiera saber que iba a venir recuerdas? Fue una decisión espontanea, no traje ningún bikini, de echo no traje casi nada – termino molesta**

J**.- Tranquila Lee, respira** – dijo – **entonces, necesitas ir de compras, creo que necesitas un bikini negro de esos que te quedan tan bien y te hacen ver tan sexy**

L.- **Ok, me compro el bikini, y después que?**

J.- **Pues bueno te pones el bikini debajo de un vestido, eeehhh ¿Tienes vestidos verdad?, bueno no importa, te compras uno **

L.- **Al punto, Jon, ve al punto por favor** – pidió ya cansada

J.- **Si, si lo siento, Una vez en la playa, primero tienes que llamar la atención de Di**

L.- **Como?**

J.- **Te quitas el vestido muy despacio, pero tienes que hacerlo delante de la rubia si no, no sirve ok**

L.- **OK, me quito el vestido frente a Di entendido** – dijo

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Lea había conseguido el bikini negro que Jon le había aconsejado y se preparaba para llevar acabo la otra parte del plan, solo estaba esperando que Dianna termine de hacer lo que se encontraba haciendo con Naya, al pasar los minutos comenzaba a impacientarse, volvió a dirigir la vista hacia las chicas y se sorprendió al ver que discutían, o al menos eso parecía, no sabia que estaba pasando pero parecía que Naya estaba muy alterada y Dianna enojada, al parecer las cosas que la latina le estaba diciendo, no le gustaba para nada, de repente la rubia dirigió su vista hacia ella y la miro durante unos segundos con el ceño fruncido después volvió a mirar a Naya y siguieron hablando. Lea se había quedado muy confundida, ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo? ¿Era un buen momento para seguir con el plan?, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que Naya ya esta al lado de ella, quitándose la ropa, para entrar en el océano, aun se nota que esta algo enojada, pero no lo quiere demostrar, gira hacia donde esta la neoyorkina y intenta sonreír

N.- **Vamos?** – pregunta – **el día esta hermoso y casi puedo apostar que la playa esta igual**

L.- **Eeeeehhhhh** – dice intentando guardarse las ganas que tenia de preguntarle que era lo que había pasado, giro la cabeza en busca de la rubia pero no estaba ahí, había desaparecido – **Y Di? ¿A dónde fue?** – le pregunta

N**.- No lo se, creo que fue a dar un paseo por ahí** – dijo, no muy entusiasmada – **Vienes o no?**

L.- **Ve adelantándote, ya voy** – dijo, fingiendo que iba a ir a cambiarse

N**.- Lee** – susurro – **no lo hagas, déjala tranquila un rato, es lo mejor**

L.- **Que fue lo que pasó?** – pregunta al fin

Naya suspira profundamente – **No te enojes ok** – dice antes de comenzar a contar

**FLASHBACK**

N.- **¿En que piensas rubia? **– pregunto, divertida

D.- **No debía de haberla invitado **– dijo secamente

N.- **A quien?**

D.- **A Lea **– susurro – **Aun no estoy lista para esto**

N.- **Sabes ya me cansaste **– le dijo muy enojada –**Tu y tu actitud de victima**

D.- **Perdón?** – dijo muy ofendida

N.- **Mira Di, yo te quiero, te adoro pero estas llevando esto muy lejos**

D.- **Muy lejos?**

N.- **Lea te dejo ok, lo hizo hace meses, SUPERALO! **– le grito – **me dijiste una vez que EL TIEMPO CURA TODO LO QUE ESTEMOS DISPUESTOS A DEJAR IR! DEBES DEJAR IR ESO**

D.- **COMO? **– también grito – **HABER DIME, COMO LO HAGO? COMO ME OLVIDO DE SUS PALABRAS SI CADA VEZ QUE LA VEO ES LO UNICO QUE ME VIENE A LA MENTE? **– pregunto al borde de las lagrimas

N.- **Sabes** – comenzó, mas calmada – **Lea, esta haciendo todo lo posible para ganarse tu perdón, y al menos conseguir estar en tu vida aunque sea como amiga y tu le estas poniendo las cosas mas difíciles cada vez.**

D.- **Esta haciendo de todo? Pedir perdón creo que es algo que necesitaba hacer por ella, para dejar de sentirse tan culpable, no creo que lo haya hecho por mí, lo hizo para sentirse mejor con ella misma** – dijo seriamente

N.- **Sabes tu que Lea tiene un contrato con Cory, en donde tienen que fingir una relación verdad?**

D.- **No tienes que hacerme recuerdo de eso **

N.- **Sabes que mientras esta acá, intentando ganarse tu perdón, debería de haber cumplido con cuatro compromisos que tenía previsto en su contrato, el cual esta mas que incumplido gracias a que ella decidió venir acá?** – pregunto, logrando un fruncimiento de cejas por parte de la rubia quien dirigió su vista a la morena

D.- **No lo creo, Lea siempre fue muy responsable con sus compromisos y sus contratos** – espeto suavemente

N.- **Le han ofrecido grabar un disco Di **– conto suavemente

D.- **¿Qué? **– pregunto rápidamente

N.- **Un disco, quieren que grabe un disco, un disco que rechazo por estar aquí**

D.- **¿Cómo? No, ella no pudo hacer eso **– dijo sorprendida

N.- **Piénsalo, Di ella esta renunciando a todo por ti, ¿no crees que es tiempo de que tu renuncies al pasado por ella?** – pregunto, pero sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió hacia la neoyorkina

**FIN FLASHBACK**

L.- **¿Por qué hiciste eso?** – le reclamo

N.- **No lo se, intentaba ayudarte** – respondió algo confundida – **Si Di ve todo lo que has hecho por ella, no creo que pueda estar enojada mucho mas tiempo**

L.- **Oh por Dios, tenia un plan **– le grito – **un plan que me estaba saliendo a la perfección **– bueno en realidad no lo sabia, hasta el momento solo había logrado organizar la guitarreada, pero eso no importaba, algo era algo no?

N.- **Bueno, lo siento **– se disculpo – **pero no te preocupes ahí viene, ya puedes continuar tu plan, ahí viene tu rubia **– señalo con la cabeza, detrás de ella.

Lea, espero unos segundos y se giro lentamente esperando ver a la rubia, pero algo extraño paso en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, Dianna no le aparto la mirada como la hacia siempre si no que le sonrió, a ELLA, estaba segura que era a ella, le sonrió como lo hacia antes y su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido – **Bien Lea** – se dijo a si misma – **ya tienes su atención, es momento de que hagas que no te quite los ojos de encima.**

Agarro el borde de su vestido y se lo fue subiendo lentamente, ocasionando el delirio de la rubia quien no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima, cuando termino de sacarse el vestido, giro nuevamente, mirando a Di, quien no pudo evitar mirar a la morena de arriba hacia abajo, Lea sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a caminar hacia el mar.

Dianna se había quedado sin palabras, ver a Lea con ese estupendo bikini color negro que resaltaba sus curvas había sido alucinante, como extrañaba tener ese cuerpo para ella

D.- **Por que tienes que ser tan ardiente? **– pregunto al aire, dirigiéndose a las sillas para tomar un poco de sol.

* * *

**N/A.- Siento si no les gusta el capitulo, pero creo que ya era hora que Di se entere que Lea se va a meter en problemas al volver a USA.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me dejan, me dan ganas para seguir escribiendo, y los consejos son también muy bien recibidos GRACIAS!**


	23. Chapter 23

Después de la conversación con Naya, la rubia solo podía pensar en lo que le había contado,no podía entender como había ignorado la oportunidad del disco ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Lea había hecho semejante estupidez?, Si su sueño siempre había sido grabar su propio álbum ¿Cómo había desaprovechado esa oportunidad? Saber que Lea había renunciado a eso cambiaba las cosas, era algo que no podía consentir, tenía que hablar con ella sí o sí, tenía que convencerla de que aceptar ese disco era lo mejor para la morena.

Además tenía que aceptar que haber dejado colgado a Cory en varios compromisos era un plus impresionante, Lea siempre había sido muy cumplida con todos los contratos que tenía y saber que había incumplido uno como si nada la ponía mal, aunque estaba enojada con ella no le gustaba la idea de los problemas que eso le podía acarrear, pero también le llenaba el corazón de ilusión, ese simple gesto significaba mucho más que un simple capricho, en el pasado siempre habían discutido por que la morena nunca había sido capaz de ponerla a ella como prioridad, siempre había estado su carrera en primer lugar y ponerla a ella como prioridad le comprobaba que la morena no estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que la quería, no había ido hasta ahí por lastima, LA QUERIA de verdad,y en ese momento decidió que lo haría, después de todo, era verdad lo que le decía la latina Lea estaba renunciando a todo por ella y era momento de dejar el pasado atrás, PERDONAR Y OLVIDAR se repitió, pero en su mente el significado había cambiado, perdonar lo que había pasado iba a ser másfácil, Lea dijo que lo hizo por las dos y sin saber cómo, en ese momento supo que era verdad, la neoyorkina siempre fue muy insegura y en los últimos meses de su relación la cosa fue empeorando, los paparazzi conseguían cada vez más fotos de sus salidas juntas y el rumor de su relación crecía mas, lo que asustaba a ambas y si Ryan había hablado con su morena lo más obvio era que Lea se dejara convencer, a pesar de todo el amor que le juraba, la opinión del productor siempre había tenido mucho peso en las decisiones de su morena y entendió que con el que debía estar enojada era con Ryan, no con la morena, fue Ryan quien siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con su relación, siempre había intentado separarlas y pues al final lo consiguió pero ya hablaría con el pronto, y bueno OLVIDAR, al principio lo dijo porquetenía planeado olvidar a la morena, hacer como si nunca hubiese existido en su vida, pero ahora el significado había cambiado, lo que en realidad iba a hacer era OLVIDAR lo que había pasado, OLVIDAR las palabras de Lea y OLVIDAR el dolor que eso le había ocasionado, estaba decidido, no más sufrimiento a partir de ese momento iba a ser la de antes y dejar las puertas abiertas, lo que tendría que pasar, pasaría.

Después de tomar esa decisión decidió volver donde estaban los demás, caminaba mirando la playa cuando sintió que alguien la miraba así que levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de la morena posados en ella y sin ser consciente sonrió, Lea comenzó a sacarse el vestido que traía lo que la puso muy nerviosa, cuando termino de sacarse el vestido, no pudo evitar mirar el hermoso cuerpo que tenía la morena dejándola sin palabras, el bikini que traía le quedaba sensacional – _Porque tienes que ser tan ardiente?_– Se dijo a sí misma y decidió ir a sentarse en las sillas que trajeron los muchachos para tomar un poco de sol.

Después de unos minutos en los que había logrado tranquilizar su inesperado deseo por la morena, y se encontraba descansando, sintió la presencia de alguien junto a ella, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente

M.- **Heyyyy** – saludo - **¿no vienes a bañarte?**

D.- **Lo hare más tarde** – contesto incomoda - **¿Qué tal está el agua?**

M.- **Deliciosa** – contesto, mientras se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba a lado de la de Di – **Mira Di, acerca de lo del otro dí**a – comenzó

D.- **Tranquila Mel** – interrumpió – **que te parece si hacemos como si nada paso?** – sugirió

M.- **Es que yo no quiero que hagamos eso** – susurro avergonzada

D.- **Yo me siento muy halagada por lo que me dijiste, y creo que eres una persona muy hermosa**

M.- **Pero?** – pregunto

D**.- Pero** – suspiro – **dos razones, no estoy buscando ningún tipo de relación en este momento, sabes que estoy intentando sanar heridas del pasado, y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, no creo que pueda llegar a querer nunca a nadie como la quiero a ella** – confeso cerrando los ojos y agachando la vista.

M**.- Nunca vas a saber si eso es verdad si no lo intentas** – contraataco rápidamente

D.- **El problema es que no quiero intentarlo Mel, no quiero intentarlo con otra persona que no sea ella** – dijo mientras buscaba a la morena con la vista, sin poder encontrarla

M.- **Eso quiere decir que vas a darle otra oportunidad?** – pregunto tristemente

D.- **No le voy a dar otra oportunidad, voy a dejar que las cosas pasen y si surge algo pues, bueno será lo que tenga que ser** – dijo sin mirarla, comenzaba a preocuparse por la morena ya que sabía que no era muy buena nadando

M.- **Ok, pero aún podemos ser amigas no?** – dijo temerosa

D.- **Claro, claro** – contesto mientras la miraba y le regalaba una sonrisa pero regresando su vista al mar rápidamente para seguir buscando a Lea, cuando vio a Tom salir del mar cargando a la morena, su corazón se detuvo, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia ellos – **¿Qué paso?** – pregunto rápidamente muy asustada

T.- **No lo sé, creo que le dio un calambre y casi se ahoga** – contesto agitado, dejando a Lea sobre la arena

D.- **Pero está bien?** – cuestiono, pero sin esperar respuesta se agacho y sujeto la mano de la morena, quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no sonreír.

**FLASHBACK**

J.- **Te quitas el vestido muy despacio, pero tienes que hacerlo delante de la rubia si no, no sirve ok**

L.- **OK, me quito el vestido frente a Di entendido** – dijo – **y luego?**

J.- **Cuando estés segura que la rubia te vio sacarte el vestido, entras al mar y te ahogas** – espeto muy sonriente

L.- **¿Qué?** – pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos

J.- **Ósea no te ahogas, ahogas de verdad** – aclaro – "**finges" un ahogamiento**

L.- **Creo que estás loco** – contesto rápidamente

J.- **Así sabremos cuanto le importas a la rubia**

L.- **Tu estas consiente de que yo no sé nadar muy bien no? Qué pasa si cuando estoy "FINGIENDO" me pasa algo enserio?**

J.- **Mmmm recién me acuerdo** – dijo tristemente – **Pero podemos hacer que alguien te ayude no?**

L.- **¿Qué me ayude cómo?** – comenzaba a mostrarse interesada

J.- **Le dices a uno de los chicos que te saquen del agua como si te hubiera pasado algo y listo, bastara con la reacción de Di, para que sepas si aún te quiere o ya no**

L.- **Como voy a saber eso?**

J.- **Enserio Lee?** – pregunto decepcionado – **pareces una niña pequeña, hay que explicarte todo, Si ella se preocupa por ti e que aun te quiere, por el contrario si no hace nada, significa que…eeehhh mejor hablamos de eso después** – dijo al no sentirse capaz de herir a su amiga

L.- **Ok, lo voy a intentar** – contesto no muy convencida

J.- **Lo voy a intentar no me sirve Lea, tienes que hacerlo** – dijo muy serio.

L.- **Ok, lo hago** – dijo resignada

**FIN FLASHBACK**

D**.- Lea, Lee** – preguntaba moviendo a la morena suavemente – **reacciona por favor** – decía con la voz cortada, como si quisiera llorar, lo que provoco mucho dolor en la morena – **Estas seguro que no trago agua?** – cuestiono mirando al chico

T.- **Si tranqui, mira** – señalaba – **comienza a despertar**

D**.- Lea** – repetía mientras acariciaba el rostro de la morena suavemente, esperando que abra los ojos

L**.- Di?** – pregunto haciéndose a la perdida, como si no supiera que estaba pasando - **¿Qué paso?**

D.- **Nada, solo casi te ahogas** – contesto con una sonrisa – **descansa si?** – dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro inconscientemente, provocando miles de sensaciones en la morena

L.- **Pero, estoy bien** – trato de levantarse pero siendo detenida por la rubia

D.- **Quédate un rato mas acá, luego iras a las sillas a descansar ok** – ordeno

L.- **Está bien** – dijo, se quedaron unos minutos más en ese lugar de la playa en silencio – **creo que ya estoy bien, iré a descansar en la silla ok** – espeto levantándose y dirigiéndose a las sillas

D.- **Ok** – le ayudo a levantarse y camino junto a ella hasta que la morena se acomodó en la silla – **Creo que deberíamos volver al hotel** – le dijo

L.- **¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué?**

D.- **Seria lo correcto Lee** – dijo provocando un estremecimiento en la morena al escuchar como la llamo – **así descansas mejor**

L.- **No** – dijo rotundamente – **Yo descanso un rato y listo, no pienso arruinar los planes** – decía solo porque quería terminar el plan de J que hasta ese momento le estaba saliendo a la perfección – **No me paso nada Di, estoy bien** – la miraba intentando demostrarle así que estaba bien

D.- **Bueno, pero no te muevas ok**

L.- **De hecho, tal vez regrese al agua en unos momentos**

D.- **NO** – fue rápida y contundente

L.- **Pero el agua está muy rica…**

D.- **Pero nada, descansas y te quedas acá** – ordeno – **Si se te ocurre poner un pie de vuelta en el mar volvemos al hotel, y tú no quieres eso no?**

L.- **No** – contesto cabizbaja

D.- **Entonces?**

L.- **Me quedo acá** – término resignada

D.- **Bien, así me gusta** – dijo regalándole una sonrisa más – **Quieres algo de tomar?**

L.- **Estoy bien, creo que voy a dormir un poco** – contesto

D.- **Bien descansa **– acaricio el pelo de la morena antes de levantarse – **regreso en un momento ok**

L**.- Está bien **– cerro los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse

Dianna la dejo, y se dirigió hacia los otros chicos quienes habían mantenido su distancia al ver que la morena estaba siendo muy bien atendida por la rubia, cuando llego donde ellos les dijo que estaba bien y comenzó a buscar en refresco para ella, Oliver, Tom y Melissa volvieron al mar dejando a la latina sola con la rubia

N.- **Que fue todo eso? **– pregunto divertida

D.- **Esa es mi forma de dejar todo atrás, renunciar al pasado, ya sabes **– contesto sin mirarla, dejando claro que aún estaba algo dolida por cómo le había tratado hace un momento

N.- **Me alegro **– dijo sin hacerle caso a la seriedad de su amiga – **ya era hora **– termino y comenzó a caminar nuevamente al mar

D.- **Naya** – le dijo antes de que se aleje más – **Gracias** – susurro

N.- **De nada rubia, para eso estoy** – le saco la lengua y volvió al mar.

Mientras Lea no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, su corazón se agrando y su espíritu bailaba – **Te debo la vida Jon** – susurro para ella misma sonriendo.


	24. Chapter 24

Mientras Lea no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, su corazón se agrando y su espíritu bailaba – **Te debo la vida Jon** – susurro para ella misma sonriendo.

**FLASHBACK**

L.- **Ok, lo hago** – dijo resignada

J.- **Perfecto, pero tienes que asegurarte de que no sea nada muy extremo como para que no quieran volver al hotel ok **– continuaba informante su, según el, brillante plan

L.- **Me pones las cosas difíciles ¿lo sabes no?**

J.- **Difíciles? No es como si te estuviera pidiendo que saltes en paracaídas ¿acaso no es eso una de las nuevas aventuras de la rubia?**

L.- **Eso me dijo Naya, pero hasta el momento yo solo los vi hacer cosas normales, lo que los turistas normales hacen** – decía levantando los hombros sin notar que su amigo no podía verla

J.- **Bueno eso no importa, sigamos con el plan, después de hacer como que te ahogas, probablemente te obliguen a descansar y lo vas a hacer ok**

L.- **Entonces ¿Simplemente descanso? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?**

J.- **Fácil, durante ese momento buscaras la canción que le cantaras a tu rubia en la guitarreada **– contesto feliz

L.- **Como que le buscare una canción? Que no eras tu quien me estaba ayudando con esto? Deberías de decirme TODO lo que tengo que hacer? **– grito poniéndose nerviosa – **Vamos J dime que le canto por favor **– suplico

J.- **Yo ya te dije lo mas importe Lee, la canción es cosa tuya**

L.- **Pero eres tu el de las grandes ideas, por favor ayúdame **– rogo

J.- **No** – fue contundente – **si te digo que cantar será algo que me gusta o que yo le cantaría a Zachary, ese va a ser tu momento Lee, busca algo sencillo pero romántico, algo que diga que la vas a amar por siempre o algo parecido, y luego cuando la estés cantando procura no mirarla a los ojos, pero tampoco debes ignorarla totalmente tienes que estar atenta a su mirada**

L.- **¿Por qué? **– cuestiono interesada

J.- **Me contaste una vez que Di tiene unos ojos muy profundos, que expresan sus sentimientos, tienes que estar atenta a su mirada para saber que es lo que esta sintiendo ¿entiendes?**

L.- **Creo que si **– respondió muy insegura – **J tu plan es muy raro, y si no logro ni siquiera que quieran hacer la fogata? **– pregunto preocupada

J.- **Si no lo haces **– dijo serio – **claramente tienes un problema, vamos L **– trataba de animarla – **que tan difícil puede ser convencerlos?**

L.- **Es que aun no los conozco muy bien, no creo que quieran hacerme mucho caso**

J.- **Pues yo creo que ya es tiempo de que los conozcas porque vas a necesitar un aliado**

L.- **Ya tengo a Nay**

J.- **Un aliado que sepa tocar la guitarra y que se sepa tu canción, ahhh lo olvidaba, elige una canción conocida, como para que quien te ayude la toque sin problemas ok**

L.- **OK** – contesto, pero su mente ya comenzaba a buscar posibles canciones para dedicarle a Di

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Maldita la hora en que decidió hacerle caso a Jon con esto, después de estar "dormida" por dos horas no tenia idea de canción cantar, suspiro profundamente y abrió los ojos asustándose levemente al notar como unos ojos la observaban fijamente

L.- **Me asustaste** – dijo

T.- **Lo siento, no era mi intención** – contesto sincero – **como ya estas?** – pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro

Lea le sonrió avergonzada – **Gracias por ayudarme** – le dijo

T.- **La verdad al principio creía que estabas loca, pero luego de ver la reacción de la rubia, comprendí unas cosas y pude entender cual era el verdadero propósito ¿Estas aquí por ella no?**

L.- **Eeeehhhh sinceramente SI** – respondió y sin saber como eso la hizo sentir muy bien, era la primera vez que le decía a alguien que apenas conocía que estaba interesada en una mujer – **La quiero mucho e hice cosas muy tontas que hicieron que todo lo que había entre nosotras** **terminara muy mal y ahora estoy acá para mostrarle que la quiero** – soltó rápidamente

T.- **whoaaa en verdad eres una persona de muchas palabras** – soltó mientras reía – **tranquila Lea, yo no te juzgo ni nada y me parece muy bien que quieras redimirte y ojala ella se de cuenta que aun te quiere**

L.- **¿Cómo sabes eso?**

T.- **No hay que ser muy listo, basto con ver como se preocupo cuando te saque del agua y creyó que casi te ahogas** – contaba – **aahhh si, lo olvidaba, también esta el echo de que en las ultimas dos horas solo ha estado pendiente de ti** – le miro y vio los ojos de Lea quienes no entendían mucho esa parte – **no se acerco es cierto** – dijo antes de que Lea le interrumpa – **pero lo único que ha hecho estas dos horas es mirar hacia acá** – termino con una sonrisa – **si necesitas ayuda con algo mas, no dudes en preguntar ok**

L.- **De hecho hay algo mas** – dijo bajando la cabeza – **quiero cantarle algo mas tarde, ya sabes en la fogata**

T.- **Seria genial** – espeto – **ya sabes que?** – pregunto interesado

L**.- Tengo una idea pero voy a necesitar ayuda con la guitarra ¿tu sabes tocarla?**

T.- **Oh no, lo siento pero no** –contesto haciendo una mueca

L.- **Entonces ¿Por qué hay dos guitarras?** – espeto curiosamente

T.- **Ahh una es de Oliver, la azul** – explico mientras señalaba – **y la verde le pertenece a Mel, tal ves ellos puedan ayudarte, ¿quieres que les pregunte?**

L.- **No, tranquilo ya lo hago yo** – dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde estaban Oliver y Naya platicando – **Hola** – saludo levantando la mano

O.- **Heyy**

N.- **Pero miren si acá esta la ahogada** – dijo y Lea supo en ese momento que su amiga estaba usando su tono irónico – **¿Cómo ya estas?** – fingía preocupación e interés

L.- **Muy bien gracias** – le contesto mirándola fijamente, haciéndole saber que después iba a hablar con ella y le iba a explicar lo que había pasado después, que en ese momento necesitaba que la ayude fingiendo que todo era verdad – **Eeeehhh Oliver ¿puedo hablar contigo?** – le pregunto, mientras le regalaba una mirada nerviosa

N.- **Iré a buscar algo de tomar** – comenzó a caminar antes de que Lea la bote – **Ya regreso**

Oliver la miro esperando que comenzara a hablar peor al ver el mutismo de la morena pregunto - **¿todo bien Lea? ¿Necesitas algo?**

L.- **Ohh si perdón, quería saber si por si acaso te sabes un tema de Jason Mraz en guitarra**

O.- **No me lo se** – contesto, sorprendiendo a la morena

L.- **Pero ni siquiera te dije el tema**

O.- **No necesito escucharlo, no se me nada de ese cantante, lo siento** – le dijo – **tal vez Mel** – sugirió

L.- **Eeehehhh si, si ya le pregunto** – dijo, completamente desanimada, una cosa era pedirles un favor a los chicos, otra muy diferente seria pedírselo a la chica, Lea sabia que la castaña tenia sentimientos por Di y eso la ponía de mal humor, pero no tenia otra opción, así que soltó aire muy lentamente y comenzó a buscar a la castaña, pero no la encontró lo que le pareció muy raro, de hecho lo que le parecía raro era que tampoco podía ver donde estaba la rubia y eso la puso muy nerviosa, no quería ni imaginarse donde o que podían estar haciendo, y si por si acaso todo lo que su mente comenzaba a imaginar era verdad eso significaba que su relación con la rubia ya no podía ser? Que la rubia estaba avanzando? Pero si hace unas horas Dianna se había mostrado muy cariñosa con ella, no podía estar haciéndole eso no? O si lo estaba haciendo – y así, se encontraba creando un montón de drama en su mente cuando alguien la interrumpió – **Heyy** – dijo detrás de ella una voz muy conocida – **no deberías de estar descansando?** – pregunto la rubia mientras la morena se daba la vuelta y respiraba tranquila al no ver al la castaña por ningún lado, lo cual le confirmaba que Di no estaba con ella – **Lea?** – preguntaba ya algo preocupada al no ver ningún tipo de reacción de parte de la morena – **Estas bien?**

L.- **Eeehhhh yo, eeeesique?** – contesto confundida

D.- **Creo que no lo estas, ¿Qué haces acá?**

L.- **Hola** – dijo, sonrojándose rápidamente - **¿Qué hacías?**

Dianna sonrió al notar el nerviosismo de la morena – **Me parece que lo mejor es que vayas a seguir descansando** – le decía suavemente

L.- **No, no ya estoy bien** – contestaba, intentando vencer su nerviosismo – **estaba buscando a Melissa ¿la viste?**

D.- **A Mel? No, no la vi ¿La necesitas urgente? Si quieres puedo ir a buscarla**

L.- **No tranquila, no la necesito para nada**

D.- **Entonces por que la estabas buscando?** – cuestiono levantando las cejas y mirando a la morena de forma divertida

L.- **Aaahhhh yo, yo no, eehhhh nada** – dijo agachando la mirada – **Puedo hablar con ella mas tarde**

D.- **Tal vez sea lo mejor, ¿Qué te parece si vuelves a la silla a seguir descansando?**

L.- **Pero ya estoy bien, ya me aburrí de estar sentada** – espetaba haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios,, como si fuera una niña a la que estaban riñendo

D.- **Bueno, entonces que quieres hacer?** – le pregunto, posando la mano en el hombro de la morena logrando ponerla mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

L.- **No lo se** – susurro, pero era mentira quería dar un paseo por la playa con la rubia pero no se animaba a pedírselo

D.- **Eeeeehhhh Tom y yo estamos bajando las cosas que necesitamos para hacer la fogata** – dijo - **¿Quieres ayudarnos?** – pregunto

L.- **Claro** – sonó muy entusiasta – **digo, creo que si** – intento arreglarlo pero no logro nada

D.- **Bien** – comenzó a caminar hacia el auto dejando a la morena desconcertada, ya que no sabia que hacer y solo veía a Dianna alejarse de ella, pero de pronto la rubia giro – **No piensas venir** – le dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que la acompañara, logrando que la cara de desconcierto de Lea fuera rápidamente cambiada por una gran sonrisa, asintió levemente y camino persiguiendo a la rubia quien ya había comenzado a caminar nuevamente.

A pesar de que la morena hubiese querido que Tom se fuera a pasear por cualquier lugar o que unos extraterrestres aparecieran y se lo llevaran para hacerle experimentos ya que hubiese querido pasar tiempo a solas con la rubia, la había pasado muy bien Tom tenia un buen sentido del humor y al enterarse de las intenciones de la morena no las había puesto en ninguna situación incomoda. Cuando todo estuvo listo, dejaron las cosas listas, regresaron donde estaban los otros tres riendo de las locuras y estupideces que Oliver decía.

T.- **Bien esta todo listo** – les dijo mientras se sentaba en la playa y fijaba la vista en el mar.

D.- **Has visto ya el atardecer?** – le preguntaba suavemente a la morena

L.- **No** – respondió rápidamente – **bueno al menos no desde un lugar como este**

D.- **Es maravillo** – contaba con una felicidad única **– ven vamos a sentarnos** – dijo mirándola y caminando un poco para sentarse junto a Tom y mirando nuevamente a Lea invitándole a sentarse junto a ella, algo que estaba mas que dispuesta a hacer, cuando ya solo le faltaba un metro para llegar hasta su objetivo Naya se paro frente a ella, obstaculizándole el camino

N.- **Ven** – dijo tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia el otro lado –**siéntate conmigo**

L.- **¿Qué? No, no estas loca** – susurraba intentando sajarse

N.- **Solo es n momento** – le dijo

L.- **Aassshhh te voy a matar** – amenazo, pero dejo de resistirse y camino con ella.

Naya se sentó junto a Oliver que se encontraba justo al extremo opuesto al de la rubia, jalo a la morena que aun se encontraba parada y con un claro mal humor recién adquirido

L.- **Me explicas que es lo que quieres?** – le pregunto furiosa a la latina

N.- **Que me expliques que es lo que esta pasando acá? Como es que ayer tu y Di** – la señalo con la cabeza –**nada de nada y hoy parecen ser grandes amigas?**

L.- **Mira, ni siquiera yo lo se, pero no por eso no voy a aprovecharlo, tal vez Di se golpeo la cabeza, tiene amnesia o la conversación que tuvo contigo le hizo cambiar de parecer y ahora quiere ser mi amiga, no lo se Nay, algo cambio y es para bien.**

N.- **Es obvio que algo cambio, se nota solo al ver como te mira** – le sonrió – **y ahora si no te molesta me explicas que es eso de estarse haciendo a las ahogadas? Por cierto creo que es un truco muy viejo y muy malo, pero parece ser que te resulto**

L.- **Es parte del plan** – dijo rápidamente

N.- **Plan?Que plan?**

L.- **Un plan de Jonathan que organizamos ayer**

N**.- Genial, y a mi no me tomas en cuenta verdad? Creo que esta noche me cambio de cuarto** – dijo bromeando

L.- **No, por favor, te necesito** – la miraba suplicante

N.- **Tranqui morena, estoy jugando** – tranquilizaba a Lea – **pero quiero que me cuentes todo**

L.- **Claro, pero mejor en la noche no? Cuando regresemos si?**

N.- **Esta bien enana **– decía para hacerla enojar – **Ahora mira eso **– señalaba hacia el horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse rozando sus rayos con el mar, logrando un atardecer de película

L.- **Es hermoso **– susurro, y sin ser consciente desvió la mirada hacia la rubia que le devolvía la mirada en ese mismo momento y le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa para después morderse el labio inferior, haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Lea – **Nay** – susurro la morena – **pellízcame** – le pidió suavemente y sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el brazo casi de inmediato – **Aaauuuusshhh** – se quejo

N.- **Tu me lo pediste **– decía sonriendo.

O.- **Perfecto es momento de prender la fogata **– dijo levantándose – **Tom me ayudas? **– pregunto recibiendo una respuesta positiva, y comenzando a caminar dejando a las chicas solas

L.- **Vete **– le susurro a la latina

N.- **Esta bien **– sonrió – **te dejo con tu rubia, Me llevo a Mel si?**

L.- **Llévate a la rubia **– dijo, sorprendiendo a la latina

N.- **¿Qué? Estas loca o que?**

L.- **Necesito pedirle un favor **– conto, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rubia y notando como Melissa comenzaba a acercarse a ella – **llévatela ahora **– ordeno

N.- **Esta bien, esta bien **– dijo – **ya voy a ser yo la que te de ordenes a ti enana **– susurro, lo mas suave que pudo pero Lea la escucho

L.- **Nay** – la llamo, logrando que esta se girara – **Gracias **– le dijo provocando una sonrisa en la latina.

Cuando Naya ya se había llevado a la rubia, Lea suspiro profundamente tres veces y se giro para hablar con la castaña que ya comenzaba a levantarse para acercarse a la fogata, que ya estaba prendida

L.- **Melissa **– dijo, logrando la atención de la castaña

M.- **Dime **– contesto un poco confundida, no era normal que la neoyorkina se dirigiera a ella

L.- **Necesito que me ayudes con algo, me dijeron que tocas la guitarra**

M.- **Y muy bien por cierto **– bromeaba

L.- **Eeeehhhh si, claro debe ser…. **– dijo – **Bueno pues, quiero cantar algo y Oliver no se sabe tocarla en la guitarra y yo me preguntaba**

M.- **Que canción es? **– pregunto interrumpiendo a la morena

L**.-"I won't give up" de …**

M.- **Jason** – tampoco la dejaba terminar – **claro que la conozco, no te preocupes yo te ayudo **– termino con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar a la fogata.

Ya habían estado ahí como una hora, cantando canciones al azar, algunas muy buenas, algunas solo para no caer en el aburrimiento y levantar el ánimo. Habían cantado todos excepto Lea que estaba muy nerviosa y comenzaba a convencerse que esto no era necesario, pero lo que no esperaba fue lo que hizo Melissa

M.- **Bueno, esto esta muy bueno pero ahora si nos permiten mi amiga Lea y mi persona vamos a cantar algo que les hemos preparado **– dijo muy feliz

L.- **¿Qué?** – espeto nerviosa, eso definitivamente no entraba en sus planes ¿Qué habían preparado algo? ¿Cuándo?¿Por qué no le avisaron?Ah cierto, ella se lo pidió, pero no le pidió eso verdad?Verdad? Oh dios, ayúdame a que salgo algo bien de esto por favor – **Perdón es verdad, comenzamos?** – pregunto a la castaña, quien ya tenia sus dedos apretados en las cuerdas de su guitarra y la otra mano lista para hacer sonar esas cuerdas

M.- **Cuando de la orden jefa **– dijo guiñando un ojo y ampliando más su sonrisa si era posible

Lea inspiro aire lentamente y lo fue soltando poco a poco – **Ahora** – dijo y Melissa comenzó con la melodía, logrando tranquilizar a la neoyorkina, la chica lo hacia muy bien, excelente de hecho pero nunca lo iba a admitir. Faltaban unos pocos segundos para comenzar, no pudo aguantar y comenzó a buscar la mirada de la rubia quien ya se encontraba mirándola de manera extraña, _bueno al menos la miraba no? Si, era bueno_ – se dijo a si misma al darse cuenta que los demás tenían los ojos puestos en la castaña, al notar eso sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas, al notar eso la rubia dejo de mirarla y busco a la castaña pero no la miro por mas de dos segundos ya que en ese momento la canción empezaba y todos depositaban la vista en la morena.

**When I look into your eyes**

**It's like watching the night sky**

**Or a beautiful sunrise**

**Well, there's so much they hold**

_Y definitivamente era una de las razones por las que había escogido esa canción, los ojos de Di representaban eso y mas, mucho mas._

**And just like them old stars**

**I see that you've come so far**

**To be right where you are**

**How old is your soul?**

**Well, I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

_Parecía muy repetitivo pero necesitaba decirlo hasta que la rubia lo entienda_

**And when you're needing your space**

**To do some navigating**

**I'll be here patiently waiting**

**To see what you find**

_Paciencia, que en ese momento no tenia, pero era algo que podía trabajar no?_

**'Cause even the stars they burn**

**Some even fall to the earth**

**We've got a lot to learn**

**God knows we're worth it**

**No, I won't give up**

_Si la rubia le deba la oportunidad que pedía, iba a tener que trabajar mucho._

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**

**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**

_Estaba segura de eso, 100% segura_

**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**

**The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake**

_Unas diferencias que ella amaba_

**And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**

**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**

**We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**

**I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am**

_Ya lo había hecho, sabia lo que tenia, lo que no era, pero mas importante sabia LO QUE ERA_

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up, still looking up.**

**Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)**

_No importaba cuantas negativas recibiera_

**God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)**

_Tal vez antes no lo fue, pero ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr lo que quisiera_

**We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)**

**God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**

_Y lo iban a lograr_

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

Lo había conseguido, apenas termino la canción se giro a mirar a Dianna, aunque sabia que la rubia la había estado mirando durante toda la canción, tenia que mirar los ojos de su rubia para saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo y supo que había logrado derrumbar, cualquier muro que la rubia había creado para alejarla, estaba segura que a partir de ese momento no iba a haber mas reclamos ni nada negativo, la mirada de Di le decía que todo estaba olvidado y que ella LA QUERIA de la misma manera.

Estuvieron en la playa como una hora mas, aunque al principio el plan era quedarse mas tiempo el cansancio les gano a todos y decidieron regresar mas temprano, luego de ordenar todo lo que habían hecho y apagar la fogata correctamente volvieron al hotel de la misma forma en la que habían ido.

Al llegar al hotel Naya y Lea se despidieron y salieron rápidamente del auto, pero Dianna se retraso un poco, parecía que estaban planeando la agenda para el día siguiente, luego de unos cuantos minutos la rubia bajo y se adentro al hotel, pensando que las otras dos ya no se encontraban ahí, pero Lea y Naya aun la esperaban en la puerta del ascensor, la rubia camino hasta ellas y silenciosamente se paro a lado de la neoyorkina. En silencio subieron los 6 pisos que las separaban de sus habitaciones, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió Naya salió primero, estaba muy cansada, si su cuarto no quedara tan lejos del ascensor se hubiese arrastrado.

Lea salió detrás de ella mirándola divertida y Dianna la siguió, cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Di, la latina deposito un beso en la mejilla de su amiga y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejando a las dos solas, se miraron en silencio unos segundos

L.- **Di yo…**

D.- **Lea yo….** – dijeron juntas, la rubia sonrió – **déjame a mi por favor**

L.- **Esta bien, dime** – contesto

D.- **Mañana los chicos quieren ir a ver el volcán** – conto, logrando una pequeña desilusión en la morena quien esperaba que la rubia le diga algo acerca de todo lo que había pasado hoy – **y dado de que yo ya fui dos veces pensé en regresar a la playa y me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hablar** – sonó dulce, no quería que la morena se asuste

L.- **Claro, si, voy contigo, yo encantada de volver** – decía rápidamente – **ósea de volver a la playa, el mar de acá es definitivamente uno de los mejores**

D.- **Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana Lee** – dijo en todo de despedida

L.- **Claro, tu solo dime la hora y yo… eeehhh** – dijo recordando algo, o mas bien a alguien y cambiando el gesto de felicidad – **le digo a Nay?** – pregunto desganada

D.- **No te preocupes, ella ira a ver el volcán, estoy segura**

L.- **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

D.- **Acaso no te fijaste las miradas que se regalaron con Tom todo el día? Que despistada esta señorita Sarfati** – dijo jugando, pero esa simple frase logro remover todo en el diminuto cuerpo de la morena.

L.- **No, no me fije** – contesto – **entonces nos vemos mañana?** – cuestiono insegura, no sabia que hacer, bueno si sabia quería darle un beso, pero ahora que parecía que estaban avanzando mucho no quería meter la pata

D.- **Nos vemos** – dijo y se acerco a la morena con la idea de terminar aquel día con lo único que le pedía su cuerpo, y beso de la morena, lentamente se fue acercando a la morena, quien al ver el acercamiento de la rubia entreabrió los labios y cerro los ojos, podía sentir la respiración de Dianna sobre sus labios y casi rogaba en silencio que la rubia la bese o si no lo iba hacer que la mate por que no estaba segura de poder sobrevivir otro día sin uno de sus besos.

Cuando a Dianna le faltaban pocos milímetros para completar ese beso, escucho una voz y le dio ganas de matar a su dueña.

N.- **Lee perdí mi llave, me das la tuya?** – interrumpía uno de los momentos mas importantes para ambas

L.- **Oh Dios, te voy a matar** – susurro la morena, provocando hacer sonreír a la rubia quien volvió a acercarse, pero cambio de objetivo y beso la mejilla de la morena

D.- **Buenas noches Lee** – le deseo e ingreso a su cuarto

L.- **Buenas noches mi vida** – susurro, cuando la Rubia ya había ingresado a su cuarto - **Oye morena entrometida, óyeme bien TE VOY A MATAR!**


	25. Chapter 25

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Lea despertó muy temprano, los nervios acerca de lo que iba a pasar hoy no le habían dejado dormir bien, y en ese momento tampoco dejaban que siga durmiendo, apenas eran las 6 cuando la morena ya se encontraba en la ducha, dándose un baño esperando que le ayude a tranquilizarse, termino la ducha y se envolvió en su toalla, camino hasta su maleta y en ese momento se arrepintió de no haber comprado algo de ropa para su estadía en la isla, nada de lo que había llevado le gustaba, pensaba que esa también era una oportunidad para verse bonita, pero ninguna de sus prendas le gustaban así que sin importarle la hora se dirigió al cuarto de la latina e ingreso, abriendo la puerta, intentando hacer todo el ruido posible

N.- **Pero qué demonios?** – pregunto asustada, el ruido que hacia la morena le había despertado, al ver quien era la que había ocasionado el ruido agarro una almohada y se tapó la cara, después de unos segundos en los que seguía escuchando ruidos en su cuarto, decidió ver que hacia la morena y descubrió que Lea estaba sacando la ropa que tenia de su maleta – **Me puedes explicar que estás haciendo?** – le cuestiono, mientras se sentaba en la cama

L.- **Necesito algo que ponerme, y no tengo nada lindo** – contesto agobiada – **así que necesito esto** – mostro una playera roja que tenia

N.- **Para que necesitas ropa "linda" solo vamos a ir a ver un tonto volcán**

L.- **No, tú y los chicos van a ver un tonto volcán, yo no voy**

N.- **Como que nos vas? **– dijo sorprendida, comenzando a atar cabos – **Espera un momento **– decía mientras se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la morena – **Vas a salir con alguien? Dónde vas? **– pregunto seriamente **– Con quien vas a salir eehhh? No que querías recuperar a Di? Que le voy a decir a la rubia cuando tú no vayas con nosotros? **

L.- **Voy a salir con Di **– le hizo callar

N.- **Que? Como que con la rubia? Que está pasando aquí?**

L.- **Dianna me dijo que ella ya había ido a ver el volcán y que ella iba a ir a la playa, y **– contaba avergonzada, mirando el piso – **y me pidió que vaya con ella, que quería hablar de unas cosas conmigo **– termino en un susurro

N**.- Espera que? La rubia te invito a salir con ella?**

L.- **Si, vamos a ir a la playa**

N**.- No puedo creer que ya te haya perdonado, y te invito a una cita**

L**.- No es una cita **– dijo rápidamente – **solo vamos a ir a pasear por la playa**

N.- **Y por qué te preocupas por la ropa? Ponte lo que sea**

L.- **Por que busco ropa?** – pregunto – **tengo que verme bien**

N.- **Por qué? No creo que pase nada**

L.- **Ayer casi me dio un beso** – le conto

N.- **Y que paso? Porque no te lo dio?**

L.- **Porque?** – pregunto divertida, mirándola seriamente – **Gracias a ti, latina entrometida**

N**.- Que hice yo?**

L.- **Enserio Nay? Justo cuando iba a pasar, apareciste pidiendo la maldita llave** – le recrimino – **no podías esperar un poquito?**

N.- **Ni siquiera me di cuenta** – confeso tristemente – **lo siento, no me di cuenta**

L.- **Ya no gano nada con tus disculpas, más bien ayúdame** – pidió, intentando animar a su amiga

N**.- Bien** – dijo feliz – **creo que esa playera te quedara muy bien, pero necesitas un short**

L.- **Eso si traje** – dijo mientras salía del cuarto de la latina y se dirigía a su cuarto

Después de dos horas, donde habían discutido acerca de todo y donde la morena se había cambiado de ropa más de tres veces, Lea ya estaba lista, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que Dianna la busque, no sabía a qué hora iba a ser pero no le importaba.

Luego de terminar de vestirse, le toco a Naya quien en realidad se puso un jean y una playera sencilla, le gustaba Tom un poco pero tampoco estaba desesperada, ella tenía a alguien en LA y aunque era una relación abierta, era importante para ella.

Cuando ambas estaban listas decidieron desayunar y tras una ligera discusión por donde debían de hacerlo, Lea termino llamando al room service ya que ella no pensaba abandonar el cuarto por nada, estaban sentadas esperando el desayuno cuando el teléfono del cuarto sonó, Lea se levantó rápidamente para ser ella quien conteste pero Naya agarro el teléfono antes y con una gran sonrisa al ver el rostro frustrado de la morena contesto

N.- **Aló** – dijo

D.- **Hey, Nay** – dijo la rubia

N.- **Que haces rubia?**

D.- **Hablando por el teléfono contigo** – contesto sonriendo

N.- **Tienes un sentido del humor pésimo, lo sabes no?**

D.- **Siempre me lo dices, no te preocupes lo voy a mejorar**

N.- **Bueno y para que llamabas?**

D.- **O sí, me dijo Tom que ya te había dicho lo del volcán cierto?**

N.- **Me lo dijo, lo que no me dijo fue que tú no planeabas venir con nosotros eh** – reclamo - **Qué** **estas planeando? Para que quieres ir a la playa con la enana? No pensaras ahogarla verdad?**

D.- **Desde cuando haces tantas preguntas? Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Lee te está afectando**

N.- **Ósea que si la piensas ahogar** – dijo mirando a la neoyorkina, quien abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo y la boca se le cayó – **sí, claro no te preocupes yo te ayudo a ocultar el cuerpo**

D**.- Jajaja ¿Qué te fumaste?** – pregunto divertida

N.- **Ves** – contesto – **Esa si es una buena broma, si vieras la cara de Lea en este momento no podrías parar de reír**

D**.- Pobrecita** – espeto, imaginándose la cara de Lea – **esa no es una buena broma, es una broma pesada**

N.- **Tampoco es como que lo fuéramos a hacer no? Bueno rubia ya dime para que llamaste? Oh por cierto eres la persona más floja que conozco**

D.- **Floja yo? Por qué?**

N.- **Di, estamos como a dos cuartos de diferencia, podrías haber venido caminando a decir lo que quieres**

D.- **Si, pero acabo de salir de la ducha y aun no me vestí, y como ya casi es hora para que tú te vayas, tenía que avisarte primero no?**

N.- **Si, lo que digas floja, y a qué hora me recogen los chicos?**

D.- **En media hora más, estate lista ok, Tom va a llamar a tu cuarto cuando lleguen**

N.- **Ok** – contesto y se alejó de la morena, quien hasta ese momento había estado escuchando atenta la conversación – **Dime la verdad Di, ¿de qué quieres hablar con Lea?**

D.- **Necesito que me explique algunas cosas, y quiero pasar tiempo con ella** – soltó en un susurro

N.- **Tranqui amiga yo no te estoy juzgando, de hecho me parece una idea maravillosa**

D**.- Enserio lo crees?**

N.- **Yo sé que tú y la morena están hechas la una para la otra y sé que tarde o temprano van a terminar juntas y esto que le has propuesto hacer me parece un gran paso, no solo en su relación si no también significa que estas comenzando a vencer a tus demonios** – soltó intentando no ponerse a llorar – **yo te quiero mucho y para mí lo más importante es tu felicidad**

D.- **Gracias, yo también te quiero –** le dijo emocionada

N.- **Bueno, mejor cuelgo tal vez los chicos ya estén llamando**

D.- **Si, si nos vemos a la noche ok?**

N.- **Ok, espera no quieres que le diga nada a la enana?**

D.- **Eeeehhhh si, dile que me espere lista que en unos 45 minutos pasó por ahí**

N.- **Ósea en 1 hora no?**

D.- **Pero que bien me conoces** – soltó una carcajada **– sí, dile eso nos vemos Nay**

N.- **Chau rubia** – dijo y apago el teléfono regreso al mini living que tenían, encontrando a una Lea más nerviosa que antes

L.- **¿Qué te dijo? ¿Ya no quiere salir conmigo? ¿Se arrepintió? ¿De verdad van a ahogarme? ¿Qué te dijo?** – pregunto casi sin respirar

N.- **Enserio tienes que contarme como haces para hablar tan rápido sin desmayarte**

L.- **Ya dije que te dijo**

N.- **Que los chicos ya vienen por mí y que ella pasa por acá como en una hora**

L.- **Ok** – decía intentando mantener la compostura

N.- **Hay algo que debes saber**

L.- **No, por favor Nay no lo hagan no sé nadar muy bien** – suplicaba provocando le risa de la latina

N.-**Eso era una broma enana** – decía entre risas – **es otra cosa**

L.- **Ok** – suspiro – **dime**

N.- **Ya que te traicione contándole a la rubia algunas cosas tuyas creo que lo justo es que te cuente algo de ella no? Sé que la rubia te va a hablar y va a querer que reflexiones acerca de lo que dejaste en L.A así que te voy a decir algo para que tú también hagas reflexionar a la rubia**

L.- **¿Qué es? Dime, dimeee** – sujetaba a la latina por los hombros y la sacudía levemente

N.- **Tranquilaaaa** – se separó – **ya te digo, pero suéltame**

L.- **Habla**

N.- **Bien** – suspiro – **Dianna va a dejar la serie** – soltó y miro, esperando la reacción de la morena

L.- **¿Qué? No, no puede ¿Por qué? Por qué no haces nada para impedirlo** – le pregunto mirándola fijamente

N**.- Ya hice todo lo que pude Lee y también escuche sus razones y me parecen un tanto razonables**

L**.- No, no lo puede hacer** – dijo, pero hubo algo en la mirada de Naya que le hizo preocuparse más – **espera hay algo que no me estás diciendo**

N.- **Quiere,** **mmmm ella quiere** – no sabía cómo decir eso, trago saliva lentamente y lo soltó rápidamente – **Va a dejar L.A Lea, se muda a New York**

L.- **Nooo** – exclamo – **Porque?**

N.- **Tiene sus razones Lee, y eso si ya no te lo voy a decir, ahora que van a estar solas y seguramente van a tener una conversación muy seria, habla con ella y pregúntale no creo que no te lo diga, pero tranquilízate ok, no es algo que este 100% decidido**

L.- **Pero ya tiene la idea en la cabeza y eso ya es algo no?** – dijo agachando la cabeza

N.- **Algo que se puede cambiar** – contesto levantando el rostro de su amiga – **algo que TÚ puedes cambiar** – termino justo cuando sonó el teléfono

L.- **¿Qué significa eso?** – pregunto confundida mientras veía a la latina que contestaba le teléfono

N.- **Hola** – dijo **– eehhh si, si de acuerdo, ya bajo, si, si claro, ok nos vemos chau** – colgó **– Bueno yo me voy** – le dijo a la neoyorkina **– ya están acá**

L.- **No, no espera dime porque yo puedo cambiar la idea de D**

N.- **Lo siento pero me esperan** – cogió su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta – **no desaproveches esta salida morena Te quiero** – decía antes de abandonar el cuarto dejando a una Lea nerviosa y completamente confundida.

Lea se quedó en el cuarto pensando en lo que le había confesado Naya, tenía que hacer algo para impedir las dos ideas, las dos locas ideas de Di, no podía permitir que la rubia deje el programa, y mucho menos que abandone L.A, eso sería lo peor para ella, tal vez podría soportar lo del programa, pero el tenerla lejos, ósea lejos realmente era algo que ya le estaba doliendo.

Y así se había perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente escucho dos pequeños golpes en la puerta que hicieron que se sobresaltara un poco, rápidamente cambio la cara que tenía e intento alejar esos pensamientos, iba a hablar con la rubia, era obvio pero después, no podía asaltarla ya con preguntas cuando el día recién comenzaba, suspiro pesadamente y se acercó a la puerta y respiro lentamente antes de abrirla.

D.- **Hey** – saludo alegremente - **¿Pasa algo? **– pregunto rápidamente, al parecer no había conseguido ocultar se desconcierto

L.- **Hola** – saludo con una sonrisa – **No pasa nada ¿Nos vamos?**

D**.- Lee te conozco, muy bien por cierto, ¿Qué pasa?**

L.- **No pasa nada **– intento convencerla – **Enserio, nos vamos**

D.- **Voy a fingir que te creo, pero solo porque te guste o no vamos a hablar de ello más tarde **– le dijo – **está bien, vámonos**

L.- **Bien** – dijo sonriéndole sinceramente.

Entraron en el ascensor sin decir nada, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir y el silencio en el que se encontraban no era incomodo, así que ninguna hablo, salieron del hotel y Lea recordó que ninguna tenia auto

L.- **En que vamos a ir? **– pregunto

D.- **Había pensado en que podíamos ir caminando, no vamos a ir al mismo lugar que ayer, y donde quiero ir está realmente cerca, o si prefieres podríamos ir en una de esas motos** – señalo hacia adelante, donde se encontraban unas motos aparcadas – **sabes manejarlas no?**

L.- **No** – contesto – **no lo sé, pero un momento, ¿de quién son esas motos?**

D.- **Son del hotel, te las prestan si las necesitas y bueno yo ya me hice prestar dos, pero si no sabes manejar podemos ir en una** – intentaba hallar una solución

L.- **Sabes manejar moto?** – pregunto sorprendida - **¿Cómo?**

D.- **Tome unos cursos Lee, no es tan difícil ¿quieres que te enseñe?**

L.- **No, no, no creo que sea buena idea, mejor mmmm mejor hacemos eso que dijiste antes**

D**.- Vamos caminando?**

L.- **No, mejor nos vamos solo en una moto** – dijo suavemente, la idea de ir en la moto con Di era definitivamente una excelente idea

D.- **Bueno y que estamos esperando** – decía – **pero tendrás que llevar esto** – le alcanzo una mochila – **solo tiene un poco de comida**

L.- **No hay problema** – dijo agarrando la mochila

Dianna camino hasta una de las motos aparcadas, era pequeña pero muy bonita, se subió en ella y la encendió, luego miro a la morena, quien se había quedado paralizada mirando lo linda que se veía la rubia encima de la moto

D.- **Morena** – la llamo – **vienes o no?** – le pregunto en tono juguetón, Lea solo rio y subió rápidamente a la moto – **puedes agarrarte de mí cintura, no hay problema** – Lea lo hizo tímidamente, pero Dianna no le dio tiempo disfrutar el momento, porque rápidamente partió, salió del improvisado estacionamiento y comenzó el pequeño recorrido hacia la playa, Lea cerro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y se sintió completamente feliz, con gusto se vendría a vivir a esta isla, si con eso podría estar así con la rubia lo haría sin pensar, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la rubia ya estaba aparcando la moto frente al mar, el lugar que había escogido era muy bonito y era más concurrido que el lugar al que fueron antes, lo que desilusiono un poco a la morena, sabía que si había más gente iba a ser más difícil, lograr algún tipo de acercamiento, pero al menos iban a hablar y con eso le bastaba.

L.- **Es muy bonito** – le dijo

D**.- Es un buen lugar para nadar** – conto – **aparte que tiene una vista increíble de la caldera** – señalo hacia atrás de ella

L.- **Si, si ya veo, whoaaa este lugar es en realidad impresionante**

D.- **Maravilloso, me quedaría a vivir, pero ya que el 80% de la población se dedica a la pesca no creo que me vaya también **– dijo y le regalo una de esas sonrisas que lograban desarmar a la morena – **Vamos** – decía y sin esperar respuesta comenzaba a caminar hacia la playa, luego de unos segundos Lea salía de su letargo y perseguía a la rubia.

Escogieron un lugar que se hallaba medio vacío, extendieron las toallas y Di la convenció para ir a nadar un poco, estuvieron jugando un poco en el agua, después de un rato largo decidieron descansar un poco, caminaron hasta donde se encontraban sus cosas y se echaron sobre las toallas y se quedaron tiradas en silencio, después de unos minutos Lea supo que había llegado el momento de hablar, pero la rubia se le adelanto

D.- **Lee quieres comer ya? Hice unos sándwiches **– le ofreció

L**.- Claro **– contesto – **gracias **

D.- **No hay de que **– le entrego el sándwich y comenzó a comer uno ella

L**.- Esto está muy rico Di, gracias **– espeto sonriente

D.- **Es solo un sándwich **– le quito importancia

L.- **Bueno, Di no es que me queje, de echo me encanta, pero a qué se debe este cambio de actitud para conmigo?**

D.- **Simplemente entendí que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien**

L.- **Gracias** – susurro débilmente

D.- **Porque? **– pregunto confundida

L.- **Por la oportunidad, por dejar que me acerque a ti nuevamente, a pesar de lo que te hice **– dijo en un susurro

D.- **Todo está bien Lea, olvídalo, yo ya lo estoy olvidando**

L.- **Y bueno, ahora que hacemos? **– pregunto

D.- **Quiero hacerte una pregunta y necesito que me contestes con toda sinceridad, puedes hacer eso?**

L.- **Después, puedo hacer una pregunta yo?**

D**.- Eeeehhhh sí, claro supongo**

L.- **Entonces está bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?**

D.- **Te ofrecieron producirte un disco y dijiste que no?**

Lea suspiro antes de contestar – **No** – fue contundente – **no dije que no**

D.- **Entonces? Porque Naya me dijo que**

L.- **En realidad dije que no podía grabarlo en ese momento, tenia, bueno tengo cosas más importantes que hacer **– interrumpió

D.- **Cosas más importantes? Que puede ser más importante que eso? Por Dios Lea, es uno de tus sueños, no puedo creer que hayas dejado de lado algo como eso**

L.- **Hay cosas más importantes en la vida, al menos para mí, lo del disco puede hacerse después, y bueno si no me lo vuelven a ofrecer, pues ni modo, espero que al menos la razón por la que lo deje ya este junto a mí** – la miro fijamente

D**.- No estoy de acuerdo Lee, creo que negarte fue un gran error, no estás pensando en tu futuro**

L.-** Es en mi futuro en lo que realmente estoy pensando, de que me va a servir tener un disco o una carrera si lo que realmente me hace feliz no va a estar a mi lado?**

D**.- Tu carrera no te hace feliz?** – pregunto desviando la mirada

L.- **Claro que lo hace, pero no lo es todo, como dije hay cosas más importantes**

D.- **Como que? Lo hiciste por mí?** – le pregunto agachando la cabeza

L.- **Si** – dijo seriamente

D.- **Y no pensaste que eso me iba a hacer sentir muy mal, ¿Cómo crees que me siento, si por mi culpa estas renunciando a tu sueño más importante?**

L.- **No te equivoques Di, mi sueño más importante es que regreses a mi lado**

D.- **Pero** – intentaba convencer a la morena que el disco era algo serio – **esto puede esperar Lee**

L.- **No, no para mí al menos, cuando** – la miro, esperando que la rubia le devuelva la mirada – **cuando te perdí, también me perdí Di** – suspiro –**cuando paso lo del disco yo ya había estado pensando que era lo que podía hacer para que me perdones, cuando me entere que estabas saliendo con el rubio de manera oficial creí morir y supe que no podía dejar que pasara más tiempo, entonces justo cuando me arme de valor para hablar con Naya, llamo el productor entonces le dije que no** – conto – **recuperarte se había vuelto mi prioridad, le dije que podía grabar pero no estar 100% involucrada en el disco, pero luego Naya me conto lo que hizo ese hijo de** – exclamo recordando lo que le había pasado a la rubia – **ese estúpido, y renuncie a ese disco completamente**

D.- **De verdad no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?**

L.- **De verdad no te das cuenta que nada de lo que haga no tiene sentido si no estás conmigo?**

D**.- Podías grabar el disco y tratar de arreglar lo nuestro al mismo tiempo**

L.- **Como? Traía a todo el equipo para trabajar acá?** – pregunto irónicamente

D.- **Esperabas a que regresara a L.A** – contesto enojada

L.- **Y qué tiempo iba a tener para hacerlo Di? Dime, cuando lo iba a hacer si te mudaste, cambiaste tu número telefónico y piensas abandonar el programa?** – pregunto frustrada

D.- **Que?** – dijo confundida – **Dios voy a matar a Naya y su gran bocota** – soltó

L.- **Es verdad? Vas a dejar el programa? Por qué?**

D.- **No tengo nada más que hacer ahí, ni siquiera quería volver después del accidente pero tenía un contrato que cumplir, algo que tú no estás haciendo no?**

L.- **Dejemos lo de mi contrato para después** – dijo – **no puedes abandonar Glee, eres importante para el programa, miles de personas aman tu personaje, el show no va ser lo mismo sin Quinn**

D.- **Por Dios Lea, nos graduamos, el programa va a dejar de ser lo que era, regrese yo o no, lo importante es que estén Cory y tú, los demás solo sobramos, como me dijo Ryan un día somos sustituibles**

L.- **Espera un momento** – interrumpió – **¿Cuándo te dijo eso?**

D.- **Que importa, lo dijo y sé que es verdad, tengo que seguir adelante Lee, todos los que nos graduamos lo vamos a hacer **– dijo – **Naya, Amber y tu van a grabar un disco, Chris tiene su libro, Cory y Mark siguen en lo de su banda y yo que Lea?**

L.- **Tú eres una gran actriz y una increíble persona, puedes hacer otros proyectos y seguir con la serie, ah y solo Naya y Amber van a grabar un disco**

D.- **No puedo seguir ahí Lea, no me siento bien, antes ir a grabar era lo mejor, jugamos nos hacíamos bromas, cantábamos y** – suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia el mar – **y te tenia a ti, pero ahora, ahora ir a grabar es una tortura y no me gusta sentirme mal, y es así como me siento cada día** – volvió a mirarla **– por cierto, si vas a grabar ese disco**

L.- **Es verdad que los últimos días, ir a grabar fue un poco difícil pero eso va a cambiar, vamos a solucionar todo y las cosas en el set van a cambiar, por favor no te vayas** – pidió con la voz entrecortada

D.- **Lo siento Lee, ya hable con los del equipo y mi representante hablo con Ryan, al volver tengo una reunión con él y todo habrá acabado para mí** – confeso

L.- **No lo hagas Di, te necesito ahí**

D.- **Para qué? Todos estos meses nos hemos ignorado**

L**.- Ir a grabar si era una tortura, pero por lo menos podía verte aunque no nos habláramos, sabía que estabas bien**

D.- **No estuve bien en ningún momento** – interrumpió mientras cerraba los ojos, e intentaba no recordar nada de lo que había pasado, no quería reclamar nada en ese momento. Lea cerro los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que querían salir

L.- **Puedo hacer algo para convencerte de que no lo hagas?** – pregunto esperanzada

D.- **Nada, como te dije esto ya está decidido**

L.- **Que voy a hacer sin ti en el estudio?**

D.- **Lo mismo que has estado has estado haciendo estos meses**

L.- **Encerrarme en mi camerino y soñar que nada entre nosotras se había terminado, que ibas a entrar por esa puerta y a decirme que me seguías queriendo? Porque durante todos estos meses eso era lo único que hacia** – confeso, ahora si derramando esas lagrimas que querían salir desde hace un buen rato.

Dianna también se había puesto a llorar, cuantas veces no había pensado en hacer eso, entrar al camerino y exigirle a la morocha una explicación, robarle un beso para saber si era cierto lo que le había dicho, entrar y pedirle que regresaran, que le de otra oportunidad, pero nunca lo había hecho y luego de escuchar lo que Lea le acababa de decir se dio cuenta como de diferente habían sido las cosas si hubiese hecho lo que su corazón le decía, si tan solo lo hubiese hecho nada de esto estuviera pasando estaba segura y prometió en ese momento hacer siempre lo que sentía, aunque su conciencia le diga que estaba mal.

Así que se acercó a la morena quien había comenzado a llorar más intensamente, agarro el rostro de la morena y lentamente intento secar las lágrimas con sus dedos, miró fijamente esos ojos marrones que tanto amaba y se acercó hacia sus labios, todo rastro de duda quedo atrás cuando vio como Lea bajaba la mirada y la posaba en sus labios y simplemente lo hizo, cerró los ojos y poso los labios sobre los de la morena.

Lea cerro los ojos y trato de tranquilizar a su corazón que saltaba justo en ese momento, había esperado tanto tiempo ese beso que pensaba disfrutarlo todo lo que podía, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, este beso era quizás el más especial que la rubia le había regalado, era el beso que le confirmaba que las palabras de la rubia no eran mentira, realmente le había perdonado.

Después de unos segundos se separaron y apoyaron la frente en la de la otra, Dianna abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver la cara de la morena, estaba radiante una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, lentamente acaricio el rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz

L.- **Di?** – hablo sin abrir los ojos

D.- **Dime** – contesto, frunciendo el ceño

L.- **Pellízcame** – pidió mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba con unos hermosos ojos verdes en ese momento **– pellízcame, golpéame o no sé, haz algo para que despierte de una vez** – pidió, pero Dianna volvió a acercarse y deposito un pequeño beso antes de morder el labio inferior

D.- **Tranquila, es real** – susurro en sus labios antes de volver a besarla.

Luego de varios minutos en las que ambas estaban con los ojos cerrados y las frentes apoyadas entre sí, supieron que tenían que terminar de hablar

D y L.- **Naya me dijo **– dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras abrían los ojos y sonreían levemente

D.- **Voy a tener que hacer algo con la gran boca de esa latina**

L.- **Jajaja solo hace lo que cree que es mejor**

D**.- Bueno **– dijo levantando los hombros para quitarle importancia **– ¿Qué ibas a decir?**

L.- **No, no habla tu primero **– pidió separándose un poco de Dianna

D.- **Naya dijo que por estar acá, incumpliste el contrato que tenías con Cory, es verdad?**

L**.- Eeehhhh si, fue bueno tampoco es la gran cosa, mi representante ha estado trabajando en la cancelación de ese contrato desde hace mucho y Cory no quiere romperlo, así que decidí romperlo por mí misma, si una de las partes falta a uno de los compromisos especificados en él, el contrato se anula inmediatamente, sé que voy a tener unos cuantos problemas al regresar, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar, sé que voy a tener que pagar mucho dinero pero eso no importa, al menos ya no tengo ningún contrato**

D.- **A diferencia de lo del disco no tengo nada en contra de que hayas echo eso – sonrió – me encanta, bueno no mucho, que te metas en problemas, con Ryan en especial es algo serio **

L.- **No es nada que no pueda arreglar** – dijo – **no te preocupes**

D.- **Bueno si tú lo dices** – contesto – **volvemos al agua?** – le pregunto

L.- **Mi turno Di** – le miro seriamente – **el agua puede esperar**

D.- **Tal vez comience a hacer frio y ya no podamos meternos, creo que podemos dejar esta conversación para más tarde** – trataba de convencerla, si Naya le había contado lo de la serie, era muy posible que le hubiese contado lo de su traslado, aunque no había nada decidido, sabía que Lea no lo iba a tomar muy bien, así que no quería hablar de eso en ese momento

L.- **No Di vamos a hablar ahora, por tu actitud supongo que ya sabes de lo que quiero hablar** – le dijo buscando su mirada - **¿Por qué?** – le pregunto suavemente

Dianna abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, quería explicar por qué buscaba dejar LA pero en ese momento, todas sus excusas le parecían patéticas, al final oculto el rostro entre sus manos y suspiro profundamente

L.- **¿Por qué Di? ¿Por qué te vas?** – pidió suavemente

D.- **La verdad o la razón que he estado utilizando**

L.- **Me gustaría escuchar las dos** – pidió – **claro si quieres contarme** – aclaro al ver como el rostro de Dianna se ensombrecía y la tristeza se apoderaba de su mirada

D.- **La "excusa" es que dejo L.A porque es lo mejor para mi carrera, tengo unos cuantos proyectos el New York y no puedo estar yendo y viniendo, gastaría mucho dinero el hotel y vuelos, me parece más económico dejar todo en L.A y empezar ahí, después de la reunión con Ryan no tengo nada que me ate a L.A** – la miro – **bueno, no tenía nada que me atara**

Lea sonrió después de la aclaración, Dianna estaba dándole a entender que eso había cambiado no? , al menos ella lo sentía así

L.**- Bueno ¿y la verdadera razón?**

D.- **La verdadera razón era que me iba de L.A y me voy de la serie para no verte más** – fue sincera – **Ver lo feliz que eres con Cory y cómo has superado lo nuestro me hace daño** – cerro los ojos – **me hacía daño** – aclaro **– Tenia que alejarme de todo si quería avanzar de verdad, la idea principal era irme unos meses a Londres, eehhh, Alex me invito a pasar unos meses con él en su casa, tenía un proyecto nuevo y al principio acepte pero luego las cosas se complicaron** – se calló un rato – **ya sabes lo que paso** – desvió su mirada hacia el mar – **entonces las cosas cambiaron, le dije a Naya que me iba a New York**

L.- **Entonces lo de los proyectos no es verdad**

D**.- Es verdad, pero tampoco es algo tan extremo, puedo controlarlos desde L.A y viajar tres o cuatro veces al mes, aunque** – se calló de repente

L.- **Aunque qué?** –pregunto

D.- **Si tengo un proyecto que me mantendría varios meses fuera de L.A**

L.- **Mmmm una película?**

D.- **Si** – contesto – **se va a grabar en Francia, y antes de venirme para acá le dije a Anna que les de el ok**

L.- **Así que al volver te vas a Francia** – susurro

D.- **Bueno, eso era lo que había decidido, pero ahora** – volvió a quedarse callada mirando como las olas comenzaban a creer más altas cada ves

L.- **Ahora?** – le ínsito a seguir contando

D.- **Ahora** – suspiro – **ahora estas aquí, sé que me quieres, y todo lo que paso era como un mal sueño nada más, ahora no tengo nada de que huir** – le miro sonriendo

Lea le devolvió la sonrisa y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

L.- **¿Qué significa eso Di? Me, me vas a dar otra oportunidad?**

D.- **Significa que creo en ti, creo que me sigues queriendo y no sé si aún estoy lista para intentarlo, aún tengo cosas que arreglar aquí** – señalo a su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón – **lo que paso con Alex es** – dijo – **es horrible Lee**

L.- **Yo jamás te haría**

D.- **Lo sé** – interrumpió – **pero no puedo olvidarlo, no es como olvidar las palabras que me dijiste tú, aunque ahora sé que no son ciertas, era más fácil olvidar tus palabras que los golpes que él me dio** – dijo con la voz entrecortada, intentando no derramar las lágrimas que querían salir por sus ojos – **dicen que las palabras hacen más daño, pero no es así**

L.- **Siento mucho eso**

D.- **¿Por qué? No fue tu culpa **– la miro frunciendo el ceño

L.- **Por haberte dejado, si no lo hubiera hecho no te hubiera pasado nada **– dijo agachando la mirada y comenzando a llorar

Dianna sujeto el rostro de la morena con sus manos y deposito un beso tierno en los labios de Lea – **Fue mi decisión, intentar algo con él, tú no tienes nada que ver, fui yo la que intento seguir adelante**

L.- **Intentaste seguir adelante porque pensaste que yo lo estaba haciendo**

D.- **Vas a seguir buscando la forma de que lo que paso sea tu culpa? **– dijo sonriendo

L.- **Fue mi culpa, lo sé y nada de lo que digas va a cambiar mi pensamiento**

D.- **Que te parece si hacemos una cosa ahora que aclaramos lo que sentimos **– sugirió, llamando la atención de la morena

L**.- ¿Qué cosa?**

D.- **¿Qué tiempo más piensas quedarte en la isla? **– pregunto

L.- **Hasta que tu decidas que tenemos que irnos, no pienso irme sin ti Di **– dijo provocando una sonrisa en la rubia

D.- **Bueno, entonces tú me ayudas a superar lo que el rubio tonto, me hizo y yo te ayudo a darte cuenta que lo que me paso no fue tu culpa, te parece?**

L.- **No creo que lo logres **– susurro

D.- **A no? **– espeto divertida – **y si lo intento así **– dijo dándole un beso en los labios

L.- **Tal vez **– sonrió – **podemos intentarlo no?**

D.- **Exacto** – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba la mano de Lea – **volvemos al agua?**

Lea la miro y por primera vez en muchos meses sonrió sinceramente, era como si todo el peso que llevaba en su corazón esos meses desapareciera en ese instante

D.- **Vienes o no? **– pregunto

L.- **Claro** – contesto levantándose y sujetándose de la mano de la rubia, una mano en la que se sentía segura, en la que se sentía en su hogar, una mano que había soltado una vez pero que no pensaba volver a hacerlo nunca más.

Pasaron todo lo que quedaba de la tarde jugando en el agua y tomando el sol intentando broncearse un poco, cuando ya eran las cinco decidieron volver al hotel, repitieron la misma acción que en la mañana, Dianna manejo la moto y Lea se sujetó fuertemente a su cintura pero esta vez estaba extremadamente feliz, ahora todo estaba claro entre ellas dos.

Llegaron al hotel, dejaron la moto en el mismo lugar de donde la habían sacado y entraron al hotel riendo, se dirigieron al ascensor entraron y se sujetaron de la mano, Dianna se acercó a la morena y le regalo un beso, que la morena se encargó de intensificar, estuvieron besándose los pocos segundos que el ascensor tardaba en llegar hasta su piso, cuando llegaron separaron los labios pero no soltaron sus manos, cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontraron con Tom que estaba esperando el ascensor para bajar

T.- **Heyy** – saludo, con una sonrisa – **ya volvieron, y estas viva** – dijo mirando a la morena quien frunció la frente – **Nay dijo que la rubia te iba a ahogar** – conto mientras giraba la cabeza y se encontraba con los ojos de la latina quien venía la conversación desde la puerta de su cuarto – **Que bien que no lo hiciste** – le dijo a la rubia – **me cae bien** – dijo sonriendo – **bueno ya me voy, nos vemos mañana** – sonrió depositando un beso en la mejilla de cada una de las chicas

L.- **Mañana?** – pregunto

T.- **Eeehh Naya ya les explicara, pero iremos a saltar en paracaídas** – dijo emocionado – **Nos vemos lindas** – y con eso se subió al ascensor y desapareció

D.- **Genial** – exclamo

L.- **No lo vamos a hacer** – dijo enojada por la efusividad de la rubia

D.- **Como que no?** – preguntaba cuando ya habían llegado al cuarto de la rubia **– Es muy divertido y para nada peligroso – le aclaro**

L.- **Sabes no pienso hablar acerca de eso ahora, no quiero arruinar el día, así que ahora me voy a ir a descansar y hablamos mañana ok** – dijo

D**.- Como digas** – le contesto, girando los ojos – **hablamos mañana** – se despidió dándole un beso en los labios – **Buena suerte Lee** – dijo sonriendo

L.- **¿Por qué?** – pregunto confundida

Dianna giro el rostro para mirar hacia donde la latina las miraba con una sonrisa irónica

D.- **Porque va a ser a ti a quien va a acribillar con preguntas **– sonrió y volvió a mirar la morena – **nos vemos mañana **– susurro y entro a su cuarto

L.- **Claro, huye cobarde, huye **– soltó intentando sonar enojada, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, vio como la rubia se encerraba en su cuarto.

Después de unos segundos, camino hasta su cuarto donde la latina la esperaba

L.- **Te cuento todo adentro **– dijo entrando con la cabeza baja

N.- **Obviamente que me tienes que contar todo morena, TODO** – espeto antes de cerrar la puerta y perseguir a la morena.

* * *

**N/A: Espero de verdad que les guste, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejan se les agradece de verdad.**

**Tarde en subir porque no sabia si así quedaba bien, si era mejor que lo cambie y que no se perdonen todo tan rápido pero al final decidí ponerlo tal y como lo imagine ¿les gusto?**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, SE LOS QUIERE ;) BESITOS!**


	26. Chapter 26

Después de explicarle a Naya todo lo que había pasado Lea entro a su cuarto y agarro el teléfono, tenía que hablar con su "guía espiritual" como ella lo llamaba, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de Jon esperando que le conteste mientras se movía nerviosa alrededor de su cama

En el otro cuarto la rubia esperaba que Jess conteste el teléfono, sabía que lo que había hecho era lo correcto porque así lo sentía, pero necesitaba que alguien le diga que tenía que hacer ahora.

Jo.- **Explícame porque siempre llamas cuando estoy haciendo algo importante?** – dijo contestando la llamada – **no me puedes llam….**

L.- **Dianna me bes**o – dijo cortando a su amigo

Je.- **¿Qué? Eso que significa?**

D.- **Que decidí olvidar todo, y me voy a dar otra oportunidad**

Jo.- **Estas segura? Que va a pasar si se arrepiente?**

L.- **No creo que lo haga, yo confió en ella J, estoy tan feliz!**

Je.- **Y yo estoy feliz por ti amiga, pero estas segura que cuando regresen no va a volver a pasar lo de la otra ves?**

L**.- No pienso volver a hacerlo, cometí un error la otra ves y ya aprendí **

Jo**.- Y yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te quiero y me emociona mucho que todo te esté saliendo como quieres y estabas esperando**

D**.- Claro que lo estaba esperando, estaba esperando eso desde el momento en que me dejo**

Je.- **Me gusta que dieras ese paso pero ahora como sigue esto?**

**L.- Aun nos vamos a quedar acá poco más de una semana, tal vez 12 días, así que voy a utilizar estos días para reconquistarla, que me corresponda el sentimiento**

Jo.- **El que te haya besado, no significa que ella ya está correspondiéndote?**

L**.- Significa eso no?**

Je.-**Claro que significa eso, con este acercamiento te iras olvidando de todo lo que paso, pero también tienes que ayudar a la morena para que deje de sentirse culpable, no fue su culpa y tiene que entenderlo**

D.- **Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarla, si ella está bien yo voy a estarlo también**

Jo**.- Exacto, de eso se trata una relación, si los dos están bien la relación va a marchar bien**

L.- **Si, pero no te conté lo que quieren hacer mañana, van a saltar en paracaídas**

Je.- **Genial! Siempre he querido hacerlo ¿Cuándo vuelvas, podremos hacerlo?**

L.- **Claro que NOOO, no te preocupes es súper peligroso, además tampoco quiero que salten las chicas, voy a hacer algo para impedirlo **

Jo.- **Bien me parece muy sensato que no te prestes para esas cosas, pero ahora volviendo a lo importante, sé que a vos te gusta ser la mujer en la relación**

D.- **Que quieres decir?**

Jo.- **Te encanta que te regalen flores, que te lleven a cenar o a ver las estrellas, pero ahora es tu turno ella ya te perdono y, como mi novio te dijese en este momento, ya plantearon la semilla ahora toca regarla para que la planta crezca** - dijo con sentimiento

D.- **Quieres decir que debo ser la romántica acá? Si yo soy siempre la romántica** - se quejo

Jo.- **Por eso, la primera vez fue ella quien te enamoro ahora te toca a ti**

D.- **No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo** - dijo sonriendo

J & J.- **Bueno amiga te tengo que dejar que acá el día recién se pone bueno**

D & L.- **Gracias por estar siempre y escucharme te quiero mucho, disfruta tu día** - colgaron juntas y se echaron en sus camas sonriendo y recordando todo lo que habían vivido ese día

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

L.- **No voy a hacer esto, no insistas **– decía la morena – **ustedes sigan con su locura, déjame a mí, que acá estoy cómoda **

D.- **Porque no? Hasta Naya ya te dijo que es divertido **– contraataco la rubia – **solo una vez sí? **– Pedía haciéndole ojitos **– porfaaa Lee hazlo por mí** – pidió

L.- **No Agron no, y no insistas más **– fue contundente

D.- **Está bien **– desistió – **estas segura? **– volvía a preguntar

L.- **Si, es mi última palabra**

D**.- Eres una cobarde **– soltó mirándola fijamente – **por cierto, recuerdas la maratón de películas de terror que íbamos a tener en tu cuarto?**

L.- **Claro, después de que acaben esta locura **

D.- **Pues acabo de decidir que tal vez este muyyyy cansada o tal vez sea muyyyyy "cobarde" como para estar viendo películas de terror toda la noche, así que mejor lo dejamos para otro día ok** – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar para subir nuevamente al avión y volver a lanzarse

L.**- Espera que? Estas cancelando lo de la noche porque no me quiero lanzar?** – le grito – **Eso es chantaje, no puedes hacer eso** – exclamo mirándola seriamente

Dianna se giró, la miro sonriendo y levanto los hombros – **Tómalo o déjalo morena** – dijo sacándole la lengua y comenzando a caminar nuevamente

L.- **Esto es increíble** – susurro enojada **– increibleeeee**

M.- **Que pasa morena?** – pregunto curiosa

L.- **Nada, nada** – exclamo enojada

M.- **Tranquila** – le dijo – **lo que sea que esté pasándote, seguro tiene una solución**

L**.- La única solución es que me lance de ese estúpido avión**

M**.- Alguna vez lo hiciste?** – pregunto

L.- **Nunca, y nunca pensé que iba a estar obligada a hacerlo**

M**.- Saltar fue la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida** – conto – **mira L** – intento **– perdón Lea** – aclaro al recordar que para ella la morena era Lea – **Tienes problemas no? Y también preocupaciones y, no sé, cosas que te atormentan no? Pues te prometo que en lo que dure ese salto todo desaparece y te puedes sentir viva, realmente viva, te olvidas de todo, enserio, esa sensación de libertad es única, inténtalo una vez y si no te gusta, pues**– dijo levantando los hombros para quitarle importancia – **no lo vuelves a hacer y listo por lo menos lo pruebas y tienes tu propia experiencia** – explicaba

D.- **Mel** – grito desde el avión – **apúrate ya tenemos que irnos**

M.- **Piénsalo Lea no pierdes** n**ada** – comenzó a caminar luego de unos metros, giro y hablo nuevamente – **Creo que más bien ganas no?** – le guiño un ojo y siguió caminando.

El avión partió y Lea comenzó a analizar las palabras de la castaña y tomo una decisión – **Dios debo estar loca** – dijo antes de levantarse y caminar hasta donde estaban los instructores y contratar a uno para realizar el salto.

Los chicos volvían a saltar convirtiendo ese en el tercer salto del día, al tocar el suelo nuevamente Naya enloquecía

N.- **Siiiii** – gritaba – **Esto es increíble, hay que hacerlo una vez más**

D**.- Tranquila chica, creo que aún podemos hacerlo una vez más no?** – dijo mirando al instructor que saltaba con Naya ya que era el único instructor que tenían

I.- **Supongo que sí, de todas maneras van a ser ustedes los que van a pagar no?**

N.- **Bien, vamos, vamos, vamossss!** – exclamaba feliz

Los cinco fueron caminando hasta el auto que los llevaría de regreso a la zona de donde tenían que despegar, subieron y comenzaron a recorrer los pocos kilómetros hacia la base

N.- **y que vamos a hacer esta noche?**

O - **Podríamos ir a un bar o salir a bailar**

M**.- Y si hoy hacemos algo tranquilo?** - sugirió

T.- **Como que?**

M.- **No lo sé, podemos ehhh no se**

N.- **Que tal una maratón de películas?**

O.- **Como una maratón?**

N.- **Nos juntamos en una casa o en nuestro caso uno de los hoteles y nos ponemos a ver películas hasta el amanecer -** explico **- el que resista más puede castigar a los que se durmieron**

M.- **Que tipo de castigos?** - pregunto preocupada

N.- **Puedes rayarles la cara, cortarles el cabello y cosas así**

O.- **Yo me apunto** - dijo

T**.- Me encanta ver películas, yo digo que si**

M**.- Genial** - sonrió - **y donde lo hacemos?**

N.- **Yo ofrezco mi cuarto** - espeto sin ser consiente que nuevamente arruinaba los planes de sus amigas

D.- **Nooo** - grito, logrando que todos la miraran

N.- **Porque no?** - pregunto curiosa

Dianna la miro seriamente, estaba enojada, a pesar de decirle a la neoyorkina que los planes se suspendían si no saltaba no pensaba suspenderlos realmente solo le dijo eso para hacer que salte, pero ahora sus planes se arruinaban y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo - **No podemos dejar de ver Alice in Wonderland **- dijo ya que todos la miraban esperando una explicación para el grito que dio.

N.- **Y por eso tienes que gritar? Eres una exagerada** - le dijo

M.- **Nay no crees que deberías preguntarle primero a Lea?**

N.- **Porque? No creo que se enoje, además también estoy pagando por el cuarto**

D.- **Ohh créeme se va a enojar** – susurro muy suave, pero la latina pudo escucharla, la miro y trato de que le explicara el porqué, pero Dianna solo levanto los hombros y miro hacia otro lado.

T.- **Entonces quedamos en tú cuarto no?**

N.- **Eeehhh si, si** - dijo ya no tan convencida como antes

T.- **Genial** — dijo

Llegaron a la base y se acercaron dónde estaban los encargados para pedirles otros paracaídas ya que los que usaron tenían que volver a ser doblados y ellos querían saltar rápido, mientras esperaban por los nuevos equipos Dianna decidió buscar a la morena que seguro estaba esperando donde le habían dejado, pero la morena no estaba ahí así que decidió ir a buscarla a los baños pero tampoco estaba ahí **— seguro fue al mirador** — se dijo a sí misma y decidió volver donde sus amigos, cuando estaba por llegar con los chicos vio como Lea salía del área de los vestuarios, lista con el traje que necesitaba para realizar el salto y Dianna palideció, había insistido tanto para que la morena salte que al final lo había logrado, Lea iba a saltar y lo iba a hacer solo porque ella la había amenazado, y ahora no iba a poder cumplir su palabra, tenía que decirle a la morena que los planes habían cambiado, antes de que Lea salte solo por eso, se acercó lentamente, pensando que le iba a decir cuando la mano de Naya le agarró del brazo y la alejó del grupo

N.- **A que te referías con lo que dijiste acerca de que la morocha se va a enojar cuando se entere lo de esta noche?**

Dianna suspiro frustrada - **teníamos planes Nay, íbamos a ver películas esta noche, en tu cuarto** - le conto

N.- **Si vamos a hacer lo mismo porque tendría que enojarse?**

D**.- Íbamos Nay, ella y yo** - decía lentamente para que su amiga entienda el problema - **SOLAS no con 4 personas más**

N.- **Ooohhh** – decía mientras comenzaba a entender su error – **Aaaahhhh** – comenzaba a poner su cara de preocupación - **¿crees que pueda conseguir un avión a casa si me voy ahora al aeropuerto?** – pregunto asustada

Dianna sonrió y movió la cabeza – **Voy a ir a hablar con ella, para decirle y así no salta** – dijo

N.- **Como que "así no salta"?**

D**.- Sip, le dije que si quería la noche de películas tenía que saltar, si no salta no hay noche y ya que hiciste tus propios planes, salte o no, no podremos tener nuestra noche no?**

N.- **Pues corre, que estas esperando? Ve a detenerla rubia** – grito – **Correee **

D**.- Tranquilízate locaaaa **– decía riendo, se dio la vuelta pero Lea ya no estaba ahí – **Donde esta? **– pregunto

M.- **Chicas ya está todo listo vamos **– dijo llamándolas desde lejos

D y N**.- No, no, no, no, noooo **– dijeron juntas

D.- **Donde esta Lea? **– pregunto

M.- **Ya está en el avión **– señalo **– vienen o no?**

N.- **Dios me va a matar **– dijo

D.- **A ti? Me va a matar a mí **– exclamo **– y por tu culpa **– le grito a la latina

N.- **Tranquila** – le dijo **– mira haremos lo siguiente **– intento tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse, ideando un plan

D.- **Eso no va a funcionar, se va a dar cuenta**

N.- **Claro que no, solo tenemos que separarla de los chicos cuando haga el salto y luego fingimos que el plan se armó después que salto** – decía - **¿estás conmigo?**

D.- **No me queda otra opción no? **– suspiro frustrada – **si se enoja conmigo me las pagaras latina, te juro que me las pagaras** – dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la avioneta

Llegaron a la avioneta, donde ya estaban sus equipos y subieron a la avioneta

L.- **Heyyy** – le dijo a la rubia sonriendo – **mira lo voy a hacer **– espetaba feliz

D**.- Si, ya lo vi **– contesto no tan feliz

L.- **Que pasa Di? **– pregunto al notar el tono de la rubia

D.- **No lo hagas Lee **– pidió suavemente

L.- **Porque no? **– el pedido de la rubia la dejo completamente shockeada, primero le pedía que saltase y ahora, cuando lo iba a hacer se retractaba **– ¿Qué está pasando?**

D.- **No quiero que lo hagas, si la única razón por la que lo vas a hacer es por lo que te dije de esta noche por que**

L.- **No lo hago por eso Di, lo hago por la aventura**

Dianna sonrió de lado y acomodo bien el traje de la morena – **Nunca te ha gustado la aventura L **– contesto mirándola fijamente

L.- **Ok, está bien, lo hago para que no canceles los planes, pero es que **

D.- **Es que saltes o no, no podremos llevar nuestros planes acabo** – susurro tristemente

L.- **Porque no? No lo hagas Di, voy a saltar, no canceles los planes por favor** – suplicaba poniendo carita de pena

D.- **No, no, no te pongas así, no depende de si saltas o no, aunque debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa por lo que vas a hacer, pero tu amiga latina decidió invitar a todo el grupo a hacer la maratón de la película en su habitación, así que creo que tendremos que dejarla para otro día, no te enojes por favor** – pidió suavemente

L.- **No podría enojarme contigo Di, pero voy a matar a tu amiga la latina** - espeto divertida

D.- **Jajajaja creo que la voy a extrañar un poquito** - sonrió - **prometo que vamos a tener nuestra noche de películas**

L.- **Ya no importa Di, que se cancele lo de la noche me ayuda para que ya no salte**

D.- **No, no, ya estás aquí, te ves muy linda con el traje** - dijo haciendo sonrojar a la morena - **vamos Lee es solo un saltito**

L**.- Es peligroso** - trato de justificarse

D.- **Es mentira, no es para nada peligroso además no vas a hacerlo sola, Kosto va a saltar contigo** - señalo al instructor

L.- **Quiero algo a cambio** - espeto mirándola fijamente

D.- **Algo a cambio?** - pregunto sorprendida

L**.- Sip, yo hago esta locura pero tú me das algo a cambio**

D.- **Algo cómo?**

L.- **Un día** - dijo rápidamente

D**.- Un día? No entiendo**

L.- **Un día Di, quiero un día entero, solo tú y yo, tenemos todavía doce días para disfrutar de esta isla y...**

D.- **Ocho** - corrigió - **solo son ocho días más**

L.- **Que? Porque?**

D.- **Cambio de planes, luego te explico porque continúa por favor**

L.- **Bueno luego me cuentas, el punto es que quiero un día solo para nosotras TÚ y YO nadie más**

D.- **Tengo que asustarme?**

L.- **No pienso hacer nada que tú no quieras**

D.-**No lo se **

L.- **Tómalo o déjalo rubia** -dijo imitando las palabras que le había dicho Dianna un rato antes

D.- **No** - dijo sorprendiendo a la morocha

L.- **Enserio?** - pregunto intentando ocultar su decepción

D**.- No aquí, al volver a L.A**. - ofreció

L**.- No, tiene que ser aquí** - contraatacó - **No me sirve que sea allá** - espeto segura, no pensaba volver a L.A sin tener la certeza de que volvían como pareja, y para eso iba a intentar pasar la mayor parte del tiempo junto a la rubia.

La rubia no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, aunque todo su ser gritaba un gran SI su lado racional le decía que piense bien que responder

D.- **No lo sé, cuales serían tus planes para ese día?**

L.- **Fe ciega Di, Fe ciega Di** - dijo - **Aceptas o no?** pregunto – **Piénsalo, aun tienes un poco d…**

I.- **Alístense, ya es tiempo de saltar** - interrumpió con un grito

L.- **Absolutamente nada de tiempo para pensarlo** – dijo sonriendo, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver la seriedad en el rostro de la rubia – **Tranqui Di, no te preocupes por nada, no es importante** – mentía, le dolía el rechazo de la rubia – **Podemos seguir haciendo cosas con los chicos** – espeto tristemente

I**.- Listos chicos, vamos a saltar** – indico **– tu conmigo** – le dijo a la morena

L.- **Eeeehhh lo siento, he cambiado de opinión, no voy a hacerlo** – le explicaba

D.- **Lea**- susurro – **acepto** – dijo con una sonrisa pequeña

L.- **Enserio?**

D.- **Sip, no podría vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa te perdiste de esta maravillosa experiencia** – le dijo acercándose – **además nunca has sido buena para hacer planes, quiero ver qué cosas se te ocurren** – le ayudo a ponerse en casco que el instructor le había entregado – **por cierto** – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos – **te ves muy guapa** – susurro, acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – **Buena Suerte** – decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la avioneta guiñándole un ojo – **Nos vemos en tierra.**

L.- **Nos vemos abajo** – dijo muy feliz


	27. Chapter 27

**FLASHBACK**

**DURANTE LA CONVERSACION ENTRE LEA Y NAYA**

Dianna agarraba el teléfono esperando que le contesten, tenia que averiguar algo importante para comenzar a tomar las decisiones correctas

H.- **Eeeehhh Hola?** – contestaba un poco indecisa ya que no reconocía el numero

D.- **Hemo** – dijo algo emocionada, hace mucho no escuchaba a su amiga

H.- **Di?** – pregunto – **Eres tú?**

D.- **Si, si soy yo**

H.- **Gracias a Dios por fin llaman**

D.- **Eehhh que?**

H.- **Estas con Naya y Lea no?**

D.- **En este momento no, y bueno tampoco están durmiendo en mi habitación, tienen una propia** – hablaba hasta que recordó la angustia en la voz de su amiga - **¿Por qué?**

H.- **Necesito** **hablar con las dos urgentemente**

D**.- ¿Qué paso?** – pregunto preocupada

H.- **Las grabaciones de la serie se adelantaron, tienen que regresar lo más antes que puedan, por cierto ¿Dónde están?**

D.- ¿**Cómo que se adelantaron?**

H.- **Si, las grabaciones comenzaran el 19, tenemos el primer ensayo el 12**

D**.- El 12? Pero eso es menos de dos semanas** – espeto sorprendida

H**.- Exacto, por eso tienen que regresar ya** – dijo rápidamente

D.- **Espera, no entiendo nada, no iban comenzar a grabar el mes que viene? ¿Por qué están adelantando tanto las grabaciones?**

H.- **La serie se va a adelantar, vamos a estrenar el 13 de Septiembre**

D.- **Y como es que Ryan toma esa decisión sin avisarles antes?**

H.- **Tuvimos una reunión el Lunes donde se nos informó, obviamente nadie supo decir donde estaban Lea y Naya, hubieses visto a Ryan, estaba furioso, con Lea en especial después de lo que** **hizo dejando colgado a Cory en el aeropuerto de Vancouver, aumentarle su ausencia a una reunión tan importante fue como la gota que colmó el vaso**

D.- **Solo se puso furioso por Lee?**

H.- **Bueno también renegó contra Naya** – dijo – **pero, conoces a Lisa, dijo que Nay estaba fuera del país y que ella como representante había venido en representación, Ryan no le creyó nada, pero se lo dejo pasar porque Lisa le dijo que de todas formas Naya no aparecía desde el principio**

D**.- No puedo creerlo** – suspiro – **esto esta mal**

H.- **Mal, mal no mucho, pero tienen que volver Di, lo mas pronto que puedan**

D.- **Voy a mandarlas a casa lo mas pronto que pueda, mañana mismo si es posible**

H.- **Bueno, de todas formas no creo que quieran regresar sin ti** – dijo – **por cierto, vuelvo a preguntar ¿Dónde están?**

D.- **Oh cierto, estamos en Grecia**

H.- **Con razón nadie puede encontrarlas, se fueron a donde nadie las conoce**

D.- **Algo así** – sonrió levemente **– gracias por avisarme lo que esta pasando por ahí, pero ahora necesito un favor**

H.- **Claro, dime**

D.- **Cuando me fui de tu departamento deje algunas cosas**

H.- **De hecho todas tus cosas están acá** – corto a la rubia

D.- **Enserio?**

H.- **Sip, con Chord decidimos acomodarlas acá, no sabíamos cuando ibas a volver así que las pusimos en el cuarto que estabas ocupando** – le conto

D.- **Gracias por eso, siento haberlos dejado así**

H.- **No hay problema Di, pero dime que necesitabas** – le recordó

D.- **Cierto, necesito un numero que tengo guardado en el celular**

H.- **Claro, ya lo busco** – dijo – **mientras lo encuentro, me cuentas que ha pasado estos días?**

D.- **No mucho** – espeto – **Lea y Naya me encontraron y luego de una charla muy interesante y productiva con Lea estamos bien** – conto sin querer dar muchos detalles

H.- **Bien como? Son pareja nuevamente?** – pregunto entusiasmada

D.- **Estamos trabajando en eso, creo** – susurro, ya que no estaba muy segura, estaban trabajando en eso no? Al menos para ella la conversación de ese día significaba un gran acercamiento – **sip lo estamos haciendo**

H.- **Genial** – dijo ya que se dio cuenta de que la voz de su amiga se había puesto un poco rara lo cal indicaba que estaba incomoda hablando de eso – **ya tengo el teléfono, que hago ahora?**

D.- **Necesito el número de Nicholas** – espeto muy segura

H.- **Enserio? Para que quieres hablar con el?**

D.- **Quería saber cosas acerca del disco de Lea, pero ahora creo que necesito hablar también de la serie no?**

H.- **Supongo que si** – dijo – **Pero no crees que sea una mala idea?**

D.- **Si lo creo, lo creía antes y ahora se que es una muy mala idea, pero tengo que hacerlo**

H.- **Como quieras Di** – decía – **Eeehhh Di me pide un código **

D.- **Aaahhh cierto es ILL5683**

H.- **ILL5… ¿Qué mas?**

D.- **683** – repitió lentamente

H.- **Ok ya entro** – dijo buscando los contactos – **aquí esta es el 5712356064 ¿lo anotaste?**

D.- **Si, si gracias**

H.- **De nada rubia, nos vemos pronto no?**

D.- **Lo más pronto que podamos** – aseguro – **te quiero H, gracias**

H.- **También te quiero rubia, saluda a las chicas por mi ok**

D.- **Ok, chau** – termino la llamada y suspiro levemente

Ya tenia el numero del representante de Lea, pero ahora tenia miedo de llamarlo, siempre habían tenido una buena relación pero, eso había sido hace mucho, no sabia como iba a reaccionar al escuchar su voz, pero era algo que tenia que hacer, soltó aire lentamente y marco el numero, espero unos tonos hasta que contestaron

N.- **Alo** - dijo el hombre muy seguro

D.- **Hola Nico** - respondió con la voz temblorosa

N.- **Dianna** - dijo, y se quedo unos segundos en silencio, silencio que estaba haciendo estragos la tranquilidad de la rubia - **Cuanto tiempo** - dijo al fin - **Como estas?** - pregunto suavemente

D.- **Yo... Eeehhh...yo.. Yo estoy... estoy bien...**. - tartamudeo

**N.- Enserio Di? Por la forma en la que estas hablando podría decir que te comieron la lengua los ratones** - espeto divertido

D.- **Enserio** - dijo más segura - **No estas molesto conmigo?** - pregunto incrédula

Ni**.- Porque tendría que estar molesto contigo?**

D.- **Tal ves porque la ultima que nos vimos no te dije cosas muy agradables**

Ni.- **Estabas enojada, decepcionada y creías que era yo quien había convencido a Lea que eras solo un estorbo en su carrera**

D.- **Lo siento** - susurro - **no quise decir lo que dije **

Ni.- **No hay problema, esta todo olvidado** - espeto - **pero dime, que haces llamándome después de tanto tiempo?**

D.- **Necesito saber algo acerca de Lea **

Ni.- **Espera, acaso no esta contigo?**

D.- **Si, si esta acá**

Ni.- **Genial me la puedes pasar, necesito hablar con ella**

D.- **Eeehhhh ósea esta acá en la isla, pero ahora no esta acá conmigo, pero si es por lo de la serie ya me dijeron que los ensayos se adelantaron así que mañana mismo la subo a un avión para que regrese no te preocupes** - dijo rápidamente

Ni.- **A ver, tranquilízate y respira ok?**

D.- **Ok**

Ni.- **Dime una cosa Dianna han arreglado las cosas entre ustedes?**

D.- **Aaaaahhhhh Hemos tenido una conversación donde aclaramos todo** – dijo, no sabia hasta que punto contarle

Ni.- **Genial me alegro, pero lo que quiero saber es si han vuelto a ser pareja?**

D.- **Aun no** – estaba mas confundida – **Espera un momento** – pidió - **¿tu quieres que nosotros volvamos a ser pareja?**

Ni.- **Escucha Di** – pidió suavemente - **Cuándo Lea y tú me contaron acerca de su relación ¿Qué fue lo que dije?**

D.- **Mmmmmmmm dijiste que era algo genial y que nos ayudarías a mantener la relación oculta** – susurro

Ni.- **Durante todos los años que trabajo para Lea, nunca la vi tan feliz como cuando estaba contigo y puedes decir que soy un representante muy raro, pero a mi me importa mas eso que la carrera de ella** – dijo logrando poner sentimental a la rubia –**Creo que debes saber algo** – continuo – **Cuando Lee me llamo hace tiempo, diciéndome que tenia que ir a la oficina de Ryan a revisar un nuevo contrato me sorprendí, pensé que tal vez iban a renovar contratos o algo relacionado con la serie, pero cuando llegue a la oficina y me hicieron leer el contrato donde iba a fingir el romance con Cory, lo firme sin ninguna duda por que Lea me había dicho que lo haga, en ese momento yo no sabia lo que había pasado con ustedes y pensé que tu y ella seguían juntas y que Lea lo hacia para que la prensa no moleste tanto, no hablaba mucho con Lee en ese momento, se escapaba de mi igual que lo esta haciendo ahora** – dijo logrando hacer sonreír a la rubia – **Pero pocos días después me llamaste y…. bueno ya sabes que paso**

D**.- Lo siento mucho Nico yo enloque…..** – comenzó a disculparse

N.- **Ya dije que esta todo olvidado** – interrumpió – **el punto es que tu llamada fue lo que me abrió los ojos y me hizo dar cuenta que no todo era como yo pensaba, así que busque a la morena y lo que encontré era** – suspiro – **bueno no era ella, estaba destrozada se había ido a su departamento en NY y se encerró ahí, martirizándose con la idea que era la peor persona del mundo, sabes lo que nos costo sacarla de ese estado? Jon y Edith trabajaron mucho para lograrlo, cuando pudo salir de la depresión que la hundía se convenció de que tenia que dejar las cosas como estaban y seguir adelante, ninguno pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, así que volvió a LA y represento el mejor papel de su vida, tenia que hacerle creer a todos que estaba bien, le pidió a Cory que no le dijera a nadie que su relación era de mentira y comenzó a fingir, luego de unos meses comenzó a ser consciente de lo que había hecho realmente, creo que ver lo feliz que eres con Pettiffer la ayudo un poco, entonces alguien le dijo que fue Cory quien le conto a Ryan acerca de ustedes y que entre los dos crearon un plan para separarlas, decidiendo que la mas débil e insegura era Lea así que era a ella a quien tenia que convencer de terminar la relación, fue ese momento que por fin abrió los ojos, me pidió que rompiera el contrato, algo que me esta costando muchísimo, por cierto** – quiso suavizar el ambiente – **y después de llorar un mes decidió que te iba a recuperar** - contaba

La rubia escuchaba atentamente pero no entendía porque le estaba diciendo todo eso

**Ni.- A lo que quiero llegar es que sepas, que estés segura que toda la relación de Cory y Lea fue mentira todo el tiempo, ella nunca dejo de amarte, y si yo hubiese hablado con Lee antes de firmar, el contrato ese nunca hubiese existido, por eso solo puedes culparme a mi **

D .- **No lo sabia, gracias por aclararlo** - le dijo

Ni.- **bueno creo que yo ya hable mucho, Que era lo que querías?**

D.- **Ahh si, necesito saber del disco de Lea**

Ni.- **Del disco de Lee?** - pregunto sorprendido

D.- **Si Lea me dijo que había rechazado el disco y quiero saber que tiene que hacer ahora para grabar el disco, no se tal ves hablar con los productores o...**

Ni.- **Nada** - corto las palabras de la rubia - **lo del disco ya esta arreglado**

D.- **Como?**

Ni.- **Hable con los productores y están tan interesados que no tienen ningún problema en empezar el día que Lea lo decida** - conto muy feliz porque eso solo significaba que el talento de la morena era mucho

D.- **Enserio?** - dijo entre sorprendida y orgullosa - **eso es genial**

Ni.- **Si lo se** - dijo - **ahora solo necesito avisarle eso también Puedes decirle que me llame?Por favor**

D.- **Puedo...puedo darle yo la noticia?** - pidió titubeando

Ni.- **No veo porque no** - concedió ya que el de verdad quería mucho a la rubia - **dile también lo de la serie ok**

D.- **Ok** - dijo feliz

Ni.- **Genial ahora dime en que tiempo nos vemos?**

D.- **Tenia planeado regresar en 12 días pero creo que ahora voy a comprar pasajes para el primer vuelo que salga** - espeto tristemente no quería irse de esa isla nunca

Ni.- **Ocho días Di** - dijo - **no se donde están ni cuanto tarden en regresar, eso ya tienen que verlo ustedes, pero que te parece si nos vemos aquí en 8 días**

D.- **Seria estupendo** - dijo muy feliz - **gracias de verdad, quisiera seguir hablando pero tengo que hacer otra llamada** – hubiese querido seguir hablando con el chico pero ya no podía, quería llamar a Jess y contarle lo que había pasado con la morena ese día

Ni.- **Tranquila Dianna todo esta bien, no lo olvides nos vemos en 8 días**

D.- **Nos vemos Nico** – colgó más feliz, todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba así que llamo a su amiga para contarle lo que había vivido ese día

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado, aunque le había tenido miedo de dar ese salto, el momento que estuvo en el aire se sintió libre, fue el mejor momento de su vida, lo disfruto hasta que piso la tierra

L.- **Woowwww** – exclamaba feliz – **fue increíble** – decía dando saltitos, espero que el instructor le quitara el arnés y corrió hacia donde sus amigos – **Fue maravilloso** – grito abrazando a Dianna que sonreía al ver la emoción de la morena – **Gracias, gracias, gracias**

D.- **Que bien que te gusto, me alegro mucho** – sonreía

L.- **Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? Porfa** – pedía

I.- **Lo siento pero el viento tomo fuerza, ya no se puede saltar mas hoy** – informaba el instructor destrozando la ilusión de Lea

L.- **Ufaaa** – se enojaba – **¿Por qué tarde tanto en animarme?** – se reprochaba - **¿No pudiste amenazarme antes?** – le decía a la rubia en modo de reproche

D.- **Jajajaja yo te lo dije, fuiste tu la que quería que le rogaran para hacerlo** – contesto riendo, la actitud de Lea le parecía tierna.

L.- **Yo no quería que me rogaran** – espeto – **solo tenia miedo** – confeso en un susurro

D.- **Bueno ya viste que no paso nada malo** – acaricio levemente el brazo de la morena – **Te gusto y te ganaste un día** – le dijo sonriendo

L.- **Hablando de eso** – agacho la mirada – **cuando….cuando crees que..que… que podamos tener ese día?** – pregunto nerviosa

D.- **Mmmmmmm ¿que te parece pasado mañana?** – sugirió

L.- **¿Por qué no mañana?**

D.- **Vamos a quedarnos hasta muy tarde esta noche viendo las películas y mañana vamos a estar muy cansadas y supongo que el día que vamos a tener necesita de todas nuestras energías no?**

L.- **Eeehhhh si, si claro** – decía indecisa, no tenía ni ida de que era lo que iban a hacer – **Entonces pasado mañana** – repitió

D.- **Seguro** – confirmo - **¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya? Los chicos ya están en el auto** – señalo hacia donde estaba la furgoneta que los llevaba de regreso al galpón

L.- **Esta bien** – dijo ruborizándose un poco – **Vamos** – comenzó a caminar

D.- **Vamos** – dijo siguiendo a la morena, llegaron a la furgoneta y subieron, Dianna se fue a sentar hasta el final donde Naya, mientras la morena se sentó junto a Oliver, una vez acomodados todos comenzó el camino de regreso

N.- **¿Por qué no te sentaste junto a ella?**

D.- **Ya habían escogido los asientos, no es mi culpa** – se defendió

N**.- Yo creo que no quieres que los chicos sepan que se perdonaron todo y están juntas, podías pedirle a Oli que se siente acá conmigo** – dijo

D**.- No estamos juntas** – aclaro – **estamos trabajando en eso** – susurro cabizbaja

N.- **¿En que están trabajando?** – susurro

D.- **Ya te lo dije, bueno ella te lo dijo estamos sanando nuestras heridas de a poco y des….**

N.- **Ya le dijiste que la amas?** – interrumpió

D.- **No hablamos de nuestros sentimientos** – contesto tímidamente

N.- **Pero no crees que deberían de hacerlo? Porque no puedes decírselo?**

D.- **Y si se lo digo y….** – se quedo callada

N.- **Y ….** – le animaba a continuar

D.- **Y no me dice lo mismo?**

N.- **Nahhh enserio? Como puedes pensar que no pueda corresponderte? Si te lo viene demostrando desde que llegamos, aguantando tus malos tratos esperando que le des la oportunidad de explicarte todo, de hecho creo que te lo esta demostrando desde antes, renunciando al disco, al contrato y….**

D.- **Oh que bien que lo mencionas, acabo de recordar algo**

N.-**No me cambies el tema rubia** – dijo seriamente

D.- **Es algo importante** – espeto – **Tenemos que regresar antes de lo previsto**

N**.- ¿Por qué?** – pregunto confundida

D.- **Los ensayos de la serie se adelantaron Lea y tú tienen que volver lo más antes posible**

N.- **¿Cómo es eso posible?** – decía mas confundida y enojada

D.- **Nay** – dijo intentando tranquilizarla – **¿Hace cuanto no hablas con Lisa? O con Hemo o Chord?**

N.- **No hable con nadie, desde que llegue acá**

D.- **Exacto, como esperas ser una gran actriz y cantante si llegas a unas playas bonitas con un lindo atardecer y te olvidas de todo?**

N.- **Eeeehhhh no voy a discutir eso, pero estamos de vacación** – exclamo

D.- **Pero Ryan cito a una reunión y como la mayoría estaba ahí y acepto adelantar los ensayos**

N.- **Maldición, yo que ya me había acostumbrado al lugar** – decía decepcionada

D.- **Jajaajja, podemos volver no te preocupes**

N.- **Y en Los Ángeles vamos a saltar nuevamente?** – pregunto ilusionada – **creo que a Hemo le encantara**

D.- **Lo que tu quieras loquita** – decía sonriendo – **y por lo otro no te preocupes lo voy a hacer **

N.- **Cuando?** – molestaba un poco

D.- **Pasado maña**na – contesto rápidamente

N.- **¿Qué va a pasar pasado mañana?**

D.- **Yo te lo quería contar pero** – sonreía – **Upppsss ya llegamos** – dijo levantando los hombros y saliendo de la furgoneta.

**EN LA NOCHE**

N.- **Lea ya alistaste todo?** – gritaba desde su cuarto

L.- ¿**Qué?** – preguntaba confundida

N.- **¿Qué si ya…..**

L.- **Te escuche la primera vez no lo repitas** – le decía - **¿Por qué tengo que alistar algo yo, si fue tu idea?**

N.- **Espera un momento** – pedía – **¿estas enojada por algo?**

L.- **Sip, gracias por mencionarlo me explicas ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esta reunión sin avisarme?**

N.- **Tú también te vas a enojar por que arruine sus planes?** – pregunto juguetona – **Si de verdad quisieran hacer esto a solas podían buscar una solución no? Porque no se van a ver sus películas románticas o frikis al cuarto de Di?**

L.- **Se le quemo el Reproductor DVD** – aclaro, la idea al principio era hacer eso para no molestar a la latina pero ante ese inconveniente decidieron hacerlo en el cuarto de las morenas, de todas formas buscarían la forma de deshacerse de la latina

N.- **Voy a compensarlas ok?** – dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente – **Puedes ir a abrir la puerta?** – pregunto ya que desde hace unos buenos segundos estaban tocando

L.- **eeehhh** – decía saliendo de su mente – **Si, si claro ya voy** – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Los chicos habían ido a bañarse y ahora llegaban todos juntos, luego de una pequeña discusión acerca de las películas que verían, y decidir en que orden las iban a ver, todos se acomodaron en el pequeño "colchón" que habían armado en el piso.

Lea, Oliver, Espacio vacio, Naya, Tom y Melissa, esa había sido la forma en la que se acomodaron mientras la rubia se encargaba de traer las palomitas, cuando llego y vio el espacio que le habían guardado y apunto estuvo de echarse pero recordó lo que le había dicho la latina

D.- **Perdona Oliver** – dijo llamando la atención de todos - **Puedes recorrer hacia Naya por favor** – pidió dulcemente – **quisiera echarme ahí** – dijo, comenzando a ruborizarse

O.- **No hay problema, lo que sea para mi rubia favorita**

D.- **Gracias** – agradeció y se echo junto a la morena, quien la veía estupefacta

L.- **¿Qué esta pasando?** – pregunto

D.- **Nada** – respondió – **nada importante pero ya viste las películas que nos esperan esta noche?** **Yo si y no creo poder soportarlo y se que a ti no te gusta el terror, siempre terminas abrazada al que esta a lado tuyo** – susurro y cerro los ojos siendo consciente de lo que acababa de explicar

L.- **Eso significa que puedo abrazarte a ti? O no querías que me abrase a Oliver?** – preguntaba divertida, mientras veía a la rubia nerviosa, si decía que SI a la primera significaba que la rubia ya estaba avanzando y si elegía la segunda significaba que estaba celosa, cualquiera de las opciones era buena señal.

Dianna giro los ojos y sonrió – **Ven aquí** – dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos y comenzando así abrazadas la maratón de películas.


	28. Chapter 28

Dianna salía del ascensor un poco nerviosa, tenia miedo de lo que podía pasar ese día que para su gusto empezaba muy temprano ¿Por qué Lea le había citado a las 7:30 de la mañana? ¿Qué podían hacer tan temprano? Tenía sus dudas al respecto del horario pero una pequeña suplica de la morena y un grito de su amiga diciéndole que se deje llevar le habían convencido de hacerle caso y aceptar el horario. Llego al vestíbulo y vio a la morena parada a lado de la puerta principal mirando hacia la calle, esperando algo, estaba nerviosa, la rubia conocía muy bien a Lea y por la forma en la que se movía y jugaba con sus manos sabia que ella también estaba nerviosa

D.- Heeeyyy Lee – dijo cuando ya se hallaba detrás de ella, la morena dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa – Jajaja siento haberte asustado

L.- No me asustaste, solo me sorprendió tu presencia tan puntual – se defendió

D.- Hey! – espeto intentando sonar enojada – no siempre soy impuntual

L.- Por favor cariño – le llamo como lo hacia antes sin darse cuenta – eres el ser mas impuntual de este planeta – jugo un poco – tal ves incluso de todos los planetas

D.- Creo que estas empezando este día muy, muuuyyyy mal señorita Sarfati – le dijo seriamente, pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa

L.- Jajajaja, lo siento – soltó una sonora carcajada – prometo no volver a hacerlo

D.- Esta bien – contesto – bueno ¿a donde vamos? – pregunto curiosa

L.- Debemos ir a tomar el teleférico para bajar al puerto – dijo la morena

D.- Al puerto? Para que vamos a ir al puerto?

L.- Puedes confiar en mi por favor – pidió poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado

D.- Ok vamos – contesto divertida comenzando a caminar – espera – se detuvo de repente como si hubiese descubierto algo – En que vamos a ir hasta el teleférico? – pregunto fingiendo preocupación y mirando asustada a la morena No me digas que quieres ir caminando exclamo te desmayarías en el camino termino juguetonamente

L.- Muy graciosa – contesto empujando el hombro de Dianna suavemente – Estoy esperando nuestro transporte aclaro seriamente

D.- Genial dijo parandose junta a la morena, dirijiendo su vista al frente y se quedo callada unos segundos Que tipo de transporte estamos esperando?*? - volvió a hablar

L.- Puedes dejar de hacer preguntas acerca de todo?Quiero darte un día lleno de sorpresas - pidió

D.- Esta bien, ya no pregunto - dijo mirando nuevamente a la calle intentando parecer seria.

Lea sonrió ante la actitud de la rubia y comenzó a contar mentalmente ...

D.- Es una moto? Pregunto sin mirarla

Lea sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente, esas eran las cosas que extrañaba, miro hacia la rubia quien seguía mirando la calle pero mantenía una actitud aniñada y se mordía el labio, suspiro lentamente - nop, no es una moto - contesto provocando que la sonrisa de Dianna crezca

D.- Tal vez un burro? - pregunto mirándola

L.- Un burro? - le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido

D.- si ya sabes, tipo caballo, pelo gris orejas largas - decida mientras imitaba cada característica – El de Sherk y Fiona

L.- se lo q que es un burro Di – contesto divertida

D.- Bueno es uno de los medios de transporte más común en la isla – se defendió

L.-Pues nop, no estamos esperando un burro

D.- Mmmmmmm le pediste el auto a Tommy – volvió a preguntar

L.- Nop – sonreía al escuchar todas las ideas de la rubia quien se había quedado callada con la frente fruncida

D.- Es una moto?

L.- Jajajajaja – le dio un ataque de risa – Ya preguntaste eso Di – dijo

D.- Es que ya se me acabaron las ideas – se defendía – Porfa dime – suplicaba – necesito saber que es lo que estam….

L.- Mira –interrumpió – ahí viene – señalo al final de la calle

D.- Oh Dios – murmuro con la boca abierta – Es un Jeep – grito mirando hacia donde la morena – Un jeep – exclamo emocionadísima – Genial – corrió hacia donde el jeep estaba siendo estacionado

E.- Señorita Sarfati? – pregunto el muchacho a la rubia quien era la que se había acercado a el auto

D.- Eeehhh no, no yo..yooo no

L.- Soy yo – aclaro llegando junto al chico

E.- Ok, acá esta el auto que alquilo – hablo seriamente – tiene que firmar esto – le alcanzo el contrato

L.- Bien acá esta – le devolvió el contrato – Gracias por todo – agradeció al muchacho

E.- De nada – dijo – solo tiene que llamar al número de la tarjeta cuando quiera devolverlo

L.- De acuerdo – respondió – Gracias por todo – volvió a agradecer cuando el chico ya se iba – y bien – le dijo a la rubia – ¿Te gusta?

D.- Estas preguntándome eso enserio? Me encanta– grito

L.- Sabia que te iba a gustar – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

D.- Espera – dijo – No lo pensaras manejar vos verdad?

L.- Jajajaja ¿Por qué no?

D.- A ver – dijo – seamos conscientes un momento – pidió - ¿Por qué no tendrías que manejar tu?

Razón #1: tendrías que pagar extra por todos los arreglos que le tendrían que hacer después,

Razón #2: las calles de acá son muy estrechas y tú no quieres matar a nadie verdad?

Razón #3: Yo no me subo a un auto que tú manejes

Señalo sus razones

L.- Aushhh eso dolió – se hacia a las ofendidas – pero te lo perdonare, porque no pienso manejar yo, el auto lo vas a manejar tu hasta que nos vayamos – explico

D.- Enserio? – pregunto entusiasmada

L.- Claro ¿Quieres? – pregunto temerosa

D.- siiiii – grito – gracias, gracias, gracias – decía mientras abrazaba a la morena y le regalaba un beso en los labios, el primero de aquel día – Vamos? – decía mientras se subía al asiento del piloto

L.- Por ti – susurro solo para ella – voy al mismísimo infierno – rodeo el auto y subió al asiento del copiloto

Ya dentro del auto la rubia se calmo un poco ya que a la hora de manejar era muy responsable, por eso nunca había sufrido ningún accidente o ninguna infracción

D.- Bien – prendió el auto y lo puso en marcha – Al teleférico verdad?

L.- Exacto – dijo - al puerto.

Diana comenzó a manejar despacio por las estrechas calles, luego de unos minutos en silencio la morena hablo

L.- Me piensas contar porque regresamos antes a L.A?

D.- Ah si, se me olvido contarte, de echo ¿Cuánto hace que no hablas con Nico?

L.- Con Nico? No lo se, desde antes de que venga acá ¿Por?

D.- Bueno yo hable con el hace unos días y me dijo que las grabaciones de la serie se adelantaron y tenias que estar ahí lo mas pronto posible

L.- Porque?

D.- Van a adelantar el inicio de la temporada por lo tanto tienen que adelantar todo – dijo – ya sabes como son estas cosas

L.- Si, si – le quito importancia al asunto – Espera ¿De que hablaste con Nico? – pregunto curiosa

D.- Mira ahí esta el teleférico – cambio de tema rápidamente, no quería tener que decirle que era lo que habían hablado – Vamos – dijo bajándose del auto y esperando que la morena la siguiera

L- No me voy a olvidar rubia, no lo voy a olvidar – susurro para ella misma

Caminaron hasta la oficina del teleférico y compraron el ticket para poder bajar hasta el puerto, esperaron a uno de las cabinas de teleférico y se subieron primeras pero para desgracia de la morena se subió también una pequeña familia así que no iba a poder hablar con la rubia como quería

D.- Hola – saludo a los adultos – De vacaciones? – pregunto, mas por cortesía que por interés

A.- Sip, vacaciones familiares soy Adam, esta es mi esposa Spencer y mis dos hijos Bob- presento señalando al pequeño que se hallaba sentado junto a su madre – y este es Sean – señalo al pequeño que estaba junto a el con cara de asustado

D.- Hola pequeñín – le dijo al niño para que fuera cogiendo confianza, poco a poco logro que los dos pequeños fueran acercándose y comiencen a jugar con ella.

Lea solo la miraba hechizada, imaginándose como seria un futuro junto a la rubia, un futuro juntas dentro de unos cuantos años, los niños era algo que quería en su vida, uno de sus sueños era ser mama y serlo junto a Dianna era el mejor de los sueños.

15 minutos después llegaron al puerto y se despiden de la familia que acababan de conocer

D.- Genial y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer? – pregunto entusiasmada –

Podemos ir a desayunar? Tengo hambre – pedía

L.- Tranqui – pedía – vamos a desayunar en el bote

D.- Bote? – no entendía - ¿Qué bote?

L.- Ese bote – decía señalando hacia el mar, detrás de la rubia que se giro y pudo ver un pequeño crucero

D.- Eso no es un bote – decía al salir de su asombro – es un crucero

L.- Solo es uno pequeño – dijo quitándole importancia – solo vamos a dar un paseo por el mar e después iremos a Armeni – conto – esta bien?

D.- Si, si claro – salía del asombro – parece que este día va a ser genial – le dijo a la morena – nos subimos ya?

L- Creo que seria lo mejor a menos que queramos que nos deje

D.- Genial – espeto – Vamos? – dijo extendiendo su mano para agarrar la de la morena y caminar hacia el bote.

Subieron al bote y dieron un pequeño paseo en el bote antes de que el recorrido comenzara, cuando el crucero zarpo decidieron ir al comedor a desayunar algo ya que ninguna lo había hecho. Una vez que cada una tenía su desayuno escogido se dirigieron a una de las mesas del comedor y se sentaron

L.- Y bien piensas decirme que fue lo que hablaron Nico y tú?

D.- Como es que nunca olvidas dejas pasar ningún detalle? Tienes que recordar todo?

L.- Cualquier conversación que tenga contigo es importante para mí, las recuerdo todas

D.- Todas? – pregunto

L.- Todas – contesto – Incluso aquellas donde me hablabas de esa música rara que tanto te gusta – le dijo sonriendo

D.- Heyy no es música rara es buena música – defendió sus gustos

L.- Lo que tú digas

D.- Como puede ser que siendo una de las personas más talentosas que conozco, no sepas apreciar una buena canción

L.- No dije que fueran malas, dije que son raras

D- Ósea que me estas diciendo rara a mi? Te estas hundiendo solita Sarfati, solita – sonreía ante la cara de incredulidad de la morena y volvía a dedicarle tiempo a su desayuno

L.- Me encanta como siempre logras cambiar de tema rubia pero como te deci…

D.- Escribí un guion – interrumpió haciendo callar a la morena – No es de un corto, esta vez es un guion serio – conto sorprendiendo a la neoyorkina

L.- Enserio? Eso es genial Di – decía emocionada – de verdad es maravilloso estoy muy orgullosa de ti, estoy segura que es el mejor guion de todos y todos van a querer llevarlo acabo, apenas lo muestres todos van a querer hacer la película y luego va a ….. – la morena divagaba totalmente

D.- Me encanta como cuando comienzas a hablar no puedes parar – interrumpió la rubia –Solo escribí el guion Lee, no pienso mostrárselo a nadie – dijo

L.- Como? – pregunto sorprendida

D.- Lo escribí por mi, no tengo ninguna intención de vender el guion, mucho menos de hacerlo película – contesto

L.- ¿Por qué? – volvía a preguntar, no podía entender como Dianna no valoraba su propio talento

D.- ¿Y si a nadie le gusta? – dijo tristemente, agachando la mirada, Lea sujeto la barbilla de la rubia y le levanto el rostro

L.- Eso seria imposible Di .no creo que haya ninguna persona en la tierra a la que no le guste lo que haces – intento animarla

D.- No puedes asegurarlo

L.- Que te parece si hacemos algo – sugirió

D.- Que cosa?

L.- Me dejas leer tu guion y te doy mi punto de vista

D.- Tu vas a decir que es bueno – sonrió un poco –no vas a ser neutral

L.- Prometo que si – puso la mano derecha sobre el pecho sobre su corazón – lo leo y te digo lo que me parece, prometo serte sincera

D.- Si lo prometes enserio te lo muestro, pero tienes que prometer que si no te gusta me lo vas a decir, sin importar que eso destroce mi corazoncito ¿De acuerdo?

L.- Lo prometo, pero ¿Me dejas curar tu corazoncito si lo tengo que romper? – pregunto divertida

D.- Jajajajajaja, estas loca – decía entre risas - ¿Cómo voy a dejar que tu me lo cures, si vas a ser tu quien me lo va a romper?

L.- Solo es una idea, de todas maneras dudo que tu guion no me guste, seria casi imposible

D.- Esta bien te lo voy mostrar, pero mejor cuando volvamos a L.A ok

L.- Porque? - pregunto algo decepcionada

D.- A ver si te doy mi guion al volver al hotel y mañana los chicos vienen para que hagamos algo, no se ir a surfear o ir a pasear por las ruinas irías con nosotros?

L.- Claro que si - contesto rápidamente, la rubia la miro fijamente durante unos segundos después levanto una ceja y ladeo la cabeza, antes de que diga algo Lea hablo - Claro que no - volvió a decir pero esta vez confesando sus verdaderas intenciones - Si me das tu guion no podría hacer nada hasta terminar de leerlo - decía de manera tierna - pero es que...

D.- Es que nada, por eso no te lo voy a dar hasta que volvamos a L.A - dijo muy segura - no estamos acá para hablar de guiones, ni de lo que hable con Nico, ni de ninguna cosa estresante de acuerdo

L.- Eso quiere decir que lo que hablaste con Nico es algo estresante?

D.- Nop, para nada - contesto - solo creo que es algo de lo que no tenemos que hablar - dijo - o por lo menos no hoy, hoy toca saborear este riquísimo desayuno, bueno que ya nos hemos terminado, aprovechar el sol, sacar unas buenas fotos y disfrutar de la compañía - decía logrando hacer sonrojar a la morena - especialmente eso ultimo - repetía, Lea estuvo tentada de seguir insistiendo con lo de Nico pero después de lo que le dijo prefirió aprovechar la conversación para otra de las sorpresas que tenia preparada

L.- Y vamos a sacar las fotos con tu "súper" cámara desechable verdad? - se burlaba de la cámara que Dianna se había comprado en una de las tienditas cuando salieron del teleférico, mientras buscaba algo dentro el bolso que llevaba con ella

D.- Hey - se quejo - no molestes a mi cámara Sarfati - amenazo

L.- Jajajajajaja no me burlo - se defendía - solo digo que debe ser muy frustrante para ti tener que usar esa camarita en lugar de una de esas gigantes que tienes

D.- Genial, ahora insulta a mis cámaras - dijo seriamente - estas muy abajo Sarfati, muy, muy abajo - sonreía

L.- Bueno espero que esto me ayude a subir unos cuantos puntos - decía mientras colocaba una caja planteada sobre la mesa

D.- Que eso? - pregunto apenas vio la caja

L.- Un regalo - espeto tranquila

D.- Para quien? - Ni siquiera sabía para que preguntaba si era algo lógico

L.- Para ti obviamente - contesto

D.- Porque?

L.- Porque me gusta verte sonreír - contesto confundiendo a la rubia

D.- Como?

L.- Me encanta verte sonreír - dijo - y se que lo que hay dentro de la caja te va a hacer eso

D.- Dios - hablo rápidamente - no es un perrito verdad?

L.- Como voy a poner a un perrito dentro de una caja?

D.- No, no, no lo se, yo y yo yo - tartamudeaba, obviamente no era un perrito como lo pudo siquiera pensar

L.- Me crees capaz de poner un perrito dentro de una caja? - decía enojada, ahora le tocaba jugar a ella

D.- No, no, no yo yo no quería, no quer

L.- Jajajaja si vieras tu cara en este momento – reía

D.- Eres mala enana, muy mala

L.- Vamos deja de hablar y abre tu regalo

D.- Ok – decía y destapaba la caja – Oh Dios, no, no, no, no ¿Como la conseguiste? – preguntaba mientras levantaba una cámara Nikon Professional

L.- No se si lo sabes pero acá en Grecia también hay tiendas donde venden estas cosas – contestaba satisfecha

D.- No puedo aceptarla – dijo rápidamente – debió de haberte costado mucho es un…

L.- Una de las mejores cámaras del mundo, tiene un lente envidiable y es especial para fotografiar paisajes y esas cosas – conto

D.- Exacto es una belleza de cámara, gracias, pero es demasiado – insistía – te la voy a pagar

L.- Ni siquiera la intentes – la voz de la morena cambio de repente – Es un regalo ok

D.- Gracias, gracias, gracias – exclamaba emocionada y regalándole un pequeño beso en los labios

L.- De nada – decía volviendo a relajarse

D.- No puedo esperar para llegar a la isla y estrenarla – explicaba cuando una voz que salía por los parlantes del crucero la interrumpió

ESTIMADOS PASAJEROS LES HABLA SU

CAPITAN PARA DARLES LA BIENVENIDA

EN ESTE PEQUEÑO VIAJE, ESPERO QUE

DISFRUTEN EL RECORRIDO.

PARA TODOS AQUELLOS A LOS QUE LES GUSTA

LA NATURALEZA LES INVITO A DIRIGIRSE

A ESTRIBOR DEL BARCO DONDE EN ESTE

MOMENTO UNA FAMILIA DE DELFINES NOS ACOMPAÑA.

GRACIAS POR ELEGIRNOS Y DISFRUTEN EL RECORRIDO.

Cuando el capitán termino de hablar Lea miro a la rubia quien se encontraba con una sonrisa increíble y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial

L.- Que pasa? – pregunto

D.- Creo que no voy a tener que pisar tierra para estrenar la cámara – conto

L.- Quieres ir a ver los delfines?

D.- A verlos y a fotografiarlos – decía – Vamos apúrate – se levanto de golpe, con una mano agarro la cámara y con la otra sujeto la mano de la morena, quien también se levanto, agarro su bolso y camino junto a la rubia.

Salieron del comedor y fueron hacia donde el capitán había indicado, por suerte no había mucha gente, la rubia busco un buen lugar con la vista y se dirigió hasta ahí seguida por la morena que estaba encantada con la actitud de la rubia que parecía un niño a quien le habían dado muchos dulces

D.- Esto es genial - gritaba emocionada - mira cuantos delfines -le decía a la morena señalándolos mientras nadan y saltaban junto al barco, y era realmente un momento único, poder apreciar a esas maravillosas criaturas por primera vez en un lugar que no era un acuario, era hermoso, ver como nadaban libres en su hogar, sin miedo, confiando en que las personas de ese barco no les iban a hacer daño, hizo que le de envidia, ella también quería ser libre y poder ir a donde quisiera junto a su pareja en la ciudad donde vivían, sin miedo de que las vean y destrocen sus carreras y esta vez lo iba a lograr.

Faltando una hora para el medio día llegan al puerto de Armeni donde habían varios barcos pesqueros, algunas tiendas, restaurantes, tiendas para comprar carnada y cosas de buceo, el puerto no era muy grande lo mas importante de este lugar era el pueblo de OIA que se hallaba subiendo por la carretera, pero en ese momento no importaba

D.- Esto es muy bonito – decía mientras le sacaba fotos a casi todo lo que veía – Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto dirigiéndose a la morena

L.- Vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas a esa tienda que esta ahí – explico mientras señalaba una de las tiendas

D.- Carnada? Enserio L? Que vamos a hacer nosotros con carnada?

L.- No esa tienda, la que esta a lado – aclaraba mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a la rubia

D.- "SURF & BUCEO" – leía el letrero que colgaba en la tienda – Enserio? – preguntaba emocionada

L.- Sip – dijo

D.- Así que… ¿surf o buceo? – le pregunto

L.- Lo que tu quieras – contesto segura

D.- Surf – exclamo

L.- Ni loca – dijo rápidamente – definitivamente Buceo – dijo contradiciendo a la rubia y entrando a la tienda, dejando a Dianna con la boca abierta mirando como se iba, después de unos segundos reacciono y siguió a la morena quien se hallaba frente al que parecía el encargado, luego de una pequeña conversación el muchacho se fue y Dianna aprovecho su oportunidad acercándose sigilosamente a la neoyorkina y parándose detrás de ella, puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena y la jala pegándola a su cuerpo, dejando a la morena congelada, se acerco a su oído y susurro

D.- Intentas jugar conmigo? – le pregunto suavemente

L.- Yo, yo…. yo ….nn..no….no – estaba muy nerviosa

D.- No, me gusta que jueguen conmigo morena – le dijo – dije que surf y surf será ok –le decía apretándola mas contra ella – Ok?

L.- No…no…noooo….yo..y….yo – definitivamente estaba anonadada

E1.- Esto es todo lo que necesita para bucear señorita – interrumpía el encargado, haciendo que la rubia suelte rápido la cintura de la morena y se ponga a ver los catálogos que se hallaban sobre una mesa – Gafas de buceo – decía mientras ponía las cosas sobre la mesa – tubos para respirar y aletas – mostraba orgulloso de lo bien que estaba haciendo su trabajo, aunque si ingles tenia un acento muy gracioso –¿Solo harán buceo de superficie verdad?

D.- Buceo de superficie? – pregunto interrumpiendo por primera vez - ¿Cómo es eso?

E1.- Con este equipo no puedes entrar mas de 10 mts, si quieren sumergirse mas, necesitan un tanque si o si – explicaba

D.- No te preocupes, no vamos a necesitar el tanque – contestaba, acercándose y dirigiéndose exclusivamente al muchacho, ignorando a la sorprendida morena quien no sabia que decir ni que hacer – un favor – le pedía el muchacho – por si acaso no tienes un equipo rosado? – pregunto

E1.- Rosado? Creo, creo que hay algunos el la parte de atrás – decía confundido

D.- Sera que puedes conseguir uno para nosotras – pedía, utilizando su carita de gato con botas – Acá entre nosotros – hacia un gesto señalándose a ella y al encargado – a la amiga – señalo a la morena que seguía congelada – le encanta ese color y estoy casi segura que si no consigo que este equipo sea de ese color me lo reprochara toda la vida

E1.- Voy a ir a ver que consigo – dijo – si me esperan unos minutos talv….

D.- Tomate todos los que quieras – interrumpía al muchacho – no nos vamos a mover – decía sonriendo

E1.- Vuelvo enseguida – decía mientras ya se perdía por la puerta del depósito trasero.

Dianna camino hacia una de las paredes de esa tienda donde habían un montón de fotos formando un mural, observo las fotos y después de unos cuantos segundos le saco una foto y se alejo dirigiéndose hacia los equipos que tenían en el mostrador, mientras la rubia paseaba por la tienda, la morena seguía congelada intentando entender a la rubia.

Cuando logro salir de su asombro se acerco a la rubia quien seguía sacando fotos

L.- ¿Qué paso ahí? – le pregunto

D.- Nada por?

L.- Eeehhh dijiste que...mmm...dijiste que no íbamos a bucear que querías surfear – dijo

D.- Bueno, cambie de parecer – contesto sin mirarla y levantando los hombros para quitarle importancia

L.- Por..por que?

D.- Simple – la miro fijamente – Si surfeamos necesitamos si o si un instructor ósea seriamos tres, en cambio si bucemos solo vamos a ser tu, yo y el maravilloso océano ¿quieres que seamos tres con un instructor? – le pregunto

L.- Nop – espeto rápidamente – no quiero

D.- Genial – dijo levantando su cámara nueva y haciendo una captura de la morena – me encantan estas fotos espontaneas – decía con una sonrisa enorme

L.- No es justo – se quejo – seguro me veo horrible

D.- Por favor tú? Horrible? – decía alejándose de la morena – Nunca – sonreía dejando nuevamente a la morena congelada

E1.- Aca esta tu equipo rosado – el mostraba las cosas – Espero que te gusten

L.- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida

E1.- Ya sabes, no quiero que la rubia reciba tus reproches toda la vida – decía jugando

L.- A mi no me importa el color mientras sea un equi….

D.- Lo conseguiste – interrumpió – muchísimas gracias – le decía al chico - ¿Dónde tengo que pagar? – pregunto

E1.- La caja esta junto a la puerta de salida – señalo con su mano – déjame que haga la nota de venta y te entregaran todo una ves que canceles – dijo comenzando a escribir

D.- De acuerdo – sonrió

E1.- Acá esta – dijo mientras le alcanzaba un papel – ve con esto a la caja y ya te entrego tus cosas

D.- Genial – contesto agarrando a la morena del brazo – gracias por todo

E1.- De nada – contesto sonriendo – Esta pensando que talvez podriamosss ir a….

L.- Esta casada – dijo llamando la atención del chico – Así que la respuesta es obvia no?

El chico miro sorprendido a la morena, luego a la rubia y otra ves a Lea – Y yo tengo novio así que la respuesta también es obvia – dijo – mira allá están – señalo hacia dos chicos que justo en ese momento se hallaban parados afuera de la tienda

E1.- Lo siento – se disculpo rápidamente de las dos – yoyoy…yoo

L.- Mira clientes nuevos – señalo a una pareja que ingresaba ese momento por la puerta principal – creo que nosotras podemos desde acá, si quieres puedes ir a atenderlos – sonreía falsamente

E1.- Si, si, si ya me voy, gracias por comprar las cosas – decía – que tengan un lindo día – les deseo alejándose de las dos actrices

D.- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto divertida

L.- ¿Qué fue que?

D.- Lo que le acabas de decir – señalo – Señorita Sarfati ¿tiene usted novio y yo ni siquiera lo se? Ya vas menos 100 puntos te diré – decía con una sonrisa que difícilmente podía ser mas grande – Vamos de una vez - dijo señalando hacia la caja

L.- Di - dijo suavemente - dame ese papel por favor - pidió extendiendo su mano y mirando la nota donde el muchacho detallo lo que tenían que pagar

D.- No te preocupes Lee, ya lo pago yo - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la caja

L.- Dianna - su voz sonó seria - no voy a dejar que hagas eso, así que dame ese papel por favor

D.- Enserio Lee no es ningún problema para mi pagar las cosas, aunque me quede sin trabajo aun puedo permitírmelo - bromeaba - aunque si quieres puedes pagar tu trajecito rosado - siguió jugando, se dio la vuelta y intento volver a caminar pero la mano de la neoyorkina sobre su hombro no se lo permitió, giro nuevamente para encontrarse con una morena que la miraba con el ceño fruncido

D.- que paso? - pregunto algo temerosa, Lea no dijo nada, se quedo mirándola unos segundos y de repente rompió el pequeño espacio que las separaba y miro fijamente a la rubia, quien se había puesto nerviosa de golpe

L.- No seque significa esta salida para ti, pero para mi es una cita, a la cual te invite yo - decía - así que voy a pagar todo yo Ok - termino y la miro desafiante, sujeto el papel que estaba en la mano de la rubia y se lo quitó suavemente, se giro y camino hasta la caja sin interrupciones y cancelo, le entregaron los equipos y antes de que busque a la rubia sintió como alguien se paraba junto a ella y le ayudaba con las bolsas.

Salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar hacia el islote, estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, Lea no sabia que decir, comenzaba a preocuparle el silencio de la rubia, tal vez no le había gustado lo que le dijo en la tienda, tal vez tenia que disculparse, pero no sabia como hacerlo así que decidió comenzar hablando de otra cosa

L.- Porque pediste que mi equipo sea rosado? - pregunto

D.-Para mi también Lea - dijo sorprendiendo a la morena

L.- Para ti también que? - pregunto suavemente

D.- Para mi también esto es una cita - aclaro mirando a la morena y regalándole una sonrisa que la morena correspondió, volvieron a caminar en silencio pero solo unos cuantos pasos

D.- El rosado te sienta muy bien - hablo, contestando la anterior pregunta - te hace ver linda y joven

L.- Hey - le empujo el hombro suavemente - yo soy joven - reclamo

D.- Aushh - decía frotando su hombro - y fuerte también

L.- Exacto - sonrió - joven, fuerte y talentosa

D.- Y modesta también verdad? - pregunto juguetonamente

L.- Eehh la modestia es para los débiles - decía - y yo soy fuerte recuerdas? - levantaba su brazo para mostrar un musculo que sabia que no tenia, haciendo reír a la rubia

D.- Esta bien señorita "musculitos"- se burlaba - Creo que deberíamos seguir caminando no?

L.- Si, si claro – contesto

D.- Y el islote aun esta muy lejos? – pregunto

L.- No, no solo tenemos que atravesar las tabernas y llegaremos – explicaba señalando hacia el frente

D.- Genial – dijo y siguieron caminando hablando acerca de lo bonito que era el puerto. Llegaron al lugar que le habían indicado a Lea y buscaron un buen lugar, cuando lo escogieron se dirigieron ahí y sacaron unas toallas que la morena había traído, las pusieron sobre la arena y decidieron tomar algo de sol antes de ir a bucear, como la morena le había pedido a Dianna un día antes, la rubia ya traía puesto el traje de baño puesto, así que solo se quitaron la ropa hasta quedar con los bikinis puestos y se echaron en las toallas. Disimuladamente ambas se pasaron algunos segundos observando el cuerpo de la otra, pero ninguna quería hacer sentir incomoda a la otra así que no dijeron nada.

Después de unos 20 minutos Lea se levanto y cogió su bolso, sacando unos sándwiches que había preparado

L.- Prepare esto antes de venir – dijo – Toma es vegetariano – le alcanzo el sándwich y agarro otro para ella.

D.- Gracias - dijo y agarro el sándwich - A que hora vas a sacar las tablas de surf y el equipo de paracaidismo? - pregunto seriamente

L.- que? - pregunto también ya que no había entendido nada

D.- no los traes en tu bolso?

L.- que? - volvió a decir seguía sin entender

D.- es que - explicaba - mira tu bolso - señalo - es tan pequeño, y caben muchas cosas

L.- jajaja, si verdad - por fin había entendido lo gracioso - por eso es uno de mis favoritos - acaricio un poco el bolso - por eso y porque me lo regalaste tu - susurro

D.- Yo no te regale ese bolso, estoy segura, yo te regale uno...

L.- Uno blanco - interrumpió - lo teñí - confeso

D.- Porque? - pregunto - lo mejor de ese bolso era su color, como osas a quitarle su personalidad - exclamo

L.- Me encanta el bolso - dijo - casi siempre lo llevaba conmigo, pero después paso lo que paso entre ambas y no quería que veas que aun llevaba el bolso a todos lados así que con ayuda de Jon lo he teñido - conto

D.- Ósea que Jon lo tiño no?

L.-Yo le ayude - grito, Dianna la miro y levanto una ceja - Yo vi como teñía el bolso - confeso

D.- jajaajja pobre J no quiero ni imaginar las cosas que le haces hacer

L.- El se ofrece voluntariamente - se defendió

D.- Como aquella vez que lo obliga...

L.- que te parece si vamos a bucear de una vez? – le interrumpía poniéndose de pie y comenzando a ponerse su equipo de buceo

D.- Jajajaja ok vamos – decía después de reírse un rato de la actitud de la morena – Lea estoy casi segura que tienes que ponerte el equipo dentro del agua o al menos en la orilla – corregía a la morena – por lo menos las aletas – mientras jugaba con sus aletas se acercaba poco a poco a la morena y le quitaba las gafas y robándole un beso tiernamente – Aunque debo admitir que te ves muy bien con todo el equipo puesto debo preguntar – sonaba seria - ¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto?

L.- Claro que si ¿por?

D.- No eres buena nadando cariño – se burlaba – de hecho como nadadora eres muy buena cantante – decía antes de recibir un golpe en el hombro – Una cantante muy fuerte – se frotaba el lugar del golpe

L.- Creo que ya decidimos que soy muy fuerte, pero también se nadar – hacia un puchero

D.- Nadie dijo que no lo hicieras, solo dije que lo hacías muy mal – dijo sacándole la lengua y caminando hacia el mar agarrando su equipo y su cámara

L.- Espera – grito agarrando también sus cosas y caminando tras de la rubia - ¿Vas a llevar la cámara? – pregunto sorprendida

D.- Claro que si – contesto – no ves que también le puse su traje – le mostraba la cámara que estaba protegida con un estuche de plástico

L.- Bueno entonces vamos para que te demuestre de que estoy echa – decía segura

D.- De huesos, músculos y piel como todos? – se burlaba

L.- Estaba hablando de lo buena que soy en esto del buceo – aclaraba

D.- Lo que tu digas diva – la molestaba un poquito mas – solo no te ahogues porfa, no quiero tener que darle explicaciones a nadie acerca de cómo la "gran" Lea Michelle se ahogo – decía mientras se metía al agua con sus cosas – Y el "GRAN" no es acerca de tu tamaño por si acaso

L.- Deja de meterte con mi tamaño – reclamaba – Tampoco es como que tu fueras mucho mas grande que yo – le decía metiéndose ella también en el agua

D.- Por lo menos tengo una estatura normal. Las personas no tienen que bajar la vista cuando hablan conmigo

L.- Eres mala Agronski

D.-Jajaja – reía – apúrate Sarfati, tenemos que nadar hasta el arrecife

L.- Hasta ahí? – pregunto molesta – Esta muy lejos – se quejo

D.- No seas floja, son solo unos cuantos metros – aclaro

L.- Para ti que tienes una estatura normal, para mi esta a muchosssss metros

D.- Ves – reía mas fuerte – hasta vos admites que eres pequeña

L.- Pequeña pero peligrosa no?

D.- Para nada, esa señora de ahí es más peligrosa que tú – señalaba hacia la playa, donde había una señora de muy avanzada edad, tomando el sol. – tu eres todo menos peligrosa

L.- No te preocupes, ya te voy a demostrar lo peligrosa que soy.

Pasaron dos horas, en las que estuvieron buceando y saliendo a descansar un poco, cuando ya era un poco mas de las tres la morena sugirió que era momento de irse a cambiar, cuando ya estuvieron listas, volvieron donde aun quedaban unas cuantas cosas de ellas y las comenzaron a guardar

D.- Gracias por todo lo que preparaste para este día – dijo – de verdad estoy pasando un día fantástico

L.- Agradéceme después ok – hizo callar a la rubia – No creo que lo que vamos a hacer ahora sea de tu agrado – sonreía maliciosamente

D.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – curioseaba

L.- Vamos a ir a OIA (Ia) – conto – es el pueblo que esta ahí arriba – señalo con la mano

D.- Pero debe ser un pueblo muy bonito por lo que se ve desde acá – espetaba – no creo que vaya a desagradarme

L.- Obviamente el pueblo te va a encantar – sonreía – pero lo que no te va a gustar es lo que tenemos que hacer para llegar hasta ahí – explicaba

D.- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – comenzaba a preocuparse

L.- Nada difícil – agitaba su mano para quitarle importancia

D.- Entonces? Por que tendría que molestarme?

L.- Porque vamos a ir a pie – confeso por fin – tenemos que subir los 588 escalones que hay desde el puerto hasta la entrada a la ciudad

D.- Estas loca?

L.- Vamos Di Que tan difícil puede ser?

D.- No me preocupo por mi, si no por ti, estas segura de esto? Creo que va a ser la caminata mas larga de tu vida

L.- Créeme, va a ser pan comido para mi – sonreía –no creo que tu llegues al pueblo

D.- Por favor, eres la persona mas floja que conozco, recuerdas cuando llevabas a Naya al "gimnasio", solo para que los paparazis te saquen fotos pero luego cuando entrabas te ponías a leer revistas hasta que Nay termine su sesión? – pregunto divertida

L.- Tenias que acordarte de eso? – dijo frustrada – Durante estos meses he estado yendo al gimnasio y haciendo ejercicio de verdad

D.- Jajajajajajaja

L.- No te rías – le empujo suavemente – quiero que me pidas perdón cuando llegue al pueblo sin quejarme y probablemente cargando tu cuerpo

D.- Ya veremos quien carga a quien, morena presumida – dijo terminando la conversación y comenzando a caminar hacia el puerto nuevamente.

Llegaron al puerto y caminaron hasta encontrar una tienda para comprar botellitas de agua y dos gorras ya que no habían llevado eso y el sol comenzaba a brillar con más fuerza, había muchas escaleras, ósea que iban a caminar bajo el sol por mucho tiempo.

Cuando ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban se dirigieron hacia donde las escaleras empezaban para comenzar la travesía, luego de estar caminando por 15 minutos y no avanzar demasiado supieron que llegar al pueblo iba a ser una tortura para ambas

L.- Crees que podamos descansar un poco – pidió

D.- Te dije que no lo ibas a lograr – se burlo

L.- Cállate que tú también quieres descansar

D.- Si, obvio pero no fui yo quien dijo "YO VOY AL GIMNASIO, YO SUBIR GRADAS SIN CANSARME" – decía para molestarla – además yo no estoy muriendo por un descanso

L.- Como es eso posible?Tú ni siquiera vas al gimnasio, no haces ningún tipo de deporte, ¿Cómo es posible que tengas mejor resistencia que yo?

D.- Bailo – contesto como si eso fuera suficiente – también corro y nado además que intento ir caminando a todos los lugares que pueda

L.- Corres? Nadas?Donde haces todo eso sin que los paparazis te vean

D.- Aunque no lo creas no soy tan famosa con tu, hay un parque cerca de mi casa en el que puedo correr sin que nadie me reconozca y hay una piscina en mi casa

L.- Tienes una piscina en tu casa? – pregunto sorprendida, pero después recordó que no conocía la nueva casa de la rubia

D.- Eeeeehhhh si – contesto – el condominio donde tengo mi departamento tiene una piscina en el último piso, bueno ahora es mi antiguo departamento

L.- Ya no vas a vivir más ahí?

D.- Nop, luego de …mmmm – dudo unos segundos antes de hablar – los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en mi departamento – suspiro – decidí venderlo

L.- Y donde vas a vivir?

D.- Cuando volvamos, me quedo en lo de Hemo, porque..bueno todas mis cosas están ahí

L.- Y después? – pregunto suavemente, estaba muy tentada de pedirle que se quede con ella, pero no sabia si seria una buena idea

D.- Bueno, Naya tenía que averiguar acerca de un departamento en su condominio, un vecino lo quería vender y yo estoy dispuesta a comprarlo, aunque dudo que aun pueda hacerlo, supongo que ya lo vendió, tal vez tengo que buscarme otro – dijo

L.- Aaaahhhh, que bien – contesto reprochándose internamente no tener el valor de invitarla a vivir con ella

D.- Si bueno – dijo levantando los hombros – ya que lo de N.Y esta descartado seria un bueno tener un lugar para vivir, el condominio de Nay es lindo y vivir cerca de alguien conocido es genial o al menos va a serlo

L.- Lo de N.Y esta descartado? – preguntaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

D.- Bueno, casi solo necesito un pequeña promesa tuya – la miraba sonriendo

L.- Lo prometo – dijo rápidamente

D.- Genial, acabas de prometer que vas a cargarme los últimos 300 escalones – le saco la lengua – muchas gracias

L.- Eso es trampa – exclamo empujándola suavemente

D.- Tal vez – reía – Esta bien, promete que me cargas los últimos 200 escalones y prometo no mudarme jamás

L.- mmmm sabes conozco algunos departamentos lindos en mi ciudad, cerca del mío que te pueden interesar

D.- Jajajajajajajajaja, esta bien los últimos 100?

L.- También hay unos muy hermosos cerca de la casa de mis padres

D.- Sabes, no necesito nada – dijo – voy a llegar al pueblo yo solita y después decido lo de mi "NO" traslado, de todas maneras al volver a L.A no me voy a quedar mucho, con lo de la peli me voy a Francia por tres meses, tal vez al final tenga que pedirle a Hemo si puedo dejar mis cosas en su casa y recién cuando regrese decidir que hacer

L.- Si Hemo te bota, puedes dejar tus cosas en mi casa– soltó tímidamente agachando la mirada

Dianna la miro sorprendida, no esperaba para nada que la morena le ofreciera eso – Ya veremos – respondió, provocando una sonrisa en la morena – Ya veremos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo, mientras seguían caminando, Lea estaba convencida de que al día siguiente iba a tener las piernas completamente adoloridas.

L.- Así que van a grabar la película en Francia? – pregunto – es genial, vas a poder practicar tu francés

D.- Mi francés?Ósea las tres frases en francés que se decir?

L.- Oh vamos, no seas modesta todos sabemos que sabes decir cuatro frases en francés – jugaba con la rubia

D.- Tal ves pueda aprender una mas así al menos voy a poder decir con orgullo que se me cinco frases – dijo

L.- Te voy a extrañar mucho por el set, y estoy segura que los chicos también

D.- Yo también los voy a extrañar – soltó tristemente hasta que recordó la noticia que le dieron un día antes – Hablando de la serie, no sabes lo que me entere ayer

L.- Los retrasos se posponen?Quinn va a volver a la serie? – pregunto esperanzada

D.- No y NO – contesto destruyendo las ilusiones de la morena

L.- Entonces no me importa y por cierto acabas de matar todas mis esperanzas – decía mientras ponía carita triste

D.- Mate tus esperanzas? Por?

L.- Si los retrasos no se pospusieron significa que tenemos que volver si o si rápido y si Quinn no regresa a la serie, Rachel nunca va a poder confesarle todos sus sentimientos, sus verdaderos sentimientos a Quinn

D.- Jajajaja, Rachel no tiene ningún sentimiento por Quinn, no amoroso por lo menos

L.- Claro que si – contradijo – Todos lo notan, excepto Quinn y Rachel, tal vez si alguien les diera un empujoncito….

D.- Estas inventando cosas, eso nunca va a pasar – interrumpió

L.- Claro que no va a pasar nada si te vas, en cambio si Quinn regresa puedo convencer a Ryan algo para que ambas salgan del closet

D.- A Ryan? Enserio? Eso es imposible, no lograrías convencer a Ryan de hacer eso ni aunque tu le pagues

L.- Tal vez tengas razón – espeto pensativa – Bueno ¿Qué es eso que me querías contar?

D.- Ahh si casi lo olvido – recordó por que habían comenzado esa conversación - ¿A que no sabes quien será uno de los nuevos talentos del club Glee?

L.- Mmmmm ¿es alguien que conocemos?

D.- Recientemente – decía emocionada

L.- De donde lo conocemos?

D.- Buenooo, lo conocimos acá

L.- Es el o ella? – ya tenia una idea de quienes estaban hablando y no le gustaba

D.- Ella

L.- Aahhhh La conocimos juntas? – trataba de retrasar el momento

D.- Eeehhh Sip – contesto – Ohh bueno no, yo la conocí días antes – con esa respuesta estaba 100% segura

L.- Oh no, no, no, no, no, no – exclamo – Dime que no es Melissa por favor – suplico sorprendiendo a la rubia

D.- No es Melisa – respondió seria

L.- Enserio? – pregunto mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro

D.- No mentira, si es Melissa – contesto también sonriendo

L.- Nooooo – exclamo y se detuvo

D.- Vamos L no seas tan exagerada – intento calmarla – pensé que te llevabas bien con ella, es una muy buena persona – decía mientras se detenía junto a la morena

L.- Le gustas – soltó en un susurro

D.- Ya lo se – dijo tranquila

L.- Como? – pregunto confundida

D.- Me lo dijo hace unos días – explico – Cuando tu y yo íbamos a tener nuestra primera conversación, la mañana después de lo del karaoke

L.- Y…y..y tu… y tu que le dijiste? – pregunto nerviosa

D.- Que estaba muy halagada por lo que me dijo, que ella es una muchacha muy hermosa, pero que no puedo corresponderle el sentimiento

L.- Te parece hermosa? – la voz le tembló

D.- A ti no? Vamos Lee, tiene unos ojos hermosos y una sonrisa que enamoraría hasta a Chris

L.- Chris es gay y no – dijo enojada – no me parece hermosa

D.- Ni un poquito – decía con sus dedos – Su ojos? Su voz? – preguntaba y la morena negaba con la cabeza – Nada de nada?

L.- Dije que no – exclamo – no me parece para nada hermosa, de hecho creo que no tiene nada de gracia – soltó - ¿Cómo pudo Ryan escogerla a ella? Voy a tener que hablar con el para pedirle que seleccione a otra persona porque si ella entra a la serie… - comenzaba a divagar bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia que no entendía nada

D.- Haber, tranquilízate por favor – le pidió suavemente - ¿Por qué no quieres que Mel este en la serie?

L.- No quiero que ella.. – se callo de repente, no quería demostrar que estaba celosa

D.- Que ¿Qué? – insistió

L.- Nada – contesto seria – Cosas mías, solo no quiero que este en la serie

Dianna sonrió al ver la actitud de la morena ya que creyó entender por que estaba así– Lea Michele Sarfati – dijo – No me digas que piensas que te va a quitar tu lugar?–pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente

L.- No solo eso – susurro para ella, pero la rubia la escucho

D.- Lea, tu eres la estrella de la serie, no a habido nadie antes que tu y no va a haber nadie después, eres única y la serie es lo que es por ti, no tienes que preocuparte por los nuevos chicos – decía para intentar tranquilizarla – ninguno va a estar a tu altura

L.- Aunque no lo creas ese no es mi miedo

D.- Entonces cual es? – le dijo interesada – dime cual es tu miedo y yo me ocupare de hacerlo desaparecer – soltó sonriendo

Lea suspiro lentamente y volvió a detenerse – ¿Cuándo volvamos a L.A que vamos a hacer?

D.- A ver – respiro suavemente y abrió su botellita de agua para tomar un poco - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tú vas a comenzar a grabar la serie, vas a comenzar a trabajar en tu disco y vas a aceptar los contratos que te ofrezcan, siempre y cuando sean buenos – dijo – y yo voy a arreglar bien lo de mi película y tratar de hacer algunas cosas con la página antes de irme a Le France – dijo divertida

L.- Me refiero a nosotros? Que va a ser de nosotras cuando regresemos?

D.- A que te refieres?

L.- Se que dijimos que íbamos ir trabajando en curarnos mutuamente, pero yo te quiero Di – confeso

D.- Yo también te quiero Lea, y mucho

L.- Yo te quiero como algo más que mi amiga – susurro

D.- Ok – dijo entendiendo donde iba la conversación – Lo que en realidad te da miedo es que cuando volvamos a L.A nuestra relación cambie?

L.- Aja – dijo – quiero estar segura que nada va a cambiar

D.- Lea – la miro seriamente – ¿Qué vas a hacer si cuando volvamos Ryan te dice que te perdona las faltas y tu contrato sigue en pie?

L.- Eso no va a pasar

D.- No lo sabes Lea, yo también tengo miedo ¿y si al volver te obligan a seguir con la farsa? Si Ryan vuelve a hacer de las suyas y decides que lo que esta pasando acá sea un bonito recuerdo y ya? – decía con la voz temerosa

L.- Nunca mas voy a dejar que eso pase, desde el momento que me subí a ese avión para venir a esta isla decidí que nunca mas voy a dejar que alguien que no sea yo maneje mi vida, bueno tu si puedes hacerlo – espeto

D.- Segura?

L.- No voy a dejar que nadie que no seas tu, me separe de ti nuevamente, ya he estado sin ti y a sido un infierno, un infierno que no quiero volver a vivir.

D.- Yo pienso igual – dijo acercándose y regalándole un pequeño beso – no quiero que nada nos separe esta vez, pero creo que debemos esperar y ver que es lo que nos espera – pidió acariciando la mejilla de la morena levemente y comenzando a caminar nuevamente pero agarrando a Lea de la mano y jalándola para caminar juntas

L.- No me importa que sea lo que nos espere, yo no voy a cambiar mis sentimientos por ti – dijo algo enojada

D.- Ya cambiaste tus sentimientos una vez Lee – susurro

L.- Y piensas reprochármelo por siempre? – decía soltándose del agarre de la rubia

D.- No es eso – se defendía – tengo miedo no lo ves?

L.- Estoy aquí, parada frente a ti diciéndote que nunca mas pienso abandonarte y no me crees – grito – Y si no podemos….

D.- Te amo Lea – callo a la morena con un grito – te amo – repitió – eres la única persona que tiene el poder hacer que crea que exista el amor y también tienes el poder de destruirme, no creo ser capaz de soportarlo una ves mas

L.- No vas a tener que soportarlo nunca mas – espeto, esta vez acercándose a la rubia y acariciando su mejilla – déjame demostrártelo por favor – pidió – déjame por lo menos terminar el día y luego decides si quieres volver conmigo o no? – pidió

Dianna la miro tiernamente, ladeo la cabeza y sonrió levemente – Creo que tenemos que seguir caminando si queremos llegar antes del anochecer

L.- Exacto, camina rápido rubia – dijo.

Cuando faltaba y poco mas de media hora para la puesta del sol consiguieron llegar al pueblo, como se habían tomado todo el agua de sus botellitas y estaban algo cansadas decidieron buscar una tienda para comprar mas agua, cuando ya habían conseguido el agua salieron de la tienda y pudieron notar como las personas comenzaban a reunirse por las callejuelas del pueblo, las personas del pueblo y todos los turistas comenzaban a prepararse para ver el atardecer

D.- ¿Qué hacen todos? – pregunto

L.- Dicen que hay un antes y un después en las puestas del sol en tu vida, una ves que ves como el sol se oculta en este pueblo, tu perspectiva cambia, no eres la misma – explico – Para eso estamos acá, dijo mirándola fijamente – Se que has visto el atardecer desde la playa pero me han dicho que verlo desde acá es mágico – sonreía tímidamente

D.- No lo dudo, hasta ahora todo lo relacionado con la isla me pareció mágico

L.- Bien, quieres que busquemos un buen lugar por acá o prefieres ir hasta la fortaleza – señalo hacia donde se encontraba el lugar que le habían recomendado

D.- Vamos a la fortaleza – exclamo emocionada – se debe ver fantástico desde ahí

L.- Ok – dijo tiernamente – Vamos – tomo a la rubia de la mano y comenzaron a caminar juntas

Luego de unos segundos la rubia no pudo soportar más la curiosidad

D.- Puedo preguntar algo? – pidió en un susurro

L.- 1,59 – respondió rápidamente

D.- Que?

L.- Que mido 1 metro y 59 centímetros– dijo como si nada

D.- Jajajajaja – reía fuertemente – No iba a preguntarte eso, además eso ya lo sabía

L.- Bueno, yo que se, es un dato muy secreto, todos lo quieren averiguar

D.- Para que averiguaría algo que he comprobado por mi misma?

L.- Que has comprobado por ti misma?

D.- Primero la única forma en la que tu y yo estemos a la misma altura es que yo este descalza y tu estés utilizando esos zapatos con tacón de 10 cm lo que indica que te llevo unos 10 cm, además de que tu licencia de conducir, que por cierto tiene datos personales como tipo de sangre, ciudad natal y ESTATURA, a estado en mis manos recuerdas?

L.- Cuando? – pregunto

D.- Enserio no recuerdas ese día donde tu…..

L.- Ya me acorde – interrumpió, haciendo callar a la rubia – mejor hablamos de otra cosa – había recordado de que día estaba hablando la rubia – ¿Qué me querías preguntar? – solo quería cambiar el tema

D.- ¿Cómo organizaste todo esto? – decidió seguirle la corriente, ya encontraría otro momento para molestarla por lo de ese día

L.- ¿con todo esto te refieres a todo lo que estamos haciendo? – pregunto tranquila

D.- Exacto – dijo – no creo que lo hayas organizado en un día

L.- De echo si lo hice todo en un día, primero tuve que hablar con uno de los muchacho de recepción para que me recomendara unos cuantos lugares, pero me recomendó demasiados lugares así que después de averiguar un poco y decidir exactamente los lugares me fui a una agencia de viajes donde hable con uno de los guías quien me explico todo lo que tenia que hacer, después baje al puerto para averiguar a que hora partían los cruceros y luego te informe de la hora

D.- así que un guía te explico todo

L.- Sip, claro que después de haberle pagado lo que generalmente cobra en todo un día de trabajo, pero bueno, valió la pena – dijo justo cuando llegaban a la fortaleza que tenia la vista perfecta, justo como le habían dicho

D.- Y bien? Ahora que hacemos?

L.- Podemos ir a sentarnos en uno de los bancos – decía mientras señalaba los tres bancos que estaban acomodados justo con vista hacia el ocaso

La rubia se quedo callada durante unos segundos analizando todo el lugar con los ojos – Podemos acercarnos al acantilado? – pregunto

L.- Creo que es algo peligroso – espeto

D.- Ohh vamos – pidió – vamos solo hasta el muro, estoy segura que desde ahí se va a ver bellísimo

L.- Esta bien – se rindió sin ni siquiera dar pelea – Vamos

Caminaron hasta el borde del acantilado cogidas de la mano y se acomodaron junto al muro de protección que había para que no ocurrieran accidentes. Dianna saco su cámara y comenzó a fotografiar todo lo que podía.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver como el sol ya se acercaba al mar, para desaparecer por ese día, Lea agarro la mano de la rubia y la acerco a sus labios depositando un pequeño beso, luego la bajo pero no le soltó el agarre, comenzó a acariciar la mano mientras comenzaba a contar

L.- Los ancianos de la isla cuentan una leyenda acerca de esto – dijo – Dice la leyenda que Apolo el dios de la luz bajo un día a la tierra, porque estaba aburrido, ese día pudo observar desde lejos a Sofía hija de Stannos un simple vendedor y se enamoro perdidamente de la belleza de Sofía, cuando se presento ante ella, pudo ver como ella también se enamoro de el, y comenzaron a vivir un amor muy profundo, pero cuando los padres de Sofía se enteraron de que ella estaba enamorado de un Dios le prohibieron seguir viéndolo, pero ella no les hizo caso y sus padres decidieron enviarla a esta isla, pero el amor que se tenían era tan fuerte que cada atardecer, Apolo bajaba del Olimpo para estar junto a ella hasta el amanecer, donde cada uno volvía a su hogar a fingir, esperando el nuevo atardecer, así que durante años Sofía esperaba ansiosa que los rayos del sol tocaran la superficie del agua para que su amor llegue a ella, pero los años pasaron y la vejez llego solo para la mortal – contaba, intentando no olvidarse nada, mientras Dianna la miraba muy atenta – Un día – continuo – la muerte llego y Apolo no pudo hacer nada para impedir que su amada dejara esta vida, solo llorar, estuvo triste durante muchoooo tiempo viendo como los humanos venían a esta isla fingiendo que amaban a la persona con la que venían, entonces le pidió a Deméter, su hermana, la diosa de la tierra que ponga un hechizo sobre el atardecer de su isla, dicen que aquellas parejas que ven juntas el atardecer y no se aman realmente se separan en el momento exacto en el que el sol toca el agua, pero para aquellas parejas donde el amor es verdadero, ver este atardecer fortaleza la relación, es como si la bendijera, va a ser una relación como la de Apolo y Sofía, una relación para siempre – termino de contar, soltando la mano y esperando no haber dicho nada malo.

Dianna volvió la vista hacia el sol, esperando ese momento, si la leyenda era verdad estaba segura que su relación solo se fortalecería así que apenas vio como los rayos tocaban el agua sujeto la mano de la morena juntándola entre los dedos, no se miraron pero ambas sabían que a partir de ese momento todo volvería a ser como antes, con la única diferencia que esta vez nadie las iba a separar.

L.- Claro que solo es una leyenda – dijo

D.- Cállate – reprocho – arruinas el momento – dijo medio enojada, pero se acerco a la morena y la beso, no suavemente, no tiernamente, la beso como venia queriendo besarla desde que comenzaron con esto ferozmente, intentando demostrar con ese beso todo el amor que sentía, un beso apasionado, mas intenso y mas profundo, Lea se dejaba besar había esperado tanto tiempo sentir a su chica así, que pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo, luego de unos segundos donde el aire el los pulmones se hizo necesario separaron sus labios, pero la morena se encargo de juntar su frente junto a la de la rubia, ambas permanecían con los ojos cerrados, intentando tranquilizar sus respiraciones.

L.- Wow – dijo abriendo los ojos

D.- Si wow – también abrió los ojos y sonrió ladeando la cabeza

L.- ¿quieres ir a comer algo? – pregunto

D.- La verdad no, no tengo hambre – respondió feliz volviendo a besarla

L.- Tengo la reservación hecha – dijo cuando se separaron

D.- Genial – sonrió –Yo quería quedarme acá, junto a ti, para besarnos y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, pero creo que como la reservación es muy importante para, creo que lo mejor va a ser que no nos la perdamos no? – decía dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia el pueblo nuevamente

L.- Que? Cual reservación? – preguntaba confundida – Nooo – exclamo – No existe ninguna reservación – grito, pero la rubia solo se giro y le saco la lengua mientras caminaba de espaldas

D.- Camina Sarfati – dijo sin detenerse, volvió a girar y camino mas despacio esperando que la morena reaccione y la alcance.

Lea se tapo la cara con las manos frustrada – Yo y mi bocota – susurro – porque tenia que hacer esa maldita reservación? – se preguntaba a si misma – Heyyy ¿vienes o no? – escucho como la rubia le hablaba ya desde una distancia considerable

L.- Claro – respondió con una sonrisa – aunque lo único que quería era quedarse y llevar a cabo la idea de la rubia – A donde vas?

D.- Al pueblo – dijo como si fuera obvio – o hiciste la reservación en la fortaleza? – pregunto irónicamente

L.- Jajajaja que gracioso – respondió – hice la reservación en el pueblo, pero tenemos que ir hacia allá – dijo señalando otro camino que también iba al pueblo pero a otro lugar

D.- Ok – dijo solo eso y camino por donde la morena indicaba.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos

L.- Y entonces – comenzaba despacio – Cuando vayas a Francia podre irte a visitar?

D.- Me voy a enojar si no lo haces

Lea sonrió tímidamente - ¿te vas a quedar en un hotel durante los tres meses?

D.- Hotel? – pregunto – Nooo, Anna me dijo que las primeras semanas me voy a quedar en la casa de Luc y luego ya vemos – contaba – tal ves me quede ahí los tres meses

L.- Con Luc? Que Luc? – preguntaba con el tono enojado, comenzaba a ponerse celosa y la rubia lo notaba

D.- Sip, con Luc – repetía – Luc Benson el director – explico – Mi jefe – miraba a la morena con una sonrisa

L.- Aaahhh – se tranquilizo apenas oyó las palabras "director" – Que bien – espetaba – mira allá, ya llegamos – señalo hacia el restaurant frente a ella

D.- Genial – dijo mirando el lugar y sacándole una foto – entramos? – pregunto

Entraron al restaurant que por afuera muy sencillo pero cuando entrabas era muy acogedor, Lea le dio su nombre a mesero que estaba en recepción y el las llevo hacia el patio donde había una mesa bajo una pequeña cabaña – Es acá – les indico – en un momento estoy con ustedes – dijo dejando los menús sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el restaurant

Ambas se sentaron y agarraron los menús, luego de darle una leída rápida Lea hablo

L.- Y bien, ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto, Dianna solo la miro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro - ¿Qué pasa?

D.- De verdad no tengo hambre – respondió – solo jugaba contigo cuando te dije lo de no perder la reservación – dijo y se mordió el labio inferior, como lo hacia cada vez que le descubrían una travesura

L.- Pudiste haberlo confesado antes de que entremos no?

D.- Y solo conocer la fachada de este maravilloso restaurant? Ni loca – dijo

L.- Y ahora que hacemos?

D.- Pide algo tu – dijo como si fuera obvio

L.- Es que…. – miro a la mesa – Yo tampoco tengo hambre – dijo provocando una carcajada en la rubia.

D.- Esto es genial sabes –se tranquilizaba un poco antes de hablar

L.- Claro que es genial, pero no podemos irnos, el mesero ya nos vio

D.- Que te parece si pedimos un plato de sushi y lo comemos entra las dos?

L.- Yo creo que puede funcionar

D.- Bien hacemos eso y ya- contesto

Estuvieron en el restaurant poco mas de 40 minutos en los que no hablaron de nada importante, cuando terminaron de comer salieron del restaurant

D.- Este día fue el mejor de mi vida – dijo – pero ahora dime ¿Cómo volvemos a Fira? No creo que el crucero nos lleve a esta hora

L.- Jajajaja no claro que no – dijo – regresamos en autobús

D.- A esta hora?

L.- Hay transporte hasta media noche – dijo

D.- Pero vamos a tardar un montón

L.- Son solo 20 minutos – explico

D.- Bueno, entonces vamos – dijo comenzando a caminar por la calle – donde hay que tomar ese autobús?

L.- En esa esquina – señalo

Dianna miro hacia donde señalaba y vio como un autobús se encontraba ahí

D.- Mira – exclamo – Vamos, corre – decía corriendo ella también, al ver que la morena no la seguía retrocedió y la tomo de la mano – Corre que si no, nos deja – explico, ahora si captando la atención de la morena, quien comenzó a correr con ella, llegaron justo cuando el conductor ya estaba cerrando la puerta, al verlas volvió a abrirlas y ella agradecieron sinceramente, Lea pago los 3,40 euros que habían que pagar por las dos, subieron y se acomodaron en uno de los asientos del autobús, cuando el autobús comenzó a moverse lea tomo de la mano a la rubia y la acaricio lentamente y Dianna apoyo su cabeza al hombro de la morena.

L.- Di – susurro lo más silencioso que podía

D.- Si? – le pregunto

L.- Yo también te amo – soltó

D.- Que? – pregunto, estaba desconcertada

L.- Antes, cuando subíamos por las gradas me dijiste que me amabas y no te conteste porque - trataba de explicarse - estábamos en medio de una discusión y además me tomaste por sorpresa, pensé que para escucharte decir esas dos maravillosas palabras tendría que esperar durante meses - explicaba tímidamente

Dianna se separo y miro fijamente a la morena

D.- Yo nunca deje de amarte L confeso, y que no me respondieras ese momento no me asusto ni nada, sabia que estábamos discutiendo algo, pero aunque no lo creas, supe que de verdad lo hacías el momento que te vi sentada frente a la puerta de mi cuarto cuando llegaste, dime ¿Quién se viene hasta el otro lado del mundo, dejando todo por una persona que fue un "experimento" – decía –Cuando te vi, supe que lo que dijiste era mentira

L.- Pe.. per..pe..pero – tartamudeaba

D.- Porque te trate como lo hice? Porque lo comprendí recién, ese momento estaba cegada – dijo y volvió a apoyar su cabeza – Ahora déjame descansar un poco por favor – pidió con voz aniñada

L.- Jajajaja – rio – esta bien – dijo y se callo pero volvió a acariciar la mano de la rubia delicadamente.

Llegaron al hotel después de el corto viaje, subieron al ascensor tomadas de la mano en silencio, ambas recordaban todo lo que habían vivido durante el día, habían confesado mutuamente que se amaban pero que debían esperar a volver a L.A para definir su relación, lo que no convencía a la morena, si estaban seguras de lo que sentían para que esperar? Dianna le había dicho que tenía miedo de que la vuelva a dejar, y ella sabia que eso no iba a volver a pasar, así que se podía decir que el miedo de la rubia estaba superado, no había razones para no definir su relación antes de volver. El ascensor se abrió y caminaron lentamente

D.- mañana voy a hablar con los chicos para ir al karaoke una vez mas antes de irnos - dijo

L.- Para que quieres volver al karaoke? - pregunto extrañada

D.- Hay una canción que quiero cantarte - contesto ruborizada

L.- Que canción? - pregunto emocionada

D.- La vas a escuchar ese día

L.- Ok - dijo, tenia razón iba a escuchar la canción ese día así que no había porque insistir y menos ahora que tenía algo más en la cabeza

D.- Gracias de verdad por la cita Lea - decía sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos - a sido la mejor cita de toda mi vida - dijo y deposito un beso tierno sobre los labios de la morena - Nos vemos mañana ? - pregunto

L.- Dianna - dijo decidida, llamando la atención de la rubia - Yo te amo

D.- Ya lo se L - interrumpía - Yo también te amo

L.- Si nos amamos para que esperar no? - decía solo para ella - Dianna mi Lady Di Agron, Quieres ser mi ... Decía pero los labios de la rubia estrellándose contra los suyos la silenciaron, después de unos segundos Dianna se separo

D.- No lo hagas aun - le pidió

L.- Porque? - pregunto temerosa

D.- Solo no lo hagas, por favor - suplico

L.- Esta bien - espeto cabizbaja - será como tu quieras - intentaba no llorar.

Dianna puso los dedos en la barbilla de la morena y la levanto, buscando su mirada - yo también lo quiero L - le dijo pero no es justo que tú hayas preparado esta hermosa cita y yo no haga nada por ti no?

L.- Yo no necesito que hagas n…

D.- Lo se – interrumpió – Yo quiero hacerlo, con todo lo que preparaste hoy me demostraste que tu palabras son verdaderas, ME AMAS, y ahora quiero demostrártelo yo ok?

L.- Bueno – dijo no muy convencida, ella no necesitaba ninguna muestra – entonces?

D.- Entonces – contesto – Nos vemos mañana – espeto robándole otro beso – Sueña bonito

L.- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió y espero que la rubia entre a su cuarto y camino hasta el suyo, esperando ansiosa cualquier cosa que la rubia hiciera para demostrarle su amor.

**N/A PERDONNNNN POR EL RETRASO, ME COSTO HORRORES ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, PORQUE PRIMERO NO SOY NADA ROMANTICA CREO QUE LO NOTARON, SEGUNDO TUVE QUE INVESTIGAR LUGARES Y ACTIVIDADES QUE SE HACEN EN LA ISLA PARA QUE TODO SEA MAS CREIBLE, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y ME DEJEN SU COMENTARIO ;)**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON EN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO EN ESPECIAL AL "GUEST" QUE ME FIRMO EL LUNES PORQUE VENIA ESCRIBIENDO LENTO Y AL LEERTE ME PUSE LAS PILAS.**

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA.**

**P.D: NO ESTOY FAMILIARIZADA CON LAS NORMAS DE LOS FANFICTION ASI QUE NO SE SI PUEDO ESCRIBIR UNA ESCENA DE SEXO EXPLICITO CUANDO MANEJO "RATED T" ASI QUEEE PREGUNTA ¿PUEDO O NO PUEDO?**

**DE NUEVO PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERDON SI ENCUENTRA UN ERROR O ALGUNA INCOHERENCIA Y PERDON POR ESCRIBIR UNA NOTA DEL AUTOR TAN LARGA. SE LOS QUIERE Y AGRADECE LA PÀCIENCIA, BESITOS **: )


	29. Chapter 29

**MIERCOLES 4 DE JULIO 2012**

**02:00 pm**

D.- No puedes ponerte así solo porque decidí ir a almorzar con una amiga – gritaba en medio del pasillo

L.- Me pongo como yo quiera – se defendía, también gritando – además que necesidad de irte a otro restaurant cuando el hotel tiene uno? Y muy bueno por cierto

D.- Necesitaba hablar con ella de algunas cosas

L.- Cosas que no podías hablar acá?

D.- Si, exacto – exclamo completamente frustrada – No quería que nadie escuche nuestra conversación, algún problema?

L.- Muchos de echo – reprocho – creía que estábamos avanzando

D.- Estamos avanzando, pero creo que acabamos de retroceder muchos pasos – espeto

L.- ¿Por qué tenias que…

D.- Además a ti que te importa? – grito, interrumpiendo a la morena –Tu y yo no somos nada, no tengo porque darte explicaciones – grito arrepintiéndose de sus palabras en el mismo momento en que salían de su boca, cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente y volvió a abrirlos, inmediatamente noto el dolor que sus palabras habían causado en la morena que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas - Perdón – intento – No quería decir eso yo….

L.- Tranquila – dijo suavemente cortando la disculpa de la rubia – es verdad, tu y yo no somos nada después de todo – se dio la vuelta y camino hasta su cuarto al que entro y cerro la puerta suavemente.

Dianna se quedo quieta en medio del pasillo reprochándose como había podido ser tan estúpida y no pensar sus palabras? Cuando reacciono y quiso perseguir a la morena una mano se poso sobre su hombro y la detuvo, al girar se encontró con la latina

N.- Déjame a mi ok – le pidió

D.- Pero – intento – tengo que hablar con ella y explicarle

N.- Yo lo hare – decía tranquilamente, sabia que la rubia había metido la pata al decir eso, sus palabras habían sido muy duras y Lea debía estar muy dolida, conociéndola probablemente al entrar la iba a encontrar a la morena armando su maleta – Deja que yo la tranquilice y luego hablas tu con ella de acuerdo?

D.- Esta bien – espeto frustrada, quería ser ella quien hablara con la morena, pero también entendía que había arruinado todo

N.- Bien, dame un tiempo ok – dijo y entro a su cuarto, dejando a las dos muchachas en el pasillo.

Las dos se quedaron completamente quietas sin saber que hacer, la rubia con la vista clavada en la puerta por donde la morena había entrado y la castaña intercalaba su mirada entre la puerta y la rubia, luego de un par de minutos la castaña rompió el silencio

M.- Eso quiere decir que los planes de esta noche están cancelados? – quería aclarar la duda

D.- Nop, siguen en pie – contesto sin mirarla, seguía esperando que la puerta se abra para poder hablar con la morena

M.- Mmmmmmm genial – dijo – Di – susurro – tus planes no tienen ningún sentido si la morena no va – trato de explicarle a su amiga

D.- Ella va a ir – la miro por primera vez mientras hablaba – estoy segura

M.- 100% segura?Por que por lo que acaba de pasar tal vez seria mejor dejarlo para otro día

D.- No tenemos otro día – contradijo – y si, si estoy segura así que…..

M.- Seguimos con el plan? – interrumpió a la rubia

D.- Sip, seguimos llama a los chico y diles que nos veamos en el bar en 20 minutos.

M.- Genial – exclamo – y a quien llamo primero a Oliver o a Tommy?

D.- Hay alguna diferencia? – pregunto contrariada

M.- Eeeeehhhhhmmmmmmm creo que no – espeto después de pensarlo un rato

Dianna la miro levantando una ceja interrogando a su amiga, no sabia si había sido una broma o la castaña de verdad había tenido que pensarun poco para contestar esa pregunta. Cuando iba a preguntarle algo al respecto sintió el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de las morenas abriéndose y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia esa puerta, vio como Naya asomaba la cabeza e intentaba sonreír un poco para tranquilizarla, salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta suavemente

N.- Creo que esto va a demorar un poco – decía suavemente

D.- ¿Por qué?

N.- Se encerró en el baño y no quiere abrir -

D.- Maldita sea – exclamo – yo y mi bocota – se reprochaba – no podías pensar antes de hablar – se golpeo la cabeza y comenzaba a caminar hacia su cuarto, antes de entrar giro y vio como sus dos amigas la miraban como si estuviese loca

D.- Ok – dijo – tranquilicémonos, no pasa nada – decía mientras las otras dos se miraban y volvían a mirar a la rubia loca – Melissa – la señalo – tu yo vamos a seguir con el plan como si esto no hubiese pasado, y Naya – espeto llamando la atención de su amiga – tu misión es convencer a Lee de que salga del baño tranquilizarla, cuando lo hagas me llamas ok – termino y entro a su cuarto.

N.- Genial – susurro enojada – y donde cree que la voy llamar? – le pregunto a la castaña

M.- Eeeeehhhhh, que tal si te doy mi cel y llamas de ahí a Tom – sugería – primero déjame hacer una llamada – agarro el teléfono y se alejo un poco de Naya que la miro con el ceño fruncido, algo estaba tramando y no le gustaba nada, luego de unos minutos regreso – Bien ya le avisea Tom y no hay nadie mas que tenga este numero así que si suena seremos nosotros – le entrego el teléfono y sonrió.

Naya agarro el teléfono miro a Melissa como escaneándola quería algunas respuestas

N.-Genial – sonreía cuando agarro el teléfono – ahora puedes contarme que hicieron tu y Di toda la mañana? ¿Qué es lo que están planeando? – preguntaba, mirándola seriamente intentando intimidarla

M.- Fuimos a un bar a averiguar algo – conto – Di necesitaba saber algo acerca de ese lugar

N.- ¿toda la mañana? ¿Qué tenían que averiguar en un bar?

M.- Sip, toda la mañana – comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

N.- ¿Por qué no te creo? – pregunto levantando las cejas

M.- Porque aun no me conoces bien – sonrió, dejando a la morena sin saber que decir.

Dianna salió de su cuarto – Mel –dijo – nos vamos?

M.- Si, si – contesto contenta del rescate de la rubia

D.- Nay haz que salga del baño porfa – pidió – tengo unas cosas que hacer de las que ya te voy a poner al tanto en cuando todo este listo ok

N.- Como tu digas rubia – contesto de mala gana, no le gustaba que su amiga confiara mas en otras personas, Dianna noto su malestar y le pidió a Melissa con una mirada que las deje un rato a solas, Melissa entendió la mirada y se despidió de la latina

M.- Voy a estar bajando – dijo dirigiéndose al ascensor – nos vemos mas tarde Nay – Nay – se despedía, cuando el ascensor se cerro, Naya recién miro a su amiga

N.- ¿De que va todo esto? – pregunto rápidamente - ¿Qué estas haciendo rubia?

D.- Preparándole una sorpresa – contesto y movió su cabeza hacia el cuarto de la morena

N.- No estas haciendo nada con la castaña verdad?

D.- Claro que no – contesto rápidamente

N.- Bien, porque ahora que comienza a agradarme nuevamente no creo que tengas que estarle haciendo eso

D.- No estoy haciendo nada malo, no te preocupes

N.- Entonces esta bien – sonrió – yo te llamo cuando consiga algo de la morena – dijo

D.- Gracias – espeto, acercándose y regalándole un abrazo – mantente atenta al teléfono ok

N.- Ok – dijo viendo a su amiga dirigirse al ascensor – porque tengo que meterme en estos problemas? – hablo con ella misma

**10:00 am**

M.- A ver déjame si he entendido – decía antes de darle un sorbo a su jugo – Me estas diciendo que Lea te armo todo un día de película, te llevo a pasear en un crucero, buceo contigo y vieron un hermosísimo atardecer – relataba haciendo gestos con sus manos – y tu le dijiste que no?

D.- No – se defendía moviendo la cabeza negativamente – Técnicamente no hizo la pregunta

M.- No hizo la pregunta porque tu le pediste que no la hiciera – ataco pero de forma suave

D.- Tengo miedo, esta bien – confeso

M.- No, no esta bien – exclamo - ¿A que le tienes miedo?

D.- Al futuro, a la que va a pasar cuando regresemos a LA – contestaba - ¿tu de verdad crees que vamos a poder llevar una relación a larga distancia? Vamos a estar separadas más de 15000 km de distancia, no creo poder hacerlo – explico, esperando una respuesta pero al no recibir nada volvió a hablar –Además cuando regresemos ella….

M.- Ella nada Di, nada – interrumpió seriamente – NADA

D.- ¿Qué?

M.- Que ella no tiene nada en L.A. nada, tu eres la única que tiene un futuro asegurado, vas a regresar te quedas unas cuantas semanas y después directo a Francia a grabar una película que seguramente va a ser un éxito y te va a llevar a la fama mundial, si es que Glee no lo ha hecho ya – señalaba – estoy segura que después de esta película te van a llover ofertas y Lea no tiene nada, apenas regrese se va a tener que enfrentar con Ryan por lo del contrato que rompió, no se de que iba ese contrato, pero según me dijiste el productor va a estar furioso, después de eso tiene que convencer a los productores de su disco de que lo quieran volver a hacer

D.- Acerca del disco hable con Nico y me dijo que….

M.- no importa lo que el haya dicho – corto – Di en este mundo no puedes decir que No, no siempre se van a abrir puertas y si dejas pasar una oportunidad es muy probable que no se repita, tu lo sabes – espeto – Entonces ¿Qué le queda a ella? –pregunto sin esperar respuesta – dejo todo solo para demostrarte que te quiere ¿Qué mas quieres? – termino viendo como su amiga ahora estaba toda pensativa por las palabras que dijo

D.- Voy a necesitar ayuda – dijo después de un rato en silencio

M.- La que quieras – respondió feliz, sabia que la rubia había tomado al fin una decisión

**04:00 pm**

**A la salida del bar**

O.- Me parece un plan muy bonito y romántico pero tal vez deberías cambiar la canción

M.- ¿Por qué? – interrumpió

O.- Es muyyyyy romántica, no se muy cursi

T.- Un poco comercial diría yo – sugirió

D.- Ves – espeto dirigiéndose a la castaña – te lo dije

M.- Muy romántica? Muy comercial? Es la mejor canción del mundo, ustedes son unos….unos mmmm poco románticos – dijo - Si alguien me cantara esa canción me casaría con esa persona

O.- ¿enserio? Te casarías sea quien sea

M.- Definitivamente – contesto – excepto si eres tu quien la canta – aclaro, adivinando las intenciones del chico

O.- Eso no se vale – se quejaba – deberías de aplicar eso para todos – comenzaba a molestarla como siempre

D.- Pueden dejar de discutir entre ustedes y ayudarme por favor – pedía desesperada

O.- Pero es que es tan lindo discutir – se quejaba

M.- Solo es divertido para ti – esta vez comenzaba ella – por que para mi …. – y siguió hablando logrando que Dianna se frustre y oculte su cara entre sus manos poniéndose mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, segundos después sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro

T.- No les hagas caso – le dijo – son unos niños

D.- A veces desearía que sean normales, ¿Por qué no pueden ser unos amigos normales? – pregunto provocando una carcajada en el chico

T.- Es parte de su esencia – intento defenderlos – pero eso no importa, lo importante es la canción, si tu sientes que es la correcta no la cambies, y no dejes que nadie te haga cambiar de opinión ok?

D.- OK – respondió feliz – no sabes lo feliz que me hace haberlos conocido – confeso – Cuando volvamos a L.A ¿vamos a seguir siendo amigos no? – pregunto algo asustada, los tres habían logrado ganarse un lugar en el corazón de la rubia

T.- Claro que si, al menos por mi parte, lo mejor de este viaje fue conocerlos – sonrió

D.- Opino de la misma forma, si no los hubiese conocido este viaje hubiese sido aburridísimo – confeso

O.- ok, ok no peleamos mas, no nos ignoren porfa – pidió acercándose junto a Melissa

M.- Lo sentimos – decía apenada

D.- No pasa nada – dijo – pero agradecería que por hoy se comporten como dos personas normales, o al menos que no se comporten como perros y gatos

T.- Heeeyyyy Mel me estas llamando – interrumpió mostrando su teléfono

M.- No tengo mi teléfono conmigo, debe ser Naya – explicaba, contéstale indicaba pero Dianna fue mas rápida y le quito el teléfono

D.- Hola, alo, hola – hablo tan rápido que nadie le entendió

N.- Rubia – sonrió – necesitas calmarte o dejar de tomar lo que sea que estés tomando – molesto un poco

D.- No molestes y dime que paso, te tardaste más de dos horas

N.- Pues primero fue muy difícil convencer a la diva que saliera del baño y después intentar convencerla que lo que habias dicho fueron solo palabras, que el esfuerzo que hizo al venir si esta funcionando y de que no se vaya

D.- Espera ¿que? –corto - ¿piensa que venir fue un esfuerzo en vano?

N.- Pensaba – corrigió – la convencí que todo fue solo dicho por la frustración del momento y le dije que tienes algo muy importante que decirle

D.- ¿Porque le dijiste eso?

N.- Acaso es mentira? Deberías agradecerme que la convencí de quedarse

D.- No es mentira, pero , pero eeehhhh Gracias Nay – dijo

N.- De nada, ahora si me cuentas cual es el plan – pidió, tenia la curiosidad desde que las dos chicas se había ido

D.- Te lo cuento cuando lleguemos al hotel ok, ya vamos en camino

N.- Pero Lea y yo vamos de salida

D.- ¿A donde van?

N.- Solo a dar un paseo, quiere despejarse un poco

D.- Necesito que estén en el hotel a las siete

N.- ¿Por?

D.- La sorpresa que te mencione se la voy a dar hoy a la noche, en un pequeño bar al que iremos todos

N.- Le vas a dar la sorpresa frente a todos? – pregunto sorprendida

D.- Sip, y por eso necesito que no se retrasen

N.- Si quieres le digo que ya no me dan ganas de salir

D.- No, no prefiero que vayan y así se distrae un poco – dijo – pero mmmm será que puedo hablar con ella un momento?

N.- Esta hablando con J por Skype

D.- Genial – exclamo – Jonathan me va a odiar

N.- Y quien no lo haría? Enserio Di ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle semejante cosa?

D.- Estaba enojada, y la actitud de Lea me descoloco, siempre es lo mismo con ella ¿Por qué tiene que armar esas escenas de celos, si sabe que la amo a ella?

N.- Se pone así porque te quiere y no quiere perderte, es insegura y piensa que eso va a pasar

D.- Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado, pero ella tiene que parar con esas escenas

N.- Y tú crees que gritándole "que no es nada en tu vida" ella va a dejar de hacerlo? Cuando le dijiste eso lo único que conseguiste es que su inseguridad regrese – trato de explicar

D.- Lo se – confeso – y quiero arreglar eso

N.- Bien, entonces arregla primero eso y luego cuando ya sean algo hablas acerca de los celos ok

Dianna se quedo en silencio unos segundos pensando en las palabras de su amiga y terminando de convencerse de que su plan era correcto – Gracias Nay, enserio gracias por todo – dijo

N.- De nada – espeto con una sonrisa en el rostro – Ahora te dejo porque Lea ya viene – se despidió – Nos vemos mas tarde

D.- Nos vemos – colgó y devolvió el teléfono – Bien ahora…. – dijo mirando a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – A terminar el plan.

**08:00 am**

Dianna caminaba casi arrastrándose hasta la puerta de su cuarto para averiguar quien era la persona que osaba a despertarla "tan temprano", abrió la puerta y se encontró con un gran raso de rosas, sujetado por alguien a quien no se le veía la cara, pero supuso saber quien era por lo que una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro, sonrisa que se borro al escuchar una voz completamente diferente a la que ella esperaba

M.- Señorita Agron? – pregunto sonriente, mientras asomaba la cara detrás de las rosas y le alcanzaba el ramo a la rubia – Llego esto para usted

D.- Hola Mel – saludo intentando que la decepción no se note en su voz, agarro el ramo y abrió mas la puerta dejándole espacio para que entre y entrando detrás de la castaña - ¿Qué estas haciendo acá? ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto suavemente

M.- Vine para invitarte a desayunar y eso – señalo al ramo – si no me equivoco es un ramo de rosas, muy hermoso por cierto

D.- ¿Y lo recibí por que? – pregunto seriamente

M.- Porque eres hermosa, supongo – levantando los hombros

D.- Melissa – comenzó suavemente – Creía que habíamos hablado acerca de esto, yo me siendo muy halagada pero….

M.- ¿Qué? – interrumpió – Espera, no te las envié yo – dijo , haciendo que la rubia frunza el ceño pidiéndole sin palabras que siguiera – Yo venia a invitarte a desayunar y en el ascensor me tope con el repartidor, se bajo en el mismo piso y cuando vi que iba a tocar tu puerta le pedí que me dejara las flores, que yo te las entregaba y dijo que si – conto – aunque creo que lo que entendió fue que yo era tu y me las dio por eso

D.- Si no las trajiste tú, entonces de quien son?

M.- No se si nunca has recibido o enviado un ramo de flores, pero por lo general suelen venir con una tarjeta que te indica de parte de quien viene – dijo señalando la tarjeta que se encontraba entre las rosas – Aunque si fuera tu ni siquiera preguntaría quien me las envía no?, creo que es algo mas que obvio – comento provocando una sonrisa grande en el rostro de la rubia, quien agarro la tarjeta y leyó el mensaje

**Lady Di:**

**Gracias por permitirme volver a tu vida y**

**por regalarme el día de ayer,**

**fue sin lugar a dudas el mejor día de mi vida,**

**no por las cosas que hicimos, sino porque lo hice a tu lado.**

**Ojala vengan muchos días mas como ese.**

**Te amo por siempre**

**L.M.S**

M.- Por la cara que acabas de poner, lo que dice la tarjeta debe ser muy, pero muy, pero muy romántico ¿puedo verla? – pregunto, Dianna la miro y le entrego la tarjeta, de todas maneras no ponía nada malo y Melissa parecía acertar que ellas nunca tendrían algo, parecía cómoda con la relación de ella con la morena. - ¿Qué hicieron ayer? – pregunto apenas termino de leer la tarjeta – tienes que contarme rubia – exclamaba feliz – Ahora si o si debes aceptar mi invitación a desayunar

D.- Esta bien – dijo sonriente – pedimos servicio al cuarto o bajamos al restaurant?

M.- Nada de eso – contesto – quiero aire libre, el día esta hermosísimo, y quiero que me cuentes todo bien detallado y acá va a ser imposible sin que nos interrumpan así que ¿Qué te parece ir al restaurant que queda acá cerca?

D.- Eeeehhhh Ok – contesto – déjame cambiarme y nos vamos

M.- Esta bien, yo te espero, cámbiate rápido – espeto quitándole el ramo de rosas – yo las pongo en agua ok.

**06:00 pm**

D.- Donde están? – exclamaba nerviosamente caminando dando vueltas en mitad del pasillo del hotel

M.- Tranquilízate, le pediste a Nay que estén acá para las siete, recién son las seis

D.- Si, pero donde siempre se puede ir a pasear durante dos horas – gritaba – Dos malditas horas – señalaba

T.- Di, por que mejor no entras a tu cuarto y alistas para ir al bar?

D.- Porque ….. – quería contestar pero la puerta del ascensor se abrió desconcentrándola, Lea y Naya salieron del ascensor sonrientes

N.- heyyy chicos – saludo – ¿Qué están haciendo acá?

T.- Mel y yo ya nos íbamos – contesto agarrando a la castaña y dirigiéndose al ascensor – nos vemos mas tarde chicas – se despidió y camino rápidamente y subía antes de que el ascensor se cierre

N.- Esperen ¿Qué vamos a hacer mas tarde? – preguntaba a los chicos pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta – genial – susurro – tu, rubia dime cual es el plan – pidió pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta ya que la rubia tenia los ojos puestos en Lea quien mantenía la mirada en el piso – Ya que nadie me va a contestar yo también me voy – decía caminando hacia su cuarto

D.- Vamos a ir esta noche a un club con los chicos, a las ocho

N.- ¿a las ocho? Pudiste decírmelo antes, ahora solo tengo dos horas para arreglarme – reclamo dirigiéndose a su cuarto y entrando rápidamente, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, Lea alzo la vista por primera vez y la dirigió a la rubia quien no había dejado de mirarla

L.- Hola – comenzó – ese club al que iremos es….

D.- Lea yo … - interrumpió

L.- No tienes que decir nada, yo lo entiendo

D.- No, lo que te dije estuvo mal, es mentira y lo lamento

L.- No es mentira, tu y yo no somos nada y no tienes porque darme explicaciones – dijo levantando los hombros

D.- Es mentira, porque para mi eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, y siento mucho haberte dicho lo que dije, quiero que entiendas que fue mentira, yo sólo estaba enojada y frustrada y dije cosas sin sentido – hablaba mientras se acercaba a la morena

L.- Cuando las personas están enojadas siempre dicen la verdad

D.- Solo los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad – dijo, logrando una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena que la miro yse mordió el labio inferior – De verdad Lee lo siento – volvió a pedir

Lea cerro los ojos unos segundos, mientras la rubia se impacientaba – Bien – abrió los ojos – Discusión de esta mañana mmm olvidada – dijo agrandando su sonrisa y provocando una igual en la rubia

D.- Gracias – dijo antes de acercarse y robarle un pequeño beso a la morena – ahora hazme el favor de ir a cambiarte y ponerte mas hermosa de lo que ya estas – susurro mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello que tapaba una parte de la cara de Lea, y le daba un beso mas profundo, Lea se separo lentamente y volvió a morderse el labio – Lee, deberías de ir ya, se nos va a hacer tarde – pedía

L.- Nos vemos mas tarde – susurro y camino hasta su cuarto

D.- Hey – llamo – dile a Nay que vamos a ir a un Bar no a un Club, que solo necesita ropa casual, nada elegante

L.- Claro, ya le digo, nos vemos Di

D.- Nos vemos – dijo mirando como la morena desaparecía entrando a su cuarto.

**12:00 pm**

B.- Entonces lo que quieren saber es si esta noche pueden usar el piano para hacer una presentación en la que van a cantar ustedes? – pregunto el Barman

M.- Exacto – dijo – mi amiga acá presente quiere demostrarle a nuestros otros amigos que tiene una buena voz

B.- no creo que haya ningún problema, pero se lo tendría que preguntar al dueño que obviamente va a decir que si, tal vez después de esto la gente se vuelva a interesar por tocar ese viejo piano – explicaba – y después tendrían que ver si el piano sigue funcionando, y si aun suena no creo que se encuentre muy afinadoya que nadie lo toca desde hace muchísimo tiempo

M.- Acerca de eso no hay problema, podemos probarlo ahora mismo, pero necesito estar segura que esta noche puedo tocarlo

B.- Mira – sugirió – déjame hablar con el jefe y les doy la respuesta a las cuatro ¿les parece?

M.- Porque tan tarde? No puedes llamarlo ahora?

B.- El tiene otro trabajo y no puedo llamarlo hasta esa hora

M.- Bien – dijo decepcionada - ¿ahora que hacemos? – le pregunto a la rubia

D.- No lo se – respondió – podemos estar checando el estado del piano – pidió al barman

B.- Claro que si, adelante – respondió llevándolas hasta donde estaba el piano y volviendo inmediatamente hasta su lugar

M.- Bonito – señalo el piano negro que había en medio del escenario, que se notaba no había sido tocado en mucho tiempo - ¿Crees que sirva?

D.- Esperemos que si – dijo acariciando las teclas del piano y comenzando a tocar una dulce melodía de Alexandre Desplat – esta perfecto – dijo después de unos minutos – creo que esto va a salir muy bien – se decía a si misma

M.- Claro que va a salir bien – le guiñaba un ojo – lo estoy organizando yo no?

D.- Bueno, ahora volvemos al hotel? Quiero ver a Lea y necesito hablar con Naya para que regrese con ustedes a L.A.

M.- La vas a echar?Después de todo lo que hizo por ti? Que mala amiga resultaste ser

D.- No la voy a votar, solo le quiero preguntar si es que puede hacer eso por mí, como un último favor

M.- Quieres quedarte absolutamente sola con Lea antes de volver no? – molestaba

Dianna solo sonrió y levanto los hombros – Como dijiste: "Fuera miedos, pasado pisado, futuro incierto, VIVIR EN EL PRESENTE, HACER LO QUE SIENTAS QUE ESTA BIEN"

M.- Estoy casi segura que nunca dije eso

D.- Bueno si no lo dijiste por lo menos lo apoyas no?

M.- Claro es una muy buena frase

D.- Genial.

**08:00 pm**

Dianna se quedo sin palabras Lea solo se había puesto un jean apretado y una blusa sencilla, casi ni se había maquillado pero se veía preciosa

N.- Deja de mirarla como si fuese de otro planeta – sugirió

D.- Cállate – le dijo

L.- ¿A dónde tenemos que ir? – pregunto

D.- Yo conozco el lugar no se preocupen – contesto – nos veremos con los chicos allá

L.- Bueno ¿nos vamos?

D.- Si claro – dijo dirigiéndose al Jeep que Lea había alquilada el día anterior

N.- Así que ese es el auto – señalo – es hermoso, puedo ir adelante – le susurro a la rubia

D.- ni lo sueñes, ese asiento le pertenece a Lea

N. - Eres mala

L.- Podemos irnos de una vez?

D.- Claro, lo que tú digas – se subió al auto y manejo tranquila, como si conociera todo el pueblo desde siempre, luego de varios minutos llegaron a un bar que no parecía mu y lleno

N.- Enserio es acá? – preguntaba incrédula – Para esto me quedaba en el hotel

D.- Cállate y disfruta, es muy bonito por dentro

N.- Si tú lo dices

D.- Me estas poniendo mas nerviosa de lo que ya estoy, puestee por favor callarte y dejar de hacer esos comentarios

N.- Más nerviosa? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

D.- Ya lo vas a ver ahora podemos por favor entrar, los chicos ya nos están esperando

N.- Bueno, bueno esta bien – dijo caminando detrás de ella

Entraron al pequeño bar y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los otros tres muchachos

T.- Al fin llegan – dijo

L.- Es culpa de estas dos – señalo – perdón el retraso

T.- No problema – contesto mirando a la rubia. Se acomodaron en la mesa y pidieron unos tragos, el bar no estaba nada lleno lo cual les dio algo de tranquilidad, luego de 30 minutos el barman con quien habían hablado a medio día le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Melissa

M.- Eeeehhhh tengo que ir un momento al baño – dijo – Dianna – llamo - ¿Me acompañas porfa?' – pidió

D.- Si, si claro

L.- Yo también quiero ir al baño – hablo

M.- No – grito, sorprendiendo a la morena –tu quédate acá y cuando volvamos vas con Naya – dijo haciendo que la morena frunciera el ceño y mirara a la rubia

D.- Volvemos rápido – decía mientras se paraba y caminaba al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba el baño

L.- A donde van? – le pregunto a Tom

T.- Al baño – contesto nervioso haciendo que la curiosidad de Lea sea más grande

Lea había esperado pacientemente que las chicas volvieran pero después de 5 minutos comenzó a preocuparse, se tomo su trago de golpe y pidió otro que también bebió de un sorbo

T.- Hey, tranquilízate morena

L.- Estoy tranquila –espeto mirándolo y pidiendo otro trago, cuando estaba apunto de tomárselo de golpe nuevamente vio a la rubia arriba del escenario, frente al piano y se quedo congelada ¿Qué estaba haciendo Di ahí?

D.- Buenas noches – hablo suavemente, llamando la atención de los presentes – antes que nada quiero agradecerle a John el dueño del bar que me dio permiso de hacer esto y a Lucas que esta detrás de la barra por ayudarme – señalo al barman – Bueno, hoy voy a cantar una canción para alguien muy especial – hablaba sin mirar a nadie en especial – espero que sea la canción apropiada y… bueno espero que te guste – dijo y comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción, sin mirar a nadie, pero cuando comenzó a cantar clavo su vista en la morena y no la movió para nada.

**_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_**

**__**_En ese momento todas sus dudas desaparecieron y supo que habia escogido bien, era la cancion perfecta_

**_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_**

_Mil años mas, talvez mas, porque estaba segura que la iba a amar incluso despues de muerta_

**_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_**

_Nunca mas, iba a dejar que se fuera de su lado_

**_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_**

**_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_**

_Y supo ahi que era verdad, que el tiempo se la habia devuelto, porque estaba en el destino de ambas, tenian que estar juntas_

**_One step closer  
One step closer_**

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

_Y la iba a amar por siempre, y sabia que la morena tambien lo iba a hacer._

****Después de esa canción todo el bar aplaudió fuertemente logrando ruborizar a la rubia que dirigió la vista al pequeño publico que tenia y agradeció de corazón, pero lo mas importante para la rubia era saber que Lea había entendido el mensaje así que volvió la vista hacia la morena quien tenia la sonrisa mas grande que le había visto, pero que también se hallaba llorando intensamente – Te amo – dijo desde el escenario sin que nadie lo notara esperando que la morena pudiera leer sus labios – Yo te amo mas – contesto la neoyorkina también solo moviendo los labios y Dianna juro en ese momento que haría lo imposible para que Naya se fuera con Otros chicos en el avión del Viernes.

**N/A GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA Y LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJAN, PERDON POR EL RETRASO :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**N/A. SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE LO SIENTO Y QUE NUNCA MAS ME VOY A RETRASAR ASI, OJALA LES GUSTE :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ADV.- Bueno como saben el viaje dura alrededor de 24 horas y puedo ofrecerles lugares en el vuelo que sale mañana de Atenas, también tengo uno que sale el sábado ¿su intención es llegar antes del Domingo verdad?

D.- Antes del domingo o si es el mismo domingo está bien

M.- Yo quiero el viaje de mañana por favor – hablo con la agente de viaje y luego se dirigió a las chicas – El domingo debo hablar con mi agente y en la tarde tengo una reunión con Ryan – explico – Tom y Oliver se van conmigo

ADV.- Muy bien, dijeron que son seis verdad? – pregunto, y las tres asintieron con la cabeza – entonces serian tres en el vuelo de mañana y tres en el del sábado?

D.- Exacto – confirmo en nombre de todos

N.- No – contesto al mismo momento que la rubia, se miraron fijamente, la rubia frunciendo el ceño y la latina tranquila intentando demostrarle que a pesar de haber discutido unos momentos atrás negándose a su pedido, ahora lo aceptaba.

N.- Cuatro pasajes para el viernes dos para el sábado – pidió con una sonrisa

ADV.- Bien entonces a que nombres los pongo? – pidió

M.- Aaahhhh los del viernes son para mí, Tom, Oli….

ADV.- Nombres completos por favor

M.- Si, perdón, Eeehhhh Melissa Benoist, Tom Hardy, Oliver Jackson y – dejo el cuarto nombre en suspenso porque no tenía ni idea de quien era la que se iba con ellos

N.- Naya Rivera – completo

ADV.- Bien y los dos para el sábado?

N.- Lea Michele y Dianna Agron

ADV.- Perfecto – contesto manteniendo la sonrisa que tenía desde que había comenzado a atenderles – El vuelo de mañana sale de Atenas a las 9 am – explicaba mientras seguía anotando datos en la computadora – hace escala en Madrid y parte a New York conexión a Los Ángeles, llegarían el sábado entre las 8:00 y 9:00 am, el vuelo del sábado – se dirigió a la rubia – sale a las 5:00 pm viajarían durante la noche haciendo las mismas escalas – indico

N.- Los que viajan el sábado estarían llegando a NY de madrugada? – pregunto pero en su cabeza ya comenzaba a hacer cuentas

ADV.- Si – confirmo – llegarían como a las…

N.- Puede cortar su vuelo ahí? – interrumpió la explicación de la agente con una nueva pregunta

ADV.- Claro que se puede ¿Quiere que haga eso?

N.- Si, te lo agradecería mucho – dijo mirando hacia la rubia quien estaba más confundida pero no se atrevió a volver a contradecir a su amiga

ADV.- Entonces serian 4 pasajes de Atenas a Los Ángeles y dos de Atenas a New York, correcto? – pregunto para confirmar, antes de imprimir los pasajes

D, N, M.- Si – contestaron al mismo momento – exacto

ADV.- Bien, acá tienen los pasajes – dijo alcanzándoles los tickets – lo único que tienen que hacer es llegar a Atenas unas cuantas horas de que salgan los aviones – indico – tengo también pasajes para ferry si los necesitan

D.- Eeehhhh – dudo – no por el momento, déjanos hablar con el resto y vemos

ADV.- Esta bien – se puso de pie y extendió la mano como despedida – A sido un placer atenderlas ojala regresen pronto

M.- Definitivamente voy a regresar, tal vez pase todas mis vacaciones aca – le respondió a la vendedora estrechando su mano

D.- Fue un placer, gracias por la atención, y por vendernos los pasajes con tan poco tiempo – también estrecho la mano de la vendedora, gracias de verdad

ADV.- No hay ningún problema, en esta época no hay muchos turistas, así que los vuelos no son muy llenos – aclaro

Las tres muchachas salieron de la agencia y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al hotel

M.- Ahora solo necesitamos confirmar lo del ferry y ya está todo listo

N.- Eso y hacer las maletas

D.- Creo que primero debemos averiguar lo del Ferry, para no estar teniendo problemas a última hora, ¿Qué tal si no conseguimos ninguno y terminamos perdiendo el vuelo?

M.- Mi querida Dianna – hablo mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia – tenéis toda la razón, eso es lo primordial, hay que ir al puerto

N.-Que tal si volvemos al hotel y despertamos a los tres borrachos? Para esta hora espero que ya se les haya bajado un poco el alcohol, así vamos todos juntos al puerto

M.- Tú crees que se les pudo haber pasado? Nos quedamos en el bar hasta las tres de la mañana y ni siquiera nos fuimos porque querían hacerlo si no porque nos botaron – exclamo mientras recordaba el vergonzoso momento de día antes

D.- Bueno no lo sabremos hasta no verlo – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al hotel

M.- Otra vez tienes toda la razón mi amiga rubia – camino detrás de ella, y la latina las siguió en silencio, en su mente comenzaba a elaborar un plan para ayudar a la rubia, sabía que ella algo de razón en la pelea que tuvieron, pero iba a ayudarla, ya había aceptado no? Ahora quería estar segura que su amiga no tenga problemas al llegar a su país.

**FLASHBACK**

N.- Creo que no eres consciente o no te das cuenta realmente de lo que me estas pidiendo – le gritaba a la rubia

D.- Solo quiero un poco de tiempo con Lea a solas, que hay de malo en eso? – se defendió

N.- Nada – no podía bajar el tono de voz – me encanta todo lo que han conseguido hasta ahora, que vuelvan a ser la pareja que eran antes es fantástico, adoro ver que eres feliz y me encanta ver ese brillo en tus ojos cada vez que la miras, me tranquiliza, y a pesar de todas las dudas que aún tengo acerca de Lea, Sé, porque lo a demostrado, que ella te ama – se tranquilizó un poco – Intentas actuar como una persona común y corriente

D.- Soy una persona común y corriente – grito ella esta vez

N.- No – le contradijo – no lo eres, aunque no quieras aceptarlo y te moleste, nunca vas a poder ser una persona normal, eres famosa por lo cual siempre te van a perseguir, tu vida privada siempre va a ser más emocionante que tu carrera y te tienes que adaptar a eso

D.- Pues no lo acepto

N.- Pues te jodes – ataco – quieres actuar? Pues acostúmbrate a que nunca te van a dejar en paz

D.- Genial, gracias por recordármelo – índico molesta

N.- Ahora tan solo imagina, como va a ser que Lea y tú lleguen juntas al LAX?

D.- Tal vez – trato de idear algo pero tardo demasiado

N.- Sabes que en ese lugar, no hay uno ni dos fotógrafos Di, hay cientos – indico ya un poco más calmada – están ahí siempre, esperando la oportunidad de sacar una foto que valga un encabezado, Lea y tú por separado siempre logran un artículo cuando pisan el LAX y juntas son una de las parejas más cotizadas en el mundo, tienen fans "ACHELE" en todo el mundo, sin contar que como FABERRY son poderosísimas, ganan concursos sin ni siquiera ser pareja realmente –crees que cuando lleguen al LAX juntas no van a ocasionar un gran revuelto, los paparazzi van a hacer lo que quieran con esas fotos y los fans van a sacar sus propias conclusiones

D.- Tal vez ni siquiera nos vean – hablo tratando de defenderse – podemos separarnos al tocar tierra

N.- Enserio crees que eso podría funcionar? Igual te van a fotografiar saliendo por la puerta del mismo avión o simplemente que estén saliendo del aeropuerto en el mismo momento en que las vean va a ser toda una primicia, ya me imagino de los titulares "LEA MICHELE Y DIANNA AGRON LLEGAN DE SUS VACACIONES JUNTAS A LOS ANGELES"

D.- No exageres – pidió

N.- Y todo lo van a agrandar ya que lea esta como dos semanas sin publicar absolutamente nada en TWITTER donde siempre comenta algo, van a decir que estaba muy ocupada contigo.

D.- Insisto estas llevando esto más lejos, exageras demasiado

N.- Si no exagero nada, tu sabes que va a ser así, pero que te parece si llamamos a Cory y Alex para que al menos tengan una excusa y el encabezado sea: _"Lea Michele y su novio Cory Monteih llegaron hoy de unas vacaciones junto a su amiga Dianna Agron y su pareja Alex Pettinffer" _

D.- Alex no es nada mío – grito muy enojada

N.- Si, pero eso nadie lo sabe – se defendió – de 10 personas que te admiran cinco creen que estas con el imbécil ese y los demás sueñan con verte con Lea

D.- Que sugieres entonces?

N.- Fácil, nos vamos las tres juntas – sugirió – es la única forma de que nadie diga estupideces – termino sabiendo que tenía la razón

D.- Sabes que, ya no me importa lo que digan de mí, esta vez quiero ser feliz, quiero comenzar a vivir tengo 2 años ya es tiempo

N.- Perfecto – aplaudió – haz con tu vida lo que quieras no me importa – mintió – pero no te olvides que una relación es de dos Dianna y creo que tendrías que hablar las cosas con Lea antes de hacerte la valiente y salir a gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres lesbiana – grito.

D.- Lo voy a hacer – también grito

N.- Que bien, porque creo que debes recordar porque paso lo que paso con ustedes antes, sabes lo insegura que es Lea con este asunto – trataba de calmarse un poco – primero una fotito juntas, un abrazo en un concierto solo eso y fue suficiente para que todo el mundo hable de ustedes, creía que habías aprendido que en nuestra profesión no puedes andar por ahí haciendo lo que quieras, hay que sacrificarse para poder ser feliz – dijo, dejando sin palabras a la rubia y quedándose ella también durante unos segundos – Lo siento Dianna, ódiame si quieres pero no las voy a dejar, me voy con ustedes – dicho esto, giro y salió del cuarto de la rubia para encontrarse con una Melissa recién levantada.

M.- Vamos por los pasajes – sugirió con voz adormilada

N.- Está bien – dijo, sonriendo al ver a la castaña caminando casi a ciegas.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Llegaron al hotel y se dirigieron al ascensor, Dianna apretó el botón para llamarlo y los otras dos se pararon junto a ella, una a cada lado, cuando la puerta se abrió frente a ellas Melissa entro rápidamente, cuando Dianna iba a hacer lo mismo Naya la sujeto del brazo impidiendo que se mueva

N.- Nos vemos arriba Mel – se despidió y camino hacia las gradas del hotel jalando a la rubia

D.- Estas loca? - reclamó cuando la latina la soltó

N.- Di yooo…..yo – intentaba hablar para disculparse pero las palabras no salían de su boca

D.- Son siete pisos – exclamo logrando hacer sonreír a la latina

N.- Lo siento Di – se disculpó antes de comenzar a subir las gradas, seguida por la rubia

D.- Porque? Por hacerme subir 7 pisos caminando o por lo de esta mañana – pegunto tranquilamente

N.- Por lo de los siete pisos obviamente – contesto sonriendo. Después de unos segundos en silencio en los que solo se ocuparon de subir escaleras, la rubia rompió el silencio

D.- Porque lo hiciste? - pregunto refiriéndose a la decisión de irse con los chicos – ahora que pensé lo que dijiste y estoy más tranquila y entiendo tu punto, sé que solo tratas de cuidarnos

N.- Exacto – interrumpió – yo las quiero mucho y no quiero que les pase nada

D.- Entonces porque lo hiciste?

N.- Yo también entiendo tu punto Di, no va a ser lo mismo si yo me quedo en la isla o si me voy, porque aunque les pida que me ignoren y se olviden de mi ese día sé que ustedes no lo harán, y sé que aún tienen mucho que hablar acerca de todo lo que va a pasar al llegar, tienes que pedirle nuevamente que sea tu chica y por muy emocionante que sea para ti, no quiero ser testigo ni siquiera quiero saber cuándo van a hacer – hizo un gesto con la mano y levanto las cejas sugerentemente – tú me entiendes.

Dianna sonrió ante la imagen de lo que Naya le estaba sugiriendo y la empujo levemente con el hombro – Eres una tonta

N.- Mírame y diem que no es eso lo que quieres realmente – la rubia solo suspiro y una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro

D.- Prometo hacer todo lo posible para evitar que nos fotografíen juntas – dijo levantado la mano izquierda y poniendo la derecha sobre su pecho en forma de promesa.

N.- Es más difícil que las fotografíen juntas en NY que en L.A. por eso corte el viaje ahí

D.- Suponía que por eso habías cortado el viaje ahí

N.- una vez en NY ya ven ustedes que hacen, supongo que como Lea tiene que estar en LA el lunes ella se puede tomar un avión ese día y tú te vienes en otro vuelo o tomas un avión otro día – sugirió feliz

D.- Pero que brillante eres - contesto irónicamente – jamás se me hubiese ocurrido, yo creía que querías que tomemos otro avión a LA y lleguemos juntas pero unas cuantas horas más tarde – intento sonar seria

N.- Eres una tonta – la empujo con delicadeza

D.- Heyyy – reclamo, intentando sonar enojada – tonta TU – dijo antes de sacarle la lengua en un destrocen mi cuarto

N.- Ojala y ya lo hayan hecho – después de esa frase comenzó a correr los últimos escalones que les faltaban para llegar al séptimo piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Melissa se bajó del ascensor y se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia donde, gracias a las tres personas que aun dormían ahí adentro, habían tenido que pasar la noche, cuando llego se dio cuenta que no tenía llave y no sabía qué hacer, se debatía entre tocar la puerta y despertar a los tres fiesteros o esperar que las dos chicas lleguen, luego de unos segundos decidió tocar y esperar que alguno de los tres de adentro ya estuviese despierto. Luego de golpear por tercera vez, cuando ya comenzaba a darse por vencida y esperar a las dos amigas lleguen, escucho un ruido y la puerta se , mostrando a una Lea que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de la borrachera del día anterior

M.- Heyy – dijo casi en un susurro, sabía que si hablaba fuerte iba a provocar un fuerte dolor a la cabeza de la morena

L.- Hola – apenas contesto y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos intentando canalizar el dolor - ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? – se preguntó a si misma

M.- Tal vez porque te acabaste una botella de tequila tu sola – sugirió mientras escaneaba la habitación y se encontró con que Oliver y Tom seguían tirados donde los habían dejado, en una posición no muy cómoda – Revisaste si están vivos? – los señalo

L.- Me acabas de hacer despertar – respondió – haz visto a Nay o a Di? – pregunto apenas se di cuenta que ninguna estaba ahí

M.- Están subiendo por las escaleras, salimos durante la mañana – conto sin mucho interés

L.- Durante la mañana? – no se esperaba eso ¿Qué tiempo había dormido? - ¿Qué hora es? –

M.- mmmmmm – miro la hora en su celular – Son las 12:15

L.- Oh mierda – exclamo e inmediatamente se sujetó la cabeza y se reprochó a si misma por haber gritado – teníamos que ir por los pasajes

M.- Si eso fue lo que hicimos, y ahora queremos ir todos juntos a comprar los billetes para el ferry – entro al baño mientras le contaba

L.- Y esas dos locas porque están subiendo por las escaleras? – estaba confundida acerca de eso

M.- No lo sé – respondió mientras volvía con dos vasos de agua – Solo dijeron que nos veíamos acá – se dirigió donde sus dos "amigos" y se acomodó en una buena posición – creo que tenían cosas que hablar – la miro y levanto los hombros, luego volvió a mirar a sus amigos, respiro un poco y echo el agua a la cara de sus dos amigos, haciendo que los chicos se levanten todo asustados

O.- Que, que que…que paso – dijo tartamudeando completamente perdido, el chico sacudió su cabeza y se fijó en las manos de Melissa que aun tenia los dos vasos completamente vacíos y entendió todo – Te voy a matar – grito levantándose y corriendo detrás de la castaña, quien hizo lo mismo y corrió hacia la puerta principal y la abrió saliendo del cuarto y corriendo al pasillo donde se cruzó con las dos actrices

N.- Oye – espeto cuando la castaña se paró tras de ella y la utilizo de escudo

M.- Quiere matarme – señalo a Oliver que ya estaba frente a ellas todo enojado

O.- No, no quiero, lo voy a hacer – corrigió

D.- esperen un momento – dijo poniéndose entre los dos - ¿Qué le hiciste? – le pregunto a la ojiazul

M.- Solo lo desperté igual que hice con Tom

N.- No puedes ponerte así solo porque te haya despertado – defendió – ya viste la hora que es?

O.- Me despertó echándome un vaso de agua fría – explico para que entiendan la situación

D.- Aaaahhhh – entendió el enojo del chico – igual no es un buen motivo así que cálmate o te tendrás que irte mi habitación así como estas – lo miro de arriba hasta abajo, haciendo que el chico se diera cuenta que solo traía sus bóxer puestos

O.- Es una injusticia – reclamo dándose la vuelta y regresando al cuarto

Cuando el chico entro de nuevo a la habitación las dos chicas regresaron su vista a la castaña

N.- Eres mala chica, muy mala

M.- Que acaso no habíamos dicho que teníamos que ir a ver lo del ferry? – pregunto confundida

N.- Claro, pero no tenías que despertarlos así – se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos – con unos cuantos golpes bastaban – dijo haciendo reír a las otras dos  
D.- Y….y .mmmmm…. y Lea? – pregunto algo nerviosa, sabía que con la canción que canto día antes todo se había solucionado, pero aún no habían hablado, lo que la ponía un poco nerviosa, que tal si lea no quería quedarse con ella en la isla? Se enojaría por haber tomado esa decisión sin consultarle? Y lo más importante ¿Hasta dónde llegarían los recuerdos de día antes?

N.- Rubia – grito por tercera vez – vamos? – hizo un gesto con la cabeza

D.- Eh si, si claro – camino tras la latina.

Llegaron a su habitación y apenas entraron vieron como Lea estaba sentada en un taburete sujetándose la cabeza, Oliver buscaba su ropa y Tom seguía durmiendo.

Melissa entro y se dirigió donde Tom, para despertarlo para que vaya al muelle con ellas mientras Naya se dirigía hacia uno de los sillones donde estaba su cartera, la tomaba y volvía donde la rubia quien no se había movido de su posición y miraba con ternura a la neoyorkina.

N.- Dudo mucho que vayamos al muelle en este momento – le dijo intentando llamar su atención – Voy a ir a mi cuarto a darme un baño y regreso ok

D.- Está bien – contesto sin mirarla, la latina camino los pocos pasos que la separaban de la puerta y antes de salir regreso hasta donde su amiga

N.- Si no te acercas nunca vas a saber cómo están las cosas – susurro en el oído de la rubia y retomo su camino, esta vez saliendo del cuarto.

Dianna respiro profundamente varias veces y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la morena, cuando ya se hallaba a pocos pasos Oliver la intercepto

O.- Amiga mía – dijo con voz fuerte, llamando la atención de la morena que ahora depositaba la mirada en ella - ¿Puedes prestarme tu ducha?

D.- Eeehhh si, si claro, lo que quieras – contesto desconcertada, había arruinado su plan numero 1

– solo no tardes mucho, ya sabes que tenemos que ir al puerto – pidió separándose de él y siguiendo su camino.

D.- Hey tu – susurro cuando ya se hallaba frente a la morena – Dolor de cabeza?

L.- Si – contesto suavemente – me está matando

D.- Exagerada – sonrió – eso te pasa para que aprendas que tomar alcohol es solo para expertos – dijo y provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de Lea

L.- Esta vez está fatal, juro que nunca más beberé una gota de alcohol

D.- Ya he escuchado eso varias veces – se burló – y nunca lo has cumplido

L.- No te burles por favor – pidió haciendo un puchero – Dios – se quejó, agarrándose la cabeza nuevamente – este dolor me va a matar ¿Qué siempre es lo que tome?

D.- Unas cuantas cervezas, un poco de tequila – reflexiono un poco – bueno en realidad un poco de vodka y si no me equivoco terminaron la noche con unos shots de tequila, muchos shots de hecho

L.- Oh Dios mío ¿Cómo permitiste que tomara tanto?

D.- Creo recordar muy bien que te pedí que dejaras de hacerlo – se defendió

L.- Enserio? No recuerdo nada

D.- Nada de nada? – esta era su oportunidad

L.- Recuerdo – comenzó pero se quedó callada inmediatamente dudando unos segundos – recuerdo la canción – agacho la cabeza ya que no podía mirarla – luego comenzamos a tomar las cervezas, Melissa también canto, luego Naya, trajeron el tequila, Oliver intento conquistar una chica y fue cruelmente rechazado porque la chica tenia novia – se sonrojo al recordar esa parte – Naya, Melissa, Tu y Yo fuimos al baño y….. – puso cara pensativa durante varios segundos – y ya no recuerdo haber regresado a la mesa – termino su resumen

D.- Bien – dijo – volvimos a la mesa y siguieron tomando hasta que varias horas y botellas después, nos botaron del bar – relato lo que habían hecho día antes - y ya que ni Tom ni Yo llevamos los autos, regresamos caminando y ustedes cantaron todo el camino de regreso – conto todo lo que ella había olvidado – cantaron horrible por cierto – su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande.

L.- Así que nos divertimos anoche? – pregunto

D.- No sé ustedes pero Mel, Nay y yo si lo hicimos – confeso, luego de esto las dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, regalándose miradas tímidas

L.- Di – intento

D.- Lea – hablo al mismo tiempo y sonrió – tu primero – le cedió la palabra

L.- Gracias – después de eso se quedó callada, dejando confundida a la rubia quien esperaba algo más luego de varios segundos la rubia hablo

D.- Porque? – no sabía que más decir

L.- Por la canción de ayer – despejo las dudas – fue lo más romántico que alguien hizo por mí, y si ayer me quedaban algunas dudas después del mmmm – no quería revivir lo que había pasado el día anterior – incidente del medio día, con esa canción todas mis dudas se esfumaron – le explico – gracias por eso

D.- No fue nada, era exactamente lo que quería que sintieras, quería que supieras que te amo – dijo suavemente sonrojándose y agachando la cabeza

L.- Yo también te amo – contesto levantando el rostro de la rubia y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios – y bien – quiso cambiar de tema - ¿Cuándo viajamos?

D.- Eeeeehhhh el sábado – contesto nerviosa, ahí estaba el momento que no quería afrontar – a las cinco de la tarde

L.- Pero pensé que Melissa tenía que estar en Los Ángeles temprano en la mañana – espeto confundida

D.- Sip, de hecho ellos se irán mañana temprano, antes de las 10

L.- ¿Ellos? – no comprendía a que se refería con ellos

D.- Eeehhh primero promete que diga lo que diga no te vas a enojar conmigo

L.- No me voy a enojar contigo – contesto rápidamente

D.- Melissa, Oliver, Tom y Naya se van mañana y tú y yo el sábado

L.- ¿Por qué? – pregunto dudosa aunque, el hecho de saber que se quedaría con Dianna en la isla a "solas" la emociono muchísimo

D.- Creo que necesitamos un poco de tiempo a solas antes de regresar – agacho la cabeza nuevamente – solo tú y yo – susurro – pero si no quieres no hay problema, podemos ir a cambiar los pasajes los boletos, no creo que haya algún problema, la chica de la agencia nos dijo que en esta época hay muy pocos turistas así que supongo que nos pueden cambiar los boletos ósea siempre que tu no aceptes quedarte acá conmigo, que obviamente debe ser lo que quieres, discúlpame por haberlo hecho, no te enojes por favor – pidió levantando el rostro y encontrándose con Lea que la miraba con una sonrisa lo que la tomo desprevenida

L.- Creo que juntarte tanto conmigo te contagio los malos hábitos – dijo – Claro que acepto quedarme un día más en la isla

D.- Genial – sonrió tímidamente – gracias

L.- Ahora, creo que debo ir a darme un baño y tú tienes que poner un poco de orden acá en tu habitación – dijo mirando por encima de su hombro, viendo como Melissa y Tom correteaban cerca del televisor, amenazando el aparato y Tom buscaba algo de comer en el pequeño mini bar que había en el cuarto.

D.- Está bien – volvió a besarla y dejo que Lea se levantara de la silla y saliera del cuarto dirigiéndose al suyo – dejen de corretear como locos – grito intentando tranquilizar a los chicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O.- Bien ahora que tenemos todo listo pensemos – dijo – que vamos a hacer para despedirnos de la isla?

T.- No lo sé, que tal si solo nos quedamos en el hotel? – era el más arrepentido por lo que había hecho día antes, aunque no había pasado nada malo aún estaba arrepentido ya que había roto su promesa.

O.- Que aburrido – lo miro seriamente

N.- Quieres estar mañana con resaca, en pleno vuelo? – le pregunto incrédulo

M.- Creo sinceramente que estás loco

O.- Todos ustedes son unos aburridos – espeto mientras señalaba a los que ya se habían negado – ustedes van a ir conmigo verdad bellezas? – les pregunto a Lea y Dianna

L.- Apoyo la idea de ir a la playa

O.- Nadie dio esa idea

L.- Pues entonces sugiero ir a la playa – dijo alegremente

M.- Yo apoyo a la morena – levanto la mano como si eso le diera validez a su comentario

T y N.- Yo igual – se miraron y rieron fuertemente al coincidir

Oliver miro a la rubia ya que era la única que aún no se había unido al, según El, "Grupo de Aburridos" y era su última esperanza para irse de fiesta, vio una sonrisa en el rostro del de la rubia y hablo mirando grupo

D.- Oliver tienen razón – soltó logrando que el chico saltara de alegría mientras los otros tres la miraban estupefactos, Naya y Melissa tenían la boca abierta mientras Lea la miraba con el ceño fruncido – es nuestra última noche acá, los seis juntos, así que deberíamos hacer algo que a los seis nos cautivó mas

N.- Saltar en paracaídas?

T.- Cabalgar en caballos?

M.- Mmmmmm ver las estrellas en el mirador?

O.- Surfear?

Dianna los miro y comenzó a pensar que lo que para ella había sido una de las cosas más especiales que había vivido en la isla junto a ellos, para el grupo no había significado nada, cuando comenzaba a arrepentirse por la idea que quería sugerir miro a Lea que era la única que no tenía la cara de no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando

L.- Mirar juntos el atardecer – dijo sin ninguna duda en su voz, no era una pregunta como habían hecho los otros, ella sabía que para Dianna el atardecer en la isla había sido único como para ella, tanto, la vez que lo vio en la playa junto a los cinco muchachos que ahora la miraban y recordaban ese día, como la vez que lo vio junto a Dianna cerca del acantilado en OIA, el atardecer del lugar había logrado cautivarla ambas veces y estaba segura de no querer irse sin verlo una vez más.

D.- Exacto – dijo feliz de que el atardecer para Lea había sido igual de emocionante que lo había sido para ella – Así que propongo cena y atardecer en la playa

N.- Hermana – la miro – es sin duda la mejor idea

T.- La apoyo – levanto la mano

M.- A mí también me parece perfecta – espeto

O.- Siempre y cuando llevemos algo de tomar – dijo de forma resignada

Dianna miraba a cada uno mientras hablaba y cuando llego a Lea le sonrió feliz

L.- Yo acepte la idea incluso antes de que la dijeras – contesto devolviendo la sonrisa

M.- Entonces no se diga más – exclamo – cena y atardecer, esto va a estar genial

N.- Ya que tendremos que tomar el ferry que sale a las 4 de la mañana ya que no hay otro creo que deberíamos volver a los hoteles y dejar las cosas listas – sugirió

D.- Me parece que es lo correcto

T.- Di – susurro – aun no vas a devolver el jeep no?

D.- Nop, porque?

T.- Yo debo devolver el auto ahora, no sé si te importa llevarnos al hotel, te lo agradecería un montón

D.- Claro que no me importa – contesto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dianna estaciono el auto en la puerta del hotel de sus amigos

D.- Bien, ya llegamos, los recojo a las cinco para ir a comprar la comida y bajar a la playa ok?

M.- Está bien rubia, nos vemos chicas – se despidió

Cuando vio como los chicos entraron a su hotel, comenzó a manejar hacia el hotel donde ellas se alojaban

N.- Y bien – rompió el silencio – alguna de las dos puede darme una idea acerca de lo que van a hacer mañana – pregunto solo para molestarlas

L.- Aaahh mmmm ehhehhheeehh en realidad no lo sé – agacho la cabeza mientras de sonrojaba un poco, logrando que la latina riera mas

N.- Bueno, al menos podremos cancelar el uso del cuarto no? No creo que la vayas a necesitar – le miro y le guiño un ojo, para ponerla aún más nerviosa – ya sabes de lo que hablo.

L.- Yo, yoo, yo, yooo – balbuceaba sin poder explicarse

N.- Tu, tuu, tu, tu, tuuu – la molesto – a mí no me engañan se lo que van a hacer mañana, de echo voy a mandarme a hacer una camiseta que diga: "YO SE LO QUE ACHELE HIZO EN GRECIA" y me la voy a poner en la próxima gira

L.- Tú no puedes hacer eso, no puedes – comenzó a hiperventilar

Dianna aniquilo con la mirada a la latina quien sufría un ataque de risa en el asiento de atrás, soltó su mano derecha del volante y la dejo reposar sobre el muslo de la morena que se calmó al sentir el contacto – No le hagas caso – hablo la rubia – Sabes que es una gallina y nunca haría eso

L.- De todas formas no la retes por favor – pidió

D.- Ok, pero de todas formas esa polera sería una gran mentira, porque de la manera en la que se está comportando no le voy a contar nada de lo que vamos a hacer mañana – sentencio mirando a la latino por el espejo retrovisor con una gran sonrisa en la cara

N.- No necesito que me digas nada, L me lo va a contar todo, verdad? – le pidió a la morena que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

L.- Jamás – contesto ampliando su sonrisa, al ver el enojo de la latina.

N.- Sabes que – dijo – no me interesa, yo también me he escapado a un lugar para reconciliarme, por si no lo recuerdan, se exactamente lo que se hace en estos casos y no necesito…..

D.- Ya llegamos – interrumpió a la latina, giro la cabeza y hablo con su amiga – Ve a hacer tu maleta, chica que lo sabe todo – le dijo antes de sacarle la lengua de manera infantil

N.- Bien rubia hueca – contesto bajándose del auto y parándose junto a la puerta del copiloto donde Lea no le prestaba la menor atención - ¿Qué esperas Safari? Mueve tu trasero que yo no pienso guardar tus cosas – trataba de llamar la atención de la morena pero esta no le hacía caso

L.- ¿Tú no vienes? – le pregunto a la rubia al darse cuenta como el auto seguía prendido

D.- Tengo algo que hacer, no tardare mucho – le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella para depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla – ve y haz tu maleta que mañana no vamos a tener tiempo de hacerlas de nada

L.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana? – quería una idea al menos

N.- Si, cuéntanos rubia ¿Qué van a hacer mañana? – interrumpió

D.- Te lo voy a contar pronto – dijo mirando a la latina

N.- Enserio?

D.- Sip, durante el vuelo

N.- Pero nosotros no compartimos vuelo – estaba confundida

D.- Exacto – dijo levantando las cejas

N.- Eres una – iba a mandarle un buen insulto cuando la neoyorkina abrió la puerta del auto empujándola ligeramente y desestabilizándola

L.- Ups lo siento – fingió demencia, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Vuelve rápido – pidió a la rubia luego de cerrar la puerta del auto

D.- No tardare nada – le contesto sonriendo y arrancando el auto para marcharse por las estrechas calles de la isla, bajo la atenta mirada de la morena que se moría por saber dónde iba su amor

N.- Piensas quedarte acá todo el día? – dijo para obtener su atención

L.- Muévete latina – contesto caminando hacia la puerta principal del hotel – primero mi apellido es Sarfati apréndetelo bien si vas a llamarse así – vi como la puerta del ascensor se abría – la última en llegar al cuarto paga el cuarto – grito antes de comenzar a caminar más rápido para lograr alcanzar el ascensor antes de que se cierre o se llene de personas

N.- No es justo – exclamo antes de ponerse a correr ella también.

Lamentablemente ninguna pudo alcanzar el ascensor así que tuvieron que esperar que volviera a bajar, una vez en el cuarto de cada una se dedicó a ordenar sus cosas que no eran muchas y a guardar los pocos recuerdos que llevaban de la isla para regalárselos a los pocos que sabían dónde estaban.

Cuando termino de hacer su maleta, Lea busco a la latina para hablar un poco y se sorprendió al encontrarla en el balcón toda pensativa

L.- Heyy – le dijo suavemente para no asustarla

N.- jamás pensé que me iba a costar tanto despedirme de la isla – comentó sin mirarla

L.- Si, lo sé, es maravillosa

N.- Crees que volvamos algún día?

L.- Definitivamente – contesto rápidamente sin pensarlo – Ahora que conocí este paraíso no pienso mantenerme muy alejada de el – ella también se había puesto a admirar la vista – y sé que Dianna piensa igual, tal vez podamos volver juntas – sugirió

N.- No pienso volver a venir como violinista – recalco

L.- Tal vez puedes traer a uno de esos raperos que tanto te gustan – le miro expectante – o tal vez a alguien con quien quieras tener algo más serio, no se tal vez….

N.- Darren – interrumpió de golpe, dejando a la morena con la boca abierta

L.- Darren? Darren? ¿Qué Darren? Nuestro Darren? – no se lo podía creer para nada

N.- Que otro Darren conocemos tú y yo?

L.- Darren? ¿Darren Criss?

N.- Puedes dejar de hacer esa pregunta, ya dije que es ese Darren – le contesto

L.- Pero, pero – estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hablar bien - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – no respiraba bien – Esto es fuerte

La latina se encogió de hombros y la miro ¿Cómo? Estábamos borrachos y una cosa llevo a otra, ya sabes ¿cuándo? En la fiesta de despedida de la tercera temporada, ¿Dónde? No estoy segura de sí quieras saber esa parte – sonrío ante el recuerdo

L.- No me jodas, Darren y Tu – seguía sin creerlo – Esto es muy fuerte y grande ¿alguien lo sabe?

N.- Dianna

L.- Enserio? La voy a matar ¿Por qué no me conto nada?

N.- Tampoco es como si pudiera, en ese momento ustedes no se hablaban – dijo logrando poner seria a la neoyorkina ante el recuerdo

L.- Nay yo – comenzó cabizbaja

N.- Escúchame si – pidió suavemente – Cuando comenzamos a grabar Glee, 3 años atrás – conto – esperaba ganar muchas cosas: Fama, Dinero, Reconocimiento público, lo que no me esperaba para nada era ganar una familia – dijo provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la morena – Y de todo lo que me dio es precisamente eso lo que más aprecio, tenerlos a ustedes en mi vida la vuelve maravillosa

L.- Opino lo mismo – interrumpió, solo porque no podía quedarse callada

N.- Sip, es maravilloso – dijo – pero luego paso lo que paso y yo te trate muy mal

L.- No me quejo, yo me lo merecía

N.- No, tú ya estabas sufriendo y yo solo reaccionaba contra ti porque no lo veía y te pido perdón por eso – la miro fijamente

L.- De verdad, no tienes que hacerlo – le devolvió la mirada

N.- Yo siento que sí, pero si tu no quieres aceptar mis discul…

L.- Claro que las acepto – corto

N.- Bien – sonrió – también quiero darte las gracias

L.- ¿Por qué? – pregunto rápidamente

N.- Sin ti este viaje no hubiese resultado un completo desastre, estoy segura que Di seguiría asustada, sin saber cómo enfrentarse al mundo, quizás hasta hubiese querido quedarse en la isla a vivir, pero ahora que volviste, volvió la felicidad a su vida, y estoy segura que hoy es capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa – sonrió – siempre supe que eran la pareja perfecta, como si sus almas hubiesen sido creadas la una para la otra, destinadas a estar juntas, solo tú la complementas y quiero creer que ella hace lo mismo contigo

L.- Lo hace – contesto derramando unas cuantas lagrimas ante las palabras que la latina le estaba diciendo – no lo dudes

N.- Bien, porque ustedes me enseñaron lo que es estar estúpidamente enamorada y hacer cosas estúpidas por amor – la molesto – Pero – la sonrisa desapareció

L.- Pero? – pregunto asustada

N.- Ella es mi hermana Lea – su seriedad podía asustar a quien sea – no quiero que vuelva a derramar una lagrima por ti ok?

L.- Es algo así como una amenaza? – intento tomarlo desde el lado bueno

N.- No, si fuera una amenaza te dijera que si Dianna derrama una lágrima más por ti, voy a encontrar a alguien que se ocupe de que la única forma en la que se te reconozca sea por tu voz – espeto seriamente}

L.- Eso sonó muy, muy malo

N.- Sip, pero es actuación porque no tengo la menor idea de cómo se hacen esas cosas mafiosas – sonrió – solo te lo estoy pidiendo Lee, no la vuelvas ni te vuelvas a hacer sufrir ok?

L.- Ok – contesto feliz – no pienso hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El atardecer ya se acercaba a Santorini, como la primera vez que lo vieron juntos los seis norteamericanos ya están en la playa, esperando impacientes que llegara, luego de unos minutos los rayos del sol tocaron el mar y poco a poco el sol se fue ocultando y los chicos supieron que era cuestión de horas para despedirse

M.- Eso fue maravilloso – dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas

T.- Si, lo fue – suspiro – quiero decirles a los cinco que estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hicimos pero en especial por haberlos conocido, no sé si hubiese sido lo mismo, tampoco sé si al volver , seguiremos siendo amigos pero quiero que sepan que conocerlos fue maravilloso

O.- Eso es lo más cursi que he escuchado, pero no puedo molestarte porque pienso igual – dijo – fue un placer conocerlos

N.- Oigan esto suena a una despedida, y yo no pienso que esta amistad termine ¿Quién me va a enseñar a surfear? – jugo

M.- Créeme que son muy malos profesores, no te los recomendaría

D.- Yo también opino que esto no se acabó, vamos a seguir siendo amigos

T.- Si, pero ustedes 4 son actrices y no va a ser lo mismo

L.- Vamos a hacer que sea igual, tal vez algún día puedan ser nuestros PR – sugirió haciendo reír a todos

O.- Eso sería genial, fama al alcance de tu mano

M.- Creo que yo voy a necesitar uno de esos – sonrió

T.- Ahora podemos cenar por favor, muero de hambre – pidió amablemente

Comenzaron a comer el sushi que habían pedido sentados sobre las toallas que habían llevado y a recordar anécdotas de las cosas que habían vivido

L.- Es una lástima que no trajeran sus guitarras, creo que lo único que nos falta para rememorar la primera noche – dijo

O.- Cuando estemos en L.A. lo haremos, que les parece si la primera vez que nos volvamos a ver allá sea una guitarreada el Malibu?

D.- No es justo, yo voy a estar en Francia tres meses

O.- Bueno, pues lo hacemos sin ti – sugirió – y luego te contamos qué onda

D.- Eres malo – le arrojo un poco de comida, mientras todos reían

L.- Chicos – se puso seria – hay algo que quiero pedirles

T.- Si lo que quieres decirnos es que al volver a casa nos olvidemos de que, aunque ninguna nos contó nada, tú y la rubia tienen algo, por mí no se preocupen mi boca está cerrada

M.- Aunque a mí sí me contaron ciertas cosas – dijo, ganándose una mirada seria de la morena que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sabía – tampoco pienso decir nada

O.- Esperen – se mostraba sorprendido – ¿ustedes dos tienen algo? – pregunto – podrían habérmelo dicho antes de que intente ligar con ambas no? – todos sonrieron – no se preocupen, aunque ¿Cuánto me pagarían por esa noticia? – se preguntó recibiendo un golpe en el abrazo por parte de Melissa – Auch – se quejó – Solo estoy bromeando, no las vendería nunca

L.- Gracias por el apoyo en eso, pero en realidad quería pedirles que en el futuro, tal vez las próximas vacaciones repitamos el viaje

T.- Ohhh estoy dentro

M.- Ya que comienzo a trabajar en Glee y posiblemente mi fama aumente o – dudo un poco – en realidad empiece ¿puedo traer a alguien?

L.- Claro, incluso Nay Nay ya está pensando a quien traer – vendió a su amiga

D.- Enserio? No me dirás que vas a traer a Dar…

N.- Saben qué hora es? – corto a la rubia – creo que lo mejor es regresar ya que debemos descansar un poco

T.- Son las ocho, y yo opino igual - dijo levantándose haciendo que los demás lo siguieran y comenzaran a alistarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viernes 6 de Julio 2012

3 a.m.

Dianna se levantó sabiendo que tenía que hacer despertar a los demás, que se habían quedado a dormir en su cuarto, ya que habían cancelado el cuarto sin ser conscientes de que no iban a tener donde dormir ese día, primero se alisto y tomo sus cosas y se acercó dónde estaban sus tres nuevos amigos y los despertó suavemente, cuando los tres ya alistaban sus cosas para marcharse salió del cuarto y fue a despertar a las dos morenas que se habían quedado con su cuarto solo por esa noche más, golpeo la puerta suavemente esperando que ya alguna de las dos se hubiese despertado, antes de volver a tocar, la puerta se abrió y una adormilada Lea apareció

D.- Hola – susurro sonriendo

L.- Heyyyy – dijo despabilándose - ¿ya es hora?

D.- Sip, ¿Dónde está Naya?

L.- Supongo que sigue durmiendo – contesto – la voy a despertar – entro en el cuarto seguida de la rubia

D.- Lee déjame a mi porfa, debo decirle algo – pidió – mejor ve a alistarte y trae tus cosas si

L.- Todas mis cosas? – pregunto dudosa

D.- Sip, todo – le dijo sonriendo

L.- Pero si recién nos vamos mañana

D.- Confías en mí? – pregunto algo cabizbaja

L.- Claro que si – contesto rápidamente

D.- Entonces confía en mí y trae tus cosas por favor – volvió a pedir

L.- Está bien – dijo sin ninguna oposición

Dianna se dirigió al cuarto de Naya y entro sin golpear encontrando a la latina completamente lista sentada en su cama, con la mirada perdida, cuando oyó como la puerta se abrió giro la vista y frunció el ceño

D.- Necesito tu ayuda – dijo sin rodeos

N.- Un poco difícil porque no voy a estar por acá – bromeo

D.- Yo tampoco – le dijo provocando más curiosidad en la latina – pero no la necesito acá de todas formas

N.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

M.- Creo que ahora si debemos irnos chicos – les dijo – si no bajamos ahora no lograremos tomar el ferry

T.- Bueno pues vámonos – tomo sus cosas y las puso dentro del teleférico y volvió a salir para darles un abrazo a las dos chicas que no se iban con ellos – Nos vemos pronto verdad?

L.- Claro que si – le devolvió el abrazo

O.- Bueno si alguna decide aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonia ya saben dónde encontrarme – dijo haciendo referencia al momento donde se dieron sus teléfonos y direcciones para poder comunicarse llegando a L.A.

M.- Supongo que contigo nos vemos el Lunes – le dijo a Lea – y espero verte pronto a ti – hablo con la rubia – si no puede ser antes de que te vayas a Francia tal vez me tome un vuelo chárter

L.- No creo que puedas – se metió – vamos a estar grabando y no vas a tener un descanso – intentaba no sonar tan celosa

M.- Bueno ya veremos – sonrió y se metió a la cabina del teleférico

N.- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió de ambas a la vez, dejando un beso en la mejilla de cada

L.- Mañana? Queras decir el lunes – le corrigió

D.- Hasta mañana – contesto - Gracias por todo – le sonrió y vio como entro a la cabina y se fueron al puerto.

L.- Puedo hacerte dos preguntas – le pidió

D.- Claro que si – contesto mientras la abrazaba

L.- Nos vamos a ver con Naya mañana?

D.- Sip, ese es el plan

L.- Aunque me muero por preguntar ¿Qué plan? Mejor me dices ¿porque me hiciste traer todas mis cosas?

La rubia sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios antes de hablar – Sabias que la isla tiene un aeropuerto? - la cara sorprendida de la morena le dio la respuesta – pues vamos a ir ahí tenemos que tomar un vuelo

L.- Un vuelo? ¿Adonde?

D.- Dijiste dos preguntas, las hiciste y las conteste honestamente, así que ahora no tienes derecho a mas – le contesto riendo ante la cara que ponía la morena

L.- Puedo negarme a ir al lugar misterioso al que me quieras llevar

D.- Bueno está bien – dijo – te deseo buena suerte, no te olvides de que tenemos que estar en Atenas mañana antes de la 1 porque a esa hora sale nuestro vuelo – agarrando solo su maleta y comenzando a caminar hacia el jeep, dejando a Lea con la boca abierta

L.- Eso es injusto – exclamo

D.- Vienes o no? – pregunto mirándola una vez más, esperando que la morena se deje llevar

Lea se quedó pensando unos segundos, pero no pensaba si debía aceptar o no la invitación, pensaba que iba ser una verdadera tristeza pasar ese día en otro lugar que no sea ese paraíso

D.- Si o no? – volvió a preguntar

L.- ok – suspiro y tomo su maleta y camino – debo de encontrar la forma de decirle que no a tus ojos

D.- Mis ojos? – pregunto sonriendo

L.- Créeme que si no tuvieras esos ojazos no te saldrías con todos tus caprichos

D.- No es un capricho, es una sorpresa que estoy segura te va a encantar – su voz sonaba muy segura – así que deja de quejarte y sube al auto de una vez

Lea subió al auto y se sentó tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto sin decir ni una sola palabra, haciendo sonreír a Dianna, que se divertía por la actitud de la morena

L.- Espera – dijo – esto es parte de lo que hiciste ayer, mientras Nay y yo hacíamos las maletas?

D.- Exacto, por eso no te dije que fue lo que hice, iba a arruinar la sorpresa – contesto feliz

L.- Ok, sabes ya no pregunto nada, sorpréndeme todo lo que quieras – dijo levantando las manos.

Llegaron al aeropuerto media hora después , bajaron todas sus cosas y entraron

L.- No es tan grande – le echaba una ojeada al lugar

D.- Tampoco es como si necesitaran algo más grande – respondió levantando los hombros

L.- Y a qué hora sale nuestro vuelo?

D.- A las 5:15 – respondió luego de ver la pantalla de avisos – Quieres ir a tomar algo?

L.- Skia – intentaba leer – Skit, Sky, S - no encontraba la forma de leer eso

D.- Skiathos – leyó - S-K-I-A-T-H-O-S - le deletreo – no es tan difícil

L.- Si, si lo que tú digas – estaba frustrada - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahí?

D.- Tomar un Ferry – le contesto

L.- Otro?

D.- Sip, ese ferry nos va a llevar a Skopelos

L.- Skopelos? Enserio? No podías escoger un lugar con un nombre pronunciable?

D.- Tiene nombre pronunciable, lo acabas de pronunciar – le dijo

L.- Sabes que, mejor vamos por el café – camino hacia la pequeña cafetería – luego me explicas porque escoges lugares con nombres tan raros

D.- No son raros – defendió, ganándose una mirada asesina de la morena – está bien, está bien son raros – admitió, mas por librarse de esa mirada que por pensarlo sinceramente – pero son realmente increíbles – sonrió – ya me darás la razón

L.- De eso no lo dudo, si solo Santorini se convirtió en mi lugar soñado, este Skaplelo, como sea que se diga, debe ser una belleza

D.- Lo es, te lo aseguro – dijo llegando a la cafetería y pidiendo dos cafés

L.- Por esto es por lo que dijiste que teníamos que acompañar a los chicos al teleférico si o si, cuando te sugerí despedirnos en el hotel y seguir durmiendo?

D.- Exacto, hoy estas más despierta que otros días no? - molesto

L.- Jaja que graciosa – dijo irónicamente – Ahora cuéntame que vamos a hacer en ese lugar

D.- Es una sorpresa – contesto mientras agarraba los dos vasos de café y caminaba hasta uno de los asientos que había, para esperar que llamaran a los pasajeros de su avión, se sentó invitando a la morena a que la acompañara, la morena se sentó a su lado y le arrebato uno de los vasos dándole un gran sorbo

L.- Así que una sorpresa? Y cuantas más de estas tienes preparada?

D.- No te lo puedo decir, y ate dije dónde vamos, si quieres puedes investigar por tu cuenta que cosas se pueden hacer en esa isla

L.- Y supuestamente donde voy a hacer eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L.- Yo conozco este lugar – se mostró emocionada al ver el lugar y reconocerlo

D.- Sip, en este lugar grabaron "Mamma Mia" – confeso – Amanda me comento lo hermosa que era la isla y ya que estábamos en Grecia, juntas – se señaló y la señalo – podíamos venir a conocer el lugar

L.- Amanda? Amanda Seyfried? ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

D.- Sip, esa Amanda, nos conocimos en una presentación de mmmm no recuerdo que revista, pero es muy buena persona

L.- Y muy linda también verdad? – celos activados

D.- Mmmmmm no lo sé – jugo un poco – ya sabes que no me van las rubias

L.- A no? Entonces ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica? Tal vez conozca a alguien que pueda interesarte y pueda recomendártela

D.- Bueno, ya sabes: morenas, bajitas, que tengan una voz potente e inigualable, que sean súper celosas – siguió el juego – Si conoces alguien así puedes darle mi número de teléfono – la morena la empujo suavemente para alejarla pero la rubia la sujeto por la cintura en un abrazo y la beso la mejilla

L.- Debo entonces preocuparme por Taylor? Tiene dos de las características que te gustan

D.- Por Tay? – frunció el ceño – Pero si es rubia, es hermosa si – provoco a la morena – pero es rubia

L.- Entonces, que tal Melissa? – hablaba mientras se soltaba del agarre – No es morena pero tampoco es rubia, tiene una voz buena voz y

D.- Olvide decirte uno de los requisitos – interrumpió – es uno de los más importantes – su voz sonaba muy seria, ya este juego no le gustaba – para que una chica se gane mi atención un poco tiene que ser TU.

Lea sonrió ante la confesión – Eso es bueno – dijo ampliando su sonrisa

D.- Ni tanto, si yo no logro llamar tu atención estaré pérdida y sola toda mi vida

L.- No te preocupes por eso, tú tienes absolutamente toda mi atención – sonrió abrazando a la rubia por los hombros, robándole un corto beso, luego se separó y volvió a mirar el paisaje – y cuál es el plan para hoy?

D.- De hecho solo tengo algo preparado para las cinco, así que podemos improvisar

L.- Bien – puso cara pensativa - ¿tienes un hotel reservado?

D.- Eeehhhhh sip, eso sí hice

L.- Entonces supongo que podemos quedarnos ahí hasta las cinco no?

D.- Que aburrida eres – le dijo – sabias que estas en la isla que tiene algunas de las playas más lindas del mundo?

L.- lo único que se de este lugar es que tiene un nombre impronunciable así que no me digas aburrida – se quejo

D.- No me puedo creer que puedas decir "impronunciable" tan rápido y no puedas decir Skopelos que es una palabra más corta – le indico – lo sabias no?

L.- Deja de burlarte de mí por favor

D.- No me estoy burlando cariño – le sonrió ya que en realidad si se estaba burlando. Lea se puso seria de repente

L.- Creo que podemos utilizar para hablar acerca de lo que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles – dijo con la voz nerviosa, el simple hecho de pensar que aún no habían decidido a donde las estaba llevando todo lo que estaban viviendo la asustaba, estaba segura que al volver se iban a enfrentar a miles de obstáculos y no quería irse de ahí sin estar segura que la rubia volvía a pertenecerle

D.- Opino igual – mintió – pero antes podríamos disfrutar un poco de las playas no crees?

L.- Serviría de mucho que ambas estemos relajadas antes de esa conversación así que apoyo tu idea – dijo

D.- Que te parece si tomamos un taxi – señalo así donde habían unos parados – vamos al hotel, descansamos un poco y vamos a la playa? – pregunto

L.- Me parece que es un excelente plan – sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las cuatro de la tarde volvieron al hotel luego de pasar casi 5 horas en la playa, almorzaron en un encantador y pequeño restaurant, tomaron el sol, nadaron, hicieron castillos de arena, la rubia hizo todas las fotos que pudo, mientras la morena admiraba el paisaje. No habían hablado acerca de lo que Lea había sugerido, lo que había puesto a la morena un poco inquieta, pensaba que la rubia no quería hablar sobre ese asunto, pero intentaba convencerse de que aún le quedaba tiempo.

D.- Bueno – dijo cuando llegaron al cuarto que tenían alquilado solo por esa noche – tu alístate, yo regreso en una hora y te recojo está bien

L.- ¿Qué? Pero, pero a dónde vas? – que la rubia se fuera no entraba en sus planes para nada

D.- Tengo algo que resolver y tengo que comprar los boletos para el ferry que tenemos que tomar mañana – mintió

L.- Y no los puedes comprar mañana?

D.- Eeehhhh nop – respondió – prometo estar acá dentro de una hora ok, tu solo alístate, veras como ni notaras mi ausencia

L.- Ya que – dijo desanimada, estaba casi segura que la rubia estaba escapando de ella para no aclarar nada, lo que la ponía muy triste pero no quería demostrarlo - ¿Qué debo ponerme? - conociendo lo romántica que era la rubia esperaba una cena romántica en la playa bajo la luz de la luna o en un restaurant por lo cual se tenía que vestir elegante

D.- Ponte unos jeans, una polera y unas zapatillas, las más cómodas que tengas – dejo boquiabierta a la neoyorkina – De hecho si tienes unos tenis mejor – siguió hablando – ahora me voy está bien – sin esperar ninguna respuesta comenzó a caminar alejándose de la, aun sorprendida, morena – y también llévate una campera – pidió ya subiendo al ascensor.

Lea no reacciono hasta que vio como las puertas del ascensor ya estaban cerradas, así que aunque quería preguntar ciertas cosas acerca de lo que iban a hacer en la "cita" no pudo hacerlo, protestando contra la rubia por dejarla así y contra ella misma por su falta de reacción entro a bañarse y alistarse.

A las cinco empunto justo como había dicho, la rubia golpeo la puerta muy nerviosa, esperando no olvidarse las palabras que ya tenía preparadas. Lea ya estaba preparada, sentada en la cama esperando ansiosamente que llegaran las 5, se había propuesto firmemente que iba a convencer a la rubia de que tenían que hablar las cosas de una vez o hablaban o no iba a salir con ella, así que cuando escucho como tocaban a la puerta se puso muy nerviosa, respiro profundamente varias veces y camino hasta la puerta, apenas abrió supo que toda la charla que tenía preparada no iba a dar resultado, la rubia se encontraba parada sujetando una flor blanca que no pudo reconocer e iba vestida igual que ella, pero para Lea, la rubia estaba bellísima con cualquier cosa

L.- Hola tu – saludo

D.- Hola tu – le imito el saludo – te traje esto – le alcanzo la hermosa flor, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa – quise comprarte un ramo pero no ibas a poder llevarla con nosotros y necesito que la flor nos hagan compañía

L.- Gracias – fue sincera sin entender porque la rubia quería llevar la flor con ellas, pero aceptando sin preguntar

D.- Estas lista? – hablo suavemente

L.- Desde hace 20 minutos – confeso

D.- Aprendiendo puntualidad? – bromeo – me gusta, me gusta

L.- Yo debería ser quien dice eso – continuo el juego

D.- Querida yo siempre he sido puntual

L.- Creo recordar que gracias a ti hemos llegado tarde a un montón de lugares – interrumpió

D.- Déjame terminar – le miro seriamente – yo siempre soy puntual cuando la persona con quien tengo el compromiso es la persona más importante de mi vida – confeso sonriendo y ruborizándose un poco, dejando a la morena sin palabras ante la confesión – Ahora si nos vamos? – pregunto la rubia sin dejar que la morena añada nada a la confesión de hace unos momentos

L.- Si, si – respondió todavía sonrojada y caminaron hasta el ascensor donde entraron sin decir nada, cuando salieron del hotel Lea volvió a hablar – Y a dónde vamos? – pregunto queriendo, ahora sí, saber cuál era su destino

D.- Al templo – señalo hacia donde se encontraba el lugar que menciono

L.- Ooohhhh, ya veo porque los zapatos cómodos – por alguna extraña razón eso fue lo primero que pensó - ¿Estás loca? – segundo pensamiento – Ya suficientes con los que tuvimos que subir el otro día no crees? Si subo esos más, en mi vida voy a querer ver escaleras – exagero un poco, mucho – deben de haber como 1000 escalones

D.- No exageres, son menos de los que tuvimos que subir para llegar a OIA, muchas menos y aparte son más amplias por lo que no nos cansaremos nada, ya verás – defendió su destino – Me acompañas – pidió extendiendo su mano, la morena no dudo ala ver la mano y camino junto a ella

L.- Y que es lo que vamos a hacer en el templo? – Pregunto curiosa – te recuerdo que tú eras judía

D.- Eso es algo que no tienes que recordarme, pero tampoco es como si fuésemos a entrar

L.- No vamos a entrar? – se detuvo - ¿Entonces para que estamos subiendo? – no quería tener que subir para nada

D.- Es una aventura – exclamo

L.- Por lo menos hay algo más aparte del templo?

D.- Acaso no lo logras ver desde acá? – dijo deteniendo su mirada en la punta del pequeño monte donde se dirigían, Lea también se quedó mirando el lugar, luego de varios segundos de silencio

L.- No logro ver nada más aparte del templo – espeto frustrada

D.- Eso es porque no hay nada más ahí – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, retomando su camino – apúrate niña – grito

L.- Eres toda una payasa – dijo irónicamente mientras giraba los ojos pero caminaba hasta unirse a la rubia, caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos - ¿Arreglaste lo del ferry? – en su mente quería escuchar un NO rotundo, soñaba con que a la rubia le gustara tanto ese lugar que decidiera quedarse a vivir ahí, se cambiarían los nombres y podrían buscar algo para poder vivir, no quería regresar al monótono L.A pero sabía que no iba a pasar

D.- Eeehhhh No – se puso nerviosa, no había ni siquiera intentado averiguar lo del ferry

L.- ¿Por qué? – la curiosidad la mataba – No fuiste a hacer eso?

D.- Si, pero dijeron que el pasaje se compra antes de abordar el ferry – explico, aunque no tenía la menor idea de si eso era posible, pero si en Santorini era así , tal vez ahí era igual no? – Por cierto el ferry sale a las diez – cambio la atención de la morena, quien comenzó a contar cuantas horas más les quedaban en ese paraíso

L.- Ósea que a las 10 se termina este sueño – su voz se entristeció, la rubia solo la miro pero no dijo nada, en silencio siguieron caminando, un silencio incomodo que Lea se encargó de romper

L.- Y cómo crees que le esté yendo a Nay en el vuelo?

D.- Espero que bien y que los chicos no hayan hecho que les pongan un paracaídas y los boten del avión – dijo divertida

L.- ¿Por qué no? Estoy segura que lo disfrutarían

D.- Claro que lo disfrutarían pero donde aterrizarían? En medio del pacifico? Por más de que suena como una aventura, estoy segura que ni los chicos quisieran vivirla

L.- Te apuesto que si tuvieran un velero morirían por intentarlo

D.- con un velero de por medio, hasta yo me uniría a ellos – se emocionó ante la idea – podemos hacer eso en nuestras próximas vacaciones

L.- Dios ¿Por qué tuve que abrir mi boca? – se habló a si misma

D.- Podemos tomar unos cursos para aprender a manejar un velero – seguía soñando despierta – luego podríamos comprar un velero, tomamos unos cursos de supervivencia y nos lanzamos al mar – se imaginaba como sería hacer todo eso y miraba a la morena con ojitos brillantes

L.- Creo que lo disfrutaran demasiado – no sabía que más decir

D.- ¿Vendrías con nosotros? – pregunto rápidamente - ¿conmigo? – susurro tiernamente, la morena solo respiro profundamente antes de contestar

L.- Claro – sonrió – no me lo perdería por nada – interiormente se convencía de que apenas llegara a casa tendría que hablar con su agente para que le consiga cualquier trabajo para las futuras vacaciones

D.- Bien llegamos – dijo cuándo habían terminado de subir

L.- Wowww – la vista es maravillosa – estaba sin palabras

D.- Es el punto más alto de la isla – indico – se puede ver absolutamente todo desde aquí

L.- estoy segura que es así – seguía admirando todo el paisaje que el lugar le ofrecía – Y bien – miro a la rubia – ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – los nervios comenzaban a salir a flote

D.- Vamos a sentarnos – dijo mientras señalaba unos bancos que se hallaban afuera del templo – tenemos que hablar – su voz sonó muy seria, lo cual asusto a la morena quien en silencio accedió al pedido de la rubia y se sentó junto a la rubia que ya se había sentado, Dianna tomo una gran bocanada de aire que fue soltando poco a poco y empezó – Lea yo…. – pero no pudo continuar

L.- Vas a hacerlo verdad – espeto muy triste – me vas a decir que todo lo que vivimos aquí fue muy bonito pero que no es suficiente para que me perdones y que no quieres regresar conmigo – las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos

D.- No voy a hacer eso – indico, y aunque el momento ameritaba algo de seriedad no podía evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro, el drama que rodeaba a su chica le parecía súper tierno – Solo necesito que me escuches un momento y que por favor no hables – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena - ¿Puedes hacer eso por cinco minutos? – pregunto, mientras la sonrisa de la morena creció un poco al escuchar el pedido

L.- ¿Cuál de los dos debo hacer por cinco minutos escucharte o quedarme callada?

D.- Preferiría que fuera ambos pero si solo puedes hacer uno, quisiera que me escuches por favor – pidió suavemente

Lea solo sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior mientras asentía lentamente

D.- Bien – volvió a respirar y sonrió un poco antes de volver a adquirir seriedad de antes – Cuando comenzamos nuestra relación supimos que íbamos a tener un montón de problemas, nuestras carreras, nuestras familias, ser mujeres y muchas cosas más y entonces decidimos hacer una promesa – hablaba suavemente, intentando no olvidarse de nada – y para sellar esa promesa me regalaste un anillo ¿lo recuerdas? – le pregunto a la morena esperando que contestara, pero Lea solo asintió con la cabeza ya que no quería interrumpir el discurso – pues bueno, en algún momento del camino, perdimos el rumbo y dejamos que las cosas externas no separaran, no puedo echarte la culpa de todo lo que paso, cuando terminamos yo simplemente acepte todo lo que – se quedó callada un momento

L.- Todo lo que te dije – hablo suavemente

D.- Exacto lo acepte aunque había algo que no concordaba, yo sabía o sentía que lo que habíamos vivido no podía ser mentira, pero no luche me quede sufriendo y te hice sufrir

L.- Yo fui la que hice todo eso – interrumpió

D.- Dime sinceramente: Si después de lo que dijiste yo te hubiese buscado para exigirte una explicación ¿hubieses mantenido tus palabras? – la morena negó con la cabeza y luego la agacho – Exacto, me dedique a llorar e intentar comprender que era lo que había hecho mal, cuando lo único que estaba haciendo mal fue no ir a buscarte ese momento pero todo pasa por una razón y creo que la razón por la que tuvimos que pasar todo esto fue para que me diera cuenta de que – respiro un momento – no importa el tiempo que pasemos separadas, no importa las palabras que digas para alejarme, no importa que todo el mundo esté en contra de nosotras siempre te voy a amar – confeso provocando que algunas lágrimas cayeran por las mejillas de la morena – eres el amor de mi vida y eso nunca va a cambiar – sonrió un poco y acerco sus manos hacia la morena para secar las lágrimas que caían con un poco más de intensidad – antes de conocerte no creía en el amor para siempre, sé que suena a cliché pero vivir la experiencia de mis padres me enseño que el amor tiene fecha de caducidad, que siempre en algún momento se acaba, y luego apareciste en mi vida y me enseñaste a amar – acariciaba la mejilla de la neoyorkina – y por razones que antes no entendía pero que ahora sí, te separaste de mí y yo fui y me refugie en los brazos de la persona que no debía, pensando que iba a lograr olvidarte, volví a dejar que me engatusara con sus palabras y caí en su red cuando ya sabía cómo era el – recordó los días en los que fingieron ser pareja – y toque fondo, porque yo pensaba que lo quería, un poco por lo menos, y no me dolió lo que me hizo – dijo provocando que la morena la mirara con el ceño fruncido – no me refiero al dolor físico – aclaro – lo que él hizo simplemente confirmo mi teoría de que no existe el amor, entonces decidí escapar de todo y me refugie en mi pequeño paraíso, pero cuando comenzaba a convencerme de que mis pensamientos eran ciertos reapareciste en mi vida por azares del destino o mejor dicho gracias a una amiga que se cree latina cuando no puede ni decir tres palabras en español sin un guion – provoco una pequeña sonrisa – cuando te vi, tal vez estaba enojada, pero algo dentro de mí se encendió, aunque no quise verlo al principio y te trate muy mal, supe que la única razón para que hubieses hecho tremendo viaje era porque me amabas

L.- Te amo – interrumpió nuevamente – no en pasado – corrigió

D.- Pues bueno, eso hiciste que una parte de mi comenzara a creer nuevamente en el amor, en que el amor si existe, y con las demostraciones que me diste como dejar tu disco o quebrantar tu contrato hiciste que creyera en ti, en que ese amor que dijiste que sientes por mí es realmente verdadero, y ahora que estoy segura de tus sentimientos y de los míos no encuentro una razón por la cual tengamos que estar separadas – sonrió – porque si dos personas se aman tienen que estar juntas verdad? – la morena solo movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa – así que para no aburrirte más quiero preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia?

L.- Nunca me aburrirías – contesto, mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su corazón que no se esperaba para nada tremenda declaración – Te amo Di y claro que acepto – dijo antes de juntar sus labios a los de la rubia quien respiro aliviada ante la respuesta, se besaron que sus cuerpos necesitaron aire, cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos se regalaron una sonrisa genuina, a pesar de haber pasado unos días felices durante la última semana, saber que se volvían a pertenecer las hacía sentir completas

D.- Tengo algo más para ti – se separó un poco – yo aún creo en los anillos que nos regalamos y en la promesa que conllevan llevarlos, pero creo que ahora nuestro amor es más fuerte, más maduro, más real entonces creo que necesitan nuevas representaciones – explico antes de meter la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar una pequeña bolsa negra de tela, desato el nudo de la bolsa y saco dos pequeños anillos de oro blanco, al verlos la sonrisa de Lea se hizo más grande – Aun somos muy jóvenes para casarnos así que aún no te lo voy a pedir, pero si quiero que lleves este anillo como prueba de mi amor por ti – explico – lee la inscripción – pidió mostrándole uno de los anillos donde la morena pudo leer grabadas las palabras "I LOVE U FOREVER AND ALWAYS", la rubia le quito el anillo y comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente por el dedo de la morena – quiero que siempre tengas en cuenta esas palabras, no importa si al volver nos enfrentamos al mundo entero o si el infierno se vuelca en nuestra contra, si miles de kilómetros nos separan, siempre Lea – termino de ponerle en anillo y le beso delicadamente la mano – siempre te voy a amar – concluyo las palabras – quiero que tengas el otro anillo, y que cuando tu corazón te diga me lo entregues si crees que me pertenece – dijo pero la morena tomo el anillo inmediatamente y se lo coloco

L.- No tengo que pensar nada – espeto – mi corazón, mi alma, todo en mi te pertenece – dijo sonriendo – me acabas de hacer la persona más feliz del mundo, gracias – luego de esas palabras ninguna tenía nada más que decir por lo cual se quedaron en silencio contemplándose, y aunque estaban en el mejor lugar para apreciar otro esplendido amanecer ni siquiera les importo, solo tenían ojos para mirarse entre ellas y así estuvieron durante varios minutos hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio

D.- Creo que ya es hora de irnos – se puso de pie y extendió la mano para ayudar a Lea

L.- Está bien – dijo solo por decir algo ya que si ella no le hubiese importado quedarse unos minutos o días más ahí, junto a su novia , que bien se sentía decirlo, aunque no lo dijera en voz fuerte, así que busco una excusa para quedarse un ratito más – antes dime ¿Por qué me hiciste traer la rosa?

D.- Oh si, casi lo olvido – tomo la rosa entre sus manos y se la entrego nuevamente – iba a utilizar su significado para convencerte que aceptes ser mi novia, pero no dudaste nada así que ya no importa

L.- Claro que importa – se quejó agitando un poco la rosa

D.- Eyyy – detuvo su mano, para no dañar la rosa - ¿sabes que me costó mucho conseguirla?

L.- Enserio? – no creía mucho eso, era un flor muy común

D.- Sip, busque en tres florerías antes de encontrarla

L.- Solo es una rosa blanca – creía que la rubia estaba exagerando

D.- Pues al parecer no es muy común en la isla, creo que nuestros amigos griegos prefieren las rosas rojas o las orquídeas

L.- Pudiste traerme una rosa roja – levanto los hombros

D.- Pero la rosa roja no significa todo lo que la rosa blanca, ya sabes la roja significa amor y pasión y creo que ya te he regalado unas cuantas no?

L.- Si, lo recuerdo pero ahora quiero que me digas que significado de la rosa blanca

D.- Pues bueno, la rosa blanca significa Amor Puro que es lo que yo siento por ti, Amor Feliz que es el que prometo darte, y Amor para siempre que espero sea el que sentimos – explico y le dio un beso a la morena que junto a las palabras que le acababa de decir se convirtió en uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida por lo que no dudo en intensificar el beso que solo se rompió por la falta de aire, Lea no dejo que se separaran y junto su frente a la de la rubia y suavemente acaricio su mejilla

L.- Gracias – dijo – por la rosa, las palabras, por el anillo, por hacerme la persona más feliz de la tierra al darme esta oportunidad, prometo que nunca, nunca jamás – recalco – voy a volver a herirte, Te Amo – confeso – y voy a luchar por ser la persona que mereces – expreso derramando una cuantas lagrimas que la rubia se encargó de secar con sus labios

D.- Gracias a ti por aceptar – se separó un poco y ambas se perdieron en los ojos de la otra, luego de unos minutos la rubia acaricio el rostro de la morena y hablo – De verdad creo que tenemos que bajar ya

L.- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes preparada otra sorpresa? – sonreía imaginando que la noche recién comenzaba – ¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?

D.- Eeeehhhh al hotel – contesto sorprendiendo a la morena – Lo siento Lee solo prepare esto – confeso apenada

L.- No importa – contesta intentando no mostrar su decepción – igual es temprano, tal vez podemos dar un paseo por la playa?

D.- Estoy algo cansada preferiría volver al hotel – buscaba una excusa barata – ya podremos pasear por la playa cuando volvamos a Los Ángeles – dijo y la morena solo asintió ya que sabía que no era verdad, si iban a pasear en la playa en L.A. tendrían que mantener la distancia, conseguir a alguien que las acompañara para no llamar la atención, no podría darle un beso cuando se le apeteciera, ni siquiera podría tomarla de la mano para caminar, pero tampoco podría obligarla a ir en ese momento

L.- Bueno, está bien – se notaba que no está bien, pero la rubia intentaba no reír para que su plan no se arruine.

Bajaron casi en silencio solo hicieron comentarios sin importancia acerca de la isla y de cómo el consejo de Amanda había sido uno muy bueno y de cómo el momento del atardecer no estuvieron atentas, así que no sabían si era más sorprendente que el de OIA y aunque no lo creían decidieron que tenían que volver para comprobarlo, por suerte para Lea el hotel se hallaba realmente cerca ya que no iba a resistir mucho tiempo sin preguntarle a la rubia ¿ dónde había quedado su romanticismo? Así que planeaba llegar al hotel y encerrarse en el baño hasta que se le pase el mal humor que comenzaba a invadirla, ella no tenía planeado ser la que ocasionara la primera pelea, así que tenía decidido entrar a darse un baño de al menos 1 hora, pero sus planes nuevamente se arruinaron el momento en el que la rubia abrió la puerta y ella pudo ver como todo el cuarto estaba con la luz tenue e iluminado con velas, muchísimas velas, Lea no se lo creía.

L.- ¿Pero qué.., como …que.. co… - su mente no era capaz de formular una buena pregunta

D.- Sorpresa – dijo mirando a la morena esperando ver cuál iba a ser su reacción, lo que no se esperaba para nada era el leve empujón que le dio la morena - ¿Pero qué demonios?

L.- Creía que en verdad lo del templo era todo

D.- Pues ya ves que no puedo con mi carácter – sonrió – no sería yo si después de que hayas aceptado ser MI NOVIA – lo dijo posesivamente – no haga nada para celebrar no crees?

L.- Creo que eres la persona más linda del planeta y te amo – dijo y le dio un beso que dejo de ser como los tiernos besos que hasta ese momento se habían dado, este era lleno de deseo, de pasión, lleno de amor, un beso intenso que no iba a terminar como los otros, Lea puso su mano en la cintura de la rubia antes de levantar un poco su polera para poder sentir la piel de su chica, lentamente comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Dianna quien no ponía ningún tipo de resistencia, la morena comenzó a caminar hacia donde creía estaba el sillón, creía ya que en ese momento no recordaba casi nada de la decoración del cuarto

D.- Lee – intento pararla – la comida – dijo aunque no quería parar

L.- No tengo hambre – respondió antes de volver a besarla

D.- Segura? – pregunto cuando sus piernas chocaron con el sillón y tuvo que esforzarse un poco para no caer

L.- Segurísima – volvió a besarla intentando que ambas cayeran sobre el sillón

D.- Vamos al cuarto – pidió separándose un poco de la morena, que asistió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sujeto la mano de su chica para guiarla hasta el cuarto, cuando entraron Lea cerró la puerta y volvió a abrazarla y besarla nuevamente, poco a poco la dirigió hasta la cama donde dejo que la rubia se sentara en la cama y no se separó de sus labios, Dianna sujeto el borde su polera y la fue subiendo lentamente hasta sacarla del cuerpo de la morena y lanzarla lejos

L.- Estas segura? – pregunto aunque no quería hacerlo, y si la rubia decía que si? Ella no quería parar

D.- Cállate – le contesto besándola nuevamente y jalando a Lea para recostarla en la cama y con una sonrisa se recostó sobre ella y volvió a besarla acariciando lentamente el cuerpo de la morena que no se quedó atrás y metió las manos por la polera de la rubia para comenzar a sacársela, Dianna se separó un poco para que la morena lograra quitarle esa prenda y volvió rápidamente a sus labios, siguieron besándose y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo lentamente, no querían apurarse, querían guardar ese momento en sus cerebros para siempre.

Dianna se separó y bajo hasta el cuello de la morena donde succiono haciendo gemir a la morena quien acaricio la espalda de Dianna bajando hasta el trasero de la rubia y apretando provocando un gemido en la rubia.

La neoyorkina estaba completamente enloquecida, sentir a su novia así la ponía súper caliente, Dianna bajo las manos hasta los pantalones de la morena y logro desabrochar el pantalón de su chica y separándose un poco comenzó a quitárselo haciendo que la morena hiciera lo mismo con ella, quedando ambas en ropa interior volvieron a besarse, ambas creían que un beso era la representación más grande de amor así que no querían que sus labios estén separados durante mucho tiempo, y así entre besos la ropa que aún quedaba desapareció, no sabían cómo, pero tampoco pensaban pararse a averiguarlo.

Lentamente la rubia se acomodó justo sobre la morena haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran completamente desnudos después de mucho tiempo, lentamente bajo la mano hasta tocar el muslo de la morena, buscando su centro, provocando que la morena se retorciera bajo ella, Lea busco nuevamente sus labios y Dianna no se los negó, la beso mientras movió su mano para que llegara justo al lugar que ambas ansiaban, lentamente la rubia acaricio el centro de su novia haciéndola enloquecer y temblar, estuvo haciendo eso unos momentos hasta que Lea lamio el cuello de la rubia y comenzó a dejar besos dirigiéndose a su oreja

L.- Te amo – susurro de manera sensual haciendo temblar a la rubia quien entro dentro de la morena después de eso provocando un grito en la morena quien después de unos segundos hizo lo mismo con la rubia, ambas de detuvieron un momento para regalarse un intenso beso, luego juntaron sus frentes y comenzaron a mover sus manos, la rubia beso la frente de Lea y sin separarse mucho siguió besando toda la cara hasta llegar al oído

D.- Te amo – confeso también antes de aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, haciendo que la neoyorkina también los aumente después de estar así unos momentos ambas sintieron como sus cuerpos comenzaban a temblar y con unos cuantos movimientos más ambas llegaron al orgasmo repitiendo que se amaban y volviendo a besarse.

Dianna se recostó al lado de Lea sin dejar de besar su rostro. En ningún momento dejo de abrazarla, lo que acababan de vivir era la culminación de meses de sufrimiento, volver hacer el amor con quien era el amor de su vida no tenía comparación, estaba tan feliz, tan completa que estaba segura que nunca más dejaría que nada las separara

L.- Te quiero – susurro sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarla y comenzando a derramar una cuantas lágrimas, pero de felicidad, había extrañado tanto eso, que haber hecho el amor nuevamente con su rubia era maravilloso, estaba segura que podría morir en ese momento y moriría feliz

D.- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto algo asustado temiendo que la morena se hubiera arrepentido

L.- Porque soy feliz – contesto rápidamente – Como nunca lo he sido Di – explico mientras más lagrimas caían por su rostro – Te amo

D.- Y yo te amo a ti – sonrió, no volvieron a hablar, se dedicaron a acariciarse suavemente y robarse unos cuantos besos, pero en ningún momento se separaron. Luego de unos 40 minutos

L.- Di – dijo levantando la cara un poco para que sus ojos se encontraran – que vamos a hacer al volver a casa?

D.- A que te refieres pregunto – acariciando la espalda de la morena con un dedo

L.- Quiero decir – suspiro – tenemos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas mas no? Ahora estamos juntas pero al volver tú te iras a Francia, y yo tengo lo de la serie y lo del disco y de seguro Ryan está enojado por todo, pero yo creo que puedo lidiar con todo eso, aparte que según todos los acontecimientos que se dieron antes del viaje no tienes departamento, y – levanto los hombros – no sé, creo que deberíamos hablar de todo eso antes no?

D.- Tú me amas cierto? – pregunto de la nada

L.- Si claro que si – contesto sin entender a donde iba la rubia

D.- Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por nada – le beso la frente – juntas vamos a solucionar todo, acerca de la distancia lo resolveremos si? – lentamente tomo el mentón de la chica y le miró fijamente – Podemos conversar por Skype, vernos los fines de semana, ya sabes existen los aviones – trata de hacer sonreír a la morena ya que tenía la mirada algo seria y triste – lo de Ryan será más fácil, no pienso dejarte sola en eso, no es como que su opinión me importe pero no quiero que tengas problemas con el por nada, vamos a hablar con él para demostrarle así, que no estás sola que tus problemas mis problemas ok? – Lea solo asintió con la cabeza – y acerca de mi casa, bueno puedo conseguir algo donde poner mis cosas, de todas formas no voy a estar ahí casi nada

L.- También podrías dejarlas en casa – sugirió algo nerviosa

D.- ¿Estás hablando enserio? – pregunto súper sorprendida

L.- Solo su tú quieres, no quiero obligarte ni nada por el estilo – noto como el tono de voz de la rubia había cambiado

D.- No me estuvieras obligando y tu idea me parece una perfecta, yo también la pensé pero no quería que sintieras que quería ir muy rápido

L.- Ya hemos vivido juntas antes Di, y créeme que después de lo que acabamos de vivir no quiero pasar ninguna de mis noches lejos de ti, por eso sé que los meses que estés en Francia van a ser muy difíciles – hizo una mueca con los labios que a la rubia le pareció súper tierno

D.- Prometo que volveré a casa cada vez que pueda – beso la frente de la morena

L.- Yo rogare porque Luc no se tan exigente y también prometo ir cada vez que pueda

D.- Sabes que eso es mucho más difícil no? Ryan siempre quiere que estemos en el set aunque no tengamos ninguna escena que grabar – le recordó – pero no debes preocuparte por eso ahora, yo tampoco pienso estar tres meses lejos de ti, ahora que te parece si descansas un poco, mañana nos espera un viaje muy, muy largo – recordó

L.- Está bien – respondió acomodándose sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia e intentando dormir un poco intentando que las caricias casi imperceptibles que la rubia le regalaba la tranquilizaran, pero no pudo dormir ni unos minutos – Di – susurro sabiendo que la rubia no estaba dormida

D.- Mmmm – dijo

L.- Tengo hambre – confeso haciendo reír a la rubia – mucha, mucha hambre

D.- Te dije que teníamos que comer primero - su risa se convirtió en carcajada al ver la cara avergonzada de la morena – Ven – dijo levantándose y colocándose solo su polera y su tanga – Vamos a ver si podemos salvar algo de la comida que ya debe estar más que fría, le alcanzo algo de ropa, mirando como la morena se vestía – Si sigues mostrándote así, creo que voy a renunciar a la película y no viajo a ningún lado, no me importa quedarme sin trabajo – dijo haciendo que la morena se sonrojara y dejara de vestirse – Creía que tenías hambre, vienes o no? – comenzó a caminar saliendo del cuarto haciendo que la morena reaccione y camine tras la rubia sonriendo.

Comieron un poco de fruta que era lo único que aun comestible y volvieron a la cama para ahora si dormir un poco, aunque solo la morena lo logro ya que Dianna se quedó toda la noche observándola y recordando lo que habían vivido y fue ese momento en el que supo que no se había equivocado en su decisión de perdonar y olvidar todo lo que había pasado, estar nuevamente así con Lea era algo único y estaba segura que esto era lo que quería para el resto de su vida.

Cuando Lea despertó se encontró a la rubia mirándola fijamente

L.- Heyy – saludo con la voz algo ronca – hola

D.- Hola tu – respondió el saludo sonriendo

L.- Como dormiste? – pregunto inocentemente

D.- Excelente – mintió – y tu

L.- Mejor imposible – volvió a acurrucarse junto a la rubia - ¿Y a qué hora debemos irnos?

D.- De hecho… en este momento – dijo algo triste

L.- Mmmmm no quiero – se abrazó más fuerte a la rubia

D.- Yo tampoco cariño – espeto besando su frente – pero debemos hacerlo

L.- Está bien – contesto malhumorada, sin separarse y la rubia tampoco se movió y se quedaron ahí hasta que se dieron cuenta que de verdad ya estaban muy tarde y se levantaron rápidamente para tomar sus cosas y salir casi corriendo del hotel. Por suerte alcanzaron el ferry que les llevaría a Skiathos, al llegar bajaron del ferry y tomaron el primer taxi que pudieron para que las llevara al aeropuerto, la rubia estaba nerviosa porque sabía que les quedaba hacer muchos trámites para que las dejen tomar el vuelo internacional y ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo, por suerte al llegar al aeropuerto notaron que su vuelo se había retrasado debido a que el avión estaba averiado y debían esperar que trajeran otro de un hangar, así que tenían como una hora más, cuando terminaron de hacer los trámites se sentaron en unas bancas a esperar que las llamaran

L.- De verdad no quiero irme – apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia y sonando triste

D.- Yo tampoco – agarro la mano de la neoyorkina y enlazo los dedos – pero no podemos escapar de la realidad para siempre no?

L.- La realidad? Yo sabía que esto era solo un sueño – bromeo haciendo reír a la rubia

D.- Eres una tonta – dijo entre risas

L.- No me importa mientras sea TU tonta – dijo ya algo seria – Di, prométeme que nada va a cambiar entre nosotras

D.- Claro que nada va a cambiar – contesto rápidamente

L.- Promételo – suplico y su voz se sentía llorosa

D.- Lo prometo – dijo suavemente antes de dejar un tierno beso en la mano que estaba entrelazada a la suya – lo prometo – repitió

PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 273 CON DESTINO A ATENAS – MADRID CON CONEXIÓN A NEW YORK FAVOR PASEN POR LA PUERTA DE EMBARGUE # 4

Escucharon dándose cuenta que era el momento de la verdad, ambas suspiraron profundamente y sin soltar sus manos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la puerta para volver a la realidad, prometiéndose mentalmente que esta vez no dejarían que nada las separara.


	31. Chapter 31

**VAN A ENCONTRAR UNA BUENA CANTIDAD DE ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS ASI QUE LO SIENTO **

Luego de 16 horas sin dormir y después de escuchar el anuncio de que faltaba 20 minutos para tocar tierra, la morena decidio comenzar a despertar a su novia, quien después de 10 horas en las que se pasaron hablando de todo lo que podían habían caído en un sueño que le habia dado a Lea 6 horas en completa soledad, 6 horas en las que se habia puesto a pensar en muchas cosas, primero estaba que Di le habia contado como habia conseguido el papel de en la película que iba a grabar en Francia, el simple hecho de saber que su rubia iba a estar trabajando junto a leyendas del cine como Michelle Ptiffer, o Tommy Lee Jones la llenaba de orgullo, sabia que su chica se lo merecia, habia luchado tanto por una oportunidad que ya era tiempo de que le llegara, luego pensaba en que, a pesar de la jugada magistral de Naya al cortar el vuelo en New York, iban a tener que ser muy cuidadosas ya que si alguien llegaba a tomar solo una fotografía de las dos juntas sus problemas iban a agrandarse y por ultimo habia pensado en lo que habían vivido la noche anterior en el hotel, volver a hacer el amor con la rubia habia sido como tocar el cielo, bueno, siempre habia sido como tocar el cielo, pero haberlo hecho luego de tanto tiempo le habia hecho muy feliz, se sentía completa, este tiempo separadas le habia enseñado que sin Dianna a su lado no podía ser feliz, asi que ahora que la habia recuperado iba a poner todo de su parte para nunca mas volver a separarse.

L.- Amor – susurro y movio lentamente el hombro de la rubia – ya despierta, ya vamos a aterrizar

D.- Mmmmm no – se movio un poco pero no abrió los ojos para nada

L.- Por favor amor – pidió, acariciando levemente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos – necesitas despertar de una vez

D.- Mmmmmm no quiero – hacia un puchero, ya estaba despierta pero aun no habia abierto los ojos – pídele al piloto que se quede en el aire un ratito mas – pedia

L.- Jajajaja que graciosa

D.- Por favorrr – suplico – solo una vueltita mas

L.- Ya abre los ojos rubia – sonaba seria, pero lo estaba disfrutando – o vas a tener que quedarte en el avión

D.- Puedes cargarme? – volvió a suplicar – porfissss

L.- Aunque lo intentara no creo poder hacerlo – jugo ella ya también – estas un poco gordita

D.- No estoy gorda – ahora si abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a la morena, quien tenia una super sonrisa en el rostro – no estoy gorda – repitió mientras se agarraba el vientre

L.- Un poquito nada mas – siguió molestándola

D.- Que mala eres – dijo separándose

L.- Aun asi eres el ser mas perfecto del mundo –intento abrazarla, aunque era muy incomodo en los asientos

D.- Dejame – se aparto – apenas lleguemos me inscribo al gimnasio, asi no tienes que soportar una chica gordita

L.- Pero yo te amo asi – le abrazo aunque la rubia no queria

D.- Si, si lo que digas – contesto pero no rompió el abrazo - ¿ya llegamos?

L.- Sip, aterrizaremos en unos minutos

D.- Bbbuuuu que mal – se quejo – que quede claro que yo me queria quedar un ratito mas pero tu no quisiste ir a hablar con el piloto

L.- De verdad tu sentido del humor apesta, si tanto querias quedarte un ratito mas, para que mandaste a la azafata a buscarme al baño cuando intente perder el vuelo en Madrid? – reprocho

D.- Jajaja, ves sabia que algo traías entre manos – dijo

_"Estimados pasjeros, queremos darles las gracias por volar hoy con nosotros._

_Y la próxima vez que les dé esa vena demente de surcar los cielos _

_en un tubo de metal presurizado, _

_esperamos que piensen de nuevo en nosotros"._

D.- Bueno basta de juegos – se puso seria, agarro la mano de la morena y la beso – Te amo – murmuro, sabiendo que después de tocar tierra no podrían ni siquiera estar cerca, a pesar de estar en NY

L.- Yo también te amo – respondio pensando lo mismo que la avión aterrizo y lentamente todos los pasajeros fueron bajando

D.- Creo que deberías de ir tu de una vez yo contare hasta cien y bajare

L.- Enserio? ¿hasta cien?

D.- Esta bien, esperare cinco minutos y saldré, intentare pasar desapercibida e ire directo a tu departamento, y te esperare ahí ok

L.- Bien, pero tal vez llegue primero asi que yo te esperare – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse agarrando la pequeña bolsa de mano que habia llevado.

Apenas salio del avión sintió que alguien la observab, miro a todos lados pero no vio a nadie y decidio que lo mejor era buscar lo mas rápido que podía su maleta e irse a su departamento antes de que alguien la vea salir del aeropuerto al mismo tiempo que Dianna, camino hasta la maquina corredora donde debería estar su maleta y espero, y espero, y espero pero su maleta no aparecia ¿Qué demonios habia pasado con su maleta? Cuando comenzaba a buscar a un encargado para que la ayude una mano se poso en su hombro, haciendo que se paralice sin saber porque

J.- Tranquila morena – dijo una voz conocidicima – yo tengo tu maleta – la morena se dio la vuelta y una gran sonrisa se instalo en su rostro

L.- Jgroff – exclamo y se hecho a sus brazos, la ultima vez que se habían visto en persona habían discutido, y aunque ya habían hablado por teléfono o por skype, volver a verlo y poder abrazarlo la hizo muy feliz – ¿Qué estas haciendo aca?

J.- Llegando de nuestras vacaciones – solto agarrando a la morena por sus hombros y comenzando a caminar a la salida del aeropuerto

L.- De nuestras vacaciones? – pregunto sin comprender de que era lo que estaba hablando

J.- Claro acabamos de llegar de nuestras vacaciones en España – siguió hablando - ¿acaso no viste tus actualizaciones en twitter?

L.- ¿Mis que? – estaba muy perdida

J.- Sonrie si – le pidió suavemente – Sabes que eres una persona muy, pero muy adicta al internet? Actualizas tu twitter cada 2 horas

L.- Mentira – contraataco rápidamente, aunque habia días que si lo hacia - ¿Por qué tengo que sonreir?

J.- Nos acaban de sacar una foto – explico – y en cuanto a las actualizaciones es cierto

L.- Estuve dos semanas en Grecia sin actualizar ni una sola ves, ni siquiera entre al internet ¿Qué dices de eso J?

J.- Que estoy muy orgulloso de tu logro, pero si dejas tu cuenta sin actualizar los fans enloquecen, asi que, como mejor amigo que soy, me meti en tu cuenta y hice actualizaciones en tu nombre, haciéndole creer a todos que ambos estábamos en España, disfrutando de unas lindas vacaciones – espeto muy feliz

L.- Y hubo alguien que se lo creyo? – pensaba en Ryan

J.- Todos lo paparazzis y los fans, en especial después de que el amor de mi vida, que resulto ser un maestro en Photoshop, gracias a dios tomo ese curso – se dijo a si mismo – photoshopeara unas fotos de nosotros dos en las bellas playas de Madrid – relato – nos vemos tan bien

L.- Zac hizo eso? – pregunto sorprendida y Jon asintió con la cabeza

J.- Si lo hizo – confirmo – sonríe otra vez – recomendó

L.- Eso es genial – sonrio pero no fingia, lo hacia sinceramente – ¿Asi que ahora estamos llegando de nuestras vacaciones?

J.- Sip – confirmo – de nuestras super vacaciones

L.- Espera – exclamo, dejando de caminar – y Di? – no podía dejar que la ayuden a ella y dejen a su rubia sola

J.- Naya ya esta con ella – contesto rápidamente mientras llegaban a la puerta principal del LAX, apenas salieron un monton de paparazzis que estaban ahí parados esperando algo de acción los fotografiaron

L.- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto sorprendida, nunca habia visto tantos fotógrafos juntos en el aeropuerto de N.Y.

J.- Pues resulta que tu y la rubia decidieron llegar a New York el mismo dia en que los príncipes Will y Kate nos van a hacer una visita – explico – asi que como viste el lugar esta repleto

L.- Wowww – exclamo – Di y yo si que tenemos mala suerte

J.- Demasiada, diría yo – le sujeto de la mano y comenzó a caminar un poco mas rápido para llegar hasta la vagoneta de Zac, quien los esperaba apoyado en el lateral del auto, apenas los vio corrió hasta ellos para ayudar a J con las maletas, después de darle un tierno beso cogio una de las maletas.

Lea se subio al auto rápidamente dejando a los dos chicos el trabajo de acomodar las maletas ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Enserio solo era una maleta, un bolso de mano y la maleta de Jon – pensaba en silencio - ¿La maleta de jon? Y eso como llego ahí – se pregunto – Seguro Jon la trajo, para que todos crean la historia que habían armado, enserio les debía un gran favor a sus amigos por todo lo que estaban haciendo, un favor muyyyyy grande – seguía pensando hasta que la entrada de los dos muchachos al auto la saco de sus pensamientos

Z.- Hey Lee – saludo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y comenzando a conducir

L.- Hola Zac – se sento en medio del asiento de atrás y estiro su cuerpo para darle un beso en la mejilla

Z.- ¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones? – le pregunto sonriente y levantando las cejas en forma divertida

L.- Perfecto – contesto feliz, sabia que entre el y Jonathan no habia secretos asi que probablemente estuviese al tanto de todo lo que habia pasado estos meses y no la molestaba, Zac era la pareja de su mejor amigo, lo hacia feliz y no tenia miedo de mostrarlo, ella queria llegar a lo mismo con su rubia, sabia que les quedaba un largo camino pero lo bueno es que ya estaban encaminadas – Fue maravilloso – retomo la explicación –no saben lo que es esa isla, todo lo que hicimos, fue perfecto, único, no creo poder volver a repetirlo – relataba feliz

J.- No te preocupes la próxima vacacion en la que coincidamos podemos ir no?

Z.- Era Santorini no?

Lea estuvo a punto de decir que esa isla solo le pertenecia a ella y Dianna pero recordó que todo lo especial que habían pasado habia sido en otra isla asi que podía compartir Santorini con quien sea pero no su isla, eso nunca

L.- Seria genial, solo tenemos que hacer que nuestras vacaciones coincidan – solto feliz recordadndo todo lo que habían vivido en su isla y mirando su mano donde estaba su nuevo anillo, gesto que Jon obserbo y pudo ver la nueva joya que lucia su amiga, pero decidio no preguntar nada ese momento, ya iba a averiguar lo que significaba cuando tomaran el avión a L.A mas tarde.

L.- Y como planificaron todo esto? – la curiosidad la estaba matando

J.- Naya – conto – mi nueva "mejor amiga" me llamo ayer para avisarme

L.- Como que tu nueva mejor amiga – no le gusto eso

J.- Es que ella SI – recalco – me avisa las cosas importantes, como por ejemplo la fecha en la que iban a regresar

L.- Lo siento de verdad – se disculpo rápidamente – es que con todo lo que paso se me olvido – sonaba sincera

J.- Es que es algo que no te puedes olvidar, ¿Qué ibas a hacer si Naya y yo no nos comunicábamos? – pregunto poniéndose seria de golpe

L.- Lo se y entiendo tu punto, pero lo olvide – comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente mal

Z.- Ya deja de molestarla – le dijo a su novio – sabes que no lo hizo apropósito – defendió a la morena.

Jon se quedo en silencio durante varios segundos intentando tranquilizar su respiración – lo siento – se disculpo algo avergonzado, Lea no contesto nada ya que estaba pensando que todo lo que J le habia dicho era cierto, ¿Qué habían hecho si no fuera por Nay y Jon? – Naya me llamo ayer – volvió a contar como habían pasado las cosas – Y me pregunto si yo podía venir a recogerlas y le dije que si, pero luego Zac me hizo recuerdo que hoy llegaba la realeza asi que llame a Nay y después de muchos minutos planeando que podíamos hacer, aca estamos salvando su pellejo – bromeo intentando sacar a la morena de sus pensamientos

L.- Gracias – susurro

Z.- De nada – contesto por parte de los dos

L.- Y que va a pasar con Di? – pregunto nuevamente por su novia

Z.- Si todo salio de acuerdo al plan ella y Nay ya salieron del aeropuerto y van camino al punto de encuentro

L.- Mi departamento – aseguro, provocando que los dos muchachos se miraran y se pusieran nerviosos - ¿Vamos a mi departamento no? – pregunto insegura

Z.- El punto de encuentro es el departamento de tus papas – le dijo mientras J desviaba la mirada hacia la calle

L.- Porque? – ya no le gustaba este jueguito

Z.- Mmmmmcreimos que era el mejor lugar – intento salvar a su novio

L.- Con Di dijimos que nos veriamos en mi departamento – explico – pueden llevarme ahí por favor

J.- Lee tu departamento ya no esta – soltodramaticamente dándose vuelta y mirando a su amiga

L.- ¿Cómo que ya no esta? ¿Qué paso?

J.- Naya llego anoche, nos fuimos a tu depa y decidimos que no queríamos pedir comida ni podíamos salir a comer para que no nos vieran y se arruinaran los planes asi que decidimos cocinar

L.- Oh dios – se lamento

J.- Olvidamos que debíamos acabar la cocina y

L.- Ya no digas nada – pidió tapándose la cara con ambas manos

J.- Te juro que fue un error – trata de justificarse – pero Zacsalio justo un momento antes y cuando el fuego empezó no supimos que hacer y salimos huyendo, cuando llegaron los bomberos el fuego habia crecido

L.-¿cuan destrozada esta mi casa? – pregunto antes de que siga

J.- Eeeehhhh prometo que voy a pagar toda la remodelación – se adelanto

L.- ¿Cuan destrozada J? – su voz sonaba muy seria

J.- Vele el lado positivo L

L.- Creo que no hay ningún lado positivo en que mi departamento este destrozado Jonathan – exclamo – en que mundo puedo una persona dejar a Jon o Naya a cargo de la cocina? – le pregunto al chico que conducia

Z.- Era solo apagar la cocina L – se defendió

L.- Por eso, que acaso no aprendiste nada cuando quemo la cocina de los primeros tres departamentos en los que vivieron?

Z.- Estaba Naya también – siguió su defensa

L.- Peor aun – ya no aguantaba el enojo – Naya no sabe ni hervir el agua sin quemar la caldera

J.- El lado positivo seria – intento detener el ataque a su chico – ahora puedes comprate un departamento junto a Di – susurro

L.- Sabes que – pidió, sabia que si su amigo seguia hablando iba a empeorar las cosas – tienes razon – concedio – pero el nuevo departamento me lo compras tu – solto provocando una carcajada en el conductor y una mirada asombrada de su amigo quien queria negarse pero después de abrir la boca la cerro nuevamente, varias veces hasta que después de varios segundos recién hablo

J.- Naya tiene que ayudarme a pagar el nuevo departamento – sono resignado y los tres rieron

L.- Y que va a hacer Nay con Di? – curioso un poco

Z.- Pues luego de pagarle a uno de los guardias 500 $ dejo que Naya guardara el auto de J en una de los galpones y seguro ya salieron de aeropuerto – explico - talvez ya hasta esten donde tus papas

L.- Yo tenia que arreglar lo del vuelo para esta noche, necesito llegar a L.A mañana en la mañana

J.- Ya nos consegui pasajes para esta tarde

L.- ¿Nos consegui? – pregunto algo incrédula

J.- Me voy contigo a L.A nena – le explico jugueton

L.- Genial – no podía recibir una mejor noticia

J.- Tengo que ir a hablar acerca de una oferta de trabajo asi que te acompañare, además pienso hacer que me cuentes exactamente todo lo que paso, absolutamente todoooo, oiste – recalco – T-O-D-O

L.- Y yo te lo pienso contar – sonrio – con alguien tengo que liberar toda esta felicidad que estoy sintiendo

J.- Pues salimos a las 3 empunto, tu, yo y Naya

L.- Tan temprano? – se quejo

J.- Pues es lo que habia – se defendió

L.- Pense que tal vez podíamos pasar todo el diaaca, y recién viajar en la noche – se lamento

J.- Lo siento – se disculpo por haber comprado los boletos sin pedirle su opinión – pero era el único vuelo disponible

L.- Pues ni modo tendre que volver después, mas bien gracias por todo lo que están haciendo, no seque haría sin ustedes – les dijo a los dos muchachos – de verdad gracias

J.- Tal vez podrías pagar este favor si no le dices a Edith lo que le paso a tu departamento – pidió – me va a reñir e intentara darme un curso intensivo de cocina – recordó la ultima vez que le paso lo mismo

L.- Esta bien – cedió – pero igual me compraras un departamento nuevo – provoco nuevamente una carcajada en sus dos amigos, y asi siguieron hasta que llegaron al edificio donde viven los Sarfati, bajaron del auto y al no ver por ninguna parte el auto de Jonathan supusieron que las chicas aun no habían llegado, subieron hasta el departamento de sus papas y antes de golpear Lea volvió a hablar

L.- Si mi mama no sabe nada de mi departamento no sabe lo que he estado haciendo?

J.- Tiene una idea pero no sabe nada de que ya se reconciliaron – explico – crei que lo mejor seria que eso se lo cuentes tu misma

L.- Genial – solto, respiro profundamente y toco la puerta y, con una sonrisa en el rostro espero que alguno de sus padres le abra la puerta – Hola ma – saludo apenas vio que Edith se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta

E.- Mi niña – la abrazo muy fuerte – Cariño que gusto me da verte

L.- A mi también me da mucho gusto ma – susurro – pero no puedo respirar – se quejo logrando que su mama la libere de inmediato mirando a los amigos de su hija que la acompañaban

E.- Hola Jon – saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla y le dio un pequeño abrazo – Hola Zac – hizo lo mismo – pero pasen – se hizo a un lado y cuando ya todos estaban adentro se asomo a la puerta para fijarse si por ahí no habia una rubia, se decepciono un poco al no encontrarla y cerro la puerta

L.- Y papa? – pregunto al darse cuenta que el hombre no estaba

E.- Trabajando – contesto tranquila

L.- Ma es domingo – explico

E.- Pero se le presento una reunión de emergencia

L.- Bueno como sea, Di no llego? – no sabia porque habia preguntado si ya sabia la respuesta

E.- Di? ¿Qué Di? – pregunto rapidamente mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro - ¿Dianna Agron? – Lea, Jon y Zac solo sonreían y afirmaban con la cabeza – Entonces lo conseguiste? No puedo creerlo, lo conseguiste – volvia a atrapar a su hija entre sus brazos – estoy tan feliz, lo que me dijiste es verdad – solto mirando a Jon

L.- Si mamá puedo notar tu felicidad – contesto, intentando soltarse del abrazo – puedes dejar que mis pulmones se oxigenen correctamente por favor – logro que la soltara – No seque te dijo este individuo – lo señalo – pero si, arreglamos todo con Di – le conto feliz – y tenemos que vernos aca, pero como parece ser que no llegara todavía ire a mi ex cuarto un momento ook

E.- Haz lo que quieras, pero después vienes y me cuentas todo lo que paso – le dijo antes de ir la cocina para prepararles algo

Lea, Jonathan y Zac fueron a la habitación de la morena, los neoyorkinos se sentaron sobre la cama, mientras Zac se quedaba viendo el muro de fotografías de la morena, tenia todo tipo de fotos ahí, fotos realmente maravillosas

Z.- Dios – comento – de donde las sacaste? – señalo las fotos – puedes decirme ¿Quién es el fotógrafo? Quiero algunas para mi casa

En ese momento la cara de Lea se lleno de orgullo y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro

L.- Son fotos que Di saco

Z.- Oh dios, son increíbles – dijo – Esa mujer nunca va a morir de hambre

L.- ¿Qué?

J.- Porque dices eso?

Z.- Porque si Di dejaría de actuar, tranquilamente podría vivir de esto, sin contar todos los talentos que tiene – explico – en cambio tu – lo señalo – si dejaras el teatro terminarias viviendo dejado de un puente y cantando afuera de las iglesias pidiendo limosnas

J.- Y tu eres quien dice que me quiere?

Z.- Te amo pero por favor no dejes nunca el teatro – le pidió

J.- Yo también te amo – le contesto e intento abrazarlo

L.- Esta bien – interrumpio el abrazo – ya sabemos que se aman y como estaban hablando de comida recordé que tengo hambre asi que por favor vamos para la cocina a comer algo

J.- Eres una envidiosa – le dijo abrazando a su chico

L.- Si, si lo que digas – camino hacia la cocina pero antes de llegar la puerta de su casa se abrió y su papá entro en la casa

M.- Amor – grito mientras se sacaba el saco y lo colgaba

E.- Estoy en la cocina vida – le contesto provocando una sonrisa en la morena que se sentía muy feliz por el amor que se tenían sus papás

M.- A que no sabes a quienes acabo de ver abajo en un auto – conto mientras caminaba hasta la cocina – a nuestra Dianna – sorprendio a la morena – estaba con Naya – entro a la cocina y le dio un beso a su esposa – si Di esta aca, crees que haya una posibilidad de traer a Lea y que la busque para que solucionen las cosas de una vez – sugirió

E.- Amor creo que….

M.- Si, si – interrumpio – ya se que no debo meterme pero es que yaquiero que esas dos se arreglen, no soporto que Lea siga sufriendo – agacho la cabeza algo apenado

E.- Yo creo que deberías de….

M.- Irme a ver la tele mientras terminas de cocinar?

L.- Creo que deberías venir y darle a tu hija favorita un gran abrazo – interrumpio entrando a la cocina

M.- Cariño – dijo acercándose a su hija y dándole un gran abrazo

L.- Papá – dijo casi sin aliento – papi, papito – ya estaba sofocándose – no puedo respirar – susurro

M.- Lo siento, pero me alegra mucho verte

L.- A mi también me alegra verlos y acerca de lo que estabas diciendo – trato de explicar pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpio – ahora vuelvo – se dirigio a la puerta

J.- Hola Marc – saludo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina – que bonito que pienses en como arreglar las cosas entre esas dos – lo molesto – eres todo un tierno – hizo que el hombre se sintiera mal

N.- Hola Marc – le saludo – Edith – movio la cabeza en forma de saludo mientras se sentaba a lado de Jon – La rubia tonta no me creía que quemaste el departamento de Lea y no queria venir – le conto a Jon

E.- ¿Qué tu qué? – exclamo, mientras Jon golpeaba su frente con ambas manos

M.- Si tu estas aquí – la señalo – significa que…. – intentaba atar cabos pero se callo cuando Dianna entro a la cocina de la mano de Lea provocando que los 4 pares de ojos que habían en la cocina se posaran en ellas

D.- Edith, Marc – saludo levantando la mano - ¿Cómo están?

M.- Oh por Dios –solto y se acerco lentamente a ambas chicas – ustedes, ustedes – las señalaba pero no podía formular ninguna palabra – ustedes, osea – venia sus manos entrelazadas y volvia su mirada a la cara de las chicas –han, han, ustedes

L.- Papá – lo hizo callar, llamando su atención – si, estamos juntas – le dijo, y el hombre sonrio muy feliz y abrazo a la rubia

M.- Por fin – exclamo provocando una sonrisa en las cuatro personas que observaban la escena – Bienvenida a casa – le dijo mientras la depositaba en el suelo y abrazaba también a su hija – Asi se hace cariño – le susurro en el oído antes de bajarla

E.- Esto es maravilloso – se acerco e hizo lo mismo que su esposo pero con menos fuerza – estoy muy feliz por las dos – dijo notando como la rubia estaba sumamente roja por la vergüenza – es bueno tenerte nuevamente en casa Di – intento tranquilizar a la rubia

D.- Gracias – dijo tímidamente – también es bueno verlos de nuevo – decía intentando no tartamudear

L.- Ya dejen de estar molestándola – les exigió– ma tengo hambre ¿puedes alimentarme por favor? – pidió intentando que sus padres dejaran de ver a su chica como si fuera de otro planeta

E.- Claro cariño – regreso frente a su cocina donde la comida ya estaba por quemarse – de verdad es un placer verlas juntas nuevamente – les dijo nuevamente

D.- Gracias – era la única palabra que se le ocurria decir, Lea le conto como su papa dejo de hablar con ella durante una semana cuando se entero la verdadera razon por la que la morena habia terminado con ella y de como le habia pedido que pensara muy bien las cosas antes de decidir si de verdad queria continuar su vida sin ella,porque sabia que su hija de verdad amaba a la rubia, pero no creía que la reaccion iba a ser tan buena

E.- Entonces – los miro sonriendo – comida para siete

M.- Y cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse? – pregunto feliz, aunque amaba a su esposa, tener visitas en casa, en especial que sean su hija y su nuera le facinaba

L.- Bueno, pues en realidad tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en unas 6 horas – contesto provocando la mirada curiosa de Dianna quien no sabia eso, pero no dijo nada

M.- ¿Por qué? – pregunto tristemente tenia esperanza de pasar mas tiempo con ellas

L.- Naya y yo tenemos una reunión mañana ya que empezaremos las grabaciones de la serie y jon tiene una junta de trabajo – explico bajo la atenta mirada de su padre y de su novia – asi que los tres nos iremos hoy mismo

E.- Las grabaciones de la serie? Y tu Di? – le hablo a la rubia

D.- Yo mmm es que eehhhh – no sabia que decir asi que miro a Lea para que la ayudara aunque la otra morena se le adelanto

N.- Di abandono la serie asi que no tiene que irse hoy, se quedara unos días para pasear un poco – explico ella – Ademas igual no podría hacer la serie, ya que se va a Francia porque va a grabar una película

E.- Enserio? – sabia que la chica era talentosa y no le sorprendia que tenga ya un trabajo, aunque le entristeció que dejara la serie que era tan importante para su hija, no por la fama que le habia dado, sino porque gracias a la serie se habían conocido – eso es genial

M.- Pero….pero eso significaría que van a separarse nuevamente – dijo haciendo que ambas chicas recordarar que pronto se separarían, no porque quisieran si no por necesidad

L.- Eso significa que mi chica es super talentosa – hablo después de unos segundos – y que irse a francia es una oportunidad magnifica y que la va a aprovechar – le sujeto la mano a la rubia para que esta la mirara e intento decirle que lo iban a lograr

E.- Bueno pues comamos – dijo para romper en ambiente triste que se habia creado, y asi estuvieron en la casa de los Sarfati toda la mañana compartiendo con la pareja, a las doce Zac se habia ido, ya que tenia un compromiso laboral pero dejo el auto para que pudieran ir a aeropuerto sin tener que estar tomando muchos taxis, antes de las dos los cuatro actores se alistaron para ir al J.F.K. para volar a L.A. aunque Edith les habia propuesto cocinar algo para el almuerzo los tres viajeros le dijeron que no se preocupara, que lo mejor era que tomaran el vuelo y ya al aterrizar comer algo

M.- Bueno pues es una pena que solo se quedaron tan poco tiempo, espero que regresen pronto – les dijo a Naya y a Jon – en especial tu mi niña – abrazo a su hija como despedida

L.- Tranquilo pa, volveré apenas tenga un espacio libre en mi agenda – susurro en su oído

M.- Mentirosa – le acuso – seguro ahora todo tu tiempo libre lo utilizaras para irte a Francia – molesto, provocando una carcajada en su hija que esta vez no se quejaba por en mega abrazo que su padre le regalaba

L.- Intercalare los viajes, de acuerdo – sugirió cuando ya se separaron

M.- Espero que de verdad lo hagas

N.- No se preocupe tanto, ahora que Rachel va a estudiar en NYADA varias escenas de Lea se van a grabar aca, asi que la va a ver mas seguido – dijo antes de que los brazos del hombre también la rodearan – siempre es un placer venir por aca, asi que yo también me dare un tiempito para regresar, además – susurro solo para que el pudiera escuchar – quien le va a contar como esas dos locas se reconciliaron si no soy yo?

M.- Pues si es asi, vuelve pronto por favor – le pidió riendo fuertemente – y tu pequeño ingrato – le dio la mano a Jon – tu ni siquiera tienes que tomar un avión y aun asi ni siquiera vienes un rato, antes de que conociers a Zac venias a ver todos los partidos

L.- Y por eso ya no viene pa – se burlo – seguro ahora Zac y el hacen otras cosas mientras pasan los partidos

J.- O por dios cállate – le empujo ligeramente con su mano libre y volvió a dirigir la mirada al hombre – Lo siento, prometo venir a ver el próximo partido

M.- Voy a estar esperándote – le solto la mano y dejo que su esposa se despidiera, quien lo hizo mas sencillo, simplemente abrazo a cada uno de los tres y les dijo que su casa siempre estaba abierta para cuando quisieran pasarse.

Los cuatro jóvenes tomaron sus maletas y caminaron hasta la puerta del departamento cuando Marc los freno

M.- Deja la maleta Dianna – le dijo sonriente

D.- Pe…perrrr…..pero – tartamudeo un poco – yo solo voy a…mmmm – estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia como librarse de eso

M.- Deja la maleta – sono serio, asi que Dianna solto la maleta rápidamente – regresa apenas los dejes si – ni siquiera se animo a contradecir la orden – nos vemos pronto chicos – se despidió y entro a su cuarto e inmediatamente Dianna volvió a agarrar la maleta

E.- Suelta la maleta Di – le pidió suavemente – no te va a hacer nada, simplemente que el te quiere mucho y no quiere que andes vagando por la ciudad cuanto puedes quedarte aca, sabes que en nosotros siempre vas a tener una familia que te va a acompañar cierto?

D.- Gracias – susurro – de verdad muchas gracias

L.- Si no salimos en este momento perderemos el vuelo – interrumpio el momento

D.- Pues eso seria genial – le dijo abrazándola por la cintura

J.- Ya enserio, vámonos por favor – pidió logrando que las dos chicas se separen y caminaran afuera del departamento para subirse al ascensor

N.- Suerte con la charla que te va a dar tu suegro cuando regreses – le dijo al oído a la rubia poniéndola nerviosa y divirtiéndose ante la reaccion de la rubia

Utilizaron el auto de Zac para llegar al aeropuerto que ya se hallaba un poco mas vacio, pero aun asi la rubia no se bajo y decidio despedirse de los chicos en el auto que ella manejaba

J.- Fue genial verte de nuevo rubia – le dijo antes de bajar del auto – nos vemos en Los Angeles

N.- Llamame cuando llegues a casa ok – pidio, mientras despeinaba a la rubia antes de bajarse del auto

D.- Eres tan molesta – exclamo intentando arreglarse el pelo – verdad? – miro a su novia con una sonrisa pero se borro al ver la seriedad con la que Lea la miraba - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto asustada

L.- Toma – le extendió un papel doblado

D.- ¿Qué es esto? – agarro el papel pero no lo leyó

L.- Aaahhh mmmm se que no te vas a quedar mucho aca

D.- Voy a estar en L.A. el miercoles

L.- Si, pero quiero que me llames si decides quedarte un poco mas y pues – estaba nerviosa – se que no tienes tu celular aca, y aunque lo tuvieras se que cambiaste de numero asi que ahí – señalo el papel – tienes mi numero – confeso haciendo que la rubia sonria

D.- Tengo tu numero bien grabado aquí – señalo su sien refiriéndose a su cerebro – no necesito este papel, pero gracias – le sonrio

L.- Entonces – no sabia que hacer, por ella le daría un gran beso pero no sabia como iba a reaccionar la rubia – nos vemos el miércoles – intento abrir la puerta pero Dianna la agarro del brazo impidiendo que se baje

D.- Piensas irte sin darme un beso – su voz sonaba triste – no nos vamos a ver en dos días – agacho la mirada haciendo que la morena muriera de ternura

L.- Ven aca – le dijo antes de levantar la cara de la rubia y regalandole un beso – mala idea – dijo cuando se separaron

D.- Mala idea? – pregunto confusa, para ella habia sido una muy buena idea

L.- Ahora no me quiero ir – contesto rápidamente haciendo sonreir a Dianna – te voy a extrañar – acaricio la mejilla de su novia y volvió a besarla

D.- Bajate del auto ahora morena – ordeno – si no lo haces voy a prender el auto, me voy a ir y no me va a importar tu reunioncita

N.- Lamento interrumpir pero tu tienes que venir con nosotros – abrió la puerta del copilota haciendo que la morena girara los ojos y le hiciera caso.

L.- Nos vemos pronto nena – volvio a decir para despedirse de ella e ingresar al aeropuerto con sus amigos.

Dianna manejo de regreso a la casa de los Sarfati pensando en que iba a pasar, pero después del recibimiento que le dieron creia que estaba todo bien, tenia que dejar el auto de Zac en la casa de sus "suegros" pero como no tenia que llevarlo rápido manejo lo mas lento que pudo, cuando llego frente la puerta del departamento de los Sarfati tomo una gran bocanada de aire, golpeo la puerta y espero unos segundos, cuando Edith abrió la puerta sonrio y abrazo a la rubia

E.- Hola Di – saludo después del abrazo

D.- Hola de nuevo Edith – contesto mientras entraba al departamento – Gracias por ofrecerme el departamento para quedarme pero no quiero molestar, puedo quedarme en lo de Jessica – dijo apenas entro

E.- No es ninguna molestia, mi casa es tu casa – le dijo – pero si no quieres estar aca…

D.- No, no, no es eso, solo no quiero molestar enserio

E.- Sabes que siempre puedes quedarte aca cuando vengas a New York, a nosotros nos encantaría

D.- Esta bien – acepto mientras se sentaba en el sillón grande de la sala – mmmm y mmmm

E.- Sigue en su cuarto – dijo sabiendo que la rubia estaba buscando a Marc – Y no te preocupes el no piensa reclamarte nada

D.- No tengo miedo – dijo – solo que me parecio raro que me pidiera que me quedara

E.- El esta mas que feliz por que vuelvas a ser parte de esta familia, creo que cree que eres la única que se merece a su niña – conto haciendo sonreir a la rubia

M.- Cariño – grito mientras salía de su cuarto antes de notar que la rubia ya habia regresado – genial, ya volviste – dijo acercándose a su nuera y sujetándola de la mano – cariño Dianna y yo iremos a dar una vuelta, volvemos pronto – dijo antes de arrastrar ala rubia afuera de su departamento y dirigirla hasta el ascensor donde ambos permanecieron en silencio, llegaron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto de Marc quien comenzó a conducir en silencio, Dianna no sabia que hacer estaba muy nerviosa asi que decidió seguir en silencio y ver que era lo que tramaba el papa de Lea.

Marc condujo hasta central park y le hizo un gesto a la rubia para que se bajar y lo acompañara, caminaron por el parque unos cuantos metros y Marc comenzó a hablar

M.-Lea siempre fue sincera conmigo – conto bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia – cuando ustedes empezaron su relación tenia miedo de contármelo asi que dejo de venir a casa – recordó – hasta que tu la obligaste recuerdas? – la rubia solo asintió – tu no sabes esto pero el dia que me lo dijo no supe como reaccionar y vine a dar una vuelta por aca para ordenar mis ideas, al volver a casa me encontré a Lea llorando, llorando porque pensaba que yo no iba a aceptar la situación y ella no iba a separarse de ti, asi que estaba dispuesta a separarse de mi – la rubia estaba sorprendida ante esa declaración, su versión de la historia había sido que Marc había tomado bien las cosas a la primera y listo – Me dijo que tu eras el amor de su vida, que la cuidabas, la protegías y la hacias feliz y que no estaba dispuesta a dejarte ir y yo fui feliz de que mi hija hubiese encontrado una persona que le regalara todo eso, no me importaba si era hombre o mujer. Y durante esos dos años pude ver en mi hija una felicidad descomunal, y sabia que era porque te tenia en su vida – la rubia no interrumpía para nada – y cuando me conto la razón por la que habían terminado me enoje, porque la razón que me dio no era buena, ni siquiera un poco, me enoje porque ella no tenia derecho de hacerte sufrir como estoy seguro que lo hizo – Dianna agacho la mirada – quise hacerla entrar en razón pero ya sabes, es como su madre – la rubia sonrio – No se que paso entre ustedes, pero de verdad estoy muy feliz de que se estén dando otra oportunidad y de que hayas logrado perdonarla – se detuvo e hizo que la rubia lo mirara – Yo se que tu eres quien va a hacerla feliz, pero quiero pedirte por favor que la cuides, se que Ryan va a hacer un escándalo por esto y no quiero que la pase mal – pidió

D.- Prometo que la voy a cuidar – dijo sonriendo – ahora ¿Puedes llevarme al aeropuerto? – le pregunto – Tengo que llegar a L.A lo mas antes posible.

La reunión habia llegado y Lea estaba algo nerviosa ya que tendría que ver a su jefe y a su supuesto novio después de haber faltado en el contrato que tenían, por suerte Naya y Heather estaban con ella, hubiese querido que Di también este ahí pero su novia seguía donde sus papas, al menos habían hablado antes d la reunión por teléfono y la morena termino la llamada algo triste ya que su chica no le dijo cuando pensaba volver a L. al menos hablaban a cada momento, asi que estaba segura que terminando la reunion podría hablar con su chica

Apenas entro a la sala de reuniones noto como estaban todos sus amigos mas lo que serian los nuevos compañeros, incluida Melissa que les sonrio y saludo con la mano, también estaba Cory quien solo estaba ahí sentado completamente en su mundo, camino hasta el asiento en donde Naya ya se habia sentado y también se sento, esperando que Ryan y Brad entraran poniéndose nerviosa cuando al fin lo hicieron, Ryan solo la miro de reojo y no lo dijo nada

R.- Hola chicos – saludo en general

T.- Hola – respondieron todos juntos, mientras los productores se sentaban y sacaban unos cuantos papeles

R.- Bien, pues bienvenidos nuevamente, espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones – miro a la morena seriamente – y que vengan con ganas de trabajar

D.- Creo que todos estamos feliz de regresar y mas que dispuestos a trabajar – dijo el cantante feliz, mientras sus amigos solo asistían con la cabeza

R.- Muy bien – sonrio – creo que ya hablamos con todos acerca de lo que sigue en la serie con sus personajes excepto con Naya y Lea – las miro – porque no nos cuentan a todos que estuvieron haciendo estas vacaciones? Supongo que la pasaron de maravilla ya que fue imposible encontrarlas – volvia la seriedad

L.- Yo..pueess yo mmmm….. estuve

H.- Lee estuvo en españa – ayudo a su nerviosa amiga – y no me llevo – acuso

R.- España? Que interesante – dijo irónicamente provocando que todos sintieran que habia algo malo que ellos no sabían – Y tu? – hablo con la latina – tu agente nos dijo que

N.- Estuve en Grecia con Di – dijo rápidamente

R.- Y que tal? – la miro serio

N.- Fue fascinante – solto devolviendo la mirada desafiante

R.- Y solo fueron tu y Dianna?

N.- No seas ridículo, claro que no – miro a Lea apenas dos segundos y devolvió la mirada a su jefe – también fue Mel – introdujo a la castaña a la conversación – Y fue genial verdad? – ahora si miro a la nueva

M.- Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida – contesto alegre

Ch.- Ustedes se conocen? – las señalo

N.- No antes del viaje, pero ahora es una muy buena amiga – les conto a todos – mia, de Di y de

R.- De alguien mas que estte en esta sala? – pregunto antes de que la latina continuara su explicación, logrando que esta lo mirara y embozará una gran sonrisa

N.- De Oli y de Tommy – dijo agrandando su sonrisa ante la cara de su jefe – o están aca, pero son personas maravillosas

R.- Bueno como decía – dijo – ya todos saben como sigue la serie exceptuando a estas dos señoritas a las que

N.- Yo ya hable con mi agente y se lo que va a pasar – interrumpio nuevamente

R.- Bueno entonces yo me encargare de hablar y explicarle a Lea de que va todo – continuo serio – ahora quiero que conozcan a los nuevo integrantes de la serie – dijo señalando a los cuatro jóvenes que estaban sentados juntos y en silencio – ella es Melissa Benoist – señalo a la castaña – es quien dara vida al "nuevo talento del Glee Club" la señorita Marley Rose, sera parte del Mckinley y – explicaba – bueno ya al leído el libreto del primer capitulo asi que saben quien es – se notaba que el productor queria terminar la reunión rápido – el es Jacob Artists – el chico saludo con la mano – quien será Jake Puckerman eeehhh – busco entre los chicos – tu hermano – le dijo a Mark – el también estará en el colegio, el nuevo "rompecorazones" – presento al chico que se movio inquieto en su asiento – y la ultima integración al colegio seria Becca Tobin – miro a la rubia – va a ser una versión mejorada de Quinn – dijo haciendo que todos la miraran con el ceño fruncido – y el

D.- Dianna no va a volver a la serie?

R.- No – fue directo – el es Dean Geyer – continuo – será un estudiante de NYADA te ayudara – le dijo a la morena – y eso seria todo, en el trascurso de las grabaciones se iran integrando nuevas personas que ya se los presentare después – leyó sus notas – bueno, para los que graben aca en los angeles empezaremos las grabaciones el miércoles, y los que graben en New York empezaran el jueves

L.- Puedo viajar antes? – pregunto esperanzada

R.- No – dijo tajante – los antiguos deben ayudarme con la adaptación de los nuevos y tu eres una de las protagonistas

M.- Ryan, sinceramente – dijo – Lea no va a grabar ninguna escena con nosotros hasta después asi que ¿Cuál es el problema en que se quede o no? Igual podemos conocerla después no?

R.- Dices eso porque tu ya la conoces cierto – no era una pregunta

M.- Yo…ehhehhh no, noo…..no

R.- Como sea – interrumpio – eso es todo – informo – gracias por venir y se que teníamos planeado hacer el ensayo de mesa pero lo dejaremos para mañana ok – dijo levantándose – mañana les mandare un horario donde se especificara que días serán los ensayos de baile y los días que grabaran las canciones – ordeno , agarro sus notas y comenzó a caminar a la salida – Lea – llamo cuando ya estaba en la puerta – puede venir a mi oficina por favor – pidió – ahora

L.- Eeehhh nosotras teníamos que ir a – contesto haciendo un gesto señalando a Naya y a ella pero cuando volcó su cabeza la latina ya no estaba, la busco con la mirada y vio como Naya se encontraba hablando por su telefono algo alejada de ellos

R.- No creo que lo note – dijo mientras todos los miraban extrañados por el trato que se estaban dando

L.- Bien, esta bien – dijo respirando profundamente – avisale a Naya por favor – le pidió a Heather – vamos – camino hasta la puerta y salio seguida por el productor.

Sabia que Ryan iba a querer hablar con ella pero esperaba no estar tan nerviosa, entro a la oficina del hombre y se sento en una de las sillas del escritorio, Ryan le dijo que esperara unos minutos y salio de la oficina, dándole a tiempo de relajarse un poco, necesitaba urgente hablar con su chica y sabia que Di no tenia su celular asi que llamo a la casa de sus papas pero nadie contesto, iba a intentarlo nuevamente pero el productor entro y ya no pudo hacerlo, respiro profundamente y espero que sea el quien hablara primero

R.- Bueno – empezó – asi que decidiste volverte rebelde y romper contratos – fue directo

L.- Pues yo pedi que ese contrato se rompiera y no lo quisieron hacerlo asi que decidi tomar las cosas por mi propia cuenta – intento no tartamudear

R.- Que bonito, asi que decidiste faltar a los compromisos y te fuiste de viaje con Jon – dijo – o debo decir te fuiste a Grecia – era obvio que el director iba a saber donde habia estado, asi que no le iba a servir de nada mentir - ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? – le pregunto irónicamente

Lea lo pensó un rato antes de contestar – Productiva – dijo sonriendo y recordando lo que había vivido

R.- Productiva? – pregunto – y en que sentido?

L.- Descubri un lugar maravillo, al que sin duda regresare muy pronto y obviamente conoci amigos que valen la pena

R.- Y solo fue productiva en ese sentido?

L.- Porque tan ironico? – los nervios se habían esfumado - ¿Por qué no preguntas lo que realmente quieres saber?

R.- Si sabes lo que quiero saber, por que no me lo dices?

L.- Si, productiva porque logre recomponer mi relación con Dianna – explico de una – estamos juntas nuevamente

R.- Que maravilloso – su ironismo crecia cada vez mas – Que bien que lo hayan logrado, pero no me importa

L.- Ah no, entonces? – pregunto

R.- Mira Lea hemos decidido que vamos a utilizar las fotos que fueron puestas en tu Twitter como excusa para callar los rumores de que Cory y tu terminaron, vamos a decir que tu te tomaste vacaciones con Jon y que Cory no pudo acompañarlos – explicaba mientras Lea intentaba salir de su letargo – Necesitamos un evento al que puedan asistir y haya gran cantidad de periodistas para que les hagan esas preguntas asi que vas a ir con el a la premier de …..

L.- Espera – lo interrumpio – espera, para – pidió – yo no voy a explicar nada, ni voy a ir a ningún lugar con nadie – fue directa

R.- Tu vas a hacer lo que tu contrato te dice – corto

L.- Un contrato que ya no sirve, recuerdas si una de las partes falla en alguno de los compromisos el contrato queda anulado dándole al infractor una multa de 2000 $ que serán para gastos del abogado encargado de romper el contrato y el resto serán entregados a l parte afectada – habia estudiado su contrato antes de romperlo – en este caso le pertenecerían a Cory

R.- Leiste todo tu contrato Lea? O solo la parte en la que hablaba de lo que pasaría si alguien trataba de romperlo – le pregunto sonriente, sabiendo que había ganado – te recomiendo que lo hagas

L.- Se que lei lo necesario – dijo tratando de recordar que podía haber dejado de lado

R.- Pues te recomiendo que leas todoooo el contrato, y busques la parte donde explica si una de las partes del contrato lo incumple, antes de darlo por terminado la otra parte puedo decidir si seguir adelante o romperlo – explico – ¿Y a que no sabes que es lo que decidio Cory? – su sonrisa aumentaba mientras la cara de Lea pasaba de la incredulidad al enojo rápidamente

L.- Ni lo sueñes Ryan no lo voy a hacer – grito levantándose de la silla – ya aguante esto por mucho tiempo y esta vez no voy a permitir que sigas manejando mi vida – se desesperaba

R.- Tu firmaste el contrato, nadie te obligo – también grito – asi que ahora atente a las consecuencias

L.- Pero

R.- Pero nada – se calmo volviendo a tomar el tono de antes – Sinceramente no me interesa lo que hagas de tu vida privada, pero mientras el contrato siga vigente, para todo el mundo tu tienes una relación con Cory y asi se va a quedar

L.- No – grito – no voy a seguir con esto Ryan, esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien y si tengo que entrar en un juicio para romper ese contrato lo voy a hacer, porque, a ti podrá no importarte mi felicidad pero a mi me importa mucho, esa relación que tu quisiste destruir solo porque no era "bien vista" y podría arruinar la serie es la que me hace feliz y si no la aceptas pues renuncio

R.- Tu te estas escuchando? Que crees que va a ser de ti si acepto tu renuncia y el mundo se entera porque fue? Crees que Dianna lo va a aceptar?

L.- Si, ella lo va a aceptar – aseguro segura que su novia la iba a apoyar

R.- Enserio? Porque apenas tu salgas del closet, si es lo que piensas hacer, con la primera persona con la que te van a relacionar será con la rubia, lo cual no va a ser muy bueno para su carrera no? Tal vez Luc decida que no puede trabajar con una persona homosexual y se le cierren las puertas – dijo tranquilo

L.- No voy a salir del closet, pero no voy a permitir que quieras seguir manejando mi vida, no me voy a exponer, ya hice lo que quisiste una vez y fue la peor decisión de mi vida, ahora decido yo Ryan y no voy a seguir con ese contrato asi que ahora me voy y tu decide Glee regresa conmigo pero sin contrato PR o Glee regresa sin mi, piensa y decide ok – salió de la oficina y solto todo el aire que habia estado conteniendo, y comenzó a lagrimear, no sabia que esto iba a ser tan difícil, busco a alguno de sus amigos pero no habia nadie cerca asi que intento tranquilizarse un poco e ir a su auto, cuando llego al estacionamiento vio que ya no estaban los autos de sus amigos, asi que camino rápidamente hasta su auto, ya que lo único que queria era llegar a su departamento y llorar, cuando ya estaba cerca logro distinguir a una persona apoyada en su auto con los brazos cruzados, se detuvo hasta que distinguio bien la figura y comenzó a correr hacia la persona

L.- Estas aquí – dijo abrazandose a la chica

D.- Siempre – contesto sujetándola fuertemente, no sabia si era buena idea esperarla ahí, ya que podían verlas pero en ese momento en el que venia como su novia se desmoronaba supo que tomo la decisión correcta, al ver a su novia la morena se habia descompuesto, asi que la rubia le comenzó a acariciar la espalda – vamos a casa si – dijo sujetando el rostro de la morena e intentando detener las lagrimas que la morena dejaba caer

L.- Vamos a casa – contesto, necesitaba contarle todo lo que Ryan le habia dicho y también necesitaba que la rubia le hiciera el amor pero por el momento ir a casa era un muy buen plan.


	32. Chapter 32

**N/A.- A PEDIDO UN CAPITULO SIN DRAMA….MMMMM CREO ; )**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido, le dolía la columna y estaba segura que si no se movía en ese momento, todo su cuerpo le iba a doler mañana, pero no era capaz de mover a su novia, quien era la culpable de tan incómoda posición.

Luego de encontrarse en el estacionamiento del estudio Dianna le había quitado las llaves del coche de la morena, abrió la puerta del copiloto e hizo que Lea subiera, rodeo el auto y se subió ella para manejar hasta el apartamento de Lea.

La morena había encontrado la forma de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia sin molestarla, la rubia sabía que la reunión había salido mal, si no su novia no estaría tan mal, pero no pregunto nada, sabía que su chico necesitaba un tiempo para calmarse y contarle lo que había pasado, así que solo le dio un beso en la cabeza y manejo con cuidado esperando que la morena rompa el silencio, silencio que siguió hasta que llegaron al departamento, apenas llegaron al departamento Lea se fue a su cuarto mientras seguía llorando, lo que preocupo a la rubia ¿Y si Lea lloraba porque Ryan le había convencido de que vuelva a terminar con ella? No, no Lea le había demostrado que la quería, la amaba así que no podía ser eso, seguro Ryan le había reñido por lo del contrato con Cory, o le había pedido que terminara con ella, tal vez le había dicho que iban a seguir la relación con Cory o tal vez, solo tal vez el productor había aceptado su relación, le había dicho que la apoya en todo, había aceptado que el contrato termine y Lea lloraba de felicidad, jajá si claro – se dijo a si misma – como si eso fuera posible, Ryan era una persona que solo velaba por sus intereses, pero si su morena no calmaba su llanto pronto, iría donde el productor a decirle unas cuantas palabras.

Y así la rubia dejaba volar su imaginación creando miles de cosas que podía decirle y hacerle al productor ese, cuando Lea salió de su cuarto, volvió a la sala donde la rubia seguía divagando, le tomo de la mano y la guio de vuelta a la habitación, la acostó en la cama y se acurruco sobre la rubia dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho de su novia, Dianna sonrió ante esa actitud y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la morena lentamente, Lea ya no lloraba pero tampoco hablaba, así que decidió hablar ella

D.- ¿Ya estás bien cariño? – le pregunto suavemente, pero la morena no contesto solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa – ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Lee? – intento pero Lea volvió a negar con la cabeza sin soltar una sola palabra – ¿Te pidió que siguieras mintiendo? – y otra vez no hubo respuesta, solo negación con la cabeza – ¿Te amenazo? – Lea volvía a negar y Dianna sonreía ante la actitud de su novia quien parecía no querer hablar – Ya se el hombre malo te robo las cuerdas vocales – dijo haciendo que la morena se separara y la mirara con el ceño fruncido – Te las robo y piensa implantárselas cierto? – la morena sonreía – piensa que con eso lograra conseguir que tus fanáticas lo sigan a el cierto? Cree que con eso va a conquistarme cierto? Es eso lo que quiere no? No te preocupes cariño yo te amo aunque no tengas esa maravillosa voz, y tus fanáticas te aman por tus hermosas piernas, así que te seguiremos amando aunque no vuelvas a hablar o cantar – Lea negó con la cabeza nuevamente y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, pero esta no la dejo, suavemente tomo la cara de su chica entre sus manos – Habla conmigo por favor – pidió antes de dejarle un beso en la frente y dejar que la morena volviera a su pecho.

Lea tomo un gran bocado de aire y lo soltó lentamente

L.- Me dijo que el contrato no se había roto porque Cory había decidido no acabaría y que como había firmado el maldito papel tenía que seguir con eso – comenzó a contarle – luego le dije que no molestara y que no lo iba a hacer

D.- Esa es mi chica – soltó sonriendo - ¿y que mas dijo?

L.- Bueno, yo le dije que ese contrato tenía que terminar o iba a renunciar – susurro

D.- ¿Cómo que renunciar? – pregunto rápidamente – Pero tu amas Glee

L.- Lo sé – algunas lágrimas volvieron a salir – Pero de verdad no quiero que el siga manejando mi vida

D.- Tranquila – le pidió volviendo a acariciar la espalda de la chica

L.- Dijo que si salía del closet la más afectada ibas a ser tú y te juro que no quiero eso – la voz se le quebró, eso era lo que más le daba miedo

D.- Tranquila – repitió, cerrado sus ojos – no debes de hacerle caso en nada de lo que te haya dicho, si tú quieres seguir con el contrato

L.- No – exclamo aferrándose más fuerte a la rubia

D.- Escúchame – pidió suavemente

L.- No – repitió negando con la cabeza

D.- Si, no quiero que hagas eso por mí, quiero que lo hagas por ti, siempre haz echo las cosas bien Lee no quiero que tengas problemas

L.- Tu y yo vamos a tener problemas si sigues hablando – dijo mientras se separaba un poco de su novia - no quiero seguir mintiendo, no voy a gritarle a los cuatro vientos que te amo, tu sabes que lo hago y no necesito que nadie más lo sepa, pero quiero ser feliz y si sigo con ese juego no lo voy a ser, sería como seguir teniendo un ancla amarrada en la espalda arrastrándome al fondo y eso se va a terminar, porque ya no soy esa chiquilla que pensaba que no era nadie y que le debía todo a Ryan, no, Yo soy una actriz con una voz increíble – fanfarroneaba un poco – que puede llegar a cima por sus propios medios – decía – y también lo voy a hacer por ti

D.- Lee – trato de hablar pero no le dejo

L.- Lo quiero hacer por ti, porque quiero demostrarte que esta relación es lo más importante para mí y estoy en esto al 100%, tu siempre lo estuviste y creo que es justo que yo también lo este, antes no sabía que esto tiene que ser 50/50 mitad lo pones tú y mitad yo, puse otras cosas encima de nuestra relación y tuve que pagar las consecuencias, ahora no habrá eso.

D.- Te amo – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – mucho, muchisimooo – le acaricio el cabello antes de enredar su mano entre su cabello y darle un beso lleno de amor

L.- Mas te vale que lo hagas – bromeo cuando se separaron y volvió a acomodarse sobre la rubia quien siguió regalándole caricias hasta que se quedó dormida.

Ahora, luego de cuatro horas en las que la vio dormir necesitaba desesperadamente que su cuerpo se moviera un poco y también necesitaba algo de comer, intento moverse sin despertar a su novia, algo imposible apenas se movió un poco Lea despertó

L.- Nao – susurro y detuvo el "sutil" movimiento de Di

D.- Amor debo – trato de explicar

L.- Nooo, nada, no tienes que hacer nada, solo abrazarme – demandaba haciendo reír a su novia

D.- Lee te amo, pero tome un vuelo a las seis de la mañana para poder estar acá antes de que la reunión termine, sin contar que no dormí nada, y son las tres de la tarde, si no tomo algo en este momento tendrás que llevarme al hospital por deshidratación

L.- Lo siento – dijo apenada, dejando que la rubia se levantara y caminara hacia la puerta de la habitación – Di – la llamo antes de que saliera - ¿Qué horas dijiste que eran?

D.- Las tres – repitió

L.- Bueno, ya que tú te levantaste y yo no… ¿Puedes hacer el almuerzo? –le hizo ojitos

D.- Solo por hoy – respondió divertida – ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

L.- Lo que sea que puedas, con lo que sea que haya en el refrigerador

D.- Ok, a ver que me invento – dijo antes de salir del cuarto,

Lea miro a su novia hasta que salió del cuarto y agarro la almohada y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

20 minutos después la rubia regreso con una bandeja que tenía un plato con una ensalada mixta y dos vasos de jugo, acomodo todo sobre el velador que se encontraba cerca de la cama y miro a la morena dormilona, se acercó lentamente y se echó sobre ella, aplastándola y riendo fuertemente

D.- ¿Cómo puedes seguir durmiendo? – dijo – Es lunes y son las 3:30, eres una floja – la molesto

L.- Solo estoy cansada – se defendió – y me estas aplastando

D.- Mentira – le dio un beso – yo estoy cansada, no dormí nada desde ayer, TU – volvió a besarla – eres floja, comenzó a acariciar a su chica – ya hice el almuerzo – susurro en el oído de la morena con voz sexy

L.- Mmmmmm – gimió – creo que puede esperar – dijo besando los labios de su chica e intentando quitarle la camisa a Di.

D.- Nop, no lo creo – se alejó – tengo mucha hambre – dijo poniendo la charola en la cama

L.- Genial – susurro frustrada – mi novia me cambia por comida

D.- No te estoy cambiando, pero si hacemos eso que tienes en mente sin que como primero, tal vez me duerma antes de empezar

L.- No podrías – sonó ofendida

D.- Créeme que sí, ni tú lograrías mantenerme despierta

L.- ¿Quieres apostar? – dijo mientras movía la charola otra vez al velador y se sentaba a horcadas sobre la rubia, llevaba sus manos a la cara de su novia para acariciar suavemente sus mejillas y acercarse lentamente para darle un beso que poco a poco fue tomando pasión, se separó de Dianna sin dejar de acariciar su rostro – Aun tienes hambre?

D.- Si, mucha – contesto con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, volvió a sentir los labios de su chica, esta vez exigiendo más pasión, sintió como la lengua de Lea pedía permiso para encontrarse con la suya, permiso que no tardo en conceder, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron sintió como las manos de la morena comenzaban a bajar acariciando su espalda.

L.- Y ahora?

D.- Ahora tengo hambre – era cierto – y sueño – jugo con su chica, la morena la miro enojada y se acercó a su cuello para dejarle una marca mientras la rubia no podía evitar gemir

L.- Y ahora?

D.- Ahora tengo hambre, sueño y una marca que de seguro se me va a notar mañana – dijo entre risas provocando un fuerte bufido en su novia – morena mía – beso su nariz – no te enojes, almuerza conmigo y luego hacemos lo que tú quieras

L.- Lo que yo quiera? – su tono sonó pícaro

D.- Aunque acabas de asustarme, si, haremos lo que tú quieras

L.- Bien – sonrió – entonces comamos rápido – se sentó mientras la rubia volvía a colocar la bandeja sobre la cama y cuando iban a comenzar a comer un sonido que venía desde el peinador

Can anybody find me?

Somebody to love

L.- Es mi celular – dijo rápidamente parándose para agarrarlo

D.- es mío – dijo exactamente al mismo momento, sorprendiendo a la morena

L.- Di es mi tono – contradijo pero la rubia agacho la cabeza – Oh dios mío – Exclamo – sigues teniendo el mismo tono? – le pregunto, la rubia solo levanto los hombro como para quitarle importancia

D.- Es nuestra canción Lee – suavemente trato de defenderse – no podía cambiarla, significaba, significa – corrigió – mucho para mi

Lea sonrió y la beso otra vez por la confesión, cuando se separó la rubia portaba una gran sonrisa

D.- Ahora tengo hambre, sueño, un chupón y una llamada perdida gracias a ti – dijo – creo que hay que mantenernos algo alejadas – bromeo

L.- Eso nunca – dijo antes de que los celulares volvieran a sonar, la morena tomo ambos y le entrego a Dianna el suyo, ambas miraron el identificador de sus celulares y se miraron antes de contestar

D.- Hola – saludo tranquila

L.- Aló – sonó más seria

D.- Bien gracias

L.- Que es lo que quieres?

D.- Eeeehhh claro pero ¿Dónde?

L.- No, no puedes venir a mi departamento, si quieres hablar iré yo

D.- Me parece perfecto, mañana en tu oficina

L.- No, hoy no, mañana

D.- A las 10? Si claro

L.- Tómalo o déjalo, no puedo, de hecho, no quiero hacerlo hoy, iré a tu oficina mañana a las 10

D.- Bien gracias, nos vemos mañana – colgó la llamada

L.- Como sea, hablamos mañana – Colgó al mismo tiempo que su chica, suspiro y la miro

D.- Era Thor – no sonrió pero se la notaba tranquila

L.- Era Ryan – sonó demasiado seria, era obvio cuál de las dos iba a tener un día difícil al día siguiente

D.- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto suavemente sentándose frente a su novia sobre la cama con la comida en medio y alcanzándole un tenedor a Lea

L.- Que quiere hablar conmigo acerca de lo que hablamos esta mañana – cogió el tenedor y comenzó a comer – sonaba serio

D.- ¿crees que…..

L.- Haya decidido sacarme de la serie? – corto

D.- Iba a decir si creías que había decidido anular el contrato, pero tu respuesta contestaría cualquiera de las preguntas

L.- No lo sé – suspiro – espero que haya decidido cancelar el contrato, pero si no pues ni modo – su voz sonaba tranquila, como si estuviera preparada para lo que venga – tal vez pudieras hablar con Luc y conseguirme algo – le pidió medio en broma medio enserio, si Ryan había decidido prescindir de "Rachel" ella iba a poder hacer lo que quisiera y sin duda alguna, aprovecharía su tiempo para irse a Francia con su chica y si era con trabajo mucho mejor

D.- ¿Qué te parece si escuchamos lo que Ryan tiene para decirte y luego buscamos la forma de que te vayas a Francia conmigo? – sugirió, había estado pensando lo mismo que la morena que solo asintió

L.- ¿Y qué te dijo Thor? – le pregunto ya también ella, aunque por lo que había escuchado no podía ser nada malo

D.- Pues, solo quiere hablar conmigo, tiene cosas que contarme y nos reuniremos en su oficina mañana a las 10

L.- Si, escuche algo acerca de las diez así que le dije a Ryan que iría a su oficina a la misma hora

D.- Bueno entonces ya que no tendremos que saber nada de trabajo hasta mañana en la mañana comamos y olvidémonos de….. – su celular volvió a sonar, pero solo era un mensaje – ¿Qué te parece si después de las reuniones vamos a almorzar con los chicos? – le pregunto – Naya dice que Chord y Heather la están volviendo loca con las preguntas – sonrió imaginando a sus dos amigos persiguiendo a Naya, exigiendo respuestas

L.- Podríamos llamar a Jon también – sugirió aceptando el plan

D.- Cierto Jony – recordó – claro que lo llamamos pero no se va a cansar de oír otra vez la historia? – supuso que la morena le había contado todo en el avión

Lea sonio recordando lo que había pasado en el avión

L.- Sabe que somos novias nuevamente y que fuiste tú quien me lo pidió – le conto – le dije que después de hablar y arreglar nuestros asuntos pendientes, te pedí una cita y ahí me corto diciéndome que si la cita la había organizado yo, debió haber sido un fiasco y nada romántica, que prefería no escucharlo y que prefería que la parte de tu cita se la contases tú, porque según el tu si sabes contar las cosas y decidió dormirse – conto haciéndose a la ofendida - ¿Puedes creerlo? Dijo que yo, que por cierto te organice la cita más romántica de todos los tiempos, era poco romántica ¿Quién se cree el para decir que mi cita no fue romántica? – la miro esperando que la apoyara

D.- Amor – la actitud de Lea le causaba una dulzura única – Tu cita fue maravillosa – concedió – pero es algo que nadie masque yo lo sabe, no puedes pretender que alguien que NUNCA vio tu lado romántico crea las cosas que le dices – explico – además a mi también me sorprendiste, jamás pensé que tu serias capaz de hacer todo eso

L.- Yo soy muy romántica – defendió su romanticismo a mas no poder – es más cada día te lo voy a demostrar – sentencio provocando una risa en la rubia quien había logrado lo que quería – esto era una trampa para que hiciera eso verdad

D.- Te amo tanto – dijo para que la morena no le dijera nada mas – ahora come si quieres hacer ya sabes que – movió las cejas de modo sugerente

L.- Comiendo – exclamo rápidamente, mientras comenzaba a comer lo más rápido que podía

D.- Jajajaja, tampoco es para que te atragantes – le sugirió

L.- ashahhaskhasnm – dijo con su boca llena de ensalada

D.- Si? Y con eso cómo te sientes? – bromeo

L.- Anhasjkd – la miro seriamente

D.- Interesante – dijo poniendo la mano bajo la barbilla

L.- Deja de hacerte la burla y come tú también – dijo ahora sí, haciendo que se le entienda

D.- Como ordene mi señora – dijo mientras hacia un saludo militar con la mano y comenzaba a comer

Después de 15 minutos en los que comieron sin decir casi nada la rubia hablo

D.- Lee – comenzó suavemente – ¿Qué vas a hacer si Ryan acepta tu renuncia?

L.- No lo sé – contesto tranquila – irme contigo a Francia y pensar acerca de mi vida – dijo

D.- Me parece maravilloso cariño – acaricio el rostro de la morena – pero lo de Francia será solo un tiempo, tarde o temprano tendremos que regresar

L.- Si lo sé, pero no lo sé – su novia la miro confundida – ósea que sí sé que tendremos que regresar pero no sé qué hare al volver – susurro – Broadway? Tal vez

D.- Eso sería maravilloso

L.- Si, pero no podría estar lejos de ti demasiado tiempo – bajo la cabeza

D.- Puessss, sería bueno que consigamos un departamento cerca del de tus padres – dijo

L.- Te irías conmigo? – se sorprendió y se alegró, ella iría a cualquier parte del mundo con tal de estar a su lado

D.- Mientras no te enlistes en el ejército, iré contigo a cualquier parte – confeso ganándose un beso

L.- Maldición – dijo – justo comenzaba a barajar "enlistarme al ejército" como plan B, si me despidiesen – bromeo

D.- Pues la verdad te iría muy mal cariño – se levantó y retiro la bandeja – para ir al ejercito tienes que ser toda una badass – salió del cuarto para dejar la bandeja en la cocina y regresar al cuarto en busca de su chica, pero no la encontró – Eeehh Lee? – la llamo buscando con la mirada – Lea? – camino hasta el baño pero antes de llegar unas manos la sujetaron por la cintura

L.- Así que tengo que ser una chica mala para poder ir al ejército – susurro en su oído mientras comenzaba a acariciar el vientre de la rubia

D.- Eeeehhhh si – dijo como pudo, las caricias de su chica comenzaban a perderla

L.- Y yo no lo soy? – le mordió la punta de la oreja logrando un pequeño gemido

D.- Mmmm no, no lo eres – no sabía cómo lograba hablar

L.- Déjame demostrarte que si lo soy – dijo girándola para que estén frente a frente y dándole un beso apasionado mientras la guiaba a la cama.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Lea despertó pero no abrió los ojos, con la mano comenzó a recorrer su cama en busca de su novia, pero no la encontró, abrió los ojos ligeramente, se levantó un poco apoyando los brazos a la cama y recorrió el cuarto con la vista hasta que encontró a su chica sentada en el sillón que había cerca de la cama, desayunando mientras la miraba divertida

D.- Buenos días – saludo volviendo a meterse una cuchara de cereal en la boca – mmmm, esto está buenísimo – señalo su desayuno

L.- Y mi desayuno? – le pregunto con voz adormilada

D.- En la cocina supongo – levanto los hombros – tienes que preparártelo

L.- Enserio? – pregunto seria – ¿Y tu lado romántico donde quedo?

D.- En Grecia – contesto con una sonrisa comenzando a formarse en su rostro

L.- Enserio? – volvió a decir, pero esta vez más seria

D.- Nah, mentira – dijo poniéndose de pie y agachándose para recoger una bandeja donde había un plato de cereal, una pequeña ensalada de frutas, una taza de café que olía muy bien y una rosa – buenos días pequeña – le dijo sonriendo mientras le alcanzaba la rosa y le daba un beso

L.- Así está bien – sonrió agarrando la flor y sentándose en la cama

D.- Eeeehhhh Lee ponte esto – le alcanzo una polera, para que la morena cubriera su desnudez

L.- ¿Porque? – le puso carita de perrito abandonado

D.- varias razones, porque no puedes estar así para desayunar y porque verte así, hace que recuerde lo que hicimos anoche – la morena sonrió ante el recuerdo – me dan ganas de volver a hacerlo y no podemos

L.- ¿Por qué no? – dijo rápidamente, mientras movía la bandeja con el desayuno a un lado y se acercaba a su novia gateando – ¿No quieres que volvamos a hacer el amor?

D.- Moriría antes de no querer hacerlo, mi vida – contesto rápido – pero tienes una reunión en una hora y…..

L.- Una hora? – exclamo levantándose de la cama – ¿Cómo que una hora? ¿Qué hora es?

D.- Son las 9:03 – dijo después de revisar la hora en su celular

L.- Y no pudiste despertarme antes? – reclamo

D.- Nop – contesto sonriendo continuando con su desayuno – me gusta verte dormir sabes – le confeso provocando que la morena la mirara pidiendo explicaciones – tus hermosos ronquidos – molesto – la forma en la que te mueves como un gusano – Lea se cruzó de brazos, no le gustaba escuchar esas cosas. Dianna fue consciente de la molestia de su novia y sonrió aún más mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la morena – la forma en que balbuceas tus más oscuros secretos aunque nadie vaya a entenderlos – llego frente a la morena y toco la frente de su novia con el dedo, lentamente lo fue deslizándolo por la nariz, haciendo que la morena cerrara los ojos, disfrutando la caricia – la manera en la que me nombras demostrándome que me tienes presente en tus sueños – la morena sonrió ligeramente sonrojándose – como sonríes después de nombrarme, uuuffff – suspiro, mientras la morena abría los ojos – me encanta – deposito toda la mano sobre la mejilla de su novia – como odias que alguien intente despertarte – beso sus labios tiernamente – como odias que nadie te haya echo despertar – apoyo su frente a la de Lea – como – gracias a Dios el celular de Dianna la interrumpió porque la morena ya no era morena era color tomatito, Dianna miro su celular e ignoro la llamada – bueno me encanta todo de ti – volvió a besarla pero de verdad creo que debemos apurarnos si queremos llegar puntual – dijo antes de que su celular volviera a sonar

D.- Aló – contesto alejándose de su novia, quien la miraba algo decepcionada pero también curiosa queriendo saber quién osaba a interrumpirlas – Eeehhhh, si estaré ahí en unos minutos – la cara de la morena era de confusión pura – sí, si eso es seguro – Lea agarro el plato de cereal que la había preparado y comenzó a comer - le dijiste a Chord? – pregunto resolviendo la curiosidad de su chica, era Naya al teléfono – Genial – parecía que el rubio había aceptado – ¿A qué hora? mmm – miro a su novia esperando una respuesta, la morena levanto los hombros y movió sus labios sin emitir ningún sonido _Decide tú_ le indico – mmmm a las dos – sugirió pero la morena negó con la cabeza y con la mano le indico un dedo – mejora la una – corrigió - ¿Dónde? Mmm – con la mirada le pregunto a la morena que volvió a levantar los hombros dejándole la decisión a ella – que tal en ese restaurante al que fuimos – sugería pero otra vez su novia movió la cabeza negativamente y con la mano indico su departamento – mejor que sea el departamento de Lea – volvió a corregir – Si, si soy una dominada – contesto haciendo reír a la latina pero no a su novia, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos – mentira, no, no soy una dominada – dijo lo más seria que pudo, pero después de nos segundos las tres actrices sonrieron – Si, si lo que digas – contesto a una broma que le había hecho su amiga – nos vemos en diez – dijo – ok chau – termino la llamada y se enfrentó a su novia que seguía riendo – Vete a bañar morena – ordeno

L.- Y tú que vas a hacer? – recordó que su novia le había dicho a su amiga que se verían pronto pero no sabía donde

D.- Ahora voy a lo de Hemo a cambiarme para ir a mi reunión y luego, ya que mi queridísimo amigo Chord se dedicó a manejar mi hermoso auto y ahora está en el mecánico, esperare que mi sexy novia me recoja en su gran auto para ir a su casa a comer con mis súper amigos – conto

L.- ¿Sexy novia?¿Súper amigos? Qué envidia, será que puedes presentármelos algún día - bromeo

D.- A los súper amigos sip, te los presento hoy mismo – siguió la broma – A la sexy novia no, ella es solo para mí – se acercó y le dio un tierno beso que la morena se encargó de profundizar

L.- Así que eres posesiva? – volvió a besarla – me gusta eso, me gusta mucho – quiso volver a besarla pero la rubia no la dejo

D.- Enserio Lee – explico rápido ante la mirada de decepción que puso Lea – Si vamos a seguir así, déjame llamar a Thor para cancelar la cita

L.- Está bien, llámalo – dijo rápidamente – está bien, está bien – al ver la cara de sorpresa de Dianna abandono sus planes – Me voy a bañar – dijo alejándose de la rubia y dirigiéndose al baño – Enserio debo recogerte? – le preguntó antes de entrar al baño

D.- Sip, Chord arruino mi auto – se acercó a su novia y le dio un beso – Te amo – confeso agarrando su chamarra y saliendo del cuarto

L.- También te amo – grito para que su novia le escuchara, cuando oyó como la puerta se cerró entro en el baño, se quitó la polera que la rubia le había obligado a ponerse y prendió la ducha ya que tenía un poco más de 35 minutos para llegar a su reunión, así que tenía que apurarse.

No le tomo más de 6 minutos y ya salía del baño toda apurada, camino hasta su ropero donde encontró un sobre acomodado de manera que lo viera apenas se acercara al ropero, tomo el sobre con cuidado y lo examino, sonrió al ver como la letra inconfundible de s amor estaba plasmada en el sobre con tinta negra, TE AMO estaba escrito, abrió el sobre y unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparon cuando vio la foto donde salían las dos juntas, ella estaba durmiendo pero una pequeña sonrisa se podía distinguir en su rostro, junto a ella se encontraba la rubia muy sonriente tomando la foto, tratando de no despertarla, Dianna había tomado la foto esa misma mañana, probablemente apenas se despertó.

Amaba la cámara instantánea que su chica tenia, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo llego a su casa, amaba esos detalles que Di siempre le regalaba y sin duda alguna amaba a esa rubia de ojos hermosos que era su novia y volvía a llenar su vida de felicidad.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Lea llego a la oficina del productor con 10 minutos de retraso, pero realmente no le importaba, tenía la seguridad de que Ryan había decidido concederle su libertad, llego hasta la puerta y golpeo ligeramente

R.- Adelante – grito desde adentro. Lea entro a la oficina para encontrarse con Ryan sentado en su "gran" sillón y frente a el Cory mirándola sonriente

L.- Genial – dijo, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse con el chico – ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

C.- Hola – saludo sonriente – es bueno verte, después de todas las veces que me dejaste plantado

L.- Hola – respondió – Es bueno verte porque supongo que solo estas acá para anular un contrato que nos une no? – le pregunto al productor

R.- Siéntate por favor – le señalo la silla frente a él, Lea camino hasta el lugar y cuando movía la silla para poder sentarse Cory se levantó queriendo demostrarse caballeroso pero Lea no acepto su ayuda para sentarse

L.- Y bien, pensaste en lo que hablamos ayer? – fue directa

R.- El contrato se va a terminar le vas a dar a Cory su dinero y se le dirá a la prensa que terminaron porque le fuiste infiel – soltó rápidamente

L.- ¿Qué? Esta loco o qué?

R.- Es eso o no hay trato – miro desafiante a la morena

L.- No hay trato – se paró y camino hasta la puerta

C.- Ryan tu qué crees que vaya a decir la gente cuando se enteren que Lea me dejo por Dianna? – pregunto logrando la atención de la morena

L.- ¿Cómo? – pregunto rápidamente

R.- Que el contrato se termina con esa excusa o Cory va a hablar con la prensa declarando que lo dejaste por Dianna – explico – decide, te doy todo el tiempo que quieras – dijo sonriendo sabiendo que Lea iba a aceptar

L.- me puedes explicar cómo eso va a beneficiar a la serie? – pregunto

C.- Los escándalos siempre aumentan el rating y que mejor que Tu, la protagonista sea la del escandalo

L.- Sabes que – interrumpió – ni siquiera quiero saber cómo van a hacer funcionar eso, y la verdad no

C.- Es que necesitamos escándalos para reactivar la serie eso y deshacernos de los actores poco productivos – le miro sonriente

L.- La única que se va es Dianna y sinceramente creo que es más productiva que tú, aparte de que Quinn le aporta mucho a la serie – defendió a su novia

C.- Pues yo no lo creo, la última temporada nos tuvo como protagonistas a nosotras y a Darren fue un éxito, así que si seguimos haciendo lo mismo yo creo que nos ira muy bien – explico su teoría

L.- Y yo creo que eres un idiota – susurro y se rio sola de su propio chiste – no puedes eliminar a Santana y a Quinn, aportan mucho a la serie – le dijo a Ryan

C.- no aportan nada – dijo pero nadie le hizo caso

L.- Ryan – le nombro ignorando al chico – sabes que es cierto

R.- A Naya nadie la está sacando – se defendió – e irse de la serie es decisión de Dianna

L.- Tampoco hiciste nada para detenerla

R.- Tu tampoco – ataco – de hecho creo que tu sola hiciste lo suficiente para que quisiera irse – dijo sonriendo y haciendo sonreír al chico

Lea lo miro seriamente comenzando a sentirse mal, sabiendo que lo que le había dicho era verdad y antes de que comenzara a sentirse culpable su celular sonó, señalando que un nuevo mensaje había llegado – _Te amo_ – solo tenía eso, pero fue el mejor mensaje que había recibido en su vida, y como si fuera un milagro llego en el momento justo

L.- Saben que hagan lo que quieran – dijo – yo solo quiero librarme de ese contrato así que dime de una vez que es lo que tengo que hacer

R.- Voy a encargarle al abogado que redacte el documento y te aviso, utilizaremos las fotos que Jon subió a tu Twitter para hacer correr el rumor de que paso algo en España, ninguno de los dos confirmara o negara nada – les ordeno a ambos

L.- Ósea que solo será un rumor?' – pregunto esperanzada

R.- De momento si, luego quiero proponerte algo pero antes debo hablar con Dianna – hablo serio

L.- No quiero que hables de nada de esto con ella – exclamo

R.- Yo hablare de lo que quiera con ella – se levantó de su silla – ahora debo organizar las agendas de grabación, te llamare cuando tenga el papel listo – camino hasta la puerta y la abrió señalando con la mirada hacia afuera, Lea entendió el mensaje y salió de la oficina

L.- Ryan – llamo antes de irse – No quiero que te metas con Dianna – amenazo y siguió caminando.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

L.- Y dijo que Iban a utilizar las fotos que subiste de nosotros en Madrid para armar todo detrás de eso – les conto a Naya, Jon y Dianna que eran los únicos que habían llegado a su departamento

J.- Es un desgraciado – insulto – pero era lógico que iba a buscar la forma de hacerte quedar mal

N.- Hablando de eso, vi algunas de las fotos que subiste – le dijo al chico – será que Zac me puede enseñar a usar ese programa?

J.- Claro, le diré que te busque cuando venga – contesto – las fotos que hizo de esta enana y de mí en las playas de Madrid parecen reales – dijo haciendo que Naya y Dianna cruzaran miradas de sorpresa

L.- Sip, están buenas – se sentó sobre su novia y le mostro las fotos en su celular

D.- Eeeehhh cariño, tu si sabes que en Madrid no hay playas cierto? – pregunto suavemente

L.- ¿Cómo? – no entendió

D.- Es una ciudad mediterránea, no tiene ningún límite con el mar – volvía a hablar suavemente

J.- Si, si tiene

N.- La rubia tiene razón – apoyo a su amiga

L.- Perrrr, pero, pero estuvimos ahí – señalaba a la rubia y a ella misma – y fuimos a la playa

D.- Si estuvimos en Madrid – dijo – pero fuimos a la playa recién en Barcelona, no en Madrid – le explico mientras Nay reía y Jon comenzaba a lamentarse por ese pequeño error

L.- No, no, no, no, no, no – negaba moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente – no puede ser

N.- Si, si, si, si, si, si – se burlaba de los neoyorkinos que tenían la cara llena de confusión – ¿Ustedes no llevaron geografía en el colegio?

J.- Claro que sí, pero geografía de mi país no de otros lugares – contesto defendiéndose de la burla de la latina

L.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? – exclamaba

D.- Primero vas a calmarte y después no vas a hacer nada – le dijo

L.- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Cómo que nada? Tengo que hacer algo para arreglar ese error – exclamaba – seguro todos mis fanáticos que viven en Madrid me deben estar odiando – hablaba sin respirar – ya se voy a mandar un comunicado pidiendo perdón por mi error y …..

D.- Amor – interrumpió tratando de sonar lo más cariñosa que podía, Jon la miraba sorprendido por cómo había tomado ese pequeño error y Naya derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas por la gracia que le causaba todo eso – El tweet fue hace días – se paraba frente a la morena – si haces eso solo vas a empeorar las cosas – indicaba

L.- Ya se – no le hacía caso – voy a eliminar todas las fotos que subí, no, no mejor digo que … mmm no esa idea apesta, ya se voy a eliminar mi cuenta – exclamo feliz como si esa decisión era la mejor, Dianna solo giro los ojos tratando de no perder la paciencia, Jon la miraba aún más sorprendido y Naya se retorcía de la risa

N.-No eres más tonta porque no tienes tiempo – le dijo a la morena antes de sentir como un almohadón se estampaba en su cara

D.- No la insultes – defendió – no es su culpa que Jon no haya ido al colegio y que no sepa nada de geografía – Pum, almohadazo en su cara apenas termino de hablar

J.- Si fue al colegio . se defendió – y si se geografía, pero geografía de mi país no de un país que ni siquiera conozco

N.- No conoces España? ¿Cómo es que no conoces España? Es el lugar ideal para escapar de los paparazzis

J.- Es que algunos tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la vida, no a todos nos pagan por pararse en un set y cantar unas cuantas canciones – dijo y PUM almohadonazo en la cara

N.- Retráctate – dijo después de lanzar el almohadón – sabes que eso no es cierto

L.- Ya se – interrumpió la pelea que se había armado – voy a decir que un hacker entro en mi cuen…. – y juntos tres almohadones se estrellaron en su cara haciéndola callar.

Los tres muchachos comenzaron a reír ante la cara que había puesto la morena, la rubia se acercó a ella y le acaricio suavemente el rostro

D.- Solo déjalo así ok – le pidió – y la próxima vez que Johnny quiera hacerse cargo de tu Twitter revisa bien que es lo que quiere poner ok, ya sabemos que no es muy inteligente – y su cabeza solo sintió el almohadón lanzado por J, giro la cabeza para reclamarle al chico pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo un almohadón se estampo en la cara de Jon

L.- No le lances almohadones a mi chica – defendió a la rubia, quien volvió a mirar a su chica con una sonrisa formándosele en su rostro, sonrisa que desaparecería al ver el almohadón que recibía su chica

N.- No almohadones a mi amigo – dijo intentando sonar seria pero todos sabían que en verdad era un juego, la latina quería seguir con la guerra de almohadones, así que cada uno se armó con un almohadón que pronto comenzaron a volar por toda la sala de la morena, mientras los actores se divertían como si fueron pequeños niños, siguieron la guerra unos minutos hasta que el timbre del departamento sonó, dando por terminado el juego.

Lea fue hasta la puerta para encontrarse con los dos rubios que faltaban, luego de que la saludaran con un abrazo entraron al departamento y ambos fueron hasta donde Dianna los esperaba sonriente, Heather la abrazo primero

H.- Es bueno verte rubia – le dijo en el oído – te ves bien – indico, recordando la última vez que la vio no solo estaba mal físicamente, emocionalmente era un desastre pero ahora podía ver algo totalmente diferente

D.- Gracias, que bueno que viniste – se soltó del abrazo pero le sonrió sinceramente

Ch.- Ven acá mi chica – exclamo alzándola entre sus brazos y haciéndola girar, provocando una sonrisa en todos los que observaba menos en Lea a la que no le gusto para nada ese "mi chica" que el rubio le dedico, la rubia reía ante la emoción de su amigo, después de varios segundos la bajo y le regalo un beso en cada una de sus mejillas – Estas bellísima – dijo mirando en la chica el mismo brillo que había perdido

Lea tosió disimuladamente haciéndose notar – Creo que es mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo de una vez acerca de que es la que vamos a pedir para que no tarden mucho en traer la comida – dijo mirando a ambos muchachos que sonrieron, era obvio que la morena solo intentaba separarlos, cuando la morena vio como los rubios la miraban sonrientes intento escabullirse hacia la sala donde sus amigos esperaban, Chord se separó rápidamente Dianna y se acercó a la morena para abrazarla igual que lo hizo con Dianna que los miraba feliz

Ch.- Gracias enana – susurro solo para que Lea la escuche – gracias por traerla de vuelta – le beso la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a la morena

L.- De, de, de nada – acepto el agradecimiento, no muy convencida de que el mérito sea suyo – va va vamos a pedir la comida de una vez – sugirió caminando a la cocina para sacar un poco de agua para tranquilizarse cuando su novia llego junta a ella

D.- Te amo – le dijo y le dio un dulce beso lleno de amor – eres una ternurita – acaricio su rostro

L.- Gracias – dijo – creo que deberíamos ir a la sala antes de que los chicos decidan irse – índico haciendo que la rubia recuerde la presencia de sus amigos.

Habían estudiado todas sus opciones y decidieron ordenar comida china, hasta antes de que llegue el repartidor se habían puesto a bromear acerca de todo lo que podían y a hablar acerca de lo que se venía para la serie y esas cosas, cuando llego la comida comenzaron a hablar acerca de todo lo que había pasado en el "vacaciones" que habían tenido, Lea y Dianna se encargaron de contarles a los demás todo lo que habían vivido, desde que se vieron en el pasillo del cuarto de la rubia hasta la conversación en el templo, ninguna de las dos conto lo que paso después de eso, lo que paso en el hotel, y gracias a Dios ninguno de sus amigos pidió más explicaciones aunque era algo obvio que sabían lo que había pasado

H.- Y ya le dijiste a Ryan cierto? – le pregunto a la morena recordando cómo había actuado el productor ayer con su amiga – porque ayer no te trato muy bien que digamos

L.- Sip, pero se lo dije después de la reunión que tuvimos, me llevo a su oficina y recién se lo dije ahí, creo que en la reunión grupal se comportó así porque ya se lo imaginaba – levanto los hombros quitándole importancia – de todas formas ya arregle todo con él y termine el contrato que me ataba con Cory – conto

Ch.- Eso es genial

L.- Ni tanto, aunque no tengo que confirmar nada van a hacer correr el rumor de que yo le puse los cuernos y por eso terminamos

H.- Y tú aceptaste eso?

L.- Aceptaría todo con tal de no tener que fingir más – se sentó sobre su novia que ya había acabado de comer y se acomodaba tranquila esperando que sus amigos terminen

N.- Bueno por lo menos ya no tienes que fingir que sales con el gigante – dijo bromeando ya que no quería que en ambiente cambiara – más bien cuéntanos que te dijo Thor – le dijo a la rubia

D.- Mmmmm nada importante – conto – dice que si no hay ningún cambio tendré que estar en Francia el primero de agosto para empezar las grabaciones y que me consiguió dos audiciones para antes de que me vaya, dice que son dos películas importantes pero ni idea de cuales son

J.- Eso es genial

Ch.- Nuestra rubia está creciendo – dijo el chico – de aquí a unos meses ni se va a acordar de nosotros

D.- No es cierto – empujo al chico que estaba junto a ella – ni siquiera sé si me van a dar alguno de esos papeles, y yo jamás los olvidaría – dijo

L.- Estoy orgullosa cariño – le dio un beso en la cabeza

D.- Ni siquiera sé de qué van las películas, capaz y no pueda hacerlo, que tal si los papeles no van conmigo

L.- Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, y cualquier papel va contigo – alentó

D.- bueno entonces primero hay que ver si logro conseguir alguno de los papeles

H.- Es más que obvio que los conseguirás – dijo apoyando a su amiga – y hablando de tu viaje a Francia – se sentó en el piso sobre la alfombra – ya pensaste que es lo que vas a hacer de casa? no es que me esté quejando porque algunas de tus cosas están en mi casa ni nada por el estilo, solo que creo que deberías resolver eso antes de irte

D.- De hecho eso ya está resuelto – confeso acariciando la cabeza de su novia – voy a vivir acá – les dijo a los demás mientras su novia le sonreía

J.- Eso es genial – repitió

N.- No sabes decir otra cosa? - le molesto

J.- Deja de meterte conmigo – se defendió – eso es genial de verdad

Ch.- Sip – apoyo al chico – me alegro que lo vayan a hacer

N.- Pues eso era algo obvio no? – le hablo a los chicos – Y cuando piensas traer tus cosas?

D.- Pues no lo sé – no lo había pensado - ¿Cuándo pueden ayudarme? – les pidió a todos mirándolos suplicante

H.- Yo no tengo nada que hacer mañana – dijo

Ch.- Yo también estoy libre

N.- Pues creo que yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer, no creo que pueda

D.- Necesito también que me acompañen a terminar de recoger las cosas de mi departamento – susurro bajando la mirada – la…mmm la última vez… la otra vez que fuimos paso mmmm ya saben y, y, y no, oo, no recogí todo

N.- Co, Como? – dijo rápidamente – y van a ir mañana? – Dianna levanto los hombros y afirmo con la cabeza

D.- Supongo que sí, quiero sacar mis cosas de ahí de una vez, además deje algunas cámaras en el cuarto oscuro que tenía allí, y es muy importante que las recupere – recordó las fotos que habían en la memoria pero no quería asustar a nadie así que solo dijo eso

J.- Bueno pues entonces mañana vamos a recoger todo – dijo notando como la mirada de la rubia había cambiado y sabiendo que algo malo podía pasar.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Jon, Chord, Naya, Heather, Lea y Dianna llegaron al ex departamento de la rubia para terminar de recuperar sus cosas, antes de entrar Jon y Chord les dijeron que entrarían ellos a revisar, aunque estaban convencidos de que Alex ya no estaría ahí no querían encontrar ninguna sorpresa, una vez que los chicos les dieron el visto bueno las cuatro chicas entraron al departamento para encontrarlo aún más destrozado de lo que estaba la última vez que lo vieron

D.- Mierda – exclamo al ver todos los marcos destrozados junto con sus respectivas fotos, todos sus cuadros y los libros estaban acumulados en medio de la sala totalmente destrozados – lo arruino todo – su voz sonaba muy entristecida

L.- Tranquila cariño, lo solucionaremos – trato de consolar pero sabía que el dolor que la rubia estaba sintiendo no iba a poder reemplazar tal fácilmente, la rubia amaba sus libros, sus cuadros y sus fotos no por lo que valían económicamente sino por lo que representaban emocionalmente.

Ch.- No hay nadie – dijo y cada uno se fue a averiguar si había algo que podían rescatar

Naya y Heather fueron a revisar la cocina, Jon y Chord entraron en el estudio y Lea siguió a la rubia que ingreso a su cuarto oscuro, una mirada rápida sirvió para ver que no había nada que sirviera, todo absolutamente todo estaba destrozado, la rubia no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, tampoco lloraba, que tal vez era la reacción que Lea esperaba, la rubia solo veía como todo lo que amaba había sido destrozado, la rubia volvió a mirar el cuarto más detalladamente y esta vez las lágrimas si cayeron, frente a ella en una mesa estaban sus cámaras, las que tanto amaba, las que no se había llevado, pero ya no eran cámaras, solo un montón de basura.

La rubia no pudo seguir ahí y se fue, salió al que era su cuarto dejando a la morena en el cuarto oscuro, Lea observo un poco más y salió detrás de su novia, antes de entrar tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente y entro – Mierda – oyó que su novia dijo, así que se acercó a donde ella estaba, encontrándola sentada en su cama – ¿Qué sucede cariño? – pregunto pero la rubia solo la miro asustada, camino hasta donde ella y miro por primera vez que la rubia sujetaba una foto en la mano y sobre la cama había un sobre, agarro el sobre y lo volteo

_**Nos vemos pronto.**_

No ponía nada más, la miro pidiendo explicaciones pero la rubia solo le alcanzo la foto que agarraba, la miro – Mierda – exclamo y se sentó junto a la rubia con la misma cara de miedo luego de ver que la foto, que era una foto que Naya les había tomado hace tiempo en su casa, donde ambas estaban besándose.

******/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**N/A. GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR SEGUIR AHI PROMETO QUE VOY A TRABAJAR EN LA HISTORIA TODO LO QUE PUEDA PARA SUBIR CAPITULO EL MARTES O MIERCOLES, Y GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS AYUDAN MUCHO.**

**PD.- ARREGLE LO DE MADRID JAJAJAJA CREO... SI ENCUENTRAN ALGUN ERROR GARRAFAL COMO ESE LO SIENTO**


	33. Chapter 33

N.- Pero los rollos y las memorias estaban destrozados, junto con las cámaras, yo las vi, por dios todos las vimos – recordó el momento en el que Hemo descubrió las cámaras y busco a los demás para que entre todos intentaran averiguar si tenían solución y descubrieron que las memorias y los rollos seguían dentro de las cámaras y eran inservibles – no creo que el rubio se haya tomado el tiempo para revisar las cinco cámaras, es muy idiota para eso, no creo que tenga nada en su poder

D.- ¿y cómo explicas la foto que dejo? – pregunto – porque es real, palpable, existe – exclamo – te la hubiera traído pero Lea se la llevo

N.- A dónde?

D.- Iba a desayunar con Jon – dijo – supongo que quería mostrársela

N.- Bien – suspiro frustrada ante lo que le había contado su amiga – tal vez tenías esa foto ya revelada – sugirió – el reviso tus cosas y la encontró

D.- Imposible – corto a su amiga – las fotos de esa cámara no las revele – conto – cuando mmm cuando terminamos puse la cámara en ese cuarto y no la use más – confeso

N.- Ok supongamos que es lo suficientemente inteligente para revelar las fotos y volver a poner el rollo en la cámara antes de destruirla ¿Por qué dejarte ese mensaje? ¿Por qué no fue directo con una revista y dejo las fotos? Sería la tapa perfecta, el diría que ustedes terminaron por eso y seria la víctima, sería algo perfecto para él, la prensa no dejaría que te defendieras y las atacaría directo – dijo mientras masajeaba con sus dedos su sien - no lo entiendo, a que está jugando? Que es lo que quiere?

L.- No lo sé, pero de seguro nada bueno, probablemente utilice las fotos para chantajear a Di

J.- Es probable que las utilice como seguro si la rubia le dice a alguien lo que él le hizo, el muestra las fotos así estaría siempre a salvo – indico su teoría – es un desgraciado

L.- Espero que sea solo eso y no intente acercarse a Dianna con eso, porque no lo voy a permitir

N.- Y que dijo la morena? Que van hacer?

D.- No lo sé, no hablamos de eso – confeso

N.- Como, como que no hablaron de eso?

D.- Solo, no lo hablamos – levanto los hombros – fue algo raro, no lo sé ninguna pudo decir nada

N.- Y si no hablaron de esto que es, perdona que lo diga así, pero es una verdadera mierda ¿Qué demonios hicieron después de que nos fuimos? – le pregunto a su amiga que enseguida sonrió y agacho la cabeza mientras su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja – O por Dios – exclamo – no lo quiero saber, no me lo digas por favor no me lo digas – pidió

L.- No te lo iba a decir – se sonrojo aún más – pero tengo miedo y sé que ella también, que es lo que vamos a hacer? – le pregunto mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos

N.- Tranqui, solo no pienses más en eso, sé que si sabe lo que le conviene no va a hacer nada, quizás uso la foto solo para hacerte asustar, para que estés como estas – señalo – además él está en Londres Di, no puede hacerte nada

D.- No tengo miedo de que me haga algo – la latina la miro abriendo los ojos – ook, si tengo algo de miedo pero tengo más miedo de que Lea no pueda soportarlo y volvamos a lo mismo de antes

N.- Y ¿Por qué carajos estás hablando de esto conmigo cuando deberías de estar hablándolo con ella?

L.- No, no, no lo sé realmente yo, yo, yo quería, yo quería a hablar pero, pero

J.- Pero nada , ahora vas a ir a tu casa y en cuanto ella llegue van a conversar de esto, porque esto es importante

N.- El mismo miedo que estas sintiendo tú, lo debe estar sintiendo ella, solo les pido que sean conscientes de que no están solas ok y que este problema tiene solución

D.- Gracias – dijo conmovida por el apoyo que le estaba dando

J.- ¿Y ahora que estas esperando? Ve por tu chica – exclamo haciendo sonreír a la morena, que se puso de pie de inmediato y agarro todas sus cosas, puso 50$ sobre la mesa y comenzó a caminar, pero Jonathan no le dejo dar ni dos pasos – Hey – la llamo – eso no alcanza – señalo el dinero

L.- Si lo sé – regreso a la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla – gracias – susurro – por todo – le regalo una sonrisa y se fue.

En el camino pensó en hacerle una ensalada a la rubia y abordar el tema cuando estén comiendo, pero desecho la idea cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de comer y de que probablemente su novia acababa de hacer lo mismo así que no era muy inteligente preparar comida nuevamente, comenzó a idear otros planes para esperar a su chica pero todo se fue al piso cuando llego y Dianna ya se encontraba ahí.

Sentada entre un montón de cajas que aún le faltaba desempacar la rubia miraba hacia el televisor apagado, pensando si este "problema" era en realidad tan grande como lo era en su mente

L.- Sabes que tienes que prenderlo para que funcione cierto? – dijo suavemente sacando a su novia de sus pensamientos

D.- ¿Qué? – le pregunto confundida

L.- La tele – señalo el aparato - debes prenderla – repitió

Dianna la miro confundida luego miro el televisor y después de unos segundos entendió de que estaba hablando – Ahhh cierto – se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su chica – Hola amor – saludo y le dio un pequeño beso, la morena rápidamente la rodeo por la cintura para que no se alejara

L.- Mmmm uno más – pidió haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior y mirándola con los ojos muy tristes, logrando un adorable puchero que a la rubia le encanto y no dudo en darle un nuevo beso

D.- Así? – le pregunto juguetona, la morena negó con la cabeza

L.- Uno más – pidió

D.- Jajajajajajajajaja – una carcajada se le escapo – eres imposible – le dijo pero igual le dio el beso

L.- mmmm ahora si – libero a la rubia de entre sus brazos y entrelazando sus manos la jalo nuevamente hasta el sofá, haciendo que se siente y luego sentándose ella justo a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su novia

L.- ¿Qué tal te fue con Nay?

D.- Bien, ya sabes, esta media loca así que nada nuevo que reportas – dijo – Todo bien con Jon?

L.- Mmmm sip, dice que el proyecto que le ofrecieron no le conviene así que prefiere quedarse en el teatro, aparte Zac vive en NY y no quiere alejarse de el – le conto lo miso que J le había contado acerca de la reunión que el muchacho tuvo el lunes – Dice que su mundo es el teatro y que ya que "el plan" funciono, no tiene que preocuparse por mí – se quemo

D.- ¿Qué plan? – pregunto curiosa separándose un poco de la morena para poder mirarla a la cara

L.- Eeeehhhh el plan de mmmm ya sabes el plan para mmmm – no se le ocurrió nada – Dios soy pésima para improvisar – comenzó a hablar con ella misma - ¿Cómo es que llegue a ser actriz?

D.- Lea – llamo suavemente con una sonrisa en el rostro – cariño, enfócate ¿ cuál era el plan?

L.- eeeehhhh con mama y Jon ideamos un plan acerca de lo que debía hacer para que me perdonaras y dado que me perdonaste a la primera ya no necesitamos el plan

D.- Ósea que si no te perdonaba en la isla lo ibas a seguir intentando?

L.- eeeehhhhh si claro – decidió ser sincera – lo iba a intentar hasta que me dijieras que sí, sin importar cuantas veces me rechazases – confeso logrando que la rubia sonriera y se acercara para darle un beso

D.- Gracias – dijo logrando que la morena frunciera la frente – por no rendirte – aclaro – gracias

L.- Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad – fue ella quien le dio el beso esta vez

D.- Tenemos que hablar – dijo seriamente apenas se cortó el beso

L.- Vas a terminar conmigo? – dijo para relajar el ambiente que se había creado tras las palabras de la rubia – Es porque comí cebolla y te bese sin lavarme los dientes verdad? – siguió la broma – Por favor no termines conmigo, prometo llevar mi cepillo a todo lado, nunca más tendrás que soportar el horroroso olor porfa, porfa no termines conmigo – hacia un puchero haciendo reír a la rubia

D.- Esta loca – espeto

L.- Por ti – contesto rápidamente ganándose otro beso

D.- Enserio tenemos que hablar – repitió

L.- si ya lo sé – se puso un poco seria – Estas pensando lo mismo que yo cierto? – la rubia asintió pero no hablo - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el estúpido de tu ex – novio?

D.- En realidad yo estaba pensando en pagarte unos cursos de canto – era su turno de bromear – la última vez que te escuche mmmm – señalo con sus pulgares al piso – creo que estás perdiendo tu encanto – dijo antes de sentir un agudo dolor en su brazo derecho – auch, auch, auch – se quejó mientras Lea, que antes había golpeado ahora frotaba intentando que duela menos – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

L.- menospreciaste mi voz – explico muy sonriente

D.- Solo estaba bromeando – se quejó – claro tu bromeas conmigo y yo te doy un beso, yo intento hacer lo mismo y me pegas, es injusto – la morena solo giro los ojos – eres muy injusta señorita Sarfati, eres mala, eres – iba a continuar pero los labios de la morena la callaron, luego de unos segundos se separaron – Ok no me quejo más si vuelves a hacer eso – sonrió antes de sentir los labios de Lea, esta vez en un beso más apasionado, lentamente comenzó a moverse lograr sentarse a horcajadas sobre Lea que no era capaz de romper el momento, levemente la rubia levanto la camisa que la morena tenia puesta esa mañana y comenzó a acariciar el vientre de su novia

L.- mmmm – gimió cuando la rubia abandono sus labios y regalándole pequeños besos por la cara fue haciendo un camino hasta la oreja de la morena, donde succiono y mordió la oreja de la morena, haciéndola gemir más fuerte, las manos de la rubia dejaron de acariciar su estómago para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa que le estorbaba, la morena no dejo que solo su novia hiciera el trabajo, así que ella también comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su chica y las bajo hasta su trasero haciendo gemir a la rubia que ya había acabado con los botones y quería sacar la camisa del cuerpo de su chica desesperadamente

Lea dejo que se deshiciera de su camisa y cuando ella iba a sacarle la polera a su rubia, una voz se instaló en su cerebro: _"vas a ir a casa y van a hablar de esto, porque es importante" _ las palabras de Jon golpearon su cerebro como si estuviera ahí en persona, intento hacer desaparecer esas palabras cuando sintió la lengua de su chica recorriendo sensualmente su cuello, podía disfrutar eso y hablar después verdad? Nadie tenía que enterarse, cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Dianna subiendo por su vientre hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, peor el rostro de Jon apareció mirándola fijamente y negó con la cabeza, no entendía como podía pensar en Jon en ese momento en que su chica le regalaba esas caricias, con todo el dolor de sus corazón utilizo sus manos para separar a la rubia

L.- Tenemos que hablar – dijo luchando con toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse separada de su novia, estaba segura de no poder seguir con eso si no solucionaban lo de Alex primero

D.- mmmm – se quejó – igual podemos hablar después no? – susurro de forma tan sexy que Lea no supo cómo no cayó en ese momento – Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado, tú no te vas a ir a ninguna parte, terminemos esto y luego hablamos de lo que quieras – estaba a una frase de caer, literalmente, en sus garras – Por favor mi vida – suplico – déjame hacerte el amor, por favor déjame amarte – no hubo manera en que la morena se le negara, se dejó amar y la amo, el mundo fuera de su departamento se detuvo, no hubo nada más aparte de ellas dos entregándose, demostrándose con ese acto físico todo el amor que un TE AMO no les alcanzaba, lo suyo iba más allá de todo.

0

Ese momento era en el que agradecía no haberle hecho caso a su madre cuando le dijo que el sillón que iba a comprar era demasiado grande, por fin después de tanto tiempo el sillón servía para algo, algo que según su abuela estaba escrito, algo que según ella era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Recostada sobre su novia, tapadas ligeramente con una manta que siempre estaba cerca del sillón para ser utilizada en las noches en las que la morena se quedaba a ver películas hasta tarde, la morena se dedicaba a acariciar, casi imperceptiblemente el vientre desnudo de la que, estaba 100% segura, era su alma gemela.

El lugar estaba en completo silencio y parecía que la rubia se hubiese dormido, pero gracias a las suaves caricias que sentía en su espalda le decía que la rubia estaba simplemente disfrutando ese pequeño momento de paz y decidió disfrutar con ella, luego de algunos minutos la morena decidió romper su burbuja

L.- Gracias – beso el hombro de su chica – por el maravilloso momento que acabamos de vivir y por enseñarme una valiosa lección

D.- Gracias a ti por el maravilloso momento - beso la frente de la morena – Y ¿de qué lección hablas cariño? – pregunto curiosa

L.- Aprendí que para hablar contigo de asuntos importantes debes estar con los ojos vendados y a unos 5 metros lejos de mí

D.- A si? – dijo divertida - ¿y porque?

L.- Porque me tocas y me olvido que es lo que tengo que decir y luego me miras con esos "ojitos" color miel – trataba de sonar seria, pero hacia un pésimo trabajo – y terminamos haciendo el amor en la sala

D.- Y eso es malo por? – le pregunto acariciando el vientre de la neoyorkina y fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y acariciarlo suavemente.

La morena reacciono rápidamente y de un salto salto del sofá y miro seriamente a su novia que sonreía traviesamente – No – le dijo mientras la señalaba – vamos a hablar antes de hacer cualquier cosa – explico pero la rubia no le prestaba absolutamente nada de atención a sus palabras, toda su atención estaba en el cuerpo de la morena, mirándola idiotizada de arriba hacia abajo, la morena se dio cuenta de su desnudez y rápidamente agarro la manta y tapo su cuerpo

D.- ¿Por qué haces eso? – exclamo ganándose una mirada dura por parte de la morena – OK – levanto las manos rindiéndose y se sentó – hablemos – dijo pero la morena camino hacia su cuarto sin decir ni una sola palabra, la rubia la miro confundida, no sabía si seguirla o no, antes de que tome una decisión una Lea vestida regresaba a la sala trayendo un short y una polera con ella

L.- Vístete – ordeno alcanzándole la ropa, la rubia la miro y negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos

D.- No, gracias, estoy en mi departamento nuevo, con mi novia y me apetece andar como Dios me trajo al mundo – bromeo – así que no, gracias

L.- Dianna Elise Agronski – su seriedad habría logrado asustar a quien sea – ponte la maldita ropa

La rubia noto como el tono de la morena no era para nada amable así que sin decir nada más tomo la ropa y se vistio rápidamente

D.- Ya está – exclamo como cuando un niño pequeño hace algo bueno y necesita un premio

L.- Bien ahora vamos a hablar – su tono de seriedad no desaparecía – ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer con el rubio ese? ¿Qué crees que quiera hacer con esa foto?

D.- Creo que lo que realmente quiere es tener un respaldo, algo con lo que defenderse si es que decidiera decirle al mundo lo que él me hizo, pero como yo no lo pienso hacer él no va a tener que usar ese recurso – explico su idea – pero no te preocupes voy a hacer que Thor hable con su agente y se pongan de acuerdo para agendarnos un encuentro y voy a hablar con él de acuerdo

L.- ¿Qué tu qué? – pregunto rápidamente – estas bromeando cierto

D.- No, creo que es nuestro mejor recurso, voy a hablar con él y dejar las cosas en claro

L.- No, no, no, no, no – exclamo – no puedo creer que se te ocurra hacer eso, sabes que pienso yo – espero que su chica le prestara su total atención – creo que lo que él quiere es usar esa foto para chantajearte, va a usar las fotos para tenerte controlada y no lo voy a permitir, no quiero que te acerques a el – grito

D.- Tranquilízate – le pidió, sabiendo que si ella también perdía el control esa discusión seria una total locura – entiendo que pienses eso, pero la única forma de solucionar esto es que tenga esa conversación con el – indico – no voy a estar sola con él, Thor si o si vendrá conmigo, tampoco pienso verme con él a solas Lea – exclamo – no soy tan estúpida

L.- No estoy diciendo eso – se calmó un poco – solo quiero que no te pase nada y ambas sabemos que él no es la mejor persona del mundo, prefiero mil veces que muestre la foto antes de que te acerques el

D.- Entonces según tu debería dejar que el haga lo que quiera con esa foto? Sin importar si eso arruina tu carrera

L.- No me importa eso – volvió a gritar – no lo entiendes, no quiero que te vuelva a hacer daño, no estoy muy segura de que pueda soportar si te pasa algo

D.- Tú me amas? – pregunto cambiando el tema y sorprendiendo a su novia

L.- Sí, claro que si – contesto segura – te lo he demostrado

D.- Si el agarra la foto y se la muestra al mundo ¿me vas a seguir amando?

L.- No creo que nunca pudiera dejar de amarte – susurro - no me importa mi carrera, ni si el mundo entero se entera que eres mi novia, mientras estés a mi lado, lo soporto todo, absolutamente todo

D.- Bien, entonces vamos a dejar que el haga lo que quiera con la foto mientras nosotras seguimos viviendo nuestra vida como hasta ahora, estas segura?

L.- Si – dijo sabiendo que esa era la mejor de las ideas, podía ser que el rubio tuviera una prueba que podría acabar con todo lo que habían logrado pero no le importaba, ellas también tenían algo con lo que podían defenderse, aunque la rubia se negara a contarle al mundo lo que le había hecho el rubio, pero él no tenía el poder ahí, no podían vivir teniendo miedo, era mejor dejar las cosas al destino y disfrutar su vida sin tener miedo.

Ambas decidieron que el tema se terminaba ahí, dejarían que lo que tuviera que pasar, pasara y no permitirían que eso sea un problema en su relación, lo único que importaba era que estaban juntas y que se amaban.

0

El viernes llego rápido, Dianna se despertó sola en su cama ya que Lea había viajado el día anterior por que debía estar el NY el fin de semana, para comenzar con algunas grabaciones para la serie, antes de que pudiera despertarse completamente su celular sonó

D.- Alo – contesto más dormida que despierta

L.- Hola amor – saludo feliz – te desperté?

D.- No, para nada – fue sarcástica - ¿Cómo estás?

L.- Bien, voy camino al set y solo quería llamarte para desearte suerte en tu reunión de hoy – dijo haciendo que la rubia recuerde que en unas cuantas horas tendría que estar frente a frente con Ryan – no importa lo que te diga ok, yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo ok

D.- Yo también te amo, y te amaría más si no llamaras tan temprano – bromeo – nos vemos mañana de acuerdo?

L.- Está bien – sonrió feliz, ya sabía que su novia iba a ir NY, y le entusiasmaba la idea – te veo mañana te amo

D.- No más que yo – contesto – adiós amor – se despidió y se levantó de la cama para prepararse para la última reunión que iba a tener con el productor, entro en el baño y se lavó los dientes, se apoyó en el lavamanos – Fuerza Di – se habló a si misma – estas con Lea y ella te ama, no necesitas más – se dijo – lo que sea que te diga no lo escuches – suspiro – NO LO ESCUCHES.

0

Entro a la oficina donde el productor la esperaba con una sonrisa hipócrita en su cara, ni siquiera se levantó para saludarla, simplemente señalo el asiento frente a él indicándole que se siente, la rubia lo hizo, sabía que iba a ser un ambiente hostil y ya estaba preparada para eso

D.- Ryan – saludo moviendo la cabeza ligeramente

R.- Mi querida rubia – saludo hipócritamente.


	34. Chapter 34

**NA. Perdon por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero el trabajo me esta matando, por suerte ya este lunes salgo de vacacion por lo que prometo actualizar mas, espero que les guste aunque creo que no lo va a hacer, pero para compensar prometo que el proximo capitulo no va a tener nada de drama. :) gracias por seguir leyendo y a tod s las que se toman un tiempito para comentar muchisimas gracias, leer un comentario es muy gratificante, aunque me digan que no les gusta la historia, GRACIASSSS!**

CAPITULO 34

E.- Me parece muy bien que hayan decidido hacer eso, él no se merece su atención y bien que te hayas puesto firme con eso de no dejar que Di se vaya a encontrar con ese desgraciado – el insulto sorprendió a la morena – es capaz de volver a lastimarla, así que mientras más lejos este de el mejor

L.- Si lo sé – decía

E.- Y no creas que me voy a olvidar que olvidaste contarme todo lo que ese estúpido – volvía a insultar y a la morena le gustaba, a pesar de que le estaban regañando – le hacía a Dianna, deberías de saber que yo la quiero como una hija, yo podría haber hecho algo, tal vez…

L.- Mamá – interrumpió – yo tampoco lo sabía, no es como si no te lo quisiera decir, luego de enterarme no tuve tiempo de contarle nada a nadie.

E.- Pobre mi niña - sonó tan maternal que provoco algo de celos en la morena – debió de haber sufrido muchísimo, y Mary debe de querer matarlo, yo no podría estar en paz si alguien te hiciera eso yo – suspiro – simplemente no respondería por lo que le hiciera al desgra….. – Lea comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle contado todo a su mamá, tal vez si hubiese omitido esa parte de la historia no estuviese ahora ahí, escuchando la verborrea de su madre. Cuando a ella le daban esos ataques, seria para los demás tan tortuoso como lo estaba siendo para ella?, seguro que sí, así que se dio cuenta que era una torturadora de oídos y se prometió internamente intentar no volver a hacerlo, aunque era algo que le salía natural, seguro lo había heredado y estaba muy segura de cuál de sus padres lo había sacado ¿Por qué no podía haberle heredado otra cosa a su mamá? Tal vez la nariz o…. – Lea – escucho como una voz interrumpía sus pensamientos haciendo que vuelva a la realidad

E.- Lea – llamo por quinta vez

L.- Qué? – pregunto sobresaltada

E.- Cariño estas bien? – pregunto algo preocupada

L.- Si, si lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente – Estaba distraída conmigo misma – intento explicar pero eso solo confundió mas a su mamá – sabes que, no me hagas caso – dijo – que es lo que me estabas diciendo? – cambio de tema

E.- Eres muy rara pero bueno – levanto los hombros – ¿Cuándo va a estar acá Dianna? Quisiera hablar con ella, vivir situaciones así son – suspiro – muy difíciles de olvidar

L.- No quiero que hables con ella de eso – exclamo rápidamente

E.- Por qué no? – pregunto sorprendida

L.- Si sabe que sabes se va a sentir mal, además no quiero que este recordando esas cosas

E.- Lea – se puso seria – no hablar de eso no elimina el problema – dijo – está bien si no quieres que sea yo quien hable de eso con ella, pero tu deberías de hablar con ella, solo pregúntale cómo se siente y dale todo el amor que puedas

L.- Eso ya está cubierto, y lo de hablar con ella lo hare pronto, primero quiero saber cómo le fue en la reunión con Ryan – espeto poniéndose algo nerviosa

E.- No creo que Ryan le diga nada malo?

L.- No estoy tan segura – susurro solo para ella – sí, si claro – dijo eso para que su mama escuchara

E.- Entonces preocúpate más por hablar lo de Alex, entiendes?

L.- Si mamá, no te preocupes, lo voy a hacer pronto – prometió

E.- De todas formas, cuando viene la rubia?

L.- Mañana – respondió mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro al recordar que le faltaban solo horas para volver a ver a su novia

E.- Genial – también sonrió, pero fue por ver la manera en la que su hija se iluminaba – pues entonces están invitadas a cenar en casa

L.- Mmmm de hecho ya que yo solo tengo grabación en la mañana tal vez podamos pasarnos antes de la cena, y pasar un rato con papá

E.- Eso sería maravilloso – contesto feliz – a papá le va a encantar – dijo recordando como su esposo amaba las visitas de las chicas, en especial cuando iba Dianna ya que era la única que no se aburría de sus discursos sobre economía – Podríamos hacer uno de los platillos favoritos de Dianna – el sonido del celular de Lea no la dejo continuar.

Lea miro su teléfono y luego de ver el número frunció el ceño antes de contestar

L.- Alo – sonó confundida, no tenía la menor idea de porque estaba recibiendo esa llamada

T.- Hola – su tono no era nada amigable, incluso sonaba enojado

L.- En que puedo ayudarte – quiso no sonar aterrada pero no estaba segura si lo había logrado

T.- Podrías ayudarme diciéndome ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? – empezó – entiendo de verdad que tengas miedo de estar cuatro meses separada de Dianna pero no tenías que convencerla de que renunciara a la película – ataco pero la morena no entendía nada

L.- No entiendo de que estamos hablando – dijo suavemente

T.- No te hagas la loca – contesto – yo entiendo que quieras proteger tu relación y que pienses que cuatro meses separadas puede dañarla pero no lo va a hacer Lea, no es justo que ella sacrifique todo solo para tu seguridad

L.- Sigo sin entender de qué estamos hablando – exclamo más fuerte, comenzó a imaginarse por donde iba la cosa pero quería estar segura – puedes explicarme de que me acusas? – pidió lo más calmada que podía

T.- Dianna me llamo porque quiere que cancele el contrato de "Malavita" y estoy casi seguro de que lo hace por ti

L.- ¿Por qué haría ella eso por mí?

T.- Seguro tú se lo pediste

L.- Thor – hablo seria, no le gustaba que el chico la acusara de esa forma – jamás le pediría eso – intentaba tranquilizarse y defenderse sin gritar – sé que los meses que vienen van a ser muy difíciles, porque acabamos de pasar solo un día separadas y ya la extraño, y estar cuatro meses sin ella van a ser como el infierno, pero también sé que cuando acaben esos malditos cuatro meses ella va a volver y seguirá siendo MI NOVIA – exclamaba – además yo soy, de todas las personas, la que está más orgullosa de lo que está logrando, ni le pedí ni le pediría que abandone todo solo porque tenemos que estar unos meses separadas – era su momento de hablar e iba a dejar todo en claro – ahora por favor explícame claramente que es lo que Dianna te pidió y deja de acusarme de cosas que no son ciertas sin estar seguro.

T.- Lo siento – se disculpó apenado – de verdad creí que tenías algo que ver en todo esto

L.- Pues ya sabes que no – repetía en tono serio – pero continua con tu explicación

T.- Pues nada, Dianna me llamo hace como una hora pidiéndome que haga todo lo posible para cancelar el contrato de la película, que lo había pensado mejor y que no podía estar lejos del país tanto tiempo – conto – yo creía que habían discutido acerca del tiempo separadas y que por eso me lo pidió, de hecho me lo suplico, y pues bueno, no es normal que me pida eso ya que estaba muy emocionada por la película, además cuando hablamos sonaba llorosa, por lo que supuse que tu tenías algo que ver con esa decisión, ya sabes por lo que te explique hace rato y porque ella lo dejaría todo por ti – confeso haciéndole saber a la morena que el sabía mucho más acerca de su relación de lo que ella pensaba

L.- Pues ya te dije que yo no fui – dijo seriamente

T.- Si de verdad lo siento mucho por haberte acusado directamente – volvió a disculparse

L.- Y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer? No te dijo nada más?

T.- No solo dijo eso, luego colgó y cuando intente llamarla tenía el celular apagado, pero ya que me estas aclarando que tú no tienes nada que ver, supongo que le hare caso y hablare con Luc – sonó decepcionado

L.- En serio lo vas a hacer? – pregunto sorprendida

T.- Si claro, seguro lo pensó enserio y es lo que Dianna quie…

L.- No, no lo vas a hacer – interrumpió

T.- Pero….

L.- Nada – volvió a interrumpir – tengo la ligera sospecha de que fue lo que paso o de quien hizo cambiar de opinión a Dianna – dijo pensando en la reunión que su chica tuvo horas antes con el productor

T.- Ryan? – dijo

L.- Estoy casi segura – contesto

T.- Ya hable con el – dijo – me explico que la reunión salió bien, fue todo muy tranquilo, hablaron de los planes de la rubia y que se despidió tranquila, se dieron un abrazo deseándose lo mejor y que luego Dianna se fue

L.- Y tú le crees – ironizo – pues síguelo haciendo, yo sé que él tiene algo que ver, algo dijo que hiciera cambiar de opinión a Di, no puede ser que antes de esa reunión ella estuviera feliz y emocionada con la película y salga decidiendo no hacerla, algo tuvo que pasar ahí adentro y voy a averiguarlo – fue un comentario más para ella que para el representante – Tu solo no canceles nada de acuerdo – le pidió

T.- No lo hare por el momento pero por favor intenta convencerla de no renunciar, es muy importante y le vendrá muy bien a su carrera

L.- Yo me encargo – dijo antes de colgar y sonar un profundo suspiro, no le gustaba nada lo que había escuchado e iba a solucionarlo en ese momento

E.- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto algo asustada, no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a su hija hablar en el tono en que lo hizo

L.- Ryan paso – contesto enojada – estoy segura de que eso paso – camino hasta la sala de su casa mientras que con el celular intentaba comunicarse con su novia pero estaba apagado, lo intento varias veces más con la misma respuesta – Amor, llámame cuando oigas este mensaje por favor – dejo el mensaje en el buzón de voz antes de arrojar el teléfono sobre el sofá – Maldición – exclamo tapándose la cara con ambas manos pensando en que hacer

E.- Me puedes explicar que está pasando – pidió mientras se acercaba a su hija – no entiendo nada

La morena soltó aire lentamente antes de hablar – Dianna llamo a Thor para pedirle que cancele lo de la película que va a grabar en Francia, Thor pensó que lo hacía porque yo se lo había pedido y me llamo para "agradecérmelo", le explique que yo nunca se lo pedí ni se lo pediría y le dije que no le hiciera caso, al menos no, hasta después de que yo hable con ella – explico rápidamente casi sin respirar – pero Dianna tiene el celular apagado y no puedo comunicarme con ella – estaba muy frustrada – Sé que Ryan tiene que ver en esto, algo le dijo a para que Di piense dejar le película

E.- Tal vez es una decisión de Dianna y Ryan no tiene nada que ver – intentaba encontrar una razón para tranquilizar a la morena

L.- No, no, no, no Ryan es malo mamá, algo le dijo – decía – le dijo algo y tengo que averiguar que fue, no puede dejar de pasar esa oportunidad mamá – suspiraba – y ahora tuvo la brillante idea de apagar su celular, no puedo esperar hasta mañana para hablar con ella

E.- Tal vez no lo apago, si no se le apago – sugirió – ya sabes, falta de batería o tal vez se le cayó y no lo prendió

L.- Dianna siempre tiene el celular cargado, dice que tiene que tenerlo así por si se encuentra con algo interesante y no tiene su cámara con ella, dice que el celular con cámara es el mejor invento del mundo

E.- Mmmmmmm tal vez está en el banco y tuvo que apagarlo – dijo

L.- En el banco? Y que estaría haciendo ahí?

E.- Eeehhhh pidiendo un préstamo – sugirió y supo que era una pésima idea cuando vio la mirada asesina que su hija le mostraba – está bien, está bien es una mala idea – dijo - ¿Por qué no llamas a Naya? – sugirió como segunda opción – Tal vez ella sabe algo

L.- Buena idea – contesto buscando su celular y marcando el número de su amiga apenas lo encontró – contesta, contesta, contesta – repetía mientras escuchaba el tono

N.- Alo – contesto después de varios tonos – quien habla?

L.- No te fijas el identificador antes de contestar? – le pregunto

N.- eeehhhh no mientras estoy manejando – contesto

L.- Estas manejando? ¿Por qué me contestaste? – le pregunto enojada – voy a llamarte más rato, eres una incons….

N.- Tranquila morena el semáforo esta en rojo – explico

L.- Entonces hablo rápido ¿Qué sabes de Dianna? – fue directo a donde le interesaba

N.- Bueno que es rubia, ni muy alta ni muy enana, es muy inteligente y ama la fotografía – se divertía un poco – escribe historias geniales que algún día van a ganar un Oscar, tiene un cuerpo de infarto pero no le gusta mostrarlo y ama a una morena muy molestosa

L.- Jajaja muy graciosa – dijo molesta, sabía que si no tuviera tanta necesidad por hablar con su novia hubiese disfrutado la broma de la latina, inclusive le había ayudado con algunos adjetivos para describir a su novia – hablo enserio niña

N.- Mmmmm ¿Qué tan enserio? Enserio como que puedo seguir bromeando contigo o enserio como que me vas a matar la próxima vez que nos veamos si no te diga YA – enfatizo la última palabra – donde está la rubia – siguió con la broma

L.- Naya – se quejo

N.- Opción 1 o opción 2 morena – dijo – elige – trataba de sonar seria

L.- Naya – volvió a quejarse enojándose pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más escucho una pelea del otro lado de la línea, unos cuantos insultos un sonido fuerte y silencio, mucho silencio. Después de unos segundos en los que el silencio perduro la morena comenzaba a desesperarse ¿y se le había pasado algo a su amiga por su culpa? Debería de haber cortado la llamada cuando Naya le dijo que estaba manejando, segura alguien le choco o atropello a alguien y era su culpa o….

D.- Hola amor – saludaba a su novia haciendo que abandone sus pensamientos – Amor? – volvió a decir

L.- Di? – pregunto sorprendida – e...err...eres tú? – tartamudeaba un poco

D.- No sé cuántas personas más te llamen "amor", pero espero ser a la única que reconozcas – bromeo un poco haciendo confundir a la morena, la rubia sonaba tranquila, cosa que Lea no esperaba – Amor pasa algo malo? – pregunto

L.- Eeehhh no, no todo bien – contesto intentando sonar normal - ¿Todo bien? – pregunto – ¿Estas bien?

D.- Yo sí, todo tranquilo, creo que tu andas algo perdida no? ¿Todo en orden? – pregunto haciendo que la morena este aún más confundida

L.- Eeeehhhh si, si todo bien – contesto mientras decidía en ese momento que si su chica parecía estar tranquila en ese momento, hablaría con ella cuando estuvieran frente a frente - ¿y que están haciendo?

D.- Estamos camino al aeropuerto – confeso

L.- Van al aeropuerto? para qué?

D.- Nos vamos a meter a la piscina – bromeo con su novia, quien giro los ojos aunque la rubia no podía verla

L.- Hoy están muy graciosillas no? – pregunto – Dime la verdadera razón – decía seria

D.- Pueesss te extraño mucho, muchoooo y adelante mi vuelo porque quiero verte ya, y abrazarte ya, y decirte lo mucho que te amo en persona – confeso provocando que la morena se sonrojara, haciendo que su mamá la mirara con curiosidad

L.- Entonces llegas hoy? – pregunto emocionada

D.- Sip, en unas seis horas más o menos voy a estar en tu departamento

L.- No quieres que vaya a recogerte? – la emoción de verla crecía mas

D.- No creo que sea conveniente cariño – hablo despacio – mejor espérame en tu departamento y cuando yo llegue te haces a la sorprendida tal y como tenía que pasar ok

L.- Mmmmm ok – contesto no muy feliz – entonces cocinare algo

D.- Nop, voy a llevar una pizza – dijo – era parte del plan sorpresa que arruinaste así que ahora me esperas tranquilita en tu casa – pidió

L.- Está bien – acepto frustrada – te esperare

D.- Esa es mi chica – soltó – ahora te dejo porque cierta persona me está mirando de forma amenazante así que creo que es momento de devolverle el celular, nos vemos más tarde de acuerdo amor – dijo ese "amor" con otro tono de voz que la delato, había fingido bien hasta ese momento, pero no podía fingir mucho tiempo con Lea, que recordó porque había hecho esa llamada pero decidió no presionar, ya habría tiempo de hablar acerca de todo lo que Thor le había dicho y decidió despedirse diciendo dos simples palabras

L.- Te amo – dijo

D.- Yo te amo mas – contestó antes de colgar el teléfono y pasárselo a su amiga – gracias

N.- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto, la rubia solo la miro y asintió con la cabeza – Lista para contarme que paso? – hablaba de lo que había pasado para que su amiga este tan desanimada, la rubia esta vez negó con la cabeza – Lo que haya pasado tiene solución – dijo segura – lo sabes no? – la rubia negó nuevamente y miro al frente para ver como ya llegaban al aeropuerto, la morena estacionaba el auto justo en la puerta y apagaba el motor, mientras dentro del auto ambas seguían en silencio, Naya buscaba palabras para animar a su amiga aunque ni siquiera sabía que había pasado.

La rubia miro el aeropuerto durante unos segundos antes de suspirar profundamente y desviar su mirada hacia la morena

D.- Prometo contarte todo cuando vuelva de N.Y. – le dijo, confiaba en la latina pero antes de andar contando sus nuevas decisiones quería hablar con Lea, solo ella le iba a hacer sentir bien

N.- Voy a estar esperando con ansias – contesto mientras abrazaba a la rubia

D.- Gracias por el aventón – susurro – y por aguantarme – se separo

N.- De nada – contesto sonriendo – ahora debes irte si no quieres perder tu avión

Dianna se rio – nos vemos pronto – le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo del auto directo a tomar un avión que necesitaba tomar ya.

El vuelo hubiese resultado realmente tranquilo si en su mente no se hubiese repetido una y otra vez la conversación que tuvo con el productor horas antes, ahora, después de haber tomado una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida comenzaba a cuestionarse si había sido lo correcto, estaba dejando que Ryan ganara y no sabía cómo enfrentar eso, sabía que debía de hablar todo con su novia pero tenía un poco de miedo a cómo iba a reaccionar la morena, sabía que no se lo iba a tomar muy bien pero después de todo no podía irse, no después de lo que le había dicho el productor.

Luego de 5 horas de estar sentada torturándose mentalmente decidió que dejaría todo en manos de su chica, que haría lo que ella le aconsejara, siempre y cuando no le diga que se lance del puente de Brooklyn, claro que su chica nunca le pediría eso no? No, claro que no probablemente ella le diría que – Dianna – oye como una conocida voz le llamaba pero no logro reconocer a nadie – Dianna – volvió a escuchar y comenzó a concentrarse en las pocas personas que estaban cerca de ella y no tardó mucho en reconocer de donde venía la voz

D.- Edith? –pregunto asombrada

E.- Dianna – la abrazo fuertemente

D.- Pe pero que pe pe pe pero que estás haciendo acá – decía mientras correspondía el abrazo

E.- Vine a recogerte – indico como si fuera algo obvio

D.- Te mando Lea? – le pregunto

E.- Eehhh no, no sabe que vine – confeso sonriendo y provocando una sonrisa en la cara de la rubia – vine de improvisto, escuche que llegabas hoy y quise sorprenderte – no pensaba decirle que ya sabía todo lo que estaba pasando y que fue por eso que decidió aventurarse e ir a recogerla – tengo el auto en el parqueo ¿nos vamos?

D.- Si claro déjame que tome mi valija y nos vamos – contesto aun sorprendida por encontrársela ahí.

La rubia agarro su maleta y camino detrás de la mamá de su novia que caminaba tranquila cruzando el aeropuerto, llegaron hasta el auto de Edith, donde, después de acomodar la pequeña maleta que la rubia había traído comenzaron el camino

E.- ¿Y qué te trae por NY? – pregunto para romper el silencio

D.- Su hija…tu hija – se corrigió solita – ella tiene que trabajar acá, yo no tengo nada que hacer en Los Ángeles y la extraño mucho – explico

E.- Aaahhh – dijo distraída – cuando viajas? – pregunto de repente

D.- A dónde?

E.- Francia – contesto rápidamente

D.- Aun, aun no sé si voy a grabar la película – dijo – lo más probable es que ya no la haga

E.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Lea dijo que era algo seguro – espeto como si no supiera nada de lo que estaba pasando – inclusive le pidió a Marc todas las millas que tiene acumuladas para juntarlas con las suyas y saber cuántos viajes más iba a poder realizar aparte de los que ya compro, aunque no debería de estar contándote esto ya que esos viajes iban a ser los de sorpresa, creo que Lea va a matarme cuando se entere que ya te lo dije – hablaba provocando una risa por parte de la rubia, ya sabía de donde su novia había salido tan habladora

D.- Pues tengo que hablar con ella primero , antes de confirmar si voy a grabarla o no

E.- Paso algo? – pregunto mirándola cuando les toco una luz roja en un cruce – algo para que ya no quieras grabar esa película? – trato de sonar sutil pero la rubia supe que sabía más de lo que decía así que fue directa

D.- Si paso – contesto seria – eso es lo que tengo que hablar con Lea – dijo antes de que le preguntara algo mas

E.- Bueno pues me parece muy bien, me gusta que la tomes en cuenta para tomar las decisiones importantes, eso es algo importante que las parejas hacen para mantener viva su relación, los problemas empiezan cuando no hay comunicación y se comienzan a tomar las decisiones importantes sin tener en cuenta a la pareja, Marc y yo tuvimos muchos problemas cuando empezábamos nuestra relación porque él era un experto para tomar decisiones – Dianna sonreía ante la verborrea de la mamá de su chica, que comenzaba a contar historias de cuando ella y Marc habían comenzado a vivir juntos y no pudo evitar la carcajada cuando Edith le conto una anécdota muy graciosa – bueno como iba diciendo lo que haces está muy bien, sin importar todo lo que viviste sigues sabiendo cómo manejar una relación – se quemó solita – estoy muy orgullosa de ti

D.- Sin importarlo que viví? – no lo iba a dejar pasar

E.- Eeehhh si, si ya sabes cómo Lea te trato y...

D.- Y como me trato Alex no? - interrumpio

E.- Alex te trato mal? – iba a fingir que no sabia nada hasta mas no poder

D.- Edith – sonó seria – lo sabes no?

E.- No sé nada – dijo antes de mirar a Dianna – está bien – se rindió ante la mirada de la rubia – Lea me lo conto pero no te enojes con ella por haberme contado ella solo…..

D.- No estoy enojada Edith – interrumpió – estoy avergonzada – dijo agachando la cabeza

E.- Cariño no tienes que sentirte así conmigo, yo te quiero mucho y quiero dejar en claro que eso no cambia para nada mi forma de verte, saber lo que paso solo hizo que mi odio por el chico este aumentara

D.- Aumentará? – pregunto confundida

E.- Si, lo comencé a odiarlo cuando hicieron pública su relación, creí que él había logrado a ocupar el lugar de mi hija, por suerte no lo logro – dijo

D.- No sé si pueda volver a mirarte sin sentirme avergonzada

E.- Pues yo no te veo de la misma forma – le dijo – si antes eras una chica maravillosa ante mis ojos, ahora lo eres mucho más – confundió a la rubia – eres una chica que sin importar lo que le paso sigue adelante y le está dando una nueva oportunidad al amor, eso indica lo maravillosa que eres – dijo y aunque no tenía mucho sentido la rubia lo acepto. – bueno llegamos – estaciono el auto frente al departamento de su hija

Dianna miro hacia la calle y se dio cuenta de que era verdad y se sorprendió, de verdad no se había dado cuenta de cómo habían llegado tan rápido – eehhh gracias pero tenía que ir a comprar una pizza – le dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

E.- No hay problema – encendió el auto – vamos por la pizza y volvemos – le sonrió y la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa. – y no le digas a Lea que fui a recogerte ok – pidió recibiendo una afirmación de la rubia.

La rubia toco la puerta del departamento de su chica y espero unos segundos hasta que Lea abrio la puerta con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro

L.- Estas acá – se lanzó a ella mientras la rubia hacia malabares para poder abrazarla sin que ambas quedaran en el piso

D.- Que linda bienvenida – le susurro en el oído – se nota que me extrañaste

L.- Demasiado – soltó rápidamente – te extrañe mucho, mucho casi me vuelvo loca y solo no te vi un día, ya no sé cómo voy a estar sin ti 3 meses – iba a fingir demencia

D.- mmmm – no quería hablar aun – mira traje tu pizza favorita – mostro la caja y la morena no dudo en tomarla y abrirla rápidamente

L.- Es tu pizza favorita – reclamo intentando sonar enojada pero logrando una sonrisa en la rubia

D.- Si bueno, pensé que ya que estamos en tu ciudad favorita podíamos comer mi comida favorita – explico mientras se mordía el labio

L.- No es una explicación muy buena – dijo sonriendo

D.- De hecho es la mejor explicación del mundo – le dio un beso en los labios y cuando se iba a alejarla morena la atrapo envolviendo sus manos en su cintura y empezando un nuevo beso más apasionado

L.- Creo que la pizza puede esperar – susurro sobre los labios de la morena – vamos al cuarto – pidió

D.- Tengo que hablar contigo – odiaba hacer eso pero más odiaba no poder estar tranquila mientras disfrutaba ese momento y sabía que si no se sacaba ese problema de la cabeza no iba a poder estar tranquila

L.- No vas a terminar conmigo no? – bromeo

D.- Aun no estoy tan loca – siguió la broma

L.- Eso es bueno – dijo – pero igual suenas seria ¿Qué paso cariño?

D.- No voy a grabar la película en Francia – la morena agradeció que el tema saliera por parte de la rubia, ya que ella no iba a saber cómo abordar el tema

L.- ¿Por qué? – pregunto rápidamente

D.- Eeehhh no lo sé realmente

L.- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – se alejó un poco – ¿Qué paso?

D.- Creo que no es lo que quiero hacer – confeso

L.- no, no dime la verdad - su seriedad aumento

D.- Enserio tengo otros proyectos en los que puedo trabajar y ninguno me exige irme tan lejos

L.- Dianna Agron – estaba enojada – dime que está pasando en este momento – exclamo enojada

D.- Ryan dijo que...

L.- Ya sabía yo que el tenía algo que ver – soltó

D.- Pues él dijo que...

**FLASHBACK**

D.- Ryan – saludo

R.- Dianna – contesto – como estas

D.- Bien, pero no sé en qué te afecta a ti eso

R.- En nada realmente, tal vez escuchar que estas mal me alegre un poco – el ataque empezaba rapidamente

D.- Pues lamento no poder darte esa felicidad

R.- No te preocupes, saber que ya no voy a tener que verte más compensa un poco

D.- No sé porque no verme te afecta, pero yo también estoy mejor con eso

R.- Aunque eliminar a Quinn va a ser algo fácil en la serie, saber que te vas del país también me anima sabes – le dijo – no vas a estar cerca para confundir a Lea, voy a volver a convencerla de que no eres más que un estorbo, te va a volver a dejar, volverá a fingir la relación con Cory, aunque voy a intentar que esta vez sea de verdad y mi serie no va a decaer

D.- En si lo único que te importa es tu serie

R.- No realmente conseguir que mis actores sean felices seria buenísimo y lograr que mis protagonistas se conviertan en una de las parejas más importantes del mundo del espectáculo sería maravilloso

D.- Eres realmente un desgraciado

R.- ¿Por qué? Por velar por el bienestar de mis actores

D.- No seas hipócrita, tu mejor que nadie sabe que lo único que te interesa son tus beneficios personales, ¿crees que no se cuánto dinero ganas tú con la serie?, yo también conozco este negocio Ryan, sé que tú eres el que más gana

R.- ¿Tú conoces del negocio? ¿tu? Jajaja que ingenua eres

D.- Ingenua? En qué sentido? – se defendió

R.- No conoces absolutamente nada de este negocio, eres solo un intento de "actriz" que muy difícilmente va a lograr algo – atacaba – vas a ser olvidada el mismo momento en el que tu nombre ya no aparezca en la apertura del show

D.- Si tan mala actriz soy ¿Por qué dejaste que formara parte de su valiosa serie? – pregunto dolida

R.- No tenía otra alternativa

D.- Pudiste haber escogido a cualquier otra persona, pero me escogiste a mí

R.- De hecho tú fuiste la última opción que tenía, ya había escogido otra actriz pero al final rechazo la oferta poco antes de firmar el contrato, así que tuvimos que llamarte ya que teníamos que empezar a grabar ya, por eso te avisamos el día antes de empezar – conto haciendo más daño a la rubia, que intentaba seguir fuerte – tú fuiste como….. Lo último que nos quedaba

D.- Pues que tristeza, tal vez si hubieses escogido mejor no tendrías ahora este problema, tal vez la otra persono hubiese sido más "profesional" y no se hubiese enamorado de tu protagonista

R.- Jajá ¿tú crees que Lea está enamorada de ti? Eres solo un capricho, yo que tu – la señalo – terminaría la relación antes de que Lea se vuelva a aburrir y termine nuevamente contigo

D.- Pues yo que tú, no esperaría mucho que eso pasara – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – y además no tengo porque escuchar todo esto – camino hasta la puerta con claras intenciones de salir y no volver jamás

R.- Yo que tú, disfrutaría los últimos días que me quedan con ella – sonrió, ya que sabía que había logrado quebrar a la rubia – ya logre una vez que te dejara – continuo – lo hice cuando ambas estaban muy, muyyy enamoradas no? Tú Tú crees que no lo voy a lograr ahora que vas a estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia – la rubia giro muy asombrada por lo que estaba escuchando – me lo estás poniendo muy fácil, demasiado de hecho – siguió – de hecho tal vez y hasta a el matrimonio te invitemos

D.- De que matrimonio hablas? – se había perdido

R.- Te imaginas cuanto va a aumentar la audiencia, cuando la pareja protagonista llegue al altar? – sonrió – Cory está ya al tanto, solo te necesito fuera del país y convencer a Lea será sencillo – termino su explicación haciendo que la rubia apriete la manija de la puerta aún más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía – ahora por favor vete que ya no quiero verte – volvió a tomar asiento y se puso a trabajar en su computadora ignorando a la rubia que seguía ahí parada

D.- Pues de verdad espero que no creas mucho que vas a lograr eso, ya que no lo voy a permitir – dijo y salió de la oficina del productor arrojando la puerta con todas las fuerzas que podía.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

D.- Y yo, yo tengo miedo - hablaba con la cabeza agachada - creo que , quee que...

L.- Cállate – dijo seriamente mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, sabía que Ryan había hecho algo, pero conocer todo lo que le había dicho a su chica la hizo enfurecer

D.- De verdad lo siento cariño – susurro mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas

L.- No, no tienes nada por lo que disculparte – se acercó a su rubia y la envolvió entre sus brazos

D.- Pero no debería dejar que lo que él me dio me afecte y lo hace Lee, ese momento sentí que todo lo que me decía era verdad y yo no quiero perderte, por eso cuando salí llame a Thor, no quiero que…

L.- Dianna – la callo – yo te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi y eso no cambio desde ese día y no va a cambiar nunca – le dijo lo más tierna que podía – no me importa si nos separan 7000 mil kilómetros de distancia, mientras tú me lo permitas yo voy a estar ahí amándote incluso cuando tu no me lo permitas lo voy a hacer cariño – acaricio su mejilla mientras la rubia suspiraba – no tienes que hacerle caso a ese calvo y viejo productor – dijo provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la rubia – porque nada de lo que intente va a lograr separarme de ti de nuevo

D.- Siento haber dejado que me afectara – dijo ya sin llorar – pero tuve miedo no quiero perderte – susurro avergonzada

L.- Ya te dije que no me vas a perder, yo tendría que tener ese miedo – dijo

D.- Nunca – dijo rápidamente – no tienes que tener miedo de eso porque no va a pasar

L.- Pues tu tampoco debes de tener miedo – le dijo – ahora vas a grabar esa película mientras yo te extraño mucho, muchooo no?

D.- Si lo voy a hacer, mientras yo te extraño mucho mass – contesto y ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, solo contemplandose – nosotras estamos bien no ? – le pregunto timidamente

L.- No – contesto provocando una mirada confundida de parte de la rubia – creo que antes debes de hacer una llamada – explico alcanzándole su propio teléfono y la rubia entendió a lo que se refería

D.- Está bien – dijo tomando su teléfono y marcando un número que se sabía de memoria – Hola Thor – saludo – no, estoy en New York si, si, lamento lo que paso en la mañana – decia – eehh no, de hecho te llamaba para pedirte que no lo hagas - la morena se levantaba del sofa y se acercaba a su novia - esta mañana perdí la cabeza un momento pero ya la recupere….. eeehhh si, ella me ayudo - miro a la morena y sonrio - bueno entonces no canceles nada bien? Si si nos vemos pronto, adiós – se despidió y apago el teléfono - ¿ahora sí? – le pregunto a su novia

L.- Ahora si – contesto sonriendo y acercándose para poder besarla como llevaba deseando desde hace rato.


End file.
